The Shunoros Campaign
by Zoram Selrof
Summary: Sequel to The Charon Brotherhood. It's been three months since the latest confrontation with the Seraphs. They reemerge as a new and dreadful organization: Shunoros. This won't be all-out confrontation but rather a new focalized cold war pitting evil vs the keepers of stability. Yet Shunoros won't be Golden Star's only enemy this time around. Rated M for lemon and torture.
1. Chapter 1: The King's Treasure

**The Shunoros Campaign**

**By Zoram Selrof**

**Chapter 1: The King's Treasure**

22:47 PM (Thailand Time), Sunday June the 9th, 2011…

_Heh, heh, heh… I found it! I found it… _

A storm had broken out some hours before in this spot and obscured the whole of the skies: violent thunderbolts fell down and illuminated the bleak mountain range landscape while thunders echoed within the area accompanied by a bone-chilling wind and heavy rain which formed large torrents of water sliding down rivers and hills thus forming large puddles of brownish water.

_Come on! I'm very close by now. Heh, heh, heh!_

Someone was climbing up a rocky ramp and heading towards a small square-shaped building built in an alcove of a mountain which was made of grayish stone and its entrance had four columns supporting a triangle, not unlike the Greek and Roman temples: various faded out characters of some unidentified idiom were engraved on it while a set of four steps climbed towards the two main iron-built and heavy-looking doors.

_There it is! Took some time… But they won't see it coming!_

The person heading towards there was covered by a pale brown tunic with a hood which reached all the way to the ankles only exposing his black rain boots: the person seemed to be roughly a meter and eighty tall in height.

_Rain and wind: I don't mind them! My resolve is strong: no forces are going to oppose me!_

The figure looked up at the triangle and the characters written into them once they'd climbed the first two steps: they lowered their gaze and looked towards the doors while letting out a small and barely audible chuckle.

_If only they knew… Hah! This will make it worth the three months wait before jumping into action… We're ready!_

The person climbed the stairs and took out a lock pick tool from inside of the tunic which was used to pick the lock closing the two pieces of the door: they opened and the person pushed both doors inside thus making a loud creaking noise.

_I'm inside! Too easy! Too easy, by Moriarty!_

The inside of the building was simple: a narrow stone corridor spanned across the two ends of the square-shaped room which seemed wide enough to allow just one person to pass through it while two endless pits opened on both sides of it: the interior was illuminated by some artificial torches which had obviously been placed there on recent years.

_Che. They've shunned this shrine's pride and honor… These barbarians obviously have no idea of what this shrine meant to us._

The person kept on moving forward until it reached two stone steps which climbed towards another set of iron-made heavy-looking doors which were also locked but they used the lock pick again and pushed the doors inside.

_Here I am! The treasure! _

This new chamber was obviously built inside of the mountain given its rocky composition and irregular terrain and it looked like it was a natural cave which had then been protected by this building: the walls contained large chunks of a pale green and fluorescent mineral and there was a small stone pedestal with an irregular piece of it standing atop it while an explanative plaque had been placed at the base of it and had the same message written in several idioms.

"…"All records which have survived to our days regarding this construction name it as the temple in which the King's Treasure is preserved. Only someone of the Royal Family or a high-ranking Religious Official could be allowed to enter this place."… Well! I'll give them some merit for having figured this much out…"

They made a little chuckle and then resumed reading aloud without being worried by the echoing of their voice in the cavern.

"… "It has by now been established that, by "Treasure", they did not mean the usual gold, jewels and other items which are found in other civilizations' temples or graves (Egypt would be an example) but, rather this mineral. Given its fluorescent properties then it's no surprise they might have thought it was something divine or granted by supernatural forces. Therefore, they revered it as a "treasure" because they possibly didn't know any other mineral with such capabilities. It seems to only originate in this cave and has no peculiar properties whatsoever. It's unknown if they ever named it or always used the same title for this mineral. Geologists can't reach an agreement as to if it should be named or not."…"

The figure stopped reading aloud the English version of the text and looked around the room before erupting into triumphal laughter which echoed inside of the cave.

"What a herd of fools! Even 4,000 years later you still haven't figured it out, have you? But! Whatever. My device will energize these "power sources" using their peculiar atomic structure once I chant the necessary passwords to run the program…"

The figure took out the right arm, which was funded in a black leather glove, and made a gesture as if he was to seize the rock fragment.

"_Kaiko… Shinien… Kaiu… Modeuntos… Akunu… __Fusheka… Organo… Somateu… Hefushuke…_ _Amera… Astrora… Hainomeo…_"

Something on his backpack glowed with a dull grayish light and then the mineral fragments began to shine with green brightness as electricity travelled across them before fading away but retaining this new increased brightness.

"Good! Let's place the dummies in place and take these. Thanks to these I'll be able to build a new weapon… And topple our foes!"

The man exploded into triumphal laughter…

18:47 PM (Japan Time), Monday June the 10th…

"… The utterly crazy Harley-Davidson biker and collector, the utterly genius of jokes, the utterly great foe of chickens and Uncle Merton's favorite nephew has arrived! Its name… Superintendent Oda!"

Superintendent Oda of the Net Police walked inside of the Net Police's Cyber CID HQ room and the air was suddenly filled with sighs of defeat, murmurs of annoyance, and quick footsteps of people running for their sanity.

"Heh, heh, heh! The classical entrance is a success! By Merton! Let devil bite me… Our fellow conspirers are back at it! Let's go greet them, by Merton. Uncle Merton would rather say they've been trying to figure out what Uncle Moriarty is up to. Maybe Uncle Moran gave them a helping hand, too."

When he inspected the room he only found three persons gathered around a table which had a Sony VAIO laptop on top of it which was open and displaying some graphics.

"My! Obihiro – kun. Beat Steve Jobs to hacking, have you come to, my fellow conspirer?"

"No, sir!"

Obihiro Shun (aged fourteen years old) had grown until he'd reached the 1'55 meters of height mark: his hair kept on being gray and his eyes' irises red.

He sported his usual jumper with a hood over a shirt and his favorite pair of jeans plus white sneakers.

"My! Hikari Jr. – kun. Beat Ijuuin – kun to Net Battling, have you come to, my fellow conspirer?"

"No, sir!"

Hikari Netto (sixteen years old) now stood at about a meter and seventy tall: his hair was as messy as always and his eyes' irises were the same brown color they'd always been.

He sported his usual bandana yet he had a typical middle school uniform on today.

"My! Hikari Sr. – kun. Beat Holmes to deducting, have you come to, my fellow conspirer?"

"No, sir!"

Hikari Saito was the third member of the small group.

He looked about one or two inches taller than Netto while his brown hair was neatly combed and had a symmetric-like style to it and his eyes' irises were green emerald.

Like Netto, he also sported a middle school uniform.

"The Conspirer Trio, you call yourselves, my fellow conspirers?"

"NO, SIR!"

"So! Obihiro – kun. Uncle Anderson rang?"

"Uncle Anderson? No, sir." He frowned.

"So! Hikari Jr. – kun. Uncle Baldwin rang?"

"Uncle Baldwin? No, sir."

"So! Hikari Sr. – kun. Uncle Sylvius rang?"

"Uncle Sylvius? No, sir."

"Heh, heh, heh. Then Uncle Meijin fell down the stairs."

"What? When?" The twins gasped.

"Three months ago." Obihiro admitted.

"Was it grave?" Saito asked.

"Oh no! He simply tripped with the shoe's strings."

"Ah! For a moment we thought it'd been serious." Netto sighed in relief.

"No! He was just running down the stairs."

"Going to rumble and shake tonight?"

"No, sir! Tomorrow's a Tuesday so we need to go to school." Netto protested.

"Ijuuin – kun went to fish Uncle Dixie."

"Uncle Dixie? Where'd you get all those names from?" Obihiro looked slightly annoyed by now.

"Why. Doyle provided them." He laughed.

"Sherlock Holmes, huh." The three of them muttered.

"I'm going to say… Let devil bite me if…"

"If what?"

"If _Ninja_ Man will be the protagonist of _Ninja Gaiden 3_."

"Oh come on." The three of them groaned.

"The Synchro Trio has come, then?" He grinned.

"NO, SIR!"

"So! Obihiro – kun. Where did Uncle Moriarty and his troupe go off to back in March? To the Bermudas?"

"No, sir. I don't know, sir." He sighed.

"My. I thought you were unbeatable."

"No, sir! And not even Golden Star figured it out, sir."

"That could be because they ran out of luck."

"Oh by all the…" Obihiro cursed.

"Hammer the hammering hammers!" He laughed at his motto.

"I prefer one of Video Man's, Burner Man's and Needle Man's radio broadcasts to these." Netto grumbled.

"Who wouldn't?" Saito fumed next.

18:54 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Speak."

"I-I know n-nothing!"

Blues had cornered a well-known underground Net Navi and was interrogating him by placing the side of his Long Sword next to the Navi's neck.

"Where are they and what name are they using?" Blues demanded.

"I d-dunno! B-besides… Shouldn't those Golden Star guys know? They're supposed to be the know-it-all!" The guy replied in a rush as if he was trying to shake Blues off him.

"I already asked them. But since those guys seem to be somewhere sans Network technology it's not possible for they to know." Blues let out.

"T-then… It ain't my stuff, either! I only know 'bout the small fishes!"

"Hmmm… Then who was the one who stole five millions from them two weeks ago?" Blues questioned.

"F-funny that ya mention it… One of them asked me the same thing yesterday night…" The guy admitted.

"Did he have a drawing of a thunderbolt?" Blues guessed.

"Y-yeah! He had this creepy look to 'im!" The guy let out.

"Hmmm… So! They don't know, either. Fine. Scram."

The guy didn't think it twice: he ran away into the depths of the Reverse Internet and Blues lowered his blade.

"What is your take in the matter, Enzan – sama?" He asked.

"Hmmm… If Gray was looking around… Then it was no ordinary grunt. However! It'd seem they've gotten smarter at dodging the "nodes"… They shift their frequencies so that they cannot be picked up by the "nodes"… That's why they've been going through this place without Golden Star realizing the fact." Ijuuin Enzan calmly exposed.

"What should we do?" Blues politely asked.

"Hmmm… Let's try looking further in, but I doubt finding anything." Enzan suggested.

"Roger."

"Yo! Ijuuin – kun. The hound of Densanville tracked you."

"Superintendent Oda? Oh how great!" He groaned.

"Frankenstein has lumbago." Oda announced.

"Oh come on."

"Jeez." Blues grumbled.

"Oh heck." Punk, Meijin's Net Navi, cursed as he dropped there.

"Punk. Any luck?"

"Nope! Those screwing jerks aren't anywhere to be found: I only found a road mined with Stealth Mines." He fumed.

"Dracula can't stand the sight of blood."

"How stupid."

"King Kong plays Ping Pong."

"No way."

"The extraterrestrial doesn't scare the old banker."

"How silly."

"The hairy beast has more hair than a _hippy_."

"Fuck. This is gonna drive us mad!" Punk cursed aloud and looked like he couldn't bear that anymore.

"Join the club." Blues sarcastically replied.

"Got the catch, yeah."

"The mummy will burn."

"What?"

"The ghost will fly across the sky. The witch's broom will run out of gasoline."

"No way." Enzan cursed.

"Superintendent Oda…! Please stop already…!" Meijin begged.

"Yo! Meijin – kun. Coffee Man drank your coffee?"

"Of course not!"

"The "Thing" will make you faint."

"That's impossible." Meijin shot back.

"Bungalow Man will give you a bungalow?"

"Why would I need a bungalow?" Meijin questioned.

"They say it's fashionable." Oda smiled.

"I couldn't care less!" Meijin growled.

"Flower Man will flower your garden."

"I don't have a garden!" Meijin protested.

"Don't have, didn't have and won't have?" Oda laughed.

"Oh please. See! There! UFO! UFO!" Meijin seemingly improvised something to shake him off.

"Oho! UFO, eh? Uncle Mars is back from his vacation! I'm off to greet him Oda Style." He laughed.

"Phew. Thanks, Meijin. I owe you one." Enzan sighed in relief.

"Next time come up with one of those." Meijin whispered.

"Sure. Or else we'll go mad." Enzan grimly muttered.

"That guy's nuts." Punk cursed.

"Totally." Blues sighed.

18:03 PM (Philippines Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. I'm making progress. These things will soon be ready for field testing."

"Yo. _Aibou_. Come back from the trip, have you?"

"Ah! Gray. Yeah, I did."

"Brought a _souvenir_, have you?"

"Yeah. A very special one, too."

"Man! That's a teaser!"

"Right on the mark."

The cloaked man had been standing inside of a small unlit room (save for a small portable lamp set on the NE corner of the table) while he was leaning over a small square table containing some objects similar to Battle Chips but colored yellow instead and their drawing squares were blank and had no drawing yet a figure popped up in the threshold.

"Lemme have a sneak look."

"Be my guest. But it's not finished yet."

The man named "Gray" walked over to the table and had a look: some pendants having a narrow metallic-colored vertical hexagon shape and containing a small jewel-like object which seemed to be a processed fragment of the mysterious fluorescent stone the man had picked from that cavern were set on the table: the pendants' north end had a carved miniature human skull there and there were five of them.

"Cool. Hey! What's that?"

"Oh, that. Heh, heh, heh. I won't say yet."

"Teasing me! Eh, _aibou_?"

"Sure thing."

"Heh, heh, heh. Hum! Intriguing, by Moriarty!

There was a drawing on a piece which was a circle having some unknown symbols drawn inside of it, twenty-two in total, which seemed to make a sentence which was repeated twice: this circle was colored in the same bright green color the stone emitted: a compass and a ruler were placed nearby as well as a green font pen.

"Cool. Hey! Hey! I recognize this!"

"I was sure you would."

"Oho. So… Your tribe came up with that in their age?"

"Yeah. They did. Then some modern idiot claimed having invented it but he simply copied it. And then those _anime_ guys began using it and making up a tale about it but nothing less far from reality…"

"Obviously… I now remember having seen this in the entrance of a dungeon in _The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods_."

"I see."

"And the Ameroupe guys erased it."

"Why?"

"Censorship to avoid trouble with the religious authorities: they're very conservative there with that, unfortunately enough, and some titles of the card were altered too or censored. They always use stupid arguments saying "it isn't appropriate for children" but that's because they're too soft while we're raised to be tough here and accept blood, death, monsters and such from early age." "Gray" replied with a sigh.

"What a herd of fools. And then they advocate being the ones defending freedom of speech and expression… How they contradict their boasting with their own hands! The original will always beat the alteration no matter what… Localization! Hah! Let me laugh at it. It's a scorn directed to the original names."

"Totally. But, say… This will work?"

"It will work."

"If you say so, then…"

"Why? Are you doubting of my word?" The cloaked man asked "Gray" with obvious surprise.

"No, no! It's just that I tend to be skeptical." "Gray" admitted.

"If that's it… How's the morale?"

"High, as always. Some of them are engrossed in continuing their studies using virtual tutors. They're all getting high scores and proving their intelligence." "Gray" described.

"By the way! Would you allow me to have a rematch with you at the card game one of these days?" The man asked.

"Hum… Oh yeah! I remember: the current score is 8-6. So you want to turn it around, eh? Come anytime, _aibou_." "Gray" seemed to be grinning and sounded amused.

"Thanks. Heh, heh, heh. That's a game which forces you to decide and be prepared… Or else you'll be met with trouble…"

"Truly."

PONG! PING! PANG! PUNG! PENG!

"That alarm _again_?" The man exasperatedly asked.

"Sorry, I can't part with it 'cause it sounds so funny…"

"Next time put on an earphone." He fumed.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll go fetch it, yeah. I'll leave you to your work."

"Ah! Have this. But don't show it around yet. They'll be ready by tomorrow." The man added as he tossed him a pendant.

"Heh! Cool! I rock 'em all!"

"You sure do, Gray. But remember! Don't say anything yet."

"Count on me. Those guys are about to get a fright from which they won't recover so easily…!"

19:44 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh! Shah, shah, shah! Slice and dice~! I'm so gonna remake this dummy~! Shah, shah, shah! Needle Man wins!"

A Net Navi named Needle Man was fighting against a straw dummy while laughing aloud.

His face's skin was black, too, he had no nose, his eyes were colored yellow with red irises and a smug smile was drawn on his face: a small red vertical rectangle was set on the forehead.

His upper body was shaped like a circle with a dome over it: the color of his choice was navy blue: the front part of the circle had a rectangular vertical cavity cut out with eight slightly curved metallic pieces set in a vertical row.

Four needles came out of the dome part of the body (and having an orange circular edge circling the spot from where they sprouted out from) around the head which was drawn inside of a larger needle.

His arms were human-like given how they were attached to the body: orange-colored bands split it in two halves with the upper half being colored navy blue and the lower half tinted sky blue: a needle came out of each shoulder, too: four blackish long fingers were set at the ends of the arms.

The armor ended below the torso: the rest of his body's skin was plain black in color plus a small orange spot below the upper body.

The boots began over the knees and followed the same pattern as in the arms: a needle came out from the armor over each knee: they had a small hollow cavity cut close to the heel.

"Shah, shah, shah! This is _Purgatory_! Golden Star's HQ! The ultimate HQ, I'd say! Shah, shah, shah! Phew! Enough… Let's have a look around the place! Let's make sure the "Thing" didn't drop by today either! Shah, shah, shah! Huh? Hey! What's that noise…? Off-board engine motor? Ah! We've got visitors, then! I better go check out: it surely is one of the club's guys but one never knows… Shah, shah, shah!"

Needle Man looked around the area which was a large ship-like deck filled with small buildings and structures: there were two gigantic retractable covers colored in a dull metallic green color suspended over the deck and which looked like they could encompass and seal all of it if needed: Needle Man was standing very close to the bow of the ship.

"From there…"

He headed over to the southern handrail and leant on it to scan the sea around him: he spotted a row of off-board engine boats hanging from a pair of cranes each on both sides of the hull like life-boats: he now spotted a new boat coming from the SW.

"Yo! Needle Man!"

"You fine?"

"Ah! Kage Miquel and Andy! Hey! What's the code?"

"The hairy beast turns out to be a disguise made of synthetic fiber! And a cheap one too!"

"I'd even say more: the guy inside was known as the "baldie"!"

"Good, good! Shah, shah, shah!"

The boat halted right beneath Needle Man's position and the cranes seized it to lift it over the sea and then swing it to rest five centimeters over the deck: two guys jumped off it.

"Your cool guy, Kage Miquel, showed up!"

Kage Miquel appealed as being over a meter and seventy tall: he had neatly combed blond hair along with soft facial features.

He wore a brown overcoat, a pair of jeans and black knee-tall boots plus a black bandana with a five-pointed golden star set against a black background inside of a silver circle drawn on the center of it: he also had sunglasses on.

His Link PET was colored golden and silver together with the same drawing in the bandana set on it as emblem.

"And Andy, the Vice Admiral, showed up."

Andy's whole body with the exception of his forearms and boots was painted in a bright silver color.

The boots and forearms, however, had been tinted in a slightly rusted bronze color and a bronze-colored thin vertical stripe ran across his body from the neck to the end of the crotch crossing over his silver-edged chest emblem.

His eyes' irises were a mix of blood red and golden: some silver-colored hair could be seen emerging from beneath his helmet as well.

Overall he was about five centimeters taller than Kage.

"So! Did ya forget something?"

"Well… Yeah. I forgot my novel." Kage admitted.

"And I happened to forget my _Halo Reach_ copy too."

"Man! What happened? You had to go back in a rush?"

"Well… Yeah. I had an appointment with the dentist."

"And we'd forgotten it. Shame on me."

"Man! That's some back luck. But go inside, anyway."

"Thanks. We'll be looking forward to the next broadcast."

"_Rock 'n roll_!" Andy laughed.

They strolled along the deck and potted a central tower rising above them: it had several cylinders which could be periscopes or radio antennae emerging from it: Kage's bandana drawing was painted in the flanks.

"There it is!"

They spotted a thick blast door like the ones in ships which had a red wheel which allowed opening and closing: they stepped past it and into a small room which only contained a cargo elevator's doors: they called for it and it climbed up with a ping: they stepped inside and it headed down.

"Let's pick the stuff and go back. I want to have dinner and be on the bed before 10 PM to be ready for another virtual tutor day."

"Sure."

They stepped out of the elevator into a corridor which led to a cafeteria-like space yet there were two doors placed opposite each other labeled "VICE PRESIDENT _NOIR_ OFFICE" and "PRESIDENT HADES OFFICE" and each one having an adjacent code-inputting panel plus a built-in interphone: they walked past it and into a closed down cafeteria before entering the continuation of the corridor which had several more armored doors with the code panel and the interphone and each one was labeled: one towards the end and in the right side opened up and a guy with his Net Navi stepped out.

"Ah! Kage. Been a while."

"Well! Not that much, really. Atarasei Oscar."

"Hey. Alex."

"Yo. Did you forget something?"

"True."

Atarasei Oscar was a guy who could be around Kage's age and had the same approximate height too: his body was thin, athletic, and had good build to it which was proof of his apparently continuous exercises.

His jet black hair was a wild flock which knew no order or pattern and extended until the base of his neck.

His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

He sported a black sleeveless shirt with the white letters "NYC" plus a drawing of the Chrysler Building's silhouette along with a pair of navy blue jeans tightened with a black leather belt: a pair of wool socks covered his feet and he used black sneakers for footing.

"Did you write a new epigram?"

"Write a new epigram?"

"Oscar Welles."

"Hey! That wasn't funny."

"So, Andy… Any gossips?"

"Not really, Alex."

Alex was a Net Navi who could be about a meter and seventy tall, three to four inches taller than Atarasei.

His helmet had a golden-colored "Alpha" drawing set on its forehead and it was colored in an azure color with golden bands circling the ear-pads and the edges of the helmet: some azure hair popped out from behind the helmet and stretched until the base of the neck.

His face was shaped to look like that of a guy on his late teens: his eyes' irises were azure and he had an air of "elegancy" to him.

His chest armor had a silver vest built over its surface which appealed as being a layer of extra armor and which ended at the height of the chest emblem: the emblem had a bronze-colored edge and its inner color was platinum: it contained the "alpha" symbol on its very center.

His shoulders were covered in sturdy black armor from which some yellow-colored lines originated to travel down the arms' length: his forearm armor only encompassed the forearm and not the elbow to seemingly allow for further movement: four red circling bands spiraled around its length and ended at the knuckles of his fingers: both arms' color was navy blue yet the forearms and fingers' choice of color palette was sky blue.

His legs' knee protections had been painted white but they had diamond-colored circles varying in diameter set on them: three circles in total spread from the centermost point of the knee protection.

The boots had three pearl-colored bands circling the upper edge, the ankle, and the start of the toe fingers: their general color kept on being navy blue.

"_Que se passé-t-il, là haut?_" A soft French voice asked close by.

"Hey! Boss." Kage grinned.

"VP _Noir_!" Atarasei greeted.

The new character named "VP _Noir_" was a fellow whose height was around the same as Andy's yet there was something peculiar about his persona which stood out.

That "something" happened to be the fact that he was clad in a black European monk's robe with a heavy hood which hid his face: his hands were inside of the long and wide sleeves and the tunic hid his feet as well so only the voice told that he was a male: it was soft.

"Legato!"

"Commander Legato."

"Why, Andy – kun. Did you forget something?"

"Yeah. We did."

"I thought as much: else you wouldn't have dropped by on a Monday of all days."

"Obviously!"

Legato's main "skin" color was black, yet his upper torso had red blood armor built over it: there were two black shapes drawn over the shoulders having a golden rim and a thin black line spread from the base of the neck to the lower edge of the armor.

His helmet's main color was blood red as well, yet the inner edges surrounding his thick red shades had a tint of purple to them:

An emblem with a black edge was set on the chest: it consisted of white and black halves split by a thunderbolt-shaped line: white was golden and silver was right.

A purple band formed on the forehead and circled the whole diameter of it: two valley-shaped cavities had been inserted into the sides of it and they ended in golden circles: a "fin" sprouted from the top of the helmet thus giving it a menacing-like look.

The forearms were colored blood red and had two purple-colored parallel formations which originated at the sides of the emblem atop each hand's palm: they spread over the edge of the forearm while forming a pyramid-like shape.

His right forearm currently held a purple-colored Long Sword with a customized hilt.

The central body of the forearm was now colored metallic gray and had two purple circles colored yellow inside: a purplish-colored blade emerged around a cone-shaped purple-colored formation: the blade looked sharp and menacing for some reason or another.

His boots began slightly below the knee and had purple-colored diamond-like shapes which extended as high as the knee: they were colored blood red as well: the soils were colored purple, too.

Lastly, a wild flock of silver hair came out from behind the helmet and covered all of his body's back.

Overall, he looked like a revamped Blues.

"Ah! By the way… Miquel – kun, Andy… Would you mind coming for a moment? There's something I want to discuss."

"Alright. See you."

"We're going to see the sunset." Atarasei announced.

"Later." Alex waved at them.

"Good luck." Andy smiled.

"Enjoy."

The four of them undid the way they'd walked earlier and _Noir_ punched an access code in the door's adjacent panel: they stepped into the office room which had a desk, two chairs for visitors, one for him, and a canvas depicting a German _u-boot_ surfaced in the middle of a lagoon somewhere which seemed to be somewhere in South Ameroupe.

"Sit down." _Noir _told them.

"So… Enzan called us a while ago to tell us that Gray was wandering in the Reverse Internet looking for that money robber… Do you have any more info?" Kage asked _Noir_.

"We've already identified the guy: a Sharo rich guy living outside of the Motherland, aristocrat, you know the drill. It'd seem he's financing some underground activity in his region to gain huge profits and apparently had been aware of the Seraphs for some time… So, given what happened in February… He took the chance to sneak some money outta they just two weeks ago. He must've though they wouldn't need it anymore but didn't realize about Gray & co. fleeing and starting a new business." _Noir_ detailed.

"I'd say we don't get much involved… Is the local police reliable?"

"Not quite, see. Some of the big fishes have been heavily bribed by that man. He has several skeletons in his closet."

"Yet… Where exactly does the guy live at?"

"Some village in Latvia…"

"Latvia, huh."

"But we'll think of something: maybe by leaking data from Zero to Riga's police something can be done…" _Noir_ shrugged.

"Fine. You handle that: we'll pick our things and be back. Maybe we'll have thought of something by the weekend." Kage replied.

"Good luck."

"Thanks… We'll need it. But I'm worried about Gray and the others: they're no longer rookies to battling and if beating them when they were still rookies was hard I can't imagine how harder it'll be by now."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Boss. They aren't invincible!"

"Uncle Moran backs us up with his motto: dance the crazy dance!"

The four of them chuckled or giggled at Andy's joke yet it didn't help to shake the bad feeling in the air…


	2. Chapter 2: The Forbidden Boundary

**Chapter 2: The Forbidden Boundary**

09:57 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday June the 11th…

"… Heh, heh, heh. No big deal, these Viruses… Beat Viruses, have you come to? Well! Yeah. Heh, heh, heh."

Legato was dashing across a sector of the Reverse Internet and slicing up Viruses on his wake using a default Long Sword he had on his right hand: he looked calm and always could spot any Virus trying to sneak on him.

"Hah, hah, hah!" A voice rang out.

Legato stopped dead on his tracks and quickly switched the Long Sword for a kind of stylized arm cannon which he began aiming around.

"So cha are Legato! Let's see if this guy is as strong as Gray says: guess cha are if cha are the second most high-ranked guy there, on Golden Star, and the Commander of those guys!"

"… Hmmm… Ah! I thought as much. We did record your voices back when the Seraph Tower battle… And I know who you are… A former "Seraphs" Elite Unit member… Raging Flame!"

"Bravo!"

A new enemy dropped from a higher ledge and landed on the ground thus causing some dust to be lifted off it: Legato wasn't surprised and merely kept on aiming the gun.

"I'll blaze you yet! By Moriarty!"

"Bring it on, then, by Moran."

The guy named Raging Flame had a helmet on which only protected the front and sides of his head given how his hair freely flew out from behind him: transparent red shades covered his eyes.

The helmet's forehead included a large metallic horn and two yellow shapes near the outer edges shaped like the Alphabet "M" character which were glowing with a brightness-changing yellowish light: one moment it glowed strongly the other it glowed in a faint manner.

There was a metallic edge running across the forehead and along the length of the sides together with the ear-pads which had the drawing of the "honoo" or "Flame" _kanji_ in orange color against a black background.

His chest armor appeared to be pretty thick stuff and had four diagonal-oriented grayish diamonds built into it: the Alphabet letters "RF" colored yellow had been drawn on the center.

The shoulder armor was thick as well: there was a round yellowish band circling the shoulder joint and from there reddish armor extended to protect the whole shoulder: it ended with three short metallic claws set on the edge of a valley-like opening.

There was a bit of exposed arm covered by black "skin" before the forearms' armor (starting at the elbows) began: the forearms' armor started with a circle protecting the elbow and a metallic diamond-shaped piece set over the upper edge of it while aiming upwards.

The rest of the forearm and hand were protected by a layer of armor in the form of a cylinder's upper half with two brownish plates set over it plus a small brownish dot on the left side of the armor.

A small crevice split the set into two parts: the aforementioned part and a more simplistic running across the reverse of the forearm and wrist: his hands were covered in black "skin" as well.

Regarding the rest of his upper body and legs, it was enough to say that they were covered in black "skin" and that some brownish diamonds were set in a column running down the sides of the body until where the large boots began, at around the knees.

The boots were thick and big as well and they began at the knee: a metallic hexagon was set on the upper edge and its upper half served as additional protection for the legs: their dominant color was, of course, a fierce bright red color.

Another two hexagons were set stacked below the upper edge along with two small diamonds extending from the second hexagon's SW and SE corners.

A thin black line travelled from the ankle to the start of the fingers before drawing an arch and forming a small black cavity from which a metallic triangle emerged and pointed northwards: there was another one large in size and colored in a dull orange color immediately below and the rest of the boots were the double-thickness soils formed by two large curved-edged triangles.

In short: it was obvious that he was a user of "Flame" and that he wanted to look like a though guy.

"By Moriarty! You'll regret taunting me. I've been training: I'm no longer a rookie who mistakes _Pocket Monsters_ and Net Battles and for that reason got pulverized by Freeze Man."

"You read "Dr. Lopéz's Guide to Beat Anything", then?"

"Who's "Dr. Lopéz"…?" Raging Flame looked taken aback.

"I always thought he was a funny medic. Vice President _Noir_ introduced me to him."

"Huh… And he made a guide which is supposed to help one beat anything?" Raging Flame looked perplexed.

"So they say." Legato shrugged.

"… Something tells me you're pulling my leg…" Raging Flame now looked slightly annoyed.

"Ask the Lord." Legato suggested.

"Call him via a phone booth." Raging Flame shot back.

"I see you've gotten some humor. Did Bert Saxby pass it into you? Or, rather, Uncle Moriarty."

"Bert Saxby? He's been dead ever since the 60s. And Uncle Moriarty is unrelated: this humor thing comes from Gray."

"So. You've done your research."

"I'm not a Yakuza grunt, ya know." Raging Flame protested.

"I never said you were, Forest Fire."

"Why the nerve of this dude…!" Raging Flame hissed.

"Bite my helmet's forehead." Legato amusedly challenged.

"Huh! I'm not going to let you piss me off and lead me to self-destruction! I'll cool down and then I'll show of what stuff we're made of by now."

"If ya wanna cool down then ya should've called up Freeze Man. He loves freezing the ground and making dudes like ya dance until you crash into it with your backs." Legato let out.

"T-this JERK! I don't wanna come any closer to Freeze Man anymore, by Moriarty!"

"Just guessing, Mr. Anderson."

"Grftjx! That's enough Mr. Nice! I'm going to get serious… By the way! Do you know about the new rules of Net Battles? They've included "Field-Affecting Battle Chips"." Raging Flame suddenly grinned.

"Yeah. They're the rage. So you've started them 'cause you're named Raging and you knew that they were gonna become the rage."

"That's enough wordplay! We have developed a unique Field-affecting Battle _Card_… You'll witness its power right here and right now!"

"I know what it's about: Disco Stage. Dance 'till ye can't move anymore."

"Wrong! I'll choose this Field-affecting Battle Card… Witness!"

Raging Flame suddenly displayed a life-sized hologram of a Battle Card which had pale green rim and body and the text space was filled with unknown symbols: the drawing was a green circle with twenty-two symbols set inside of it and, by looking closely at them, one could discern the fact that it was a same word of eleven characters long which was written twice.

The interior of the circle had some lines drawn on it which formed a kind of tall and narrow diamond with four pyramid-like extensions on both sides which popped out around the mid-section of the tall diamond figure. Two diagonals lines were placed inside of the diamond itself, connecting the outer spooks and forming the shape of the Alphabet "X" character: the background behind the circle emitted a gray light which turned fainter upon reaching the inner border while the other four corners of the drawing were painted in a purple or black color.

"W-what in the…?"

"Forbidden Boundary! Engage!" Raging Flame commanded.

His pendant suddenly agitated and shone with a bright white light and some gray swirling clouds formed on the "sky": the same circle which was drawn in the Battle Card could be seen coming out of it and spinning as it descended towards ground level.

"By all the…!" Legato gasped.

The circle descended and set itself in the ground while it slowed down until it stopped spinning altogether: two parallel vertical lines formed as emerging from two of the symbols in both ends.

"Fuck."

A new line formed to interconnect both parallel lines and created the shape of the Alphabet "N" character: a horizontal line spanning the whole width of the circle formed at the middle point across the "N" character's length: two more lines formed in both ends: the one in the left end headed upwards while the one in the right end headed downwards.

These lines made contact with the unused ends of the initial parallel lines and they completed the drawing which had been in the Battle Card: the whole thing shone with a pale green halo.

"I don't like this."

He then looked forward at Raging Flame, who was hanging his head down, and spotted some kind of purple-colored "aura" around his body: he suddenly lifted his head and Legato gasped again for the same drawing had been superimposed over his usual forehead drawing and his eyes' irises had brightened further.

"The Forbidden Boundary! This Field-affecting Battle Card is the new power granted to us by our Lord! It disables both battlers' Field-affecting Battle Chips and Cards! And it also allows me to gain an extra 50% power bonus for _all_ of my Battle Cards!" Raging Flame announced with an eager tone of voice.

"What! An extra 50% power bonus, you say!"

"Yeah! What's more: accessing this "Boundary" from the outside is impossible even for us _Denpa – Henkan_ users! And so is coming in and out! Normal or emergency log-outs are disabled and not even us _Denpa – Henkan_ users can escape out of it." Raging Flame added.

"But I suppose there must be a way of cancelling it… Am I wrong?"

"Destroying it is impossible! However! This Boundary will be deactivated upon meeting one of the two conditions... One: _I_ choose to deactivate it. Two: my HP drop below the 100 points mark. When it does then I can't dedicate enough strength to keep it engaged so it will converge on me and be brought back into its container: the Battle Card."

"Where did this thing come out from?" Legato demanded.

"Our great leader, Prince Kuroban, granted it to us! Legato! No – one will get in the way of our battle! We'll fight until the end: like true men! Battle Card: Flame Axe! Its normal power is 200 points… Thanks to the Effect of the Forbidden Boundary… It gains another 50% or 100 points… Now it has 300 points of power!"

"What!"

He barely jumped out of the way but he suddenly found Raging Flame right in front of his noses again.

"Area Steal!"

Raging Flame was able to hit him with his Flame Axe: the blow was like being hit by mass of concrete blocks and he was pushed towards the inner border where he collided with some kind of invisible barrier and fell into the ground: he panted and tried to stand up.

"W-why didn't Area Steal work…?" He muttered.

"I told you! Field-affecting Battle Chips and Cards don't work inside of this Boundary! Area Steal falls into that category according to the official rules established by the Net Battling Authority! And, just that you know… The Boundary forms an invisible dome. That's why no-one can come in or out and even if they were to drop from above, they'd just be repelled by the dome like you just were…" Raging Flame explained.

"Damn… I've gotta be careful or I'll be done for before I know it…" Legato grimly muttered while managing to recover his earlier stamina.

"Alright! Count Bomb 3! Gain power! It now will wield 300 points of damage!" Raging Flame announced.

He placed the bomb on one corner and it began counting down.

"I won't let you…!"

Legato had been about to slice it up but it had exploded faster than he'd expected it to: the explosion sent him flying and made him collide with the dome, so he hit the ground face-down but he managed to stand somehow, panting.

"D-don't tell me that the power bonus also makes things like this work faster…!" Legato grasped.

"Catching up? Just that you know: from now on… ALL of us will use this trick. Machine Flame 3! Gain the power born from pitch-black "Dark" and become a weapon of destruction! Its power has risen to 255 Attack Points!"

"R-Recovery 300! Double Slot In!" Legato exclaimed.

He managed to heal before the doll of fire hit him fully and left a ton of burn marks into his body.

"Oh shit. I was so close, really. But! You can only place 3 of the same Chip or Card in your Folder. You'll eventually run out of them. And I'm still fresh! That's the result of training for these three months!" Raging Flame laughed.

"T-this JERK…! Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Slot In! DREAM SWORD!"

The powerful energy wave quickly cut through the space and hit Raging Flame fully, who wasn't expecting Legato to recover so quickly.

"Huh… That caught me off-guard… But a battle wouldn't be a battle if the opponent doesn't try his best! Let's go! Anger Fire 3! Its power increases to 270 points! Be incinerated!"

"Battle Chip, Geyser!"

Legato summoned the geyser and it met the flame head-on thus causing immediate boiling and evaporation of the area.

"Heat Upper 3! Its power has risen to 300 points! DIE!"

When Raging Flame made contact with his right punch covered in flames a _chibi_ doll of Legato appeared on the ground and Raging Flame gasped as ten _shuriken_ hit him on the back.

"Gah! Why, you…! Bodyguard Program Advance…!" He hissed.

"You want a piece of me? Have sword!"

Legato suddenly appeared behind him and delivered a slash of his sword before ducking to dodge both attempts from Raging Flame to hit him with his punches.

"Alright! Here goes my new Giga-class Battle Card! Break Count Bomb!"

A _gigantic_ bomb appeared on the Field and Legato gasped.

"This thing's normal power is 600… It's gonna become 900 points! You're at 320 HP! Not even a Recovery 300 will get you out of this one!"

Legato rushed towards the bomb while seeing how the numbers decreased at a mad speed.

"DIE!"

The bomb was sliced in half all of sudden, however, and the brutal explosion took place.

"UGAH!"

"GRAH!"

But since the bomb had lost part of its mass then its destructive energy was channeled out in random directions and only a fraction of it hit the combatants thus pushing them towards the invisible walls and falling face-down on the ground.

"Uack… Fuck." Legato hissed.

"Bullshit…! I can't have… lost!" Raging Flame groaned.

The Boundary suddenly began to pulsate and Raging Flame's crest began to shine red from time to time: he groaned and tried to stand up but was unable to: the Boundary suddenly diminished in size and converged on Raging Flame's location before vanishing with a green flash.

"O~w… Damn it! I'm now gonna be laughed at by the guys…!" Raging Flame cursed next.

"Hah…! I've trained for years…! Three months…! No big deal…! Wait a min…! What's your current name?" Legato tried to sound cocky but fell short of it before asking the name.

"Our name? Oh yeah. We're… _Shunoros_!" Raging Flame replied as he also jumped up to his feet.

"_Shunoros_?"

"Farewell!"

Raging Flame snapped his right hand's fingers and some kind of black hole which distorted the air around it opened: he rushed inside and the phenomenon vanished as Legato rubbed his body.

"Damn it. It's gonna be hurting for the whole day. Lovely way to start the day! Shunoros! What the fuck was that thing?"

_And here I thought they'd be easy to beat…! I'm so stupid! Really! _Noir_ – sama will remind me power isn't everything: one must use their skills too to achieve victory! But that new weapon makes me shiver in fear…!_

09:38 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Hey! Netsuhonoo Robin. How it'd go?"

"Shit. Eisei Aaron… Draw! A fucking draw!"

"Well! I'd say it's better that to total defeat…"

"Aw hell! My body's aching _everywhere_!"

"Whoa! Calm down, man."

"That's easy for ya to say!"

Two guys had met in a small beach forming a slope towards the base of a tall mountain which had two blast doors built into it plus some balconies cut into the rock about eight meters above the sea.

The guy named Netsuhonoo Robin was on his late teens (maybe 18 or 19 years old) and was currently rubbing his back.

His height appealed to be around the 175cm mark and his body had an athletic look to it.

His hair had been dyed fire red and his eyes' irises were brown: he currently looked surprised as reflected on his smooth face.

His choice of clothes were a red opened sleeveless vest over a black t-shirt with the drawing of a crimson or scarlet – colored flame on its center surrounded by spiraling smoke trails: his jeans were plain and normal and his socks were simple black wool ones: his sneakers' color was white.

He also sported a red and yellow Link PET with Raging Flame's drawing set into its emblem.

"Calm down… But you did get to give the guy a beating, right?"

"Of course! What did you think we did? Have a picnic, man?"

"Of course not… Don't be that hostile, will ya?"

"Try another day! Fuck! My body's pulverized by now!"

"It can't be that bad."

"Try it, I say, by the High One!"

Eisei Aaron, the other guy talking with him, was clearly over a meter and sixty centimeters tall, maybe closer to a meter and seventy.

His approximate age was around 15 or 16: his face had a smooth form to it yet his eyes' irises were blood red and gave off a sinister vibe followed by the slightly sharp nose and his broad evil grin.

His green hair was totally messy and grew until the base of the neck while having a purple-colored plastic piece forming an arch starting over the ears and extending backwards but which didn't contribute to keep the shape but rather seemed to be an accessory to appeal as "cool" and fashionable.

His clothing was something rather new and innovative too and seemed to be self-made.

To begin with: his shirt's color was a shade of bright gray and it had a partial vest integrated with it colored using two shades of purple, one brighter and one less bright.

The brighter bands of purple ran across the sleeves starting atop the shoulders and extended until the wrists while also drawing an external edge for the partial torso-only vest.

This vest started at the neck and shoulders but only reached until a third across the height of the upper body: seen from the front it had a form reminiscent of the Alphabet character "U" turned downwards by 180 degrees.

His vest also was innovative in the fact that it included two small yellow squares with what could plastic clips colored orange/red attached to their lower end from below.

He wore fingerless grayish gloves over his hands as well which looked out of place in this summer day.

His pants were plain and didn't stand out too much save for their purplish coloring and the gray knee protections.

The sneakers, however, were designed to incorporated gray soils into them while the main body was white in color: their design was plain and had no Velcro straps or strings plus a thin yellow stripe running across it climbing upwards as seen from the front edge to then climb downwards.

He lastly carried a silver and purple-colored Link PET the emblem of which was a gray-colored spheroid of energy with thunderbolts emerging from it and aiming for all eight cardinal directions: its rim was painted in a black color as well.

"I'll do that one day, yeah, but… Calm down."

"Easy to say!"

"Calm down, man! Or else _aibou_ will get mad."

"GRFJTX! I don't want to involve Prince Kuroban in this!"

"Then calm down. Go lie. Read a book."

"Fuck. Whatever!"

Netsuhonoo stepped up the slope and used his PET on a control panel next to the doors to unlock them and get inside while Eisei sighed and sat down on the edge of a small rock forming a miniature cliff but which wasn't even one meter over the water's edge: he stretched and picked his PET to look at something.

"Hmmm… Too bad. Volume 39 of _Pocket Monsters Special _ain't due until July the 28th! Well. I've already read the monthly magazine releases but never the less… Well! But I gotta say that "Mask of Ice" is a cool villain for the _Gold, Silver_ and _Crystal_ Chapters… Heh, heh, heh! Ah! But Sakaki also rocks as well. And Guille Hideout could also make you feel nervous with his sudden appearances and such…" He chuckled.

He stretched again and continued reading something on the screen while humming a tune.

"If ya thought we were gonna lie quiet and all… Then ya were very mistaken, yessir. This is but the start… Of a campaign! Stick your muscles, guys! We're gonna make you sweat! Heh, heh, heh!"

11:22 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Gotcha. Another victory for me despite with 60 km/h wind and poor visibility… These directional microphones, though, are so sensible that they can pick up the smallest of noises! I'm a genius!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure."

"Don't be so skeptical, Lily."

"I am, Tozukana Joanne – chan."

A girl had been standing in a metallic balcony on the southern edge of a tall and wide metallic room which had some 3D image projectors set around it and which could seemingly produce realistic images.

The girl, Tozukana Joanne, Joanne struck as being close to sixteen years old or maybe seventeen.

Her hair was tinted black even though some patches of brown hair could be seen beneath it and her eyes' irises were brown.

She seemed to be wearing a black leather one-piece suit which covered her body starting slightly beneath the shoulders.

She also had a pair of black knee-high plastic boots plus two attached ammunition round-holding compartments.

Her Link PET was colored purple and black and its symbol was the Alphabet "L" character surrounded by a golden edge.

She currently held a PSG-1 sniper rifle on her hands which she was aiming at the ground and had a cocky grin on her face.

"When you say that then you're calling for trouble! And that's experience talking!"

"Yeah, yeah. Say it all you want, Lily. That won't stop me!"

Lily, her Navi companion, had a _Goth_ look to her given her use of heels, two metallic loose bracelets in her forearms and a collar with spikes protruding from it around her neck.

Her helmet's forehead had the word "Goth" engraved on it using scarlet red letters and her eyes' irises were also scarlet red: her expression denoted annoyance.

The bodysuit's predominant color was black with some patches of white scattered like stains there and there.

"This gal…!" She got a twitch over the right eye and began to look annoyed at her Operator's behavior.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't you, Tom?"

A Navi (whose name was Tom) had spoken from five meters at the left: he could easily be around a meter and eighty tall and he had the looks of an assassin to him given his cold scarlet red irises and the total lack of emotion on his face.

Other traits included self-inflicted cuts over his upper chest which looked like a count of victims: a total of 17 cuts had been engraved in there insofar.

His main bodysuit color was gray combined with red armlets around the ankles and wrists: his hands had an extra layer of "skin" colored brown and he also sported a utility belt around the waist set with some grenades and knives on them plus a Makarov pistol.

Lastly, he had a pair of binoculars protected by their fund hanging from his neck using a brown leather band.

"Women…"

"Wha~t… Felix Leiter! Ya a macho guy?"

"No. And my name's Felix Qong, Tozukawa…"

"Che. No sense of humor!"

"Humor… I don't need that to… survive in the… battlefield."

"Che. Alright, alright."

Felix Qong, Tom's Operator, had short brown hair which had been cut into a military haircut but was largely hidden by a grayish cap with no logos on it whatsoever: his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses too.

He wore a sleeveless camouflage-colored vest over a black long-sleeved shirt plus a pair of jeans.

He sported a pair of black military boots too.

His gray and brown PET had the golden-colored Alphabet "T" character drawn as emblem surrounded by a black edge.

He currently was holding a PSG-1 sniper rifle aimed for the ground and didn't seem to be looking at Tozukana to begin with because he was checking its chamber.

"Let's do a co-op!" Tozukana challenged.

"Fine." Qong drily replied.

"Computer! Serve us a Level 4!"

"Unable to process command." An auto-voice replied.

"Simulation Level 4, fog, armor, movement." Lily apparently dictated a list of tags.

"Acknowledged."

"Che. That computer doesn't have any imagination."

"This computer isn't the big one in the deeper room which Zero EXE controls, Joanne – chan." Lily reminded her.

"Yeah. So don't blame the thing." Tom added.

"Ya became Leiter's mouth?"

"Qong." He corrected with total dryness.

"No. And stop thinking of me as an idiot, Tozukana." Tom looked totally unimpressed.

"Che. Whatever the ever, by Moran!"

The surroundings changed to a city landscape which was zoomed in until a street surrounded by fog could be seen: it was moving across it at a slow speed as if wanting to be cautious: both snipers picked up their rifles while the Navis scouted with their binoculars.

"Alright… The target is on an armored car and it's moving. However! There's a way to stop armored cars and this weather gives us advantage…"

"Blackout." Qong announced in his usual dry tone.

"Bingo and jackpot."

"I'm scouting… Uh-oh… There's a police chopper close by… It could dispel the fog…" Lily reported while watching through the binoculars.

"Divide and conquer." Qong announced.

"Alright." Tom confirmed.

"I get it: you pick the bird. I'll pick the lobster."

Tozukana looked through the scope and soon spotted the armored car so she aimed for the headlights and shot one out before she aimed for the second and shot it out, too: the vehicle stopped and a man wearing riot squad uniform, helmet included, climbed out to inspect the damage to the headlights.

"Heh. Did ya think that going with that uniform would fool me? Cha can't fool a sniper. Take a nap, will ya?"

She switched the virtual ammunition to tranquilizer bullet mode and hit the person on the back of the neck, causing it to collapse, sleeping, into the ground.

"Hmpf. A mere leak from a rooftop deposit made the chopper divert… A heard of fools." Tom grinned.

"Obviously." Qong shrugged.

"Heh! This time I'm gonna make Oscar confess who he is!"

"That was so obvious…" Qong was unimpressed.

10:19 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Oho! So… It worked after all?"

"Sure. Why shouldn't it, Prince Kuroban Howsad? Cha came up with it to begin with: it was obvious it was gonna work! Cha are the tech genius, after all."

Eisei was standing inside of a small metallic room illuminated by torches which had an elevated platform in the middle containing a black onyx throne on which a man was sitting: there were two armored doors at the south and north ends and a small door on the west wall.

The man in the throne, Prince Kuroban Howsad, was a tall man around a meter and eighty centimeters in height.

The helmet design was compact and thick included silver plating around the neck and its base, a main purple and black coloring, black shades and the "Forbidden Boundary" drawing painted on the very center of his forehead.

His exposed nose and jaw looked like those of a man on his mid-20s given its smoothness.

He wore some curious armor over his body: it was colored with purple tones on the outer edges but black on the center: the same green symbol was set on the middle of his chest.

His shoulders were black ellipsoids with purple-colored outer edges and having some other green fluorescent runic symbols drawn over them: his arms "skin" was black in color and the armor over the forearms had an external golden rim from which three parallel golden lines extended until the fingertips.

The feet armor started at the knees and used a tint of purple for the outer edges but the main armor kept on using the black motif: silver-colored lines extended parallel to each other until the feet fingertips.

The unarmored body "skin" was also black in color and had intricate green fluorescent patterns running down its sides, front and rear.

"I thought the synchronism between the mineral's stored energy and the Battle Card's own fragment would be hard to keep in line…"

"Ah! So that's why… Say, that "aura" thing…"

"Nothing spectacular! Just some visual effects which I ripped off that _anime_ you told me about…"

"Thought as much… No big deal! They'll scare our enemies and make them think we're wizards." Eisei laughed.

"Truly, truly."

"Let's rumble and shake along the tube!" He made up a pun.

PONG! PENG! PING! PANG! PUNG!

"… Gray."

"Yikes! I knew I was forgetting something."

"It is _that hard_ to _mute_ that thing?" He sighed.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"We've been at this for three months! It drives me mad!" Kuroban cursed as lifted his arms as if to show his exasperation.

"I'll try to change it, yeah…"

"Do it here and now!"

Eisei gulped and quickly interacted with the menus while Kuroban fumed and distractedly tapped the armrests with his fingers: Eisei sighed once he'd finished and pocketed the Link PET.

"Done, done."

"See? Was it that hard?"

"Not really… Guess my lazy nature has been hindering me." He admitted with a shrug.

"Laziness is a sin!"

"Jeez! Say! If I found someone apt… Could I invite them to join us in our Elite Unit? This way we'd increase our numbers and have more chances of standing against Golden Star!" Eisei suggested.

"Sure. If you found the guy, then…"

"Thanks."

"Don't mind it: I was also thinking of that but between the moving, the settling and arranging the construction of the "project" as well as of the "robot"… Dullahan's been behaving, though?"

"Yeah. It'd seem he won't dare to do some idiocy here, right under your noses, so he works on the "robot"…" Eisei replied.

"Did you locate the fool who stole our money?"

"I'm on it but I'm getting close: the idiot was so arrogant that he left a trail miles long. It's obvious that he didn't do it himself but hired some sloppy hacker which he then disposed of immediately after getting the money thus not giving them the chance to cover their trails. Arrogance and greed leads to a quick downfall!" Eisei grinned.

"Good!"

"What do I do when I find them?"

"Let's use their tools against them."

"Blackmail and a show of our power, you mean?"

"Yeah. Beat a proxy of them to a pulp and let them crawl back at their master's dirty feet to tell what happened. If that doesn't work try it on, say, their butler or secretary. Make sure the guy can see it with his very own eyes and don't doubt it… That's the price you pay when attacking the honor of my organization!" Kuroban exclaimed.

"Delighted. At least I'm not gonna screw up like Ocelot did with the DARPA Chief, anyway."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Don't screw it up: we only want to set the fear on them. Retrieve whatever's left of the money too."

"Piece of a cake. The guy surely has sloppy Cyber World security as well because the place he lives at mustn't be that technologically advanced: some small village he can easily control…"

"Control by fear and money… Villages are controlled by the local power and the central power, not some guy come out of nowhere! We'd rather kick them out of our borders in my times."

"Ah! You were straight to the point, eh?"

"Sure. We didn't have to go through all this red tape idiocy and bought lawyers and rigged courtrooms and all." He fumed.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No! Don't mind it! See! Sometimes direct solutions are the best: make the flow of money dry up and then the guys will start to make some noise while playing the victims… We could leak their acts to some media or another… And they would see through their weak double-edged swords which they wield…" Kuroban laughed.

"Brilliant, really. No wonder cha are the Prince… You've got the brains and the character." Eisei formed an evil grin.

"Of course! And I went through the trials of intelligence and strength as well…" Kuroban shrugged.

"Just you wait, you dudes… Prince Kuroban 'ere will show ya how stupid it was to mess with his royal pride…" Eisei muttered.

"That sums it up in a nutshell. Nobody laughs at my bloodline's pride and honor and gets away with it!" Kuroban exclaimed as he stood up and brandished his right fist.

"It's about to rain headaches."

"And what headaches! Brain-fever, even."

"Brain-fever, eh, _aibou_? Good one."

"Soon those herds of fools will be - WIPED OUT FROM THIS LAND! Be punished by the grace of the High One! Mwah, hah, ha~h!"


	3. Chapter 3: Evil agent

**Chapter 3: Evil agent**

13:13 PM (Japan Time), Friday June the 14th…

"… Hum! I've caught six grunts who were trying to smuggle weapons without the authorities noticing… It's been a profitable morning, it could be said. However! None of them were a match for my skills. The skills of the honorable Yamato Man…! Anyway. Let's get back to _Purgatory_ and report to Slur – sama…"

A Net Navi named Yamato Man was muttering aloud as he finished off with some Viruses close to the remains of Pharaoh Man's pyramid in the Reverse Internet.

Yamato Man was clearly over a meter and eighty tall in height and wore blue-colored _samurai_ armor over his body: it had a golden-colored band around the waist which was divided by several vertical and thin black lines.

His face was colored in a dull gray color: his mouth was a mere line shaped like a trapeze aiming upwards while a small cubical piece was set on his chin as well and his eyes' irises were brown in coloring.

The round shoulders had a yellow band around their half to split into upper and lower portion.

Three rectangle-shaped plaques of armor extended slightly below the shoulder but before the forearm: each forearm was covered in cyan armor plus a yellow ring around the wrist: the top of the palms had a small dome-shaped yellow-colored object atop them: the arm and hand "skin" was colored black.

Another three layers of armor covered each hip: the pale blue and thick lower body began beneath the torso armor: it ended below the knees from which the feet emerged a piece of armor shaped like the front half of a cylinder covered the black "skin" while the front and rear of each foot were protected by blue armor which had a yellow border: it ended around the ankle and left a small space between each piece.

The neck had a thick yellow metallic band around it which covered all of it expect the front: a _samurai_ helmet covered his head.

A yellow-colored metallic piece shaped like a triangle facing forward was set on his helmet's forehead: there was another above it the shape of which was reminiscent of the Alphabet "V" character.

The chest section of the armor had a circular cavity on it with his drawing set on it: it was a black circle followed by a white space and a second black circle: a black dot was set in the middle and three small lines spread from it until the inner border aiming north, SW and SE: each line had an additional curved line cutting through them near the lower end.

"Then I'll be your opponent!" Someone exclaimed.

"Huh? Show yourself!"

An opponent emerged from behind a large block of stone while grinning and looking confident.

"Blue Wave: a member of _Shunoros_!"

The so-called Blue Wave's main color, curiously enough, wasn't blue, but a shade of silver-like white or, rather, sky-blue color.

His helmet only protected the front and sides of the head while allowing his blue-tinted hair to freely flow out.

As seen from the front, the forehead of the helmet had a device mounted upon it colored metallic gray: it was built using three different parts and the central one spanning across his forehead was shaped like a climbing hill: there then was a triangle-like extensions popping upwards with an orange-like spot on the center of it close to the top: a small piece in the form of an inverted triangle extended downwards and that was where his blue transparent shades were affixed at.

The sides of the helmet were painted in that sky-blue color and had no decoration on them save for the "mizu" or "water" _kanji_ painted over the ears using silver-like ink.

The part of the helmet behind the front triangle had a fin spanning across it and until the back: the fin was divided in three parts as seen from the sides.

A navy blue-colored climbing ramp line marked the middle section and the segment below it was colored in a dull gray color while the upper one used the sky blue color: a circling metallic band curved along the rear of the helmet and offered protection for the lower part of the head and the neck as well.

A metallic collar-like piece of armor was located around the base of the neck followed by the chest armor which had a metallic upper band followed by an inverted triangle-like piece of armor: the center of it had the initials "BB" set there.

The shoulder armor could be described as being the NW and NE quarters of a spheroid each having a navy blue descending ramp – like line drawn across its length: the lower edges were curved and metallic coupled together with a small square piece on the SW and SE corners of the armor as well.

The forearms' armor (starting at around the elbow and past the exposed segment of arm covered by blue "skin") was rather simple in design having just a small ramp aiming past the armor and emerging from close to the upper edge: they were colored sky-blue too while the hands also were covered in blue "skin".

His boots were also simple in design: they just had a trapeze-shaped piece of armor set vertically over the knees and one small triangle-like piece close to the star of the toes which had two small openings: it looked like it could vent off heat building up inside of the boots: the soils were plain metallic gray.

"You decided to come out of your foul pit and challenge me, then. This will be worth my time." Yamato Man announced.

"And this'll spice things up!"

Blue Wave engaged the holographic display of the Battle Card he was going to use: the Forbidden Boundary.

"Forbidden Boundary! Encompass me and my enemies within the sacred imprint's yard! Engage!"

His pendant shone and the familiar gusts of wind happened as the Boundary appeared on the sky and descended until it set into the ground and stopped spinning: the inner drawing formed and the whole thing flashed.

"Hum! So this is the infamous Boundary… What!"

Blue Wave looked up and Yamato Man gasped upon seeing the Boundary's crest in his forehead and his red irises accompanied by his purple "aura" while he made a creepy smile as well.

"Let's go! Wide Wave 3! Gain the power of the Boundary and elevate your power to 180 points! Eat this!"

Blue Wave shot a curve shaped mass of water at a mad speed towards Yamato Man.

"Reflecting Spear!"

Yamato Man spun his spear around at a mad speed and the attack broke into multiple fragments which bounced off the rotating shield and hit the ground.

"Bubble Hook 3! Its new power totals 150 points! Drown!" Blue Wave exclaimed.

He shot a string of bubbles towards Yamato Man which exploded upon contact with his spinning shield and pushed him back.

"Shark Cutter 3! Its power has increased to 135 points! Be sliced!"

A shark's fin travelled across the ground and soon hit Yamato Man's legs because he couldn't lower the spear so that it protected them.

"Ice Spinning 3! Total power: 165 points! It's of Breaker-type and it'll pierce through your shield!" Blue Wave announced.

"Damn!" Yamato Man hissed.

A red-colored penguin riding with a top built on its lower body skid across the ground and hit Yamato Man thus effectively breaking through his shield and pushing him backwards.

"Alright… No more defending! I'll counter-strike!"

He rushed forward towards Blue Wave who smirked and seemed to have been expecting the attack.

"Sea God's Anger!"

A gigantic _tsunami_ formed and loomed over Yamato Man before it collapsed into him and washed him backwards until he hit the outer wall and was bounced off it thus hitting the ground.

"Why you grunt…!" Yamato Man hissed.

"Behold my new technique! Ocean's Pressure!"

Both of his hands changed into blue-colored Vulcan Battle Cards and they spun around while using hoses to suck in remaining water which had flooded the area until the height of their ankles: pressurized dolls of water were shot out and they all hit Yamato Man at the same time, pushing him back and stopping his attack but they stopped upon draining the deposits.

"Damn it…!" Yamato Man hissed.

"I've been improving a lot! Let's go for it again! Sea God's Anger!"

The _tsunami_ formed again and soon collapsed while flooding the field: Blue Wave used the flooding to recharge his deposits and aim towards Yamato Man.

"Ocean's Pressure! And it's a Breaking-type attack as well!"

Yamato Man was hit again by the pressurized and spinning dolls of water and he was having trouble standing.

"Powerless! Truly powerless!

He stepped forward, but, at that moment, the ground exploded and he was sent flying: he hit his head with the dome and fell into his fours while hitting the ground

"Oh fuck!"

"Hum! How's that?"

He hissed and felt how everything ached and, as if it wasn't enough, a persistent echo was echoing inside of his helmet.

"O~w! You put a Stealth Mine Battle Chip there…!" He hissed.

"Recovery 300! Slot In!"

"Ocean's Pressure! You're done for!"

Yamato Man smirked and made a small Buddhist-like statue show up in the middle of his path: Blue Wave was already shooting and couldn't cancel his attack by now.

"Ojiouzan."

"Fuck!"

Blue Wave's attacks hit the statuette in a row and made it look angered so it frizzled with energy and several thunderbolts rained down from the Boundary's dome: all of them meeting their target: Blue Wave.

"UWA~H!"

When the display ended, Blue Wave was on his fours and totally burnt and smoking so his crest began to flash and vanished, returning his eye color to normal before the Boundary converged on his location, produced the green column of light, and vanished.

"Fuck! Draw again! What happened to my three months of training to begin with?" He groaned.

"You got confident by the use of that artifact and forgot about that training altogether!" Yamato Man replied.

"T-this JERK!"

"Attack me if you can!"

"Che. That'd be an idiot's action. I'm not your run-of-the-mill idiot so I'm heading back! Have at ya!"

"Hum! Well! I should report to Slur – sama. I better hurry back to the base and submit this data for review."

"There is no need for that, Yamato Man."

"Ah! Slur – sama."

"Indeed. Here I am."

A new Net Navi had appeared in the "sky" and was now graciously floating down until they landed on the ground.

The newcomer could easily be over a meter and eighty tall.

Its helmet design didn't look like a helmet to begin with: the forehead was covered by a diamond-shaped green-colored piece of armor from which two tall and white "antennae" emerged in a 45º inclination: something which looked like a mass of hair colored green formed behind the helmet and expanded downwards in a cone-like manner.

The face's skin was normal and the shape was rather feminine yet a bit androgynous at the same time: the Navi's eye irises were red in color.

Its upper body had a white cloth similar to a sweater with three parallel stripes set on its surface running down its length until it ended half-way across the torso.

The shoulders had greenish four-speared stars built into them and two large white sleeves which extended way past the total length of the arms extended from there: they looked thick and like they had some extra mass inside: they formed shapes reminiscent of the Alphabet "L" character.

The hands emerged from two oval-shaped cavities just where the sleeves formed a 45º turn to aim SW and SE: they were covered in white "gloves" or "skin" and were currently closed.

The rest of the body was colored green and looked like a one-piece suit extending until the middle half of the upper body: two greenish/yellowish stripes ran down the sides of the torso until the hips.

Two greenish/yellowish diamonds were drawn around the knees followed by oval-shaped patterns which ended in a triangle on the ankle: the Navi didn't have the typical boots and the legs ended like they were pants which were larger than usual.

Some light radiated from the Navi's silhouette and made them stand out while emitting a powerful sensation: their gaze was calm.

"What do you think, Slur – sama?"

"Like you said… They get a new device, turn confident of victory, and forget about what they have trained for." She shrugged.

"Obviously."

"Yet!"

She suddenly signaled a nearby rock with her right hand and formed a small spheroid of white energy which she shot at the rock to blow it up and reveal Shadow Man, who'd been crouching behind it and seemingly spying on them.

"The sinner."

"O-oi! I'm not Colonel!" He protested.

"That does not matter."

"I wanted to see what _Shunoros_ was up to!"

"Because the greater sinner ordered you to?"

"Greater sinner…? Well… If you mean Colonel, then… Yeah…"

"Hmpf. Money-bought wandering souls…"

"W-what?" He gasped.

"Disappear from my sight. Or feel the consequences of stirring up my anger, you fool." She icily commanded as she formed a yellow sword without hilt which she grabbed with her right hand.

"Yikes!"

"There they go… I should make sure they stop spying on us in such a dishonorable manner: we are the protectors of stability to begin with and thou were a friend of Serenade – sama!"

"Indeed. They will learn not to stir up my anger… My word!"

12:32 PM (Philippines Time)…

"… Hey! Umisama Garcia… How it'd go?"

"Draw too and everything aches. It ain't fun to be hit by the thunderbolts of the "Ojiouzan" Battle Chip!"

"Oh crap! That's bad."

"Yeah. Despite that guy being a "Fighting" Type…"

"Don't mix _Pocket Monsters_ and Net Battles, man."

"I know. I was being ironic, Netsuhonoo."

Netsuhonoo had met with the guy who apparently was Blue Wave's human ID (Umisama Garcia) in the beach in front of their HQ.

Umisama struck as being around the same height as Netsuhonoo: his hair had been dyed blue although there was a trace of brown hair underneath it while his eyes' irises were blue in coloring.

He sported a t-shirt shirt with the words "Hokkaido" and a drawing of Sapporo City's main avenue plus a pair of jeans and fisherman's boots colored with white stripes.

His PET was colored in a mix of navy blue and metallic colors and it contained the "_nami_" or "wave" _Kanji_ colored blue and set against a silver background.

"Ah. Because that's what happened to me, see…" Netsuhonoo warned him.

"I know. But I at least was able to beat Burner Man back then on the Seraph Tower battle."

"Huh? Mail… From Eisei… "Something mind-bending is being cooked in some tenebrous, slummy, stinking, cavernous, dungy, repellent, and something den!"… What?"

"That list of adjectives sounds silly." Umisama fumed.

"Sure does… Where'd he dig them out from?"

"Dunno."

"Well… Maybe… From that comic-book series…? _Mortadelo y Filemón_?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I wouldn't either… What, another? Hum… "Heh, heh, he~h! It's ready! The "THING" is!" … "MEOW!"… "Well then! So as to execute my plans I firstly gotta get rid of those "TIA" agents!" … "Humberto! Humberto!"… "Just two strides and I'll reach their HQ so…" … "Tchip, tchip, tchip! GRRÑECK! BLOF!" … "I'm feeling optimistic today… I'm going to prepare some fairy-tale bundles of flowers!" … "Another little bit… Heh, heh, heh! Tremble! You special agents!"… "No, sir… I don't prepare bundles anymore, sir… What for? Life is horrible! Is scary!" … "Hum, hum… NGGG!"… "Heh, heh, heh, he~h!"… "My ulcer has been acting up today… I've gotta have some bad face… DJFFFF!"… What in the hell?"

"Yo." Eisei suddenly joined them.

"What does this mean?" Umisama grumbled.

"Heh, heh! See! "Something" which isn't seen on-screen scares a cat to death and his widow weeps during his funeral… A happy bird gets frightened and falls into the ground… A flower-store-seller sees it and begins to prepare flowers for a funeral… The rent-a-cop in the "TIA" Agents' Entrance collapses on the chair, shocked… Mr. Super opens the door of his office and gets shocked too!"

"And what's that "something"?" Netsuhonoo asked.

"Ah! There's the grace! It never shows up on-screen! It's up to the reader to picture its appearance!" Eisei laughed.

"How stupid. I'm off." Umisama fumed.

"Yeah. I'm not into this league either." Netsuhonoo grumbled.

"Heh, heh, heh. I guess they're not in the league, yeah… But let devil bit me if something surprising isn't gonna happen soon enough! By Moriarty's hat! I can smell some "evil" waking up! Mwa, hah, hah!"

17:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Well then! See you on Monday, Hiwaka Tooru – kun!"

"Thanks, Hikari Jr. – kun!"

"Enjoy, Ice Man!"

"Thanks! Hikari Sr. – kun! Desu!"

The twins parted way with another student once they finished the day's classes.

This student, Hikawa Tooru, was a young man around Netto's and Saito's age and who could be slightly shorter in height than them.

He had short and combed brown chestnut hair and chestnut brownish irises as well.

He wore the middle school uniform like them and carried his suitcase with the material on his right hand.

His Link PET was colored using a bluish shade and had the drawing of a snow flake against a blue background as emblem.

"Say bye, Ice Man."

"Bye! Desu!"

Ice Man, his Net Navi, seemed to be barely one meter and forty tall: he wore _Eskimo_ – like clothes colored lush green and forest green: his gloves were colored brown and so were his boots.

His eyes were brown and he had a small nose: two patterns colored pink and shaped like seashells: his head was surrounded by the parka's own hood as if to shield it from the cold.

He carried a small backpack colored brown and with his emblem drawn into it as well.

"Well then… Let's head home."

"Oi! Hikawa – kun! Please wait!" A new voice called out.

"Oh. Urateido Samuel – kun. What's up?"

The student named Urateido Samuel was about three inches taller than Hikawa: his blackish hair was combed in a neat manner and extended until the base of the neck while his eyes' irises were blue in coloring.

He sported the uniform like Hikawa and his suitcase.

"Eh… Truth is… Could you give me a hand with the homework? I'm not totally sure if I understood today's lesson…"

"Oh. Sure."

"Could we go to my place? It's only 8 minutes' walk from here."

"Alright. Ice Man! You can go around this afternoon: I think I'll be back at home around 8 PM."

"Roger! Desu!"

"Sorry to ask you all of a sudden, but… I thought that from all students in 3-B, you were the one who appealed as being more "friendly" than some others…" He apologized.

"Don't worry! You joined us on April after the spring break but you're a very good student." Hikawa smiled.

"Oh. T-thanks."

"Lead the way."

"Oh yeah. This way…"

They both walked down a few streets and soon reached a two-story apartment building: they climbed up the stairs and reached a door the interphone of which was labeled "Urateido" so Urateido took out a key from his pocket and stepped in first to disable the alarm system: he then invited Hikawa inside and they put on slippers before heading into the living room.

"Can I offer you some tea?"

"If it's not much of a bother…"

"Oh no! I do pretty good tea."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing."

"What's the part you need help with?"

"Lesson 8, page 187… Math, you know."

"Oh, Math. Well. That isn't too hard for me."

"Sorry for the bother!" Urateido called back from the kitchen amongst the noises as he searched for the tea-cups and the tea-pot.

"Don't mind it! We're classmates so we help each other." Hikawa replied as he drew his notebook and notes.

"Oh yeah. I'm a bit absent-minded from time to time!"

"Aren't we all?"

"Guess so. Now… Where the heck did I stuff the tea-bags…? They're not in the upper cupboard… Ah! I remember! This other cupboard… Here they are: let's hope they're still usable… Caducity date: December, 2012. Ah! They're still usable, then…" He muttered aloud.

"I've set everything up over here!" Hikawa announced as he sat on one chair around the small square table.

"Coming! Let me boil the water in two minutes and then… Here! All's set so I only need to wait for the water to boil…"

Two minutes later Urateido showed up and brought a tray with the tea-pot and the tea-cups on it: he served the hot water and then handed Hikawa his cup: he drank it while Urateido drank his and they then began to review the notes.

"See. This exercise… I can start the reasoning but then I get stuck because I'm unsure of how to get the missing variable…" He signaled while sighing in defeat.

"Hum… Maybe this equation would do fine…"

"Oh. I didn't remember about that one."

"Well! It's not usual but… Ah no! My mistake. It's simpler than it looks, really, I was over-thinking it…"

"Really?"

"Yes. See, like this…"

"Oh! Of course… And then… Where's the pocket calculator…? Ah! Here, on the suitcase… Yeah… As were saying… I add these two values, then I factor them and apply square root… Let's go for the check… Replace this value here with his new one… It fits! Man! You're a genius!" Urateido exclaimed after going over all of the steps.

"Oh, no! You're complimenting me." He laughed.

"Could you help me with the second one too? This way I'll have the solutions and I can then work over them for the new problems which we'll be given… These are the year's last ones! We already had the final exams a week ago too… Man! I can't wait for next Friday! We'll be starting the summer vacations!" Urateido muttered.

"Sure." Hikawa rubbed his eyes for a moment.

"Ah! Sorry for switching topics… See, I'd already begun to draw the known variables and the unknown variables here…"

"Good. Now we have to use this formulation to solve them: see?"

"Ah! So that's the use it has… Good! Let me give it a try."

"Alright. Go on ahead…" Hikawa rubbed his eyes again.

"… How's this like?" Urateido asked.

"Oh! Very good! You've solved it!" He barely repressed a yawn.

"Thanks!"

_How weird… My eyelids feel heavy… My head's spinning…! Is this heat beating me or what…? Huh… All's blurry by now…! Blackness… is creeping in… but… why? Uh… Can't bear it anymore… Need… sleep… Uh…_

18:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. Alright. All's set."

_Huh? What?_

Hikawa began to regain consciousness as he heard a voice close to his position: he couldn't see anything but he could feel how he was in a strange position.

_What? What happened?_

He began to notice that he was sitting on a metallic thin and cold surface and that he was butt naked: his legs' portions below the knees were aiming backwards and there were some metallic cuffs immobilizing his ankles: the legs were brushing against what felt like wood.

_W-what?_

He then felt how his arms had been placed behind his back and that a bundle of ropes suspended from above him had been tied around his forearms to immobilize him.

_What's going on? I don't understand!_

The next thing he realized was some rope tightened over his butt naked body: it began around the neck forming a shape similar to the Alphabet letter "V" when seen from the front and the two parallel ropes fused into one knot which gave way to a diamond-shaped pattern repeating twice across his upper body before both ropes travelled down parallel next to his cock and balls thus making a loop and heading upwards while brushing against the sides of his ass: it formed another diamond behind his body and two ropes began at each side of the diamond.

_No way! This isn't happening to ME! This has gotta be some nightmare, right!_

These ropes converged into the frontal diamond thus rubbing the sides of his body: they kept on climbing up across his back until it formed an incomplete diamond below his shoulders: another two ropes formed on the edges and ran around the sides of his body.

_It couldn't be! What happened?_

Lastly, the ropes travelled over his shoulders and joined the "V" shape over his upper body.

_What's this sensation?_

He could feel two plastic-made capsule-shaped objects strapped to his nipples with cello-tape plus another one attached slightly beneath his cock's head: his legs' hips contained two rectangular objects strapped to them too from which some wires emerged and travelled up to the objects on his nipples and his cock.

_And inside of me too…?_

Something thick and with spots on its surface made of leather had been stuffed up his ass and it felt like it'd been built over the metallic frame to begin with: it kept his ass stuffed.

_Help! Help! Help!_

However, he realized this cries were muffled by some strange spheroid of plastic placed in front of his mouth which was suspended there by a leather band circling around his head.

_This can't be real! I was at Urateido – kun's home! But… I feel asleep all of sudden…! Why? How?_

"… Alright! My dear public! It took me time and patience but I've found a new plaything for you to see! Ain't it horny and sexy? Heh, heh! We'll give this guy the baptism of fire too! Heh, heh!"

_That voice! Urateido – kun? NO WAY! He's a sadist? S&M? And he drugged the tea to knock me out and force me to be his plaything? You can't be serious! He's recording me?_

"… How _naïve_, Hikawa! You're just like the others. Want to be nice and don't realize the value of your own hide…"

_You traitor! Wait! Others? He's done it before?_

"I can read your mind!"

_Don't tell me!_

"It's obvious that you're thinking about those "others"... You're the eight one. Two of them had the guts to talk to the cops, two of them went mad, and, lastly, the other three got exposed by me as sex addicts and almost killed themselves. It was amusing."

_Amusing! He calls that "amusing"! He's mad!_

"Let's give you a baptism of fire!"

_No! Please! Anything but this!_

The thing stuffed on his ass began to vibrate and he inwardly moaned while he felt how he was starting to drool: he noticed how the things on his nipples began to vibrate too and how his cock got hard.

_No! I don't want to release in front of a camera! No!_

"Useless! You can't control your body: it wants to release over and over again! Make a good show of struggling for the audience: they love it, they really do! And there's still space left there!"

_Oh no!_

Urateido suddenly stuffed his cock into Hikawa's ass and began to pump in and out while laughing: Hikawa released and he could feel how Urateido released as well: he then lowered the height of the wooden horse and removed the ball-gag only to stuff his cock into Hikawa's throat and grip his head from behind: he began to set a pace and Hikawa had no choice but to follow it until he felt how the villain released inside of his mouth: Urateido placed the ball-gag there again and laughed.

"I guess it's hot enough for the audience, yeah!"

_You're mad! Crazy! How can you hope to get away with this?_

"I can always get away with this. I've got my means. You'll be obeying me if you don't want to make everyone believe you're a masochist who loves being tortured like this… Enough for today!"

A taser suddenly hit the right side of his neck and he fainted…

19:41 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Uh-unh… A nightmare…? Or…?"

Hikawa woke up and found that he was on his own bedroom's bed: the bedroom had a desk with a keyboard, a mouse and an LCD screen atop it plus some books and notes: a door close by led to his bathroom and it was ajar: Hikawa suddenly unbuttoned his school uniform's shirt and lifted the other shirt beneath it to see that he still had the rope formation around his body: his wrists still had marks on them: he scowled and then noticed a small case he hadn't seen before with a note sticking out from inside: he walked over to it and picked the case.

"What the hell?"

He opened it and almost fainted when seeing a collection of five vibrators each bigger than the other and labeled "1~5cm" which evidently was their width: he picked the note.

"… "Use them every day at shower time and begin to climb up the scale: once you reach 5 then return to 1 and start again: I can watch your email and phone so don't try anything funny."… Shit! He's blackmailing me, the rascal!" He cursed aloud.

He closed a fist and brought it down on the desk while barely controlling his unleashed fury: he then sat on the chair and sunk his face on his hands while weeping.

"Why do these things happen to me? I try to be nice with others and this is what happens? No! I won't allow it…! I'll come up with a way to tell the Hikari brothers… They'll call for Kage – kun… And Golden Star will make sure Urateido ends up locked up! I have no choice but to obey that rascal for the time being but…! Patience! I'll come up with something! Luckily today's a Friday and we already did the year's last PE class. I'm safe on that front…" He muttered.

Sighing, he picked the "1cm" vibrator and headed into the bathroom while bringing a pair of pajamas along: he made sure to lock the door from the inside and then stepped into the shower.

_I'll stake anything that there's a hidden camera here! Else he wouldn't have bothered to drag me back here._

He sighed and turned on the vibrator as he started to push it inside and pull it outside: he closed his eyes and tried to hold his moans back but the experience was too much for him and he soon began to moan aloud before he released: he panted and shut off the flow of water: he then spotted a concealed camera focused in an angle from where his profile could be seen.

_I knew it… Damn it! What a weekend there'll be ahead of me! But I gotta try to think of how to pass a message to the Hikari brothers without Urateido noticing…! I'll think of something! My word!_

He washed normally after he left the toy on a shelf and then dried up before putting on his pajamas and coming out into the bedroom: he quickly placed the vibrator in the case and closed it into a drawer the key of which he put on his key-ring.

_Urateido! You've picked the wrong man to mess with. Soon enough forces beyond your imagination will come help me and you'll be punished for your crimes…! I'm sure you've made up your name because it sounds like you picked "ura" from "uragiri" or "treason"… "Teido" is "level" so it sounds like "reverse level"… Maybe the guy wanted to hint at him being a terrific guy on his reverse side…! Whatever!_

He sighed and sat down on the chair while he looked around the room and he suddenly spotted a Japanese-English Dictionary which he pulled down and began to flicker.

_Wait. This dictionary… It makes me remember something. But what is that "something" and what does it have to with a dictionary… Hum… Maybe it has to with English? _

"Tooru – kun! Desu! I'm back! Desu!"

"Ah. Ice Man." He calmly greeted back.

"That new tennis game is fun! Desu! I met Aqua Man! Desu! We had fun together! Desu!"

"That's good."

"Can I go again? Desu?"

"Sure. Anytime you want to." Hikawa encouraged.

"Thanks!"

"It's nothing! As long as you have fun…" He shrugged.

"Oh! There's a new mail, desu… News service, desu."

"Ah! I'll have a look at it… Hmmm… What? "Hi! Guys! What's up?" … "Hi! Agent Figurinez! Well! You see! We gotta catch some horrible "Thing" inside of that room but…" …"Bah! Lemme handle it! I've got a perfect way to deal with "horrible things"… I have enough with telling them I was friends with the Beatles! UA~H! I s-shouldn't have opened my mouth! Ah! Come back, my heart! COME BA~CK!"… "I've got an idea, Boss! Heh, heh! Why didn't I think of it before? Here! Eat present!" …"A~RGL! CLANC! DZING! CRASH!" … "It's KO, Boss! It couldn't resist the sight of its own mirror reflection!"… "And the mirror didn't resist either, eh? It's shattered!" … "No wonder! It's a truly terrific vision! Sorry that we don't show you the "Thing" but… It's something so terrific that could cause you serious heart problems!"… Notes for the readers! Agent Figurinez is a blond, cool-like guy, but when he emerges from the room his hair is a mess, his shirt's neck is crumpled and he looks like he's aged 30 years in a second! Courtesy of _Don_ Francisco Ibañez and his album "The Monsters", translation by Gray! … What in the… This is crazy." He read the contents of the mail.

"That doesn't sound like news… Desu…"

"Of course not. Someone trolled me and I think I know who. How lovely, truly! Ah! Whatever. I'm going to have some supper and then go to nap early…" He muttered.

_Urateido Samuel! If you thought I'm powerless as your previous victims then you're very mistaken! By Monday I'm sure I can have you arrested and brought down to be judged for your crimes! My word! Golden Star won't let you get away with it! I promise that!_


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

**Chapter 4: Friendship**

07:03 AM (Japan Time), Monday June the 17th…

"… Almost there…! I can do it!"

Hikawa was typing a message on his computer while looking at his Japanese – English Dictionary from time to time as if to check a word: he looked resolved and concentrated.

_This weekend has been Hell on Earth! Urateido has kept on abusing me and recording me… But now I've found a way to call for help which not even you can decode! No! It's impossible for you to decode it with your stupidity! It's a cipher… And only a few select know the key to solve it to begin with! Even if you intercept it you'll pass it off as some practical joke and maybe you'll want to brag around about you having come up with that joke and showing it but then the Hikari twins will notice what it really is and help me… I'll drop this on their mailbox on my way to the institute today! This ends - TODAY!_

He finished typing and went over the document again before sending it to the printer and printing it: he folded it and placed it inside of an envelope which he sealed with a wax seal having the Golden Star logo on it: he wrote "To Kage Miquel – kun and Andy via the Hikari Brothers from a Friend" in the front and left the reverse blank: he then slipped it into his suitcase and closed it: he quickly stored the file and apparently locked it up with a password.

_You can't open it so easily because this encryption system was lent to me by Kage – kun. Golden Star has their own encryption systems to protect their data and you'd need to be a governmental agency to crack them with a super-computer, Urateido!_

He shut down the computer and then headed for his house's entrance to put on the sneakers and then get out: his eyes were burning with determination and they narrowed.

_You've asked for it! And you've escaped punishment insofar but today all will change! Golden Star will see to it!_

07:14 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Hmmm… Things look quiet… Well. Not bad for an early morning stroll before opening the cafeteria."

"The Obscure Cafeteria, eh?"

"Hmmm? Who goes there?"

"Fighting Cyclone! Shunoros!"

"Oh my. The _Independence Day_ fan."

"GRFJTX! So what!"

Dark Man had been flying across the Reverse Internet when someone called out to him but he merely chuckled.

"Less talk! Let's fight!"

Fighting Cyclone dropped from a higher floating rock platform and into the ground of another.

His main body color was green and his helmet was also partial since the rear was unshielded and his purple-tinted hair emerged from behind using the opening it formed.

The helmet was then split into two parts: the uppermost part had a dome protruding off the helmet's center and protected by further armor which, as seen from the front, amounted to a trapeze with two extensions reminiscent of antennae aiming backwards: two narrow yellowish pyramids formed from the rear section of the dome and aimed backwards: the center of the trapeze had the "_kaze_" or "wind" _Kanji_ colored purple set there.

The second part of the helmet could be described as an inverted trapeze covering the center of the forehead and with two slightly curved lines aiming backwards and which ended with another pair of inverted trapezes coupled with a bit of black armor: the ear-pads were also purple in color but had no drawing there yet they had a black edge as seen from the outside while the edge running down the cheeks was white.

A pair of greenish transparent shades protected his eyes the irises of which were brown.

The chest armor began with a round blue metallic collar around the base of the neck and, from there, an inverted triangle-shaped piece of greenish armor extended with the purple initials "FC" scrawled on its centermost spot.

The shoulders had an initial upper-half-of-a-cylinder armor coupled with further armor with curved greenish armor built in segments: two white paws were set on the foremost and rearmost sections.

His forearms, like most Navis, had armor starting at the elbow and protecting them: it was built using a green circle plus a green cylinder reaching until the wrist: three fins were arranged in a row over the whole of the armor paired with a pair of white metallic blades reminiscent of a dragon's ones starting at the wrist and extending past the hands' length: the exposed arm was covered in black "skin" too.

Similar to Raging Flame, the body below the torso and until the knees was only shielded by black "skin" and a row of dull gray metallic squares ran down the length of both sides.

The legs' armor began at the knees with a blade aiming upwards and a navy blue round edge with a diagonal depression: the rest of the boots were rather plain green models with two bands splitting the boots in three segments colored deep green.

Lastly, a metallic green piece with orange edge reminiscent of a dragon's tail emerged from the rear of the torso's armor.

His overall height was over a meter and seventy tall.

"But if you rode an UFO…" Dark Man chuckled.

"So what!"

"Then you'll ride a flying tea-cup next."

"WHAT? A FLYING TEA-CUP? ME? RIDE ON THAT? YOU THINK I'M A CLOWN OR WHAT YOU FUCKING MORON?"

"My, my. Youth nowadays…" He sounded resigned.

"Look who is talking! You're the ones who resurrected Forte and created a "Dark Power" environment to allow for Navis to materialize four years ago on March!"

"That was my past me, yes. But I have no connection to that anymore: I've been reborn." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nya~h! This guy makes me go mad!"

"Or rather… Because of that… I now feel… RABIDLY! OVERWHELMINGLY! VEHEMENTLY DISGUSTED!" Dark Man joked.

"Someone should give those lines to some villain." Fighting Cyclone was unimpressed.

"Who knows? Maybe the time will come sooner than expected to begin with?"

"What?"

"Didn't you see the demo for _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_ which was playable in the E3 fair? I checked the Japanese script for that demo and found that that intriguing character, "Demon Tribe Chief Girahimu", used these same lines together with a perfect setting… I took the freedom of taking them… I can hardly wait to see the full game! They say it'll be ready by this year's Q4." Dark Man chuckled.

"Che. Whatever! Engage! Forbidden Boundary!"

The now usual Boundary formed on the skies and set itself on the terrain: Fighting Cyclone's emblem was replaced by the Crest and he roared as the purplish energy shone around his body.

"Windy Attack 3! Its base power is 150 points… However! Thanks to the Forbidden Boundary… This will gain a power bonus of an extra 50%! Thus, its power ascends to 225 points!" Fighting Cyclone announced.

He spiraled around his own axis and created a strong gust which pulled Dark Man towards him and made some superficial cuts to his body.

"Killer Beam!"

Dark Man shot the beam towards Fighting Cyclone but he merely smirked as if expecting the move.

"Tornado Dance! Its power sums up to 90 points!"

He quickly created a powerful range of a pulling wind and the Killer Beam spiraled around it and was shot back at Dark Man and hitting him fully since he wasn't expecting such a move.

"Dark Shadow!"

Dark Man created a purple axe and threw it towards Fighting Cyclone at the same time he turned into several small purple-colored bats.

"Jet Attack 3! Gain power! Your power now rises to 225 points!"

A bird-like Virus formed on Fighting Cyclone's right hand and he shot forward, breaking the axe and hitting the group of bats, which hadn't had time to scram and Dark Man was forced to assume his normal form again.

"Damn! I'm so gonna spill a cup of hot and bitter coffee over your helmet!" Dark Man cursed.

"I'd rather some iced coffee instead." Fighting Cyclone sarcastically countered.

"Element Flare!"

"Ground Wave 3! 180 points!"

A blue-colored Mettool appeared and its shock wave travelled in a straight line across the ground thus splitting Dark Man's Element Flare in half and hit him fully: the two Element Flares hit the further limit of the Boundary's dome instead, bounced off it, and hit Dark Man again.

"C-crap… I've already taken this much damage and I haven't begun damaging him yet…" He muttered.

"Air Spread 3! 45 points!"

"Oh shit."

Fighting Cyclone took out one cannon and shot multiple projectiles which rebounded off the ground and bombarded Dark Man from different angles: he began to get annoyed.

"Damn… I'll just have to use more power, then…! Killer Beam!"

"That won't work! Wind God's Salvation!"

The two devices on Fighting Cyclone's forearms shone and created two white-colored round energy shields: Fighting Cyclone intercrossed his forearms and overlapped the two shields at different heights so that Dark Man's Killer Beam was shot back at him.

"You're done for!" He laughed.

Dark Man suddenly ducked and let the Killer Beam be bounced back via the Boundary's own dome: it shot over Fighting Cyclone, but, upon hitting the Boundary's wall again, it bounced off in a downwards diagonal angle and hit Fighting Cyclone in the back fully, causing an explosion and propelling him forward, skidding across the ground.

"D-damn this moron…! To think that you'd take profit of the Boundary's dome…!" He cursed.

"Huh… It worked…" Dark Man muttered.

"This ain't over yet! My HP isn't below 100 yet! Spiraling Gusts!"

The shields disengaged and the devices began to spun and shot forward two tornado-like gusts towards Dark Man.

"Ice Wave!"

Several fragments of ice shot out and the air was cooled thus effectively cancelling the gusts because of the lack of hot hair.

"How's that like?" Dark Man taunted.

"Eat these!"

Fighting Cyclone shot out both devices on his forearms, which had turned purple and assumed a circular saw form.

"Oh shit."

They hit Dark Man and made two deep cuts on his body while making some data leak out, even.

"C-crap…!"

"Hah, hah, hah! My Wind Cutters are unrivaled! Sharp wind cuts through everything!" Fighting Cyclone laughed.

"R-Recovery 300… Slot In!"

Dark Man recovered energies and managed to heal his wounds: he focused and tried to think how to fight back.

_Let's try to pull a trick with the terrain again…_

"Element Flare!"

"Black Hole 3!"

Fighting Cyclone made a black-hole-shaped Virus having arms and legs show up: the Virus opened its "mouth" and absorbed the attack to then shot it back at Dark Man thus inflicting severe damage to him again.

"By all the…! Do you ever run out of arsenals?" Dark Man demanded.

"Nope."

"Huh… Battle Chip, Boomer!"

Dark Man shot the boomer and it began to bounce inside of the dome in different angles and speeds, making Fighting Cyclone gasp and look around to try to see from which angle it'd come from.

"Oh man."

It suddenly hit his stomach area, propelled him towards the dome's ceiling, bounced off, and fell face-down into the ground.

"You lowlife…! That wasn't… enough…!" He cursed while trying to stand up again.

"Killer Beam!"

The beam bounced off the dome and hit Fighting Cyclone fully, causing an explosion.

"Muwro~rgh!"

His crest began to shine and vanished before the Boundary converged on him and disengaged and Dark Man dropped to his knees, exhausted: he panted and managed to stand up somehow while Fighting Cyclone grumbled under his breath.

"A billion blue blistering barnacles…!"

"…Are what await you! _Video Man! I'll be back!_ I recorded it all and now we have more battle data to analyze!"

"Ah! Video Man! My fellow conspirer!" Dark Man greeted.

"Fuck. This is the guy who drove Blues into a pinch even!" Fighting Cyclone cursed.

"Mwah, hah, hah! My reputation precedes me!"

The Net Navi named Video Man had a body the main color of which was black but he had a round "play" symbol colored green set on the middle of the chest with two round buttons on both sides of it: a shape reminiscent of the Alphabet letter "V" was set above the "play" symbol plus a round circle drawn around on the base of his neck.

His face was colored black and his eyes were colored green: he had a metallic structure set around and atop the head which included two dials on the sides of it and three connection ports colored yellow, white and red from left to right.

His shoulders were shaped like spheroids but were different: the left one was gray metallic while the right one was black with a red dome-shaped piece set atop it.

His arms' "skin" was black in color, too, but he had two parallel circular green stripes set slightly beneath the shoulder: his forearms were metallic and had some kind of tape set on them which interconnected with each other.

His hands were colored black, too, and had no outstanding features on either of them.

The rest of his torso was colored black and it had another green-colored shape reminiscent of the Alphabet letter "V" set on it towards the spot where a person's stomach would be at.

His legs had four small "V" shape stripes set on a vertical row around the hips: four of them.

Another two circular stripes parallel to each other were placed around the knees and on the ankles: his feet were shaped like rectangles.

Overall, he looked like a moving VHS playback machine and he had a smug smile on his face as he stood behind Fighting Cyclone who glanced at him from over the left shoulder.

"I'll have you swallow those radio broadcasts yet!"

"Oh! Scary, scary~!"

"Damn it! I won't give up so easily! Have at cha!"

He disappeared and Dark Man sighed in relief while Video Man patted his back in a friendly manner.

"Let me tell you something! "…and when he hit the button then something HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE AND INCREDIBLE happened!" … "He broke his nail?"…"

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah! To Mortadelo that "something" which was worth those adjectives was breaking one's finger-nail, then?"

"… "We got photos of some of them…" … "Yes! Truly scary, yes!"… "Look at its terrifying glare, its madman-like glance…" … "My word! What horrible ears…! What a visceral head… And add that Arctic sea-lion moustache too…" … "Moustache? What m…? BY ALL THE! GRRR! I accidentally gave you MY photo!" …"Ah! But I could've sworn that… HELP ME~!"… Mr. Super chased M in ostrich disguise!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Calling Mr. Super a monster…!"

07:29 AM (Japan Time)…

"… We're going!"

"Later!"

"Take care!"

Netto and Saito came out of their house and Saito quickly spotted the famous envelope in the mailbox so he picked it and gasped upon reading its text: Netto looked at it as they walked down the street while heading for the institute.

"Weird. It's addressed to Kage - kun and Andy, but it doesn't say from who it is, just a "friend"..." Saito told Netto.

"Let's have a look at it." Netto suggested.

They opened it and found a computer-written text: it was all written in Alphabet.

"… "Herr LP! Salute Munich Elephant Islamabad A Satellite Disco Strait! String Operation Hilary M! Tootem Ruffian." … That's what it reads like, oddly enough…" Netto read aloud.

"… This whole thing rings a bell somewhere… It's obviously a coded message from someone. And this someone knows about Kage - kun and Andy… Let's think it over and try to solve it quickly. It might be a matter of life and death, even." Saito suggested.

"Alright. Let's pretend nothing happened." Netto nodded.

"I'll pocket this."

They then reached the institute and spotted Hikawa standing next to the class door's while reading the announcements in the board: Urateido was already sitting on his post and reading a gaming magazine.

"Morning, Hikawa – kun."

"Morning."

"What's up?" Saito asked.

"You know… The usual stuff… By the way… Have you heard? They say that the online game "Wizards Inc." will include Seraphs as a new playable class. They say they'll send a riddle to everyone to find out how to unlock them…" He explained with a smile.

Saito seemed about to add something but stopped: something on Hikawa's message conveyed a hint so he frowned and suddenly seemed to put two and two together but, in order to hide it, he made an innocent grin.

"Is that so? It must be cool!" He suggested.

"Sure thing! I can't wait to test them out."

"Wizard Inc., huh. Of course: the rival to World of Warcraft!" Netto seemingly recalled.

"Well. We'll be going!"

"See you at break time!"

"Y-yeah. See you."

The twins got inside of their class: they spotted Sakurai Meiru and Ayanokouji Yaito chatting while Ooyama Dekao looked like he was up to something given his cocky grin.

"Oi! Netto! Saito! I beat Hey Lo!"

"_Halo_!" Both corrected.

"Hey Lo!"

"_HALO!_" The girls yelled.

"Which one?"

"The only one!"

"There are 6 of them."

"NO WAY!"

"SHUT UP YOU FATTY LIAR! LYING TO GIRLS… HMPF!"

11:02 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Shit. But there's no other way around…"

Hikawa crossed the yard in a discreet manner and headed for the gym pavilion: he made sure no – one was looking and got inside to find Urateido there, grinning.

"There. On your knees."

_You won't be giving me such orders for much longer!_

Hikawa grudgingly obeyed and then Urateido opened his zipped to take out his hardened cock which he stuffed inside of Hikawa's mouth and began to set the pace: Hikawa closed his eyes.

_Damn. Let's end this soon!_

Urateido began to speed up the pace and then grinned when he released and Hikawa noted how his throat was filled with the white stuff: he coughed when Urateido took it out and closed the zipper again: he chuckled.

"Good. This afternoon, same hour."

He came out of the pavilion and Hikawa quickly rushed to the men's restrooms to spit it out on the sink and then make some gulps of water to cleanse his throat: he coughted.

"Damn it. I'm fed up with this."

"Who wouldn't?"

"But we'll call for help."

"Oh! You came! You read the message!"

The twins came inside and Hikawa looked relieved.

"Yeah. But we can't act right now. Miquel's doing his online tutor course, see… But at the afternoon…"

"The guy will have you go the house?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately enough."

"Then hold on: we'll call Miquel after class and tell him to come ASAP with the "Dimensional Converter"… It may take a few minutes but he'll be on his way there while you walk there too…" Netto told him.

"They'll definitely come!" Saito encouraged.

"Thanks… I believe in them."

"We'd like to help but we're mere civilians… We can't break into someone's house like that and the guy might come up with some device to lie to everyone…" Netto sighed.

"So that's why we gotta count on Kage – kun and Andy." Saito added with a sigh as well.

"Don't worry. Between the two of them there's no way an idiot such as Urateido can resist. He'll regret his arrogance and messing with the wrong guy!" Hikawa replied.

"Besides, the guy got cocky and is on the classroom right now. I've sent Dekao there to boast and to provoke him into shooting down each and every one of Dekao's boasts. That'll keep him busy while we chat and he won't smell the plot out." Netto grinned.

"Sometimes Dekao is useful." Saito blinked him an eye.

"Alright. I'll be heading back already before he starts to get suspicious: as long as I look annoyed then he won't suspect me."

"Of course not. Just hold on and help will come."

"I'll do. If Kage – kun went through that "trial" and didn't faint or falter even once then I won't either. I know it was something very different, but his resolve and strength inspire me."

"That's good. Let's believe on our friends and together we can gain enough power to fight the enemy back." Saito nodded in approval and smiled.

"For justice!"

17:17 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright, see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Hikawa parted ways with the twins and hung his head down as he spotted Urateido following him from behind: he didn't say a word and walked down the streets.

_Kage – kun will come ASAP! I only need to hold on and not fall for the traps this guy's been setting up… Those drugs which make me feel weird and which are to try to addict me to the thing… I won't fall for those! Urateido: you have less than 30 minutes of impunity left! My word!_

"Heh, heh, heh."

_Laugh while you can! As I said: less than 30 minutes! _

They reached the apartment and Hikawa was led into a closet room which had the dreaded wooden horse and the ropes hanging from the ceiling: he took off his clothes and climbed on top of it while Urateido quickly tied his wrists and secured his ankles before setting him up with the blindfold, ball-gag, vibrators and, suddenly, a string of thin beads starting from a black cylinder having a ring on its lower end: he stuffed these into Hikawa's cock and he arched backwards from the feeling.

"How's this? And there's more!"

He suddenly strapped two vibrators to both sides of the cock along with a leather band forming a circle around the base of the cock with a third band running across the front, under and rear of his balls which then joined again with the main band.

"You can't release this time around. I've gotten a call from a guy in a club, see. They want your horny body. But not your brains. So I'm gonna turn you into an addict which will then be fucked all day long by client with lots of money and I'm gonna get a 10% share of each one! So say farewell to your sanity! Too bad you won't end this year!"

_NO WAY! This can't be! Don't do it! No! _

"Let's start! The sooner you go mad the better because I'll get the money and turn rich! Mwah, hah, hah!"

_Greedy Demon…!_

Urateido turned all of the stuff on and Hikawa struggled and agonized while his body arched.

_No… I won't go mad! No! I'm just four days away from ending this school year and… I won't let my future be destroyed by some greedy Demon come out of nowhere! No! I won't let them! Kage – kun! Andy! Please! Help me! Help me! Please!_

"Struggle, struggle AND struggle~! It's all in vain!"

"You're the one who's vain." A cool and angry voice rang out from behind him.

"Yeah. Freeze. Or I'll shoot your legs." Another voice added.

_THEY CAME! THEY CAME! THEY CAME~!_

"Who the fuck!"

"Eat this YOU FREAK!"

THUD! CRASH!

"Quick! Before it's too late!"

"Yeah! Hold in there, Hikawa – kun! Just another few seconds while we free you…!"

_I can! I can! Yes! I won't go mad! They came! They came! They came! Yes, I knew it! They came!_

"This goes first!"

Hikawa suddenly felt how the thing blocking his cock was taken out so he inwardly yelled as he released and stained his body: he panted and his head began to swirl.

_But I'm sane… I'm safe… I'm… saved…_

18:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hikawa – kun! Wake up!"

"Hikawa – kun!"

"Uh-unh… Kage – kun, Andy…!"

Hikawa slowly woke up to see Kage and Andy sitting on chairs next to his bed and looking at him: he suddenly jumped off it and hugged Kage while crying in joy.

"Oh thank you! Kage – kun! Kage – kun! Andy!"

"There, there… We'd NEVER let such a Demon get away with hurting our friends!" Kage smiled.

"The police got them. There's more than enough evidence to judge them four times and lock them in prison forever. They'll also raid that business they struck a deal with to shut it down." Andy added.

"It's thanks to you! I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't told me about that encoding system those "Seraphs" guys used!" Hikawa was still crying from the joy.

"I know." Kage smiled and took off his sunglasses to reveal blue-colored irises.

Andy smiled and looked at the note which he carried on his right hand: some words had been circled with a red pencil and then written underneath to decode the message.

"…"'Help! Samuel is a sadist! Stop him! Tooru."…"

"By the way! Listen to this." Kage grinned.

He turned on a recording on his Link PET and someone cleared his throat before speaking."

"… "Here we are, Mr. Super!"… "What's going on today?"… "Well! You see, it's an incident started by Bacterio… Come on! Come on! Don't try to escape through the entrance!" … "ZUM! ZUM!"…"

"Oh yes! Let me listen to more of it!" Hikawa grinned.

"… "…because the door automatically locked behind you." …"BLOM! BLOM!"… "Could've said that earlier, right?" … "Yeah! And especially taking into account it was a STEEL door!"…!"

"So they hit the steel door head-on when trying to run off through the spot they came in from?" Hikawa giggled.

"So true." Andy laughed.

"Now comes irony time! They find a guy not too tall in height who has a lot of hair and a monster-like face… They catch him and bring him to the HQ only to learn that…!" Kage made a dramatic pause.

"That he wasn't a monster per se?"

"…that he was the General Director!"

"No way… They attacked the General Director?"

"…"And what's more: they dared to name me - MONSTER! ME!" …"What silliness! You have such elegant looks, Mr. General Director! We'll find them yet!" … "BRRR! Can't you scratch towards another side? You're filling me with fleas!"…"

"Oh! So he _was _ugly but he'd never looked at the mirror! And Mr. Super, fearing for his post, lies along!"

"True! Listen to this! Frankenstein's monster climbs into a taxi the driver of which is napping but when he turns to look he runs off like he's going to be slaughtered alive along with the door! Then he begins to complain of lumbago and tries asking a policeman the stop of Bus 17 but he flees leaving his uniform and cap behind!"

"Man! No wonder. But a Frankenstein's monster riding a taxi or asking for the bus while complaining of lumbago is a first-timer."

"Sorry to interrupt, but… Is there something else you wish us to help you with? We've handed the camera to the police for forensic analysis already so…" Andy interrupted.

"Oh yeah. Wait."

He opened the drawer and gave them the case.

"Dispose of this in whatever manner you find fitting."

"Alright."

"And now please continue."

"Sure! The Frankenstein's monster sees M&F and tries hiding in a restaurant full of people but all customers run out through the exhibition window! … "Why! What a success! I'm lonelier than the "Uno"!"… The "Uno" is a card game in which the point is to be tossing cards away until you only have one left but at the same time force your opponent to fill their hands with cards… Well! M tries disguise as a scary hunchback but it backfires because F faints at the sight. The guy then asks a gentleman to allow him first to use the phone booth and ring someone up."

"Dr. Frankenstein?" Hikawa joked.

"… "Hello? "Mastermind"? This is Frankenstein Rupérez! I'm being chased by two guys and I can't run anymore… My lumbago is beating me! They look like they wanna hit me… And it's 2 VS 1! What do I do? WHACK! CLOC! HUH? What…? Hey! What are you doing?"… "Heh, heh! It was a good idea to tie the phone booth! Eh, Boss?"…"

"Oho! So they captured him inside of the phone booth by ripping it off the ground and bringing it to their HQ? That's a first!"

"And here comes the irony! The guy was a fake Frankenstein's monster because he'd just disguised as such yet his real face was uglier than Frankenstein's and the three of them fainted!"

"So the monster was more sight-appealing than the real thing… Talk about ironies, yeah."

"Ahem! "And in some city den"… "This is "Mastermind" speaking. That Frankenstein failed like a second-hand car so… Keep on! This time's turn to shine goes to… COUNT DRACULA!"…" Andy suddenly announced while making a scary grin.

"Yikes. Count Dracula next!"

"Yeah. The story is that Bacterio was trying to build a machine to recreate books' characters and he tried "Snow White and the 7 Dwarves" yet instead of that a bunch of monsters popped out and he fainted: later examination of the book showed some printing error given how the inner pages had been swapped by those of "Monsters' History" by "Shudder" Editorial… M&F's mission is to hunt them down!" Kage described in a summed up manner.

"Whoa! A machine to literally materialize a book's characters… Let's hope they don't use it to recreate Sauron!"

"Let's hope, yeah." Andy shrugged.

"… "DONG! DON! DONG!" … * creaking sound * … "…It's midnight… Hah, hah, hah, ha~h! The vampires' hour has rung out!" …!"

"Yikes! Count Dracula's coming out of the coffin!"

"…"TCHCLANG!"… "By all the… What a ruckus! I'm not going to hide in a piano anymore!" … * slips *… "AH!"… "CRONCH!"…"

"WHAT? He was hiding _inside of piano_?" Hikawa laughed.

"Yeah! He stepped on the keys when coming out and then hit the wheeled stool which made him slip and meet the floor… "Ouch! What a hit I got on my kidneys! Ouch! And what's more: the owner of the house has woken up… I gotta scare her! I'm Count Dracula! UA~H! A~H! UA~H!" … "Well! What's the matter, sir?"… "The dog, ma'am! It's biting me! UA~H!" … "GRRRR!"… "…"Fang"! Don't be a bad boy! You mustn't bite vagabonds, see!"… "…"Vagabonds"…! BRRR! I'm off this house! HAH, HAH, HA~H! Tremble, world! The vampire's flying! HOP!"…"

"Oh my! So… He hit his back, got up and tried to scare the owner but her dog bit his foot! And the owner thought of him as some random vagabond! Yet… He can fly?"

"… "BLOM!"… "BRUTX! I placed the mattress WAY TOO FAR AGAIN!"…"Oh my! Poor sir! He's so pitiful!"…" Andy made a pause.

"…"Ma'am! What I need to give you is fear! Fear! I'm Count Dracula!" … "Yes, yes! I know about that lesser aristocracy and whatever… Come! I'll give you a cup of wine!" … "Ma'am! I insist that I'm Count Dracula! I only drink BLOOD!"… "What did you say? You prefer _sangria_?"…"

"It's a pun, right?" Hikawa guessed.

"Yeah. Blood is "sangre" in Spanish so she misheard "sangria" which is a drink of wine and fruit…"

"But, really… He doesn't fly and counts on a mattress to land but always misplaces it and hits the floor? What kind of Count Dracula is that that he doesn't even scare a housewife?" Hikawa laughed.

"Well! M&F get the news and rammed into him using a battering ram yet Mortadelo broke his nose while acting as the ram, disguise and all, thus making Dracula faint on sight of it. The explanation is easy: Dracula wasn't Dracula! He was but a run-of-the-mill petty thief named Jeremías "Canijo", you see! … "I… I got the lesson… My specialty was picking off hens but the "Mastermind" fooled me and…!"…"

"Picking off hens! Weird. Did he expect to make much money with them anyway?" Hikawa was surprised.

"… "And in some obscure and stinking den…" …"This is the "Mastermind"! That nitwit Dracula acted like a total imbecile and screwed it up! So! Keep on! This time's turn to shine goes to the… WEREWOLF! No! You don't need to put a collar with anti- rabies vaccination plaques in the guy, you moron!"…"

"The werewolf next…! What a casting! And the "Mastermind" scolding the thug over the phone was fun too… You gotta send me more of those in the days to come!" He laughed.

"Sure! There's nothing we can't overcome by uniting! We were classmates once and we'll keep on being! Our bond is unbreakable!"

"So let's have fun together!" Andy grinned.

The three of them smiled and laughed in a jovial tone of voice…


	5. Chapter 5: Recruiting

**Chapter 5: Recruitment**

23:44 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday June the 18th…

"… Shit. Who were those freaks? How did they find me?"

Urateido was cursing aloud in the police station cell where he temporarily had been placed before being transferred to prison: he was obviously pissed off.

"They even had me suffer humiliation in the court-room where the guys who'd talked to the cops were brought in to testify against me and nothing would help me! Fuck! But how did that guy warn those freaks to begin with? My surveillance was perfect!"

"That's easy if we're talkin' bout Golden Star…"

Urateido sprang to his feet from sitting in the bed and spotted a figure rather hidden by the blackness in one corner of the room.

"W-where did ya come out from? Who are ya?"

"Chut. We don't want to wake the cops." The figure warned.

"How did ya get in here?"

"I've got my ways… Say… Who did you mess with to bring Golden Star upon ya?" The voice replied before asking.

"I don't know what the heck this "Golden Star" is but I'd been having fun with a guy named Hikawa Tooru…"

"Hikawa? Oh. The Hikari twins' pal... That's why."

"You know them?"

"Oh yeah! Name's Eisei Aaron."

Eisei stepped out of the corner while toying with his Link PET and looking rather amused.

"Urateido Samuel. What do you know about them?"

"Not so fast. First… Do ya wanna get outta here?"

"Of course."

"Would you accept commands from someone?"

"If it's worth it…" He shrugged.

"It's worth it: your future is at stake."

"Fine."

"Would you like to gain new power?"

"What kind of "new power"?"

"That's a secret." He grinned.

"Don't kid with me." He fumed.

"I'm not kidding. I'm serious." He whispered back.

"Whatever. Just tell me what's going on."

"My _aibou_ has seen a potential candidate for our group in ya: we need someone to go apply pressure to the one or two clubs we sponsor and check if they're doing it right or screwing it up."

"Clubs, eh?" He got interested.

"Small – scale stuff…"

"Whatever: clubs are clubs."

"Well. We thought that since ya seem to have experience with these things ya could be our goods inspector, show up, test the goods out and then simply tell us "good stuff" or "screwed up stuff"…"

"Then I don't doubt anymore. Get me outta here."

"Roger, Capt'n… There!"

A yellow circle formed in the ground and a blue cylinder with circuitry boards placed inside of them and surrounded by bluish glass coupled with two white caps at the end: the thing was about two meters tall or close to it and was aiming NW: it hummed and a white flash ensued…

22:53 PM (Philippines Time)…

"… HUH? Where are we? What happened?"

"Calm down."

"Tell me!"

"We just got warped."

"Warped! Where to?"

"A small island close to the Philippines…"

"That far away?"

Urateido and Eisei appeared in a metallic corridor lit by fluorescent light tubes in the ceiling and having some doors along its length: there was a pair of them which were decorated with the "Forbidden Boundary" drawing each and had brass rings to knock on them.

"Yeah. I'll explain later. We're gonna meet the Boss."

"The Boss…" He muttered.

"However! This man is no ordinary man. He's got royal blood. He's a Prince! So you gotta always respect him: your future depends on your behavior." Eisei whispered.

"Yikes. So he's strict?"

"Like a military man, even… You simply answer truthfully to his questions, make the salute and all and all will go fine. I'll then show you the ropes of the business." Eisei told him.

"A-alright."

Eisei nodded and knocked using one of the brass rings: there was an electronic hum and the right door got unlocked so both stepped into the throne room: Urateido gasped when seeing Kuroban sitting on the throne and looking slightly amused.

"Welcome. Urateido Samuel."

"It's a… honor, sir." He gulped.

"Do you know how to tell good stuff apart from bad stuff?"

"I do, sir, I do… I have experience in training them, too…"

"Good. You're the type who doesn't fall short of his goals?"

"True, sir, true…"

"Excellent, then… Sign this."

He produced a legal document and Urateido read it before he accepted the pen Eisei handed him and signed the document.

"This is but a mere formality. I like to give it a little dramatic touch but don't worry about this thing." He grinned.

"U-understood, sir."

"Alright, Gray. Show him the ropes."

"Delighted. Over here, my fellow conspirer." Eisei signaled the doors with a grin.

"F-fellow conspirer…?" He gulped.

"Don't worry! It's a joke. Come. Later, _aibou_."

"Enjoy."

"G-good evening, sir."

Both came out of the room and Urateido brought the hand to his chest while looking nervous.

"T-that Prince man…! He can place pressure on you like I've never felt before…!"

"He's a Prince for something, mind you. He had to prove being worth of the title to begin with." Eisei grinned.

"Is there a time difference?"

"One hour less."

"So… What's next?"

"The computer room. Follow me."

They walked down the corridor towards the east and soon stepped into a room which had two chairs in front of a desktop computer which was currently off: Eisei signaled one and Urateido sat there while Eisei picked the one in front of him.

"Alright. We're _Shunoros_."

"Never heard the name…"

"No surprise. We've gone public a week ago and not _that_ public… Not many persons are supposed to know it. But maybe you've heard of the "Seraphs" and remember the happenings of February the 22nd unless you were in cave?" He grinned.

"What! Oh yeah! I do! That tower suddenly showed up out of nowhere and the whole planet became some kind of artificial night! Then some weird Net Navi – like guys appeared and fought another bunch of…! Hey! Wait a min! The Prince… He was there, right?"

"Yessir. And I was there too."

"What! Then what was that Navi – like thing?"

"Denpa – Henkan: our monopoly."

"How does it work?"

"To put it in simple words… Your body gains armor over it and it's digitalized so that you can enter the Cyber World too… You can travel along "Wave Roads" as well… Each of us five has a custom form which they designed when being picked up… Mine's Gray Thunderbolt: the Elec guy, remember?"

"So that's why the Prince calls you "Gray"?"

"Yeah. He finds it catchy."

"And I could do that?"

"No problem."

"Whoa!"

"Say! What happened yesterday?"

"Well! I was about to turn Hikawa mad and sell the guy to a club for high profits when two freaks came in."

"A guy with blonde hair and sunglasses and a Navi with silver-like coloring, ya mean?" He deduced.

"You know them?"

"Kage Miquel and Andy. Golden Star. They were there, too! They were my opponents."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember: they used the same trick?"

"No. Theirs is named "Cross Fusion" and makes the Navi's bodysuit merge with the Operator's body inside of a field named "Dimensional Area" triggered by those "Dimensional Converters" we just used… They're very strong: I lost to them twice in a row but they were close things. But then again they were fighting fair because if they'd used their ace-in-the-hole then I'd stood zero chance." Eisei shrugged.

"But how did Hikawa contact them? I monitored the email and the phone to begin with…"

"He used the Hikari twins as middle men."

"But I'm sure he didn't tell them anything…"

"Did they mention anything curious?"

"Well! Not really. Hikawa told them about some rival to World of Warcraft named "Wizards Inc." and some "Seraphs" class…"

"Aha-hah!"

"What?"

"That's it!"

"That's it?" He sounded surprised.

"Seraphs! It was a hint. Keep on!"

"And then he said something about a riddle which would be released and those who cracked it would unlock that class…"

"Seraphs and riddle! Good one! The guy's got brains."

"What! So it was a message?"

"More like the key to solve another riddle… He surely gave them a note encoded using our Alphabet coding cipher…"

"What!"

"The trick is: write a message in English but then split each word's first two letters and build a new word with them… Say… "Help" could be written down as "Herr LP" and you'd laugh at it thinking it's some guy's crazy idea of a riddle." Eisei exclaimed.

"Well. I'll be damned." He grumbled.

"Hikawa knew the guys would pick the note: he then reminded them what the system was using the words "Seraphs" and "riddle" and they cracked it to then ring Kage and Andy who surely used a "DC" to skip distances and enter noiselessly." Eisei grinned.

"By all the… So that's how they did it! I now think that the guy did meet with them during break and that Ooyama was sent to brag to me to distract me and fuel my arrogance so I kept on thinking Hikawa was powerless and in my control…!" He fumed.

"Too bad. You happened to mess with the wrong guys: the Hikari brothers have brains and so do Golden Star."

"But why would they know that Kage guy?"

"No big deal! They were classmates in 1st year! And they've kept the contact in a sneaky manner ever since then…"

"Fuck."

"Well! Switching topics… Pick a name."

"For my form?"

"Yeah. And then you can design it… One warning, though: don't use any obscene names 'cause _aibou_ doesn't like them."

"Hum. How about _Evil Corvus_?"

"_Evil Corvus_! Well, sounds cool."

"What other names are there out there?"

"Blue Wave, Raging Flame, Fighting Cyclone and Ruthless Vine: the four elements, you see." He listed.

"Then you don't mind me breaking the pattern?"

"No. We want to innovate." Eisei replied.

"Can I see their designs?"

"Sure. Anyway, some of them are similar in overall form but have their own tweaks… Raging bet on big large armor and I know it doesn't stop his movements but… Sometimes it's better to be lightly armored." Eisei suggested as he booted up the computer.

"Eisei – dono? Are you using the room, sir?" A distorted voice rang out from the corridor.

"Yeah, Dullahan. I'm busy so don't lock it up."

"Roger."

The sound of an engine rang out together with barely muffled large and heavy metallic footsteps: Urateido gasped.

"Dullahan? Wasn't that the one who…?"

"…got rid of all those petty gangsters? Yeah. It's a Navi piloting a robot, see… It takes care of maintenance…" Eisei formed a smug smile and chuckled.

"Ah. I see…"

"Well! Don't worry. Let's get to work. Start and I'll go fetch some water and cookies: you gotta be hungry."

"Alright."

"Once it's done then we'll nap while the installation is completed and then we'll go test it out."

"Roger."

"The roger."

"What?"

"It's a pun, man." He laughed.

"Ah. So, what exactly are those Golden Star guys?"

"Guardians of stability… They have a super-computer inside of a huge submarine/battleship hybrid which can pick up a lot of info going by tags and search engines and then forward it to intelligence agencies in the form of complete dossiers which saves them a lot of time in analysis and can help them act faster while the guilty parties are still in the initial preparations." Eisei explained.

"And why are you concerned with that ace-in-the-hole thing?" Urateido asked of him.

"It's a terrific thing! Kazebun Gerard AKA Fighting Cyclone met it on February and even though he's no chicken the thing scared him to this core and he ran to run away: the guy was the one who managed to make that UFO thing self-delete despite it being tested to withstand Program Advances and all…" Eisei whispered.

"Yikes. Then I better hope never to meet it."

"Better hope that. Only four guys have met it head-on and three of them ended up beaten to a pulp without being able to attack back. But let's work on your design. Shunoros is about to score a goal in Golden Star's field. Heh!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Luck is on my side… Heh, heh, heh!"

08:37 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday June the 19th…

"… Here is your coffee, Mr. President."

"Thank you, Mr. Dark Man."

"It's nothing, President Hades, sir."

A man was sitting on a chair next to a table in Golden Star's _Purgatory_ cafeteria.

The man appealed to be around 26 years of age and as having a height of a meter and eighty-five centimeters: his hair was neatly combed and brownish in coloring: his eyes' irises were brown in coloring and he was clean shaven.

His clothes consisted on a black suit coupled with black tie and black quality pants: he looked like a typical businessman.

He suddenly yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Things have not been going well?" Dark Man assumed.

"None… Winterthur Inc. is going through a bad period: people are unwilling to insure things and they're having economical troubles. I, as a part-time PR employee, am struggling to find ways to restore the trust of the firm after so many hoax scandals have been popping out in Ameroupe as of late." He admitted while sipping some coffee.

"You ought not to overwork yourself, President Hades, sir… It would not be good."

"I know… But it's important. I know Golden Star can manage pretty well and _is_ going well, but, morally and legally, I am obliged to help the company I'm working for."

"President Hades…?"

"Ah! _Mademoiselle_."

"Ms. Secretary. Good morning, ma'am."

"Good morning, Dark Man…"

A woman rushed in from the deck's direction: she appealed to be on her 30s.

Her face's shape looked nice but if one tried to look at it as a profile then it lost most of its charm.

She wore a black hat set to that it hid her gaze and she wore a black blouse plus a pair of jeans and rain boots: her hands were covered by gloves as well.

Something about her transmitted a feeling of authority and command.

"Has something happened, ma'am?" President Hades asked.

"I got a report from Zero: Urateido Samuel has escaped with the help of Shunoros."

"WHAT? That rascal escaped!" He stood up.

"Indeed."

"Ah! The fiend!" He cursed.

"What's the matter?"

"We heard some yells."

"Zarashe Wan and Beta X… Good. You will be needed."

"Is t-that so, ma'am?"

"Command us, ma'am…"

Zarashe Wan looked as being over a meter and sixty tall in height and he struck as being around sixteen years old.

He had jet black hair was totally uncared for having small spikes aiming everywhere: his eyes' irises were emerald green.

His choice of clothes consisted on a black t-shirt with no decoration, a pair of jeans and black boots plus fingerless gloves.

He carried his Link PET with a golden Alphabet "X" character as an emblem and colored blue and white on the arm-strap.

"Good. Inspect the Reverse Internet for clues about Shunoros and what they are up to."

"Roger. Let's go, Beta X!"

"Sure thing, Zarashe – kun!"

"Be careful, gentlemen." President Hades warned them.

Beta X, the newcomer Net Navi, appealed as being close to a meter and seventy centimeters tall.

His main body's color choice was black: he had a white piece of armor set over the chest which contained a ruby jewel and two wing-like extensions spreading across the torso until the shoulders: the golden-colored Alphabet "X" character was set within a piece of armor located over the upper edge of the ruby.

His eyes' irises were blood red in coloring but they lacked pupils: his facial expression denoted seriousness.

His helmet's main color was black as well yet he had some blue pieces of armor built around the edges of it and across the middle of the helmet: the ruby had been set directly above his nose and was aiming downwards along his helmet's front part.

The helmet included five extensions shaped like wings and colored white plus a golden edge: two formed on the lower edge of the helmet, another two formed at a height over the eyes and the last one sprouted from the middle of his helmet while aiming upwards.

A golden edge surrounded his neck and formed a small collar-like object around it: his shoulders had white armor over it: three thin spear-like extensions formed behind them and gave off the impression of a wing as well: the uppermost piece was golden in coloring while the other two pieces were white.

His arms' skin was black until the elbow: white armor encompassed it and extended until the hands and fingers: a golden ring served as additional protection for the wrists.

The rest of his upper body had no decoration whatsoever until the hips, where the leg armor began at: a golden edge in the shape of a triangle marked the start of it.

The remainder of the legs' armor was painted using white color palette: the knees had extra armor over them and two small and short wing-like extensions.

Golden pieces of armor showed up over the ankles yet there was a space between them and the legs: they were bent upwards to form a triangle and included the wing shapes on their edges.

Lastly, his feet's armor included two pieces of outer edge and another two pieces which were separated by a slight space between the front and the rear of them.

Overall, his appearance was reminiscent of a "fallen angel" given the color motifs and all the winged extensions.

"We will! Let's go to the deck and use the Wi-Fi."

"Roger."

Both ran out the way they came and climbed out into the deck: they spotted how the area in front of the entrance door had been painted and sat to serve as a basketball field.

"What's with this rush?"

"Ah! Cosmo Man. Well, we got a mission. The rascal of Monday has been picked by Shunoros and we're going to try to find their trail."

"Yeah. It's urgent."

"By all the… Shunoros! They were fed up with the draws and now wanted to kick a goal straight into us, huh?" Cosmo Man grumbled.

"Sure thing… There, the Plug – In port… Return to the PET!"

"Roger!"

"Plug In! Beta X, Transmission!"

08:44 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Crap. I know who's here."

"Oh yeah! Showdown, Beta X!"

"Shunoros' Ruthless Vine…!"

"You dread me, eh?"

Beta X had not come far until he stumbled upon a miniature tropical jungle built on the midst of the Reverse Internet: a voice rang out and someone dropped there.

"Damn."

"Heh, heh, heh."

The guy named Ruthless Vine was obviously another member of "Shunoros" and his design looked like it was heavily biased on that of Blue Wave's with some differences.

The helmet design used a patch of pale green as main coloring: the forehead had been extended forward to form a triangle: this triangle had a patch colored in a lush green color coupled with two small rectangular yellow-colored slits on the bottom edges close to the metallic edge circling the prolongation and which were largely reminiscent of eyes: the "kusa" or "grass" _Kanji_ had been colored in a mud brown color on the very front of the helmet.

The rest of the helmet used that pale green coloring in a small patch above the lush green segment and in the parts near the rear: two small metallic extensions flanked the sides of the head and ended at the same level as the lower jaw: a brownish square with two triangle ends allowed for the fusion of the helmet's segment mid-way across the head and two metallic short-length lances aiming diagonally upwards extending past the head: a pair of transparent greenish shades covered his eyes the irises of which were emerald green too.

His chest armor was rather flat in contrast to Blue Wave's and the initials "RV" in a mud brown color had been set on the center.

A small additional lush green plaque with a trapeze-shaped indentation on its lower edge had been attached blow the chest armor by the use of two white hexagons which also were reminiscent of eyes.

A brownish edge surrounded the neck's base and travelled irregularly across half of the shoulder armor's upper edges: it turned metallic white and ended as spikes aiming outwards right on the outer edge of the shoulders' armor: their lower half was also colored lush green and the division was set as line forming two "V" shapes on its path.

His forearms' design and his boots' design were identical to Blue Wave's save for the different coloring.

"Damn."

"Let's go! Forbidden Boundary… Engage!"

The familiar Boundary came out and soon settled itself in the ground thus trapping both of them inside of it: Ruthless Vine chuckled and displayed the infamous crest which had overlapped his usual forehead symbol while forming a smug smile.

"Dummy Spider 3! Gain the Forbidden Power and elevate your power from 60 to 90 points! Take these!"

"Battle Chip, Barrier!"

Beta X engaged the Barrier and managed to escape unscratched of the attack which Ruthless Vine had shot at him.

"Shuri Shuriken 3! 210 points! Go!"

Beta X's opponent shot a shuriken which cut through the Barrier and circled around before hitting Beta X into the stomach area and propelling him into the dome made by the Boundary: he hit the ground and groaned before standing up.

"Alright… Style Change, Execute! Beta Fire!"

His white colors were replaced by red ones and he drew a Hell's Burner Battle Chip.

"Flamethrower!"

"Powder Shot 3! 240 Points! Scatter your dust and paralyze the enemy!"

A strange flower with eyes and mouth appeared and shot a yellowish dust which floated into the air which paralyzed Beta X upon contact.

"D-damn!"

"Rolling Nuts 3! 210 Points! Hit him!"

A squirrel popped out and shot several nuts towards Beta X, hitting him and exploding upon contact but Beta X suddenly realized that the paralysis effect was gone.

"Eat this! Flamethrower!"

Beta X shot a continuous doll of fire towards Ruthless Vine, who smirked and intercrossed his arms.

"Earth's Shield!"

Some roots appeared and lifted chunks of the terrain up so the doll of fire impacted upon the chunks of ground and nullified while the roots agitated and shot the chunks towards Beta X thus hitting him fully.

"Ack! This guy… He's changed radically…!" He cursed.

"Heh, heh, heh… Catching up? Did you really think we've been sitting idle ever since March?" Ruthless Vine asked with a smirk.

"If Fire-Elemental attack won't work, then I'll go for my "neutral" style: Shadow Style!"

Beta X switched to a _ninja_ – like suit with a scarf and a _kunai_ which looked like some edit of Shadow Man's design before he suddenly became invisible.

"What?" Ruthless Vine gasped.

"Eat _kunai_!"

Several _kunai_ popped out from different angles and headed towards him.

"Huh! Dodge!"

Ruthless Vine made the tree roots shot upwards while creating a mesh around him and managing to make the _kunai_ get stuck in there and, as if it wasn't enough, some small rifts opened and various thorn-filled vines popped out, scattering around the area: one of them spiraled around something and pulled away thus revealing Beta X who was trying to break free.

"Trying to attack in a sneaky manner won't save you."

"We'll see about that…! Charge Shot!"

Beta X drew a white buster weapon on his right forearm which had a fin-like shape forming mid-way through its length: a golden edge ran up the right edge of the buster as well: he shot a charged attack towards the mesh of roots thus destroying them and hitting his opponent's upper torso, provoking him to flinch and step back, taken aback: the vine loosened up, so Beta X used that window to break free and shoot his _kunai_ at Ruthless Vine, this time hitting him fully.

"Why, you…! I'll make you regret this one. Thorn Vulcan!"

Ruthless Vine drew two Vulcan Battle Cards and shot several thorns towards Beta X, who skidded across the ground to dodge them and then jumped into the air, throwing two _kunai_ which hit the segment of the Vulcan between the barrel and the forearm, making them get stuck: he suddenly drew a _katana_ and left a cut across his enemy's upper torso before jumping at some distance.

"Change of plans, then! Blast of Nature!"

Ruthless Vine drew two Hyper Cannon Battle Cards colored green and charged up two blasts of energy which shot towards Beta X.

"Charge Shot!"

Beta X shot his default attack at the enemy's attack and they suddenly merged into a quickly expanding sphere of energy colored green and pink: the sphere suddenly collapsed upon itself while imploding.

"Off!"

"Whack!"

The shockwave hit both combatants and made them bounce off the dome's barrier only to be then hit by the remains of the implosion: Ruthless Vine's crest flashed red and green for some seconds before the Boundary converged into his position and was deactivated.

"Heh… It matters not… Our new member will settle things straight soon enough… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Damn it. I knew it!"

"Bravo, Holmes." He sarcastically clapped.

"I'm so gonna fill ya with dust!" Beta X growled.

"Call Dust Man!"

"Who?"

"Dust Man! Some guy who loves recycling junk and making up new stuff from it, see…" He laughed.

"Go tuna!" Beta X grumbled.

"Yeah. Go codfish." Zarashe grumbled next.

"Hum! A werewolf will jump in through the window only to find out that it's locked up so he decides to come in through the door like humans do, see… What an irony!" He grinned.

"You picked that from the trio's latest broadcast." Zarashe was unimpressed.

"But did you know something? Ooyama will come and crush under his Big Mountain!" He laughed.

"Don't mess with Miquel's classmate, you." He fumed.

"Have at ya!

"Che. Damned mice!"

07:57 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Hullo, Kisei Mutt. Let me guess: the usual result?"

"That goes without saying."

Eisei had met with Ruthless Vine's human ID in the beach: he looked calm despite the result of the battle.

This guy, Kisei Mutt, was about the age and height of the other guys: his hair had been tinted green like Eisei's but it was more neatly combed than Eisei's own: his face had some marks of previous cuts and blows which hadn't totally healed yet.

His clothes consisted on a sleeveless leather jacket, a lush green sweater, a pair of slightly worn-down jeans and sneakers.

"Man."

"Hey. Kazebun Gerard. How'd you describe the Ryuusei Form you met to the rookie?"

"The RYUUSEI FORM? RUN FOR YOUR HIDE!"

A new guy had come out of the doors and had looked absent-minded as he looked at the ground before Eisei called out to him: he suddenly gasped and looked hysterical.

"Oi! Calm down!"

"RUN FOR YOU HIDE!"

Kazebun Gerard looked like he was close to seventeen years old and he had eyes with brown irises: his hair had been tinted purple and his face was smooth and had a "good" profile to it.

He sported an open purple sleeveless vest over a t-shirt with the drawing of a purple-colored tornado and the words "KICKASS TORNADO" colored green inscribed below it: his jeans were plain yet coupled with a black belt decorated with the "_taifuu_" or "cyclone" _kanji_ colored green.

His sneakers were colored purple and green as well.

"Yikes." Urateido gulped.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! THAT TERROR! THAT TERROR! THE FACE OF HIS WHICH SAID HE'D KILL YOU AND NEVER MIND IT! THE FACE! THE FACE TOLD IT! THE VOICE! ALL WENT BLACK! ENERGY WAS STOLEN FROM THE CORE! THE COCCON THING BLEW UP AND THE SHOCKWAVE HAD ME MEET THE WALL LOSING A FOURTH OF MY HP!"

"Someone shut this man up!" Kuroban yelled as he popped out of a balcony directly above the door.

"You're gonna be late for the _crepe_." Eisei improvised.

"The _crepe_! True! See ya! Denpa – Henkan! Kazebun Gerard, On Air! My _crepe_'s waiting for me!"

Kazebun held up a green and purple Link PET and pressed the central button to make it start to shine while emitting eight streams of energy and forming a circle: the energy gave way to a cocoon and then it vanished to reveal his Fighting Cyclone form: he warped out of sight and everyone sighed in relief.

"Was that PSTD or what?" Urateido asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sure even Blues, Search Man and Colonel can have them after meeting with that walking death mobile. If you thought the Dream Virus, the "Gospel" Cybeast, Nebula Grey or the Cybeasts were bad then you haven't met that thing, I guess."

"Uh-oh…"

"But that won't stop us! Not even that Slur was invincible: you saw how _aibou_ managed to do what no – one else could: actually damage her even if he fell short of it!" Eisei grinned.

"True!" Kisei exclaimed.

"Well! True. Yeah." Kuroban shrugged.

"Let's start the first test, Urateido."

"Roger."

Urateido displayed his newly painted his Link PET: the colors had been replaced for gray and red plus a new the emblem: a black crow seen from the front and with its wings and beak open and he'd also had been given a pendant.

"Denpa – Henkan! Urateido Samuel, On Air!"

"Denpa – Henkan! Eisei Aaron, On Air!"

"There comes… Evil Corvus!" Kisei grinned.

"Oho. Let's see." Kuroban leant forward.

The gray and red cocoon dissipated to reveal Evil Corvus' form which, as expected, was based off the other guys' design.

To begin with, the helmet's topmost spot had a small diamond-shaped purple piece of armor directly over his head to shield it despite the rear of it being open and unprotected: the dominant color here was a shade of metallic-like gray coloring plus two small parallel lines which looked like a reclined seat symbol when seen from the profile, starting on the forehead's armor lower edge and reaching until the end of the helmet's length.

Another curious feature was two large wing-like extensions popping out of both sides of the head: a pair of transparent reddish shades protected his eyes.

The chest armor's centermost spot contained the Alphabet initials "EC" painted in blood red color there: it included a partial ring around the base of the neck to shield it and a thin orange stripe signaling the border between the neck's base and the start of the armor: the frontal plate protruded out of it while forming a shape reminiscent of an hexagon yet slightly different at the same time.

The shoulders' armor included orange stripes which got thinner as they headed for the outer edges and two extensions aiming downwards like triangles protecting part of the arms: two small wing-like triangles originated on the eastern and western sides of the shoulders' armor and extended in a diagonal angle.

The forearms and boots design was a total copy of that of the other "Denpa – Henkan" users colored on his own shade of gray coloring and having metallic soils on the boots.

"Mwah, hah, hah! It worked! Glory to the Prince!"

"Good! Remember: this power is for the sake of Shunoros, not yours! It is there to defend our power." Kuroban reminded him.

"Yes, Prince!" He saluted.

"Oi. Wait for me."

"Well! Not bad either, Eisei."

"Heh! But I don't mind if you want to call me Gray Thunderbolt – sama either." He laughed.

"You picked that off that game's demo, eh?"

"Why not? It looked cool."

Gray Thunderbolt's design was radically different from that of his companions: his face's skin color had changed to a dull olive green – like coloring and a faint black and thin line drawing of an electrical current's spectrum shaped like a triangle formed on the SW and SE corners of his face and climbed past the note until they ended slightly beneath the forehead's helmet edge.

His eyes, nose and mouth were unchanged even though the eyes' irises were of a blood red color.

His hair had become orange-colored and spread out from behind the helmet in a wild flock manner reaching until the base of his neck.

The helmet's design was peculiar: it had a form seemingly made out of a spheroid's upper half and its main color was gray: the center of it had a drawing which could be interpreted as an arrow pointing downwards which also had two small triangles popping out of the sides: it seen from above and looking from north to south it could be a cutaway silhouette of a tree as well.

A golden-colored plain horn formed on the middle of the drawing and aimed upwards.

The ear-pads had two parts: they began as simple gray metallic disks attached half-way between the upper helmet and the sides of the rest of the helmet: then a dome formation sprouted from there and had a small hole cut atop it.

The sides of the helmet included two slightly curved triangles colored orange spanning past the lower jaw by a few centimeters.

His neck was protected by circular gray bands stacked one atop the other with a total of three plus a wider circle at the base of the neck.

Regarding the chest armor, it could be described as simplistic: the color of choice was gray again and the only noticeable things on it were two cavities cut on the center of it shaped after diamonds: they were red on the inside and there was a very thin black line cutting through them spanning half-way across the chest.

His arms were covered by a peculiar golden armor which seemed to reinforce their strength: each shoulder had a soup bowl – like shape along with the cover set over it: a golden horn spread from the center of the cover.

The armor then continued with a slight division drawn half-way the arm located between the shoulder and the elbow: the elbow segment happened to have a circular piece from which a curved fin aiming towards the shoulder emerged: this elbow armor could be divided in four different segments: the first one was a little piece of golden armor in the form of a circle's lower half.

It was continued by a set of three half-circular metallic bands spreading downwards until the start of the wrist.

A screw bolt's head was set half-way between the lower and upper halves of the elbow armor: a black cross was drawn on it (or rather the grooves where a screw driver would be set at) and a straight black line travelled forward from the eastern edge until the wrist.

The last part of the complicated elbow armor included the aforementioned fin.

A small segment of golden armor covered the little space between the elbow and the wrist.

The wrist and part of the hand were encompassed by one featureless metallic black circle from which his usual five fingers (covered in golden "skin") came out.

The body below the chest armor was rather plain: a central vertical stripe which contained the helmet's pattern towards the end as it reached the waist spot: it was painted gray expect on the outer edges where the color switched to purple and ran down the sides of the body including the inner surface of the legs: the outer surface was colored gray too.

His peculiar boots began just at the knee's height and had a customized design which looked like some attempt at being "futuristic" for some reason or another: their color was gray.

The reason why his boots looked peculiar was because they had a descending triangle-shaped ramp running until the ankles and with three golden buttons set in a vertical manner one atop the other near the end of the piece.

The ankles' armor was built in the manner of three purple trapezes set one over the other: the soil of the boots was also designed to have a trapeze form and painted gray.

There was something which looked a recent addition, though, and that was an emblem on the forehead which was the same depicted in Eisei's own Link PET.

"Good! Now let's go train to the Reverse Internet. Soon enough Shunoros will become a force to be reckoned with."

"Yeah. And I'll make sure that those idiots don't laugh at the Prince's intelligence: if they're not cut for the job to the streets you go!"

"In a nutshell."

"To the Wave Roads we go!"

"Go." Kuroban encouraged.

"Yahoo!"

Both warped and appeared again atop a "road" made of yellowish energy extending north and south as far as the eye could see: they then reached northwards while passing over the island the central part of which had a cone-shaped pinnacle.

"Man! This is great!"

"At this rate we'll reach the first city in just 8 minutes. But there are Viruses we've developed around here too."

"Say! What was that big chunk of rock thing?" Evil Corvus asked.

"Oh? That? The ancient Mu Continent."

"No way!" He gasped.

"Way. I was there, see. But an interloper messed up and the thing's now resting beneath these very same waters. I've been on the thing thanks to my abilities and using a special energy field to protect myself from water pressure. It used to be alive and all, 4,000 years ago, but thanks to some advanced technology it was banished to another time-space."

"Whoa. You should tell me about those."

"And I will: my word."

"Heh, heh, heh. I can see it coming: a rain of headaches!"

"Yeah… "Pau City is on my hands. Surrender or I'll make it be smeared with blood." … "It won't be smeared with that. You should take a look at the weather." … "What?"… "Have a look! It's about to rain clones." … "What!"… Obi – Wan Kenobi VS General Grievous, in the book… Heh, heh, heh." Gray Thunderbolt chuckled.

"Sure thing… Golden Star! You've gained a new headache!"

"Bring out the pain-killers! Mwah, hah, hah!"


	6. Chapter 6: Double take

**Chapter 6: Double take**

09:11 AM (Japan Time), Saturday June the 22nd…

"… No… I won't go back…! Three years…! I've already lost all future and everything… No… Today… I'll end it…"

It was a cloudy and rainy day: light rain began to fell from early in the morning and some thunder and thunderbolts could be seen and heard across the city.

"Three years… It's been like a thousand even…! I lost everything to that Demon's incarnate…! It's no wonder I've reached the edge of madness by now…! There's no point… If that's what's in store for me…"

Someone was sitting on the ground of a side alley near the port and leaning their back against the wall: it was a young boy seemingly around twelve years old.

He looked slightly over a meter and fifty tall and had white messy hair plus eyes with brown irises: his face was smooth and he had a good "profile" to him.

He was wearing a large black-colored overcoat plus some ragged jeans and a pair of worn out white sneakers.

He was currently sitting on the ground and closing his arms around his knees while leaning his head over them: he had some bruises and scratches on his hands and face: he also looked weary and his eyes indicated that he'd been crying recently and he didn't seem to mind the rain falling around him either.

"Yeah… Amongst the rain… All will end… And at least that Demon's incarnate… won't get away with it… anymore…"

"… Do you need help?"

"Ah! W-who…?"

"Sorry if I scared you. I was walking by here and heard you…"

"Eh… Well…"

"My name's Kage Miquel. What's yours?"

"Huh! Eh… Leon Nedora…"

Kage had appeared on the alley while carrying a navy blue umbrella on his right hand: he looked concerned given how he'd taken out his sunglasses and how he looked at the boy named Leon Nedora.

"Do you have a problem? Can I help you?"

"… I cannot be helped. I don't have a reason to be alive anymore…"

"What happened? You've lost your parents?"

"Right… And I've been held prisoner by a Demon's incarnate…"

"A Demon's incarnate…?"

"Excuse me… I mean to say my neesan… But she's a Demon's incarnate…"

"She kept you closed inside of your house? Hmmm… Let me guess: she must be a sadist."

"You are right… Today I finally managed to run away… But I can't go much further… I don't have anywhere else to go to…"

"… Didn't you think of the police?"

"No. They wouldn't help me. They're bribed."

"Then we could help you."

"Really?"

"Sure. We could shelter you while we gather evidence to bring down that criminal… Hey! Andy. You can come out already!" Kage told him.

"Roger."

Andy suddenly became visible and Leon gasped as he looked at him: Andy walked into the street and stood next to Kage.

"A Net Navi…!"

"Yeah. I'm Andy."

"But then… Who are you, oniisan?"

"This emblem doesn't ring a bell?" Kage asked as he signaled his bandana's emblem.

"Ah…! Sometime in February… The day blackened… And the TV displayed some strange battle atop a tower…! And one of the participants… Had this emblem…! Kage – san is…?"

"Yeah. I was there."

"Then you're… Golden Star? The famed Golden Star?"

"True."

"Oh please! Can you help me, please?"

"Sure. It's our duty, anyway. We want to deal with such crimes: we don't want them to get away with it!"

"Come with us: we'll bring you to our base."

"A-alright…"

Leon stood up and sneezed: Kage gave him a handkerchief and he blew his nose as he followed them towards a black Toyota parked nearby: he was invited to climb into the passenger's seat while Andy picked the rear seat behind the driver: the car started up.

"Our base has central heating system: you'll soon be back to top shape, Leon – kun." Kage told him.

"But it's really alright, sir?"

"Of course! We despise that kind of persons. You'll be safe and you'll learn how to defend yourself." Andy smiled.

"Wow…"

"We'll be there in a few minutes… Ah! I can see the building."

"Those are the headquarters?"

"No. That's where we switch rides."

The car reached a tall concrete wall surrounding a warehouse which was placed in a corner of the piers: the top of the walls had glass shards embed into them and there was a CCTV camera overseeing a metallic horizontal retractable gate: a small panel had been placed at either side of the gate so that the driver could always access it no matter where the steering wheel was placed at.

"Alright!"

Kage lowered his window and took out his sunglasses before he typed a five-digit password into the panel and a laser light explored his retinal pattern.

"ID confirmed: Kage Miquel – san. Welcome back." An automated voice announced.

The door unlocked and Kage drove the car towards the building's garage shutter, which had also automatically opened and it closed five seconds later along with the outer gate.

"Here we are!"

The inside of the warehouse contained some wooden craters with different labels: a dock had been built with a descending ramp and two big and tall metallic gates closed it so that no ship could come in or out.

"Climb down." Andy instructed.

They climbed down and walked along the dock towards a parked off-board engine motor boat: they jumped inside and released the lines while Kage took out his golden and silver Link PET which had the Golden Star emblem: he engaged the camera and allowed it to scan his retinal pattern again.

PING!

A holographic map popped out and displayed a red blinking dot further into Akihara Bay and just before the exit to the ocean: Andy, in the meanwhile, took out a remote and unlocked the two tall gates before he placed the engine's helix in the water and turned it on.

"Next stop: _Purgatory_!" Andy announced.

The boat ran off the warehouse and the gates locked behind them five seconds later.

"Then… Kage – san's and Andy – san's HQ is a ship?" Leon assumed.

"Yeah. But it isn't your ordinary ship. It's an advanced model built from Top-Secret schematics. It's invisible to radar, IR imagery and to the naked eye, making it impossible to find unless you have this program. And since it's biometric-password-protected, cracking it is very hard." Kage announced.

"As a fail-safe measure, the program also interprets the Operators' physiological data sent by their intravenous nanomachines and their chip implants: if brain waves and heart beatings don't fall within a range of normal parameters then the program assumes the Operator is being obliged to do so and it won't engage. It'll instead send an encrypted emergency signal to make sure our pals know if someone is in a pinch, you see." Andy added.

"Wow. It has been thought very well…" Leon looked baffled.

"With all that greedy people and bad guys out there then you must always have some fail-safes." Kage confirmed.

"Why would they target Kage – san and other members?" Leon asked.

"To sum it up… The reason we're so successful lies within a powerful "System": a network of devices set across the world in both dimensions which collect, classify and analyze sensitive data according to given parameters. It's kind of a "Big Brother" not unlike the one some government agencies already use but its range is not limited to one country. Besides: we sold some access codes to agencies like Interpol, FBI and others so that they may access one or several devices and help them in their crime-fighting activities. As a security measure all of that data is also backed up and processed by our supercomputer Zero, installed within the depths of _Purgatory_. _Purgatory_ isn't just our HQ: it's a whole shell to defend Zero from external attacks." Andy explained.

"Whoa… And, because some unreliable agencies and governments have been left out, they may be trying to force their way in and use them for their own greedy profits?" Leon deduced.

"Bingo and jackpot. That's why all of we are trained in self-defense and carry tranquilizer guns. We also work in pairs because enemy agents cannot expect having to fight a real Net Navi as well. Our Navis can also use a program to change their appearance and look like they're normal humans. That's why we've made sure they can't know where _Purgatory _is at. There's always at least two Navis in watch in the decks so no intruder will be able to sneak past them." Kage summed up.

"And if we suppose they did…?" Leon asked.

"We've got a final defense line: the corridor leading to Zero has four sets of devices which project a barrier of pure energy which is impossible to break through. The whole corridor is EMP proof and the walls are very thick so trying to break them to find the devices is not possible even for a Net Navi or a Virus. We've made drills with us acting as "intruders" and we've proven its success." Andy admitted.

"Whoa… I'm reeling…" Leon brought a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry… We got thrilled and we started babbling without giving you enough time to assimilate the concepts… We'll go at a slower pace from now on." Kage apologized.

"A-alright… Thank you very much…"

"Ah. We're almost there. We're about the cross the stealth field." Andy announced while looking at the map which had a red circle drawn around the red spot.

There was a brief flash and soon enough the whole mole of _Purgatory_ appeared in front of them: it clearly was several hundred meters long and had a submarine-like profile when seen from above including the central turret and the covers: some portholes could be seen built above the water-line too.

"I-it's huge!" He uttered as he scanned its length and height.

"Oi! Who goes there?" A voice from the deck called out.

"That's Burner Man." Andy recognized it.

"The usual jerk is here, Mr. Safe-cracking Man!" Kage shot back.

"Hah, hah, hah! That's the spirit!" Burner Man laughed.

The boat parked and was lifted into the deck: the three of them jumped out and were greeted by Burner Man.

"Yessir. Burner Man of the radio trio is 'ere."

Burner Man struck as being around a meter and sixty tall or above: red metallic armor was built over his upper body and it had four metallic objects shaped like fangs set over the shoulders: each one had a yellow stripe close to the backwards edge which had a small blackish metallic cover on it.

His head was surrounded by a blood red metallic helmet which had two of those fang-like objects set on both sides of it: his emblem was set on the forehead and its drawing was a simplistic oval-shaped flame colored sky blue.

His eyes didn't have irises on them and were colored blue while a grin covered his face.

His shoulders were oddly placed lower than they should be at, half-way down the upper body: two short black arms without elbows emerged from them and ended in long cylinders colored red with a yellow stripe and having black hands at their end: the emblem was repeated there.

The body below the armor had armor with some vertical stripes set on them: his legs were free of armor until just past the knee: two cylinders with the same coloring pattern as the ones in the arms were set there and two armored feet with black soils emerged from below them.

"Huh? What, a buddy of yours, Andy?"

"Nope! We're bringing him aboard: Leon Nedora. Our junior member, see."

"J-junior!" He gasped.

"Don't worry! We're all pretty nice folk."

"Stay tuned for our next broadcast and my omelets." Burner Man grinned at them.

"Sure thing, man. Who's in charge of the tower?"

"Pharaoh Man! He's playing World of Warcraft."

"Whoa. Pharaoh Man playing World of Warcraft...!" Andy whistled in surprise.

"First-timer." Kage admitted.

"Well. I'll be around 'ere."

"Good. Let's go, Leon – kun."

"Y-yes, sir… Goodbye, sir…"

"Beware of stuff around there."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Jeez. That wasn't funny." Andy grumbled.

"At all." Kage fumed.

Burner Man shrugged while Leon followed Kage and Andy towards the ship's entrance.

"What are these buildings?"

"Storage bays! We store provisions, spares for the boats, and practical stuff like rope ladders, flashlights, silencers and such."

"I see… Wow! A basketball court! I used to play basketball."

"We sometimes come up and form teams but the Navis limit their speed and strength so as to not to have an unfair advantage." Andy smiled and looked amused.

"Wow. You think of everything, then?"

"We sure do." Kage confirmed.

They entered the hall and that moment the elevator pinged and a girl with her Navi came out.

"Ah! Kage – kun."

"Suzuki Martha – san. It's been a while." Kage replied while making a welcoming smile.

"Hi! Andy – kun."

"Akemi – san. Good morning."

Suzuki Martha appealed to be in her late teens and had long brown hair reaching past her shoulders and up until the waist: her eyes' irises were brown too and she had a good profile.

She wore a simple greenish shirt with a sleeveless vest over it, jeans and white socks and a pair of brown sneakers.

She also sported the arm-strap for a Link PET colored teal brown and yellow and having the Alphabet "A" character colored golden and set inside of a brownish-edged circle as emblem.

"Oh my. Who is he?" Suzuki asked.

"Leon Nedora. We've brought him onboard: he needs help and we're the only ones who can provide it, see." Kage introduced.

"Hi! I'm Akemi. Nice to meet you." Akemi greeted him.

"Ah! D-delighted…" He blushed a bit.

"My." Andy looked amused at his reaction.

Akemi was a Navi appealing to be around a meter and seventy tall whose main body color was teal brown accompanied by greenish irregular stains across her bodysuit.

Her helmet had the drawing of a flower on the forehead and her eyes' irises were green emerald: her face was smooth and slightly attractive when seen from a profile.

Her forearms and boots had three consecutive greenish rings drawn across them: each ring had some small yellowish stains scattered inside of them at random.

Some greenish hair flowed out from behind her helmet and reached until the shoulders.

Overall she looked friendly and like she was a naturalist.

"We're going back to the mainland so that we'll be in time for the 15:00 PM newscast. Akemi remains inside of the PET." Suzuki told Kage with a blink of the eye.

"Good. Is Boss onboard?"

"Vice President _Noir_? Yes, I saw him a few minutes ago."

"Commander Legato looked in a good mood today."

"Maybe he beat a record in Biotronic." Andy grinned.

"Let's go, then, Akemi."

"Sure, Martha – chan. Bye!"

"G-goodbye."

The two of them parted ways and the other three descended with the elevator into the corridor before the cafeteria: Kage pressed the interphone on _Noir_'s office room door and it activated.

"Miquel – kun?"

"That's a fellow conspirer's name, by Moran." Kage replied while barely muffling his laughter.

"So true. Wait a sec."

The door buzzed and unlocked: the three of them stepped inside to find _Noir_ looking up from some legal-looking documents on the table: he stretched while Legato seemed to be intrigued by Leon's presence: _Noir_ signaled the chairs: Leon and Kage sat there while Andy stood nearby and smiled at Legato.

"Welcome, Miquel – kun and Andy… Who is this young man?"

"Leon Nedora, Boss… See, we found him in the port district and talking with him we realized we're the only ones who can help him. He's been locked at his home by his evil sister…"

"Stepsister." Leon corrected.

"Ah! Stepsister, then. Well. She locked him there for three years during which he's been subjected to an evil treatment…"

"What!" He gasped.

"Yes, sir… I managed to run away because they'd gotten drunk and didn't check my window… I'd already placed a pebble on the frame to make sure it didn't really lock, and since I live on the ground floor of the house, I could use the sheets of my bed to form an escape way… I then ran until I reached the port…" He described.

"I see." _Noir_ calmly muttered.

"He says the local district police have been bribed by that person so I'm afraid it's up to us to help him."

"We'll get to it ASAP. Let me ring Zero."

"Ring the supercomputer?" Leon asked.

"Ah! They told you already? Well… Not. I meant Zero EXE, the Net Navi in charge of it… Hello, Zero? Yeah. A little side-job…"

"Side-job, VP _Noir_?"

"Yeah. Sorry. What's your stepsister's name?"

"Lucia."

"Tags: Lucia Nedora, Leon Nedora, club, deal, bribe, local police… What's your district?" He dictated before asking Leon.

"3rd, sir…"

"3rd district police too…"

"Roger. I'll get to work on it on the double."

"Good. I don't mind how much times it takes. The more complete info the better… Do you have a computer at home?"

"That person has an HP computer, yes, sir…"

"The address of the house is…?"

"Hokkaido Road 17…"

"Good. Try to figure out Hokkaido Road's 17 IP address and ISP and send some "agents" there too." _Noir_ commanded.

"Alright. _Marchando_!"

"Right away, eh?" Legato grinned.

"Sure. Later."

"Later."

"By the way, sir… That hood…?" Leon timidly asked.

"Oh? This? No big mystery: I was involved in some murky affairs time ago and betrayed those bad guys so they've been trying to find me ever since then but I came on with this disguise to ditch them…"

"I see…"

"For the time being you need rest and a meal. Then we'll decide what we do in the future… Room A12, next to Atarasei – kun, is free. You could use it for the time being." He looked up a schematic.

"Wow! Eh… Thank you very much, sir."

"Don't mind it! We're here to help ensure these unfair things don't happen: this is the 21st century Japan after all!" _Noir_ told him in soothing tone of voice.

"So let's get you to the room… Boss! Can you give me the default password to open the room up?"

"Here you have, Leon – kun."

"Default password, sir?" Leon asked as he picked up a piece of paper with a five-digit password on it.

"Yes. It's the emergency one but then you can change it when you feel like it…" _Noir_ told him.

"Oh. I see."

"Let's go."

"Sleep well, Leon – kun. You're in one of the world's safest places here and no – one can harm you." Legato soothed him.

"Thank you, sir."

"Later."

Kage and Andy escorted Leon down the corridor and reached a room next to the one labeled "ATARASEI OSCAR & ALEX" but this one was just labeled "ROOM A12" instead: Leon punched in the password and it unlocked.

"Wow."

The room had two beds set parallel to each other, a small desk between them, a larger desk and chairs set to door's right and a cubicle containing the bathroom: the north wall also had a porthole covered by a curtain.

"It looks nice…" Leon smiled.

"Well! It's almost 10 AM… Rest until 11 o'clock and then we'll bring you to the cafeteria while Boss tells us the latest updates." Kage patted his back in a friendly manner.

"Sleep well."

"T-thank you very much."

Both closed the door and Leon wandered around the room, awed: he stepped into the adjacent restroom and bathroom.

"Let's have a shower… I should heat up a bit after being there bathed by the rain…"

He unclothed and looked at some bruises and traces of rope on his body: he narrowed his eyes and closed the right fist but then sighed and stepped into the shower: there was shampoo and body lotion in a shelf which he used to cleanse his hair: he then stepped out and dried his body before putting on his clothes again.

"Well. To the bed."

He headed back into the room and climbed into the rightmost bed without undoing it: he glanced at the porthole and decided to pull back the curtain to look out through it at the distant coastline.

"Hum. We must be some hundreds of meters from there and if memory serves me this port district stopped being used by private and commercial ships years ago… So there's no danger of colliding with any ships here because it's an empty bay… Very clever…! To think they're parked here, right in front of the town, and no – one can see us…!"

He smiled and climbed back again into the bed while he looked at the ceiling.

_Heh, heh, heh_… A strange-tuned-voice echoed around the space.

Leon sat up on the bed and looked around, startled.

_Where are ya lookin', Leon? Already forgot me?_ The "voice" echoed inside of his brain: it sounded like a man's but like it wasn't fully mature yet.

_Y-you…!_ Leon formulated the word but didn't speak it aloud.

_And to think ye were talkin' 'bout commitin' suicide… It'd seem ye found yerself a nice place to stay at while I was nappin'… _The voice sounded amused.

_Siegfried! _Leon uttered.

_That's way too long. Sieg is already fine._

_My split personality…!_

_Oi, oi! Don't act like I wasn't 'ere these last three years… I'm the reason you've been able to endure _ane_-_ue_-_sama_'s training! _Sieg told him.

"_Training"! It was torture! And you know that! _Leon argued.

_That's what the UN people say, yeah._ Sieg shrugged.

_What are you up to? _Leon demanded.

_Isn't it obvious?_ Sieg shot back.

_You won't be able to come out of here even if you took control! _Leon defiantly told him.

_O~h… Ye sound serious, for once. Fine! I'll stay behind the stage and see what's goin' on in 'ere… Somethin' tells me it'll be totally worth my great me's time. _Sieg sounded like he was smirking.

_Brag in vain! That person is done for!_

_Oh yeah? Ya called a wizard?_

_No! I called someone powerful._

_Daimaou Ganondorf?_

_Stop kidding me, you._

_To kid me, have you come to?_ Sieg laughed.

_Go tuna._

_Go codfish._

_Let's go visit Underworld King Sauron!_

_Yeah. And how do we past the Black Gate, Mr. Clever?_

_Fly, Mr. Anderson, fly._

_Stop kidding me. Go sleep and let me sleep too. If you want to know what's going on wait until I wake up!_

_Fine. But when ya wake up I'll be ready to troll ya a million times!_

Leon sighed and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

_Sieg won't ruin my morale anymore! I'm - FREE!_


	7. Chapter 7: Berserk pet

**Chapter 7: Berserk pet**

11:04 AM (Japan Time), Saturday June the 22nd…

… _Huh? Where am I…?_

Leon yawned and stretched before he sat up on the bed and looked around: he looked disoriented for some seconds before he remembered where he was.

_Of course, I'm on my new private room…_

_And where is this "room" at, Mr. Universe? The porthole tells me it's a ship, but I don't remember _ane_-_ue_-_sama_ fancying any sailors. _Sieg's voice sarcastically told him.

_This has nothing to do with That Person. _Leon sentenced.

_O~h… Ye sound serious… Alright… Like I said: I'll be watchin' from behind the scenes… _

A small beep sounded on the outside an interphone engaged.

"Leon – kun? Are you ready?" Kage's voice asked.

"I am! I'm coming out."

Leon jumped out of the bed and unlocked the door: Kage and Andy were waiting in the corridor

"Let's go have a meal."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mind it. Striding and jumping we go~!" Andy laughed.

"Where'd you fish that one from?"

"Nowhere. I made it up on the spot."

_Oho! This guy looks dynamic!_

_Don't interfere!_

_Sure, Mr. Anderson._

The group walked into the cafeteria: Burner Man could be seen in the kitchen humming a tune as he flipped through a comic book and seemed to write things down in a holographic screen.

"Welcome!"

"YIKES!"

Leon almost jumped off his seat upon discovering Dark Man – who'd shown up from apparently nowhere – "standing" on the ceiling like a vampire.

"Oi, Dark Man, fellow conspirer… Ever since you're in a competition with Shade Man…?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's another of Dr. Lopéz's crazy ideas. Or maybe Uncle Moran influenced me too…"

"You almost gave him a heart attack, did you know that?" Andy grumbled.

"Sorry. I thought he'd like the surprise." Dark Man apologized.

He detached and landed normally in the ground.

"Let's get down to business, then! Would you like some coffee?" Dark Man asked in a waiter-like tone.

"Huh… I'm not fond of coffee, truth to be told… Would water be fine instead…?" Leon politely asked.

"Alright!"

Dark Man levitated and headed towards the kitchen and entered it: he spoke with Burner Man and nodded.

"That's Dark Man. He's the self-appointed waiter of the ship."

"And Burner Man is the cook."

"Self-appointed…? That's… intriguing."

_He must think he's a genius._ Sieg humorously suggested.

_Oh. Leave me alone._ Leon grumbled.

"You OK?" Andy asked.

Leon gasped and looked at the table again after rolling his eyes.

"Huh… It's just… too many things have changed in so little time…"

"Ah. But of course."

"Have a look at the menu and pick what suits you most." Andy suggested as he handed it to him.

Leon picked it up and read through it: he heard a noise and spotted Dark Man depositing three glasses of water in the table.

"Whenever you're ready to order, ring me. I've gotta negotiate with Ferran Adrià in the meanwhile."

Chuckling in a low tone, Dark Man headed back inside of the kitchen and Burner Man also chuckled: Leon looked baffled.

"Huh… Ferran Adrià… Isn't he one of the world's best chefs?"

"Indeed. He's the head of _El Bulli_, the most popular restaurant in Catalonia."

"And why does he need to negotiate with him…?" Leon asked.

"That's a joke he made up at the suggestion of President Hades… Since he invented an "obscure coffee with a hint of heat" then President Hades suggested he could patent and that maybe Ferran Adrià would beg the recipe outta him to add it to his restaurant's fancy menu."

"So… The staff has a lot of humor, then…?" Leon assumed.

"Yeah! And you can't miss their comic book radio broadcasts."

"Alright… I think I'll have this _Serrano_ ham sandwich…" Leon announced.

"Fine. I'll pick the _omelet _one." Miquel announced.

"I'm in for some ham, so I'll pick the same thing as Leon – kun." Andy admitted.

"You're ready?"

"Indeed: two _Serrano_ and one _omelet_. _Presto_."

"_Piano_."

"Huh… What was that about?" Leon asked.

"…"Presto" means "quick" in Italian… Dark Man joked with "piano", which is "slow"… In short: while I suggested he'd better be fast, he'd rather go slowly." Miquel grinned.

"Hum… And how did Golden Star come to exist…?" Leon asked.

"Oho! That's a very good question. We've been around as a serious organization ever since 2009." Kage admitted.

"But our origins must be traced to further back: in 2007 _Noir_ fled Nebula, the evil organization trying to rule over the Cyber World using a monster named "Nebula Grey"… He'd been dragged there by a terrific man named "Twilight" who was the second in command while Dr. Regal was the public figure… "Twilight" intended for _Noir_ to be an assassin and messed up with his head but he resisted…"

"Yikes."

_Oho! This sounds cool!_

_Shut up._

"And when Regal unleashed the thing he hid inside of a submarine without noticing Twilight there: both had been quarreling for some time and Twilight had come up with some stuff he didn't hand Regal so there was bad mood between both of them… Twilight finally decided to take over Nebula but something went ashtray: Nebula Grey was defeated and a rogue solo Net Navi named Forte blew the sub up."

"And then _Noir_ – san escaped?"

"Yeah. He picked all of the man's stuff and ran off: he was approached by President Hades and Slur – sama, a Navi who had been a friend of the late Serenade, Reverse King… Serenade was an advocate of benevolence and despised fighting… Slur – sama also inherited those beliefs."

"So, instead of fighting she believes in reputation?"

"More or less… Her own power is so great that her mere presence intimidates the villains and they run for it without her having to lift a finger even… And when that fails she doesn't directly attack but rather bounces all attacks back at the source while altering their polarity to hurt the user… Let them know how vain their power really is."

"Oh! That's very smart, true."

"Ahem! Ahem! The orders, gentlemen." Dark Man announced as he served them.

"_Bon profit._"

"_Gràcies_."

"Huh… What did Kage – san speak with Dark Man – san?" Leon asked.

"He wishes us a good meal, so I thanked him in Catalan."

"Whoa. Miquel – san sure knows many idioms…"

"Let's enjoy this meal."

"_Itadakimasu_." Andy announced.

The group began eating while Dark Man laughed at something Burner man told him.

"… "This is the house… I'll come in jumping and through the window like wolves do! ARGN! CLOSED! IT'S CLOSED! CRASH! I'll c-come in through the door like a human…" … Good, good!" Dark Man laughed.

_Oho! A werewolf tried to get in through a window but it was closed and kissed the concrete floor of the street, eh?_

_Guess so._

_Heh, heh, heh. Nothing escapes Meitantei Sieg – sama~!_

_Oh shut up._

_Meitantei Sieg – sama~ is gonna beat that Conan guy! Hah, hah!_

11:33 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Phew! After round a dozen grunts, we needed some rest. Let's see… Adverts, adverts, adverts… Huh? "To Ijuuin Enzan & Blues from two of their admirers"…. What's this?"

Enzan had gotten back to his apartment and was checking the post mail where he found a strange letter with a handwritten text on the envelope: he saw that it had a wax seal with the Alphabet letters "B" and "S" placed together and painted golden.

"Huh? Is something the matter, Enzan – sama?"

"Come on. Act like a friend."

"I mean… Enzan – kun?"

"This is the matter."

"Huh? Why, how odd."

Blues, who had materialized and had been shuffling through the daily newspapers to see if there was anything of interest being emitted through the TV, looked up.

"Should we open it?" Blues suggested.

"Why not…"

Enzan opened it and took out a handwritten letter: it seemed to have been written with a scarlet pen and the handwriting was very concise and polite.

"Huh… "Ijuuin Enzan: I am one of your admirers. I see through your cheap devices from time to time. I was the one who guessed where Martha was during the time you kept her in a hospital because she was in a coma. I'm like Holmes: always changing faces and looks to follow ya… Regarding Blues, I think that he must have a not-so-dull side to him. Yours humbly… Bertha and Sandra… P.S.: guess in whose side I am, cutie…"… What the heck?" Enzan read aloud.

"…"Cutie"…? It sounds weird." Blues seemed to frown under the shades.

"Come on. Ikada Bertha and Sandra sent me this. But since they were the ones who supplied us with accurate info on the thief "Charon" back when we firstly met Eisei then…"

"Yeah, I know. Does Enzan – kun think that _Shunoros_ is aiming at something else by breaking Urateido out of jail apart from laughing at the police and Golden Star?" Blues asked.

"Back then they had two projects… The Mu Continent one was very secret and we didn't get to learn about it until the day it happened so… They could be working on something and the "Boundary" thing is to focus our attention there." Enzan replied.

PING! PANG! PUNG! PENG! PONG!

"What the hell?"

"The PET?" Blues wondered.

"Email… From "Mastermind"… "This is the "Mastermind"! Brrr! Yes, a new failure! Go on! This time's turn to shine goes to… The Mummy! No! If you've run out of bandages then you buy more but they can't have one leg wrapped in a newspaper's page, you nitwit!" … Eisei. He sent me this using some proxy account and ripped it from the Spanish comic book _Mortadelo & Filemón_…" Enzan grumbled.

"What a jerk." Blues fumed.

"But, really… This guy's underlings are silly! If you run out of bandages then go buy more! Don't try to improvise something."

"They lack imagination or they're imbeciles."

"Well! It's a parody comic so…"

"We shouldn't take it seriously: it's supposed to be absurd."

"I know. If there's nothing worth it over TV then I've got the perfect answer… _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_!" Enzan grinned as he held out the DVD case.

"Good! Let's tower!"

11:51 AM (Japan Time)…

"… I'm sure Enzan must've been fascinated by our letter, Sandra."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Ikada Bertha – chan."

A girl and a Navi were riding one off-board engine motor board towards _Purgatory_.

"Tee, heh, heh. Ikada Bertha, onboard "Ice Queen"…"

Ikada Bertha happened to be a woman on her early 20s and having long platinum blond hair plus eyes with blue irises to them: she had a ruthless-like figure to her.

She sported a simple green t-shirt covered by black leather sleeveless vest plus navy blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

She carried simplistic-looking black handbag hanging from the right shoulder while a cobalt-colored Link PET with a golden-colored Alphabet "S" character on it as emblem was set on her arm-strap.

"And here's Sandra."

Sandra's bodysuit's main color was cobalt coupled with a golden band around the waist, golden shoulder plates and golden bracelets on both the wrists and the ankles.

Spiral-shaped magenta patterns travelled down her arms' and legs' surfaces while eight lines of the same color spread from the blackish edge of her chest emblem.

Her helmet had a ruby set on its forehead and her eyes irises' was green: her face was shaped like a woman on her late teens or early 20s and its profile had an almost smooth shape to it.

Overall she looked prideful and like she wanted to be ahead of the others given the brightness in her eyes.

"We're almost there. Wan's email about that new young man joining us has really picked me. This I must see. I don't intend to do any tricks like with Wan but I want to form my own impression."

"Indeed." Sandra added.

They crossed the stealth field and reached the mole of _Purgatory_: they spotted Burner Man looking towards them.

"Yo! The "Ice Queen" is onboard!" Ikada told him.

"Heh. That goes sans sayin'…!" Burner Man smirked.

The boat was lifted into the deck and both jumped out.

"You've seen the new boy?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah. Nice fella. He's the mannerism kind." Burner Man summarized.

"Intriguing." Ikada smirked.

"Ain't it?" Burner Man grinned.

"Ya~h! Stop! Stop! Halt!" A voice yelled.

They spotted Video Man running out of one of the buildings and holding the door closed behind him with his body: the whole deck suddenly vibrated with a strong metallic sound which seemed to echo all across the structure and it shook slightly, almost making all presents lose their balance and crash into the ground.

"By all the…! Video Man! What's going on?" Burner Man demanded.

"Eh… Hum… My pet! It's gone berserk!" Video Man confessed.

"Pet…? That gigantic Mettool which you created with your "Amplified Virus Copy" ability, you mean to say? Zero warned ya, didn't he?"

"METTO~!" The Mettool roared.

A loud metallic sound could be heard and the whole thing happened again: Burner Man barely managed to stand on his feet.

"Do something!" Burner Man hissed.

"I can't! There's not enough room to maneuver!" Video Man argued.

"Video Man…!" _Noir_ hissed in a rather pissed off tone through the radio.

"B-Boss, eh, I…!"

"Someone stop that!" He grumbled.

"R-roger!"

"Someone called?" Freeze Man asked as he walked out of another building.

"Freeze Man. Perfect. Video Man's Mettool has gone berserk. I have a plan: use Ice Stage to make it lose its balance and we'll then bombard it will all we have 'till it blows up. This idiot here is too much of a chicken to do it properly." Burner Man announced.

Both kicked the door of the other building open and ran inside.

"Ice Stage!"

"Strike Burner!"

"METTO~!"

CRASH!

The hit made the deck vibrate again.

"Eat this! Strike Burner!"

"Icicle Fall!"

"METTO~!"

An explosion rang out and both Navis were propelled out of the building and into the adjacent building with violence, leaving two dents on its spotless and stainless steel wall: they groaned and slid down into the ground, panting.

"Are you alright? Do you need repairs?" Sandra asked them as she rushed over to them.

"D-don't worry… It's nothin'…" Burner Man hissed.

"You fool! Look what you've done! You played with fire and now you got burnt!" Freeze Man scowled.

"S-sorry, I was excited so…!"

"What in the world was this whole ruckus?" Kage asked as he caught up with them: Andy and Leon followed him.

"This moron over here!" Burner Man signaled.

"Video Man. Now what?" Andy fumed.

"Eh… My pet went berserk…"

"The Mettool? Oh come on! Zero told ya to stop doing that because he suspected it'd go berserk sooner or later!"

"Huh? But how could such a small Virus do so much damage?" Leon asked.

"Video Man create X – sized versions of them, that's why."

"X – Sized…? Gigantic?" Leon gasped.

"By the way! I'm Ikada Bertha. Nice to meet cha."

"And I'm Sandra. I know all gossiping onboard!"

"Is t-that so?"

"Oh. So this is the fellow." Video Man grinned.

"Hum. I see." Freeze Man shrugged.

_Heh, heh! That gal turns your horny or what?_ Sieg mocked.

_Be serious._ Leon growled.

_Heh, heh! This should be called the "Ship of Fools"!_

_Scram._

_Alright, Main Personality – sama._

"So… Was the damage grave?" Leon asked.

"Luckily it wasn't. The hull is extremely thick. It's designed to stop any intruder from using either a saw or a burner to cut through it." Burner Man replied.

"Ah! That's good, sir."

"Video Man! Come to the Cyber World NOW! We need to talk about this behavior!" Legato commanded.

"R-roger, _taichou_."

"Well. We'd already finished the meals so… Let's go meet the onboard gun and martial instructor, Keitai Denwa." Kage announced.

"Sure."

"A-alright… Good morning."

"Enjoy." Ikada blinked him an eye.

"Don't worry! We don't bite."

"Ah! T-that's good, yes."

_Heh! Ya feared that they'd turn out to be in ane-ue-sama's league or what, Leon?_

_Whatever the ever!_

_This Uncle Moran guy sounds smart._

_It's an onboard joke! There's no "Uncle Moran" to begin with!_

_Yeah. In your imagination, Mr. Anderson._

_Quit it, you!_

_Kick me out, have you come to?_

_JEEZ! I'm about to get annoyed for real, you rascal!_

_Bring out the stick, Holmes._

"Over here, Leon – kun."

"Ah! Yes, sir… Wow!"

"So? What do you think?"

"Cool…"

The group of three had entered a wide rectangle-like room which had several targets for shooting practice, benches, goggles, crates and other stuff: it was lighted by fluorescent lights like most of the rooms.

"Yo! Keitai Denwa – san!"

"Oh! Kage. Andy. Welcome."

A man was standing next to some crates and reading something on a Link PET's holographic screen: he had messy brown hair and eyes with brown irises plus some traces of a beard.

His overall height appealed as being close to a meter and eighty tall while his figure gave off an "agile" feeling.

He was dressed in a simple brownish t-shirt, bluish jeans, blackish socks and white sneakers.

His estimated age could be narrowed to his late 20s or early 30s given the shape of his face and such.

"Ah! So you're Leon, eh?"

"Y-yes, sir… Are you using a codename, sir?"

_Ain't it obvious? He's the Thousand Faces Man. _

_Stop quoting non-serious stuff._

_Alright, Main Personality – sama._

Leon repressed the growl of frustration which threatened to come out and put up a weak smile.

"Yeah. That's correct."

"Huh… Does Keitai – san fear that someone might be able to trace him if he were to use his civilian name?" Leon assumed.

"Yeah. I used to be involved with a small Mafia… I was then ordered to infiltrate a rival one and feed info to A Mafia. However! I altered info so that B Mafia could get ahead of them from time to time and A Mafia ended up empty-handed. I immediately prepared a big bet."

"Big bet…?"

"I supplied the same info to both parties so that they'd met face-to-face and fight over a cache of weapons. I took the chance to fake my demise and flee. I was then approached by President Hades and he suggested I could use my skills in a wise way. Thus that's how I got here." Keitai Denwa narrated.

"Oh… All of the persons I've met have had surprising back stories…"

_Are ya sure t'is ain't a live-action series, Main Personality – sama?_

_Go to Jawaii._

_I'll do so once I find a reasonable plane ticket, Main Personality – sama._

_Why don't you call me by my name like you always did? That sounds way too impersonal._

_Dunno._

_That's not funny._

_Who knows?_

"Leon – kun? Is something wrong?" Andy asked.

"Ah! Huh… I was reflecting." Leon snapped out of it.

"Is something concerning you?" Andy seemed to believe there was more to it.

"Huh… Eh… Could we talk about it… later…?" He politely requested.

"Sure." Andy shrugged.

_This fella looks like a CSI Las Vegas cop… I better be careful or he'll smoke me out…_ Sieg grumbled.

_Aha-ha! You're cornered, Sieg!_ Leon inwardly smiled.

_We'll see 'bout that._ Sieg shrugged.

"Let's get going. We'll introduce you to Zero." Andy announced.

"Wow! I'll be able to see the supercomputer?" Leon whistled in surprise.

"Indeed."

"Well then… We shall meet on another occasion, Keitai – san." Leon politely bowed.

"Enjoy."

The group of three walked out into the main corridor and headed towards the end of it after descending a set of stairs: an armored door awaited them which had a circle on the middle of it and several locks holding it into place: two CCTV cameras oversaw the area from different angles and a small cavity was placed slightly to the left of the complex and it included a retinal scanner, a keyboard and a LCD screen.

"Wow. What security!" Leon whistled in surprise.

"And this is just the corridor's entrance, mind you!"

Kage headed for the keyboard and pressed the "RETURN" key to light up screen: he typed "INTERPHONE" and hit "RETURN" again before the interphone turned on.

"Hello there." A familiar voice rang out through the interphone.

"Hullo. Would you mind letting us in, Mr. Admin? We want to introduce ya to the new fella."

"Sure thing. Step back. I'll open the door and then you can walk down the corridor…"

They did so and watched as the locks released and the two pieces slid left and right, revealing a descending pale green metallic corridor: various rows of lights ignited on both sides of it.

"Let's go inside." Andy announced.

They walked down the corridor and Leon counted how, every fifty meters, more or less, a segment about five meters wide was built differently since it had a kind of metallic frame built in the shape of an inverted pyramid base.

"There it is!"

An identical armored door had been built at the end of the corridor but it had already been unlocked: they crossed the threshold and Leon gasped when stepping in.

"WOW!"

This metallic room contained a lot of wiring under the floor boards which then connected to some gravestone-like machines with a frontal red-colored oval LED and which formed a matrix at both sides of the central corridor which led like five meters deeper inside where a tall machine was being installed at: the front of it was a feature-less slab which had a golden-colored "Ø" symbol painted on the very center of it: some wiring came up into the machine from below and from above and some holographic screens hovered around its frame: the walls also had large LCD screens displaying some report-like masses of text with header and a page number each: the whole room was cool and kept like that by air conditioner on the ceiling: even Kage and Andy seemed to be drawn in by the aura of power this room contained.

"T-this is… the _sancta sanctorum_…" Leon muttered while looking around the vast room.

"Welcome."

"Hiya, Zero."

A unique Net Navi stepped out from behind the machine and walked to the front.

His main body color was crimson red and his height was about the meter and eighty: his design, as stated already, was unique.

To begin with, his head had a large sapphire-colored dome encompassing it as seen from above: some kind of partial facial protection was built on the front: it was a pair of equally reddish "wings" extending NW and NE followed by two thin parallel fang-like ends running down the sides of the face: where the ear-pads would be at, a gray-colored "∅" symbol over a black background was drawn.

His eyes didn't have pupils to them and their irises were a threatening yellowish color.

His face's "skin" was metallic in color and he did have a small nose yet his mouth was but a line drawn across it forming a trapeze in the center of the face: it didn't look like it could open and the "breathing" sound was emitted from inside of it.

His upper body had partial chest armor colored red over his blackened "skin" and looked more like a vest than armor: there was an inverted trapeze-shaped opening exposing the base of the neck and the center of the upper chest followed by two round openings in the middle of the chest: the armor ended by drawing a trapeze on its lower edge exposing the "skin" of the waistline: it did form a curve to protect the sides and read parts of the neck too with three small horizontal slits set in a column on the front parts of the neck protection.

The armor over his shoulders appealed as being knives while seen from the front: they had a thin metallic outer edge and the main color on them was red: they were thick and looked strong.

His arms' skin was black in color too while his hands were covered in the usual white "latex" most Navis had: two armlets were attached over the section of his arms extending from the elbows to the top of his hands: each one had a mainly cylindrical form with red and black armor: the black armor was built of a stripped cylinder with the red armor over it.

Two circular bands kept it on place looping around the elbow and the wrist: the upper part had a diamond-shaped piece over the elbow plus a small sapphire over his hands.

There was a gap around the stomach area which was unshielded in the form of a cross: a pair of white "pants" began on the lower part of that gap and extended until the knees: these "pants" didn't cover the outwards-facing sides of his legs.

His knees had diamond-shaped pieces of armor with a thin vertical stripe across their center protecting them built before the spot where his boots began at.

The boots were rather plain except for a set of three black bands slightly over the ankles of each foot: the thin soils of the boots were also colored black.

Last of all he had a mass of blonde hair spreading from behind his helmet and stopping inches from his ground: this hair spread open as a cape and ended in six pyramidal gaps between each end.

Overall, the Navi looked tall, threatening, and unique.

"Let us introduce you to _Zero EXE_: the supercomputer's admin. He's the one you heard through the interphone a while ago."

"Welcome." Zero greeted: his mouth didn't open and his face expression was immobile, but he did sound amused nevertheless.

"I'm honored that I've been allowed to see such a delicate place…"

"Ho, ho, ho… Ya needn't fret. I don't bite." Zero didn't stop sounding amused.

"I-I knew it, but since I have been told the immense work which is being carried out here and all of the security… Only Zero – san can allow people in, then?" Leon admitted before asking.

"Vice President _Noir_ and President Hades both have the biometric security clearances to enter and leave when they want to. Other people need for me or them to authorize them." Zero admitted.

"Excuse me… But what are these devices scattered around the room?"

_They're Navi graves, didn't ya know it?_

_How could they be? They'd make no sense. Everything in here is supposed to be functional and practical! _

_Oho… Ya wanna act like Mr. Wikipedia, don't ya?_

"These devices are sub-processors which handle secondary tasks such as coding and decoding of all "packages" we receive. The main computer takes care of the classification given automatic parameters and of the logs received by the nodes which are used by other agencies."

"By the way… Did Zero – san notice the scandal a while before…? I think this place is too deep in for that to be noticed, am I right?"

"I did hear it. And I had warned him that this would end up happening. Don't forget that even if this metal is very thick, it's still metal. It's a perfect vibration and sound conductor. There can't be anyone who _didn't_ hear it. Normal voices are of course muffled since all rooms are sound-proof to guarantee their occupants' privacy. However, metal against metal always creates strong vibrations." Zero sounded resigned and placed both punches against both sides of his body.

_Next time try using a mad hammer from the Donkey Kong games._

_Those things don't exist in the real world…_

_I knew it, Mr. Wikipedia._

_Grftjx!_

"… Hey… You're spacing out a lot ever since we picked you up. Are you alright? Do you have fever or something?"

"A-ah! T-thank you very much for your concern, Andy – san, but I am alright… It's just…" He trailed off.

"Oh. Sorry. You're processing a lot of stuff in just a few hours."

"I-it's alright."

"I think you need to lie down for some hours… We need to go back to mainland to take care of some stuff… We'll be back in a little while."

"Alright… Eh… Good-bye, Zero – san… It has been a deep honor."

"It's nothing. Let me tell you something which resumes why Video Man didn't take me seriously: _size does not matter_." Zero quoted.

"Well then… Bye!"

The three of them undid the path and the doorways sealed back behind them: Leon frowned and gasped.

"Excuse me! What about…?"

"Oh! The business… Over."

"Over, sir?"

"Yeah. We called the 1st district police because we know they're very efficient: they raided the house after we gave them a recording of what you told us and found that person there on the phone with an illegal club trying to sell you to them." Kage explained.

"Yikes!"

"But it's over: there was more than ample evidence and we're now tracking how far those bribes went. Someone in the city council's bureaucracy must've been bribed too to sign off your persona as "deceased from pneumonia" and this is why no – one found it odd you never came to school."

"Everyone must've forgotten me…" He grimly muttered.

"We can't know that." Andy replied.

"So… What'll happen to me?"

"You'll become a full-fledged member." Kage announced.

"Really?"

"And you'll be able to participate in missions and all."

"WOW!" He exclaimed.

_What! _Ane_-_ue_-_sama_ got caught? This is bad! Just when I was gonna fulfill my training this had to happen. _Sieg cursed.

_I told you that you wouldn't get away with it anymore._

_Psh. I'll think of somethin'…_

"For the time being… Maybe you need some time along to think so go back to your room: Boss will drop by later to sign the legal stuff with you and such." Kage suggested.

"We'll be in our room too."

"Alright. Thank you very much."

"It's nothing."

Leon got into his room and climbed atop the bed: he looked relieved and comforted.

_I have no doubts anymore. I'm going to live here and dedicate my efforts to help them in their campaigns against evil people. _

_So! You'll ditch me for a Navi, huh?_

… _I don't know that yet. I don't think I could live together with another Navi… I don't want the fact that you're in my head coming out or else I'm gonna be labeled as a freak. _

_Oho! This has fueled me up… Well then… For the time being, I can't do a thin' 'bout it… But ye better think ye can't get away from it for much longer, Leon…_ Sieg sounded evil.

… _I guess I might not be able to, but at least I won't be spending the rest of my days in some dirty place in the red light district being forced to do unspeakable things all nights. _Leon shot back.

_Heh, heh, heh, heh… Alright… I'll let ya have yer nap… But just that ye know… This is just the beginning… _

_Who knows?_

Sieg "withdrew" from Leon's consciousness and he sighed in relief before he then spotted that a laptop had been brought in and left atop the desk with some instructions to the right of it.

"Whoa! They've given me a laptop! So cool! I've always wanted to use one…"

He sat down on the chair and read the instructions: they explained that the O.S. had already been installed and the wireless network was also configured: thrilled, Leon booted it up and waited until the main desktop screen appeared where he found the icons for several applications and some documents.

"Huh… To access the Internet, just use the Firefox software installed on it… It's set so that "dangerous" or "inappropriate" pages are blocked, but other sites have no restriction whatsoever… There's a general blog in which people can post things and share them. I have already an account of email and another on the blog with default passwords which can be changed when I wish to… So cool!"

Excited, he accessed the blog and scrolled down the several posts, identifying the posts and the posters as well as the topics.

"… Let's see… VP _Noir_ likes to post about French and Belgian _bande dessinées_… Legato - san has several posts about Net Battling… President Hades seems to like to quote classical works and proverbs… Zarashe Wan – san and Beta X –san quote Choina proverbs and other stuff... Kage – san and Andy – san's posts are about Net Battling and about tales of their friends, Hikari Netto – san and Rock Man… The heroes who saved the world four years ago! WOW! What else? Tozukawa Joanne – san speaks about sniping and the thrill which comes along with it while Lily – san prefers making reviews of girl characters in _anime_ and _manga_… There's more! Felix Qong – san's posts are… Rather impersonal! They rather look more like instruction manuals for several guns along with their custom parts! But it'd seem that Tom – sam adds one or two puns along the lines to make reading not so dull... What a surprise!"

He stopped reading and rubbed his eyes before resuming scrolling down the page.

"… Ikada Bertha- san and Sandra - san post a lot of gossiping and rumors which they warn not to take seriously and only read if you want to have fun… Suzuki Martha – san Akemi – san's posts talk about the world of the DNN TV station… TV! Cool! They work in the TV as make-up specialists, then? They also describe their fellow colleagues! Huh? Ah! They use some nicknames to keep their IDs a secret… Then we have… Joel Agoras – san and Victor – san…! They seem to like quoting Sherlock Holmes phrases and are part-time detectives on their own apart from being a college student studying chemistry… That's so cool! Oh! Zero – san's posts… Hum! Sneak peeks of what he's caught during the day…!"

He headed to the restroom for one moment and drank some water from the tap before resuming reading.

"Oho. "The radio trio's broadcast: 21/06/2011"… I want to listen to this, yeah!"

_Did ya call for Trouble Man?_

_Sieg!_

_I just came to listen, see, Mr. Anderson._

_Alright. Don't try anything funny._

"… Ahem, ahem! Welcome, our fellow conspirers, to Video Man's, Burner Man's and Needle Man's radio broadcasts! Continuing with the comic book "_Monsters_"… The Werewolf Chapter!" Video Man began.

"Werewolf Chapter!" He gasped.

"… "Come on, my dear! I'm going to read your future in your hand's lines, see! Come on, my boy! For just a pair of coins I'm going to tell you what I see in your little cute silvery hands! HUH!" … "Well. I'll be blasted. She says she's gonna read my future and instead goes to nap… These gypsies, really…!" …" Burner Man announced.

"Ah! She couldn't see it was the werewolf and when he showed him the hand she fainted?" Leon guessed aloud.

"Ahem! Note to the audience! Our fellow's hiding behind a taxi stop sign and pocketing the hands. There goes a proud barber who opens his shop his while announcing this: "Today, given our opening, we shave for free!"… But he sees the werewolf coming and shuts the store! The werewolf reaches a house… "This is the house… I'll come in jumping and through the window like a wolf! ARGN! CLOSED! IT'S CLOSED! CRASH! I'll c-come in through the door like a man…"…" Needle Man joined the broadcast next.

"Oh. That was what I heard earlier…"

_Heh, heh, heh! These guys are brilliant!_

"A while later M&F get the news and spot the guy getting away with a sack in which he carries the stolen goods. Filemón rushes in towards the guy. "Stop there! You're arrested in the name of the "TIA"!" … "ARGN!"…"OUCH! My finger! What a bite!" … "Crap, Boss! You got bitten? Well! This manual about bites says that when a person is bit by a "werewolf" they become a wolf and that they only recover their normal form through a blow in the head and shaving… Did you hear that, Boss? BOSS!" … It'd seem F got black hair all over his face and looks like a walking wig! "Crap, the Boss has become a "werewolf"! I gotta apply the treatment ASAP! Well! Let's see! First goes the knock on the head. "DONG!"… M picks up his prehistoric man disguise and hits the guy with a club!"

"Yikes." Leon muttered.

_Good medicine!_

"…"And then I make the face-skull-nape shaving…" … "Mortadelo! Why! You work extra hours as a barber?" … "Quiet, quiet, Boss! Weren't it for me…? Boss..? BOSS! B-but where'd you come from?" … "Well! I went to request one penicillin shot in case the bite was infected." … "Crap! T-then, this guy…!" … "My hair! My precious tuft of hair! And how do you pretend me to show up in front of my "fans" shaved like a frog?" … "Well! I think that with some straw and swab…" … "Eat swab!" … "PTAF!" … "My eye! It ended up blackened!" … "Well then! You can put bleach on it later, man! The "werewolf" is running away so we gotta hurry!"…!"

"So he mistook the guy…" Leon rolled his eyes.

_Straw and swab! Good one, Mortadelo, my fellow conspirer!_

_Oh come on._

"… "Wait, Boss! I've recalled a flawless trick to lure the fierce wolf! I'm the little red riding hood heading for my granny's house~! La, la, ra, la~, la, la~! Ops! I got lost in the woods! You don't know the way to my granny's house~?" … "Why should I know, ma'am? Ask a patrol policeman!" … "I have to bring her this bag with two kilos of barnacles, a bottle of whisky and a nine ounce glove! Heh, heh!" … "ZOING! PLOF!"…"

"Whoa. So the basket had a trap on it!"

_A parody of the little red riding hood, eh?_

"… "Gotcha, Boss! Heh, heh! Let's bring them to Mr. Super!" … "I thought as much: this guy's as much of a wolf as I am of a lamb." … "Well! Now that you mention it… If you look closely… You lack any subtleness, Mr. Super! You really do!"…!"

"So the "werewolf" wasn't real…?" Leon deduced.

"The third one! It'd seem all these "monsters" which are supposed to have come out straight of a book are petty thieves and bandits hired by some "Mastermind" to commit thefts!" Video Man laughed.

"And next one's… The Mummy!"

"Welcome to Egypt in Spain!" Needle Man laughed.

"Look forward to our next broadcast! Disband! V!"

"B!"

"N!"

"VBN! The VBN trio! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"That's some motto." Leon drily muttered.

_Excellent, excellent! I need some clever humor._

_Clever? This is a parody._

_Then the mummy is gonna be the one in the movies?_

_Yikes. Let's hope it ain't. I'd rather have the "Wandering Mummy" Duel Monster Mutou Sugoroku had in his KC Grand Prix Duel with Jounouchi Katsuya… _

_Heh, heh, heh. I scared the guts outta you, ani-ue-sama!_

_Jeez. I run from the fire to fall into the hot coals?_

_Mwah, hah, hah! This is gonna be interesting! Bring it on, Leon!_


	8. Chapter 8: End Angel

**Chapter 8: End Angel**

10:22 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday June the 25th…

"… And thus… That guy danced across the floor until he lost balance and was knocked out. The competent authorities then came in and took care of it."

"Splendid."

Leon was having breakfast in the cafeteria sitting alone in a table and hearing to Freeze Man talking with Dark Man while leaning on the counter and smiling.

_These conversations are interesting._

Today, Leon sported a white short-sleeved buttoned shirt, black shorts with a red stripe around the waist, white socks and white sneakers which looked new.

_Kage – san and Andy – san accompanied me to the Densan City Shopping Mall… I hadn't been amongst so many persons for years and the scale of the place felt mesmerizing!_

"Hello there. Joel Agoras came." Someone greeted.

"By Moran! Victor came too."

Leon looked up to see that a duo of a guy and a Navi had come in and they were standing in front of him.

The guy, Joel Agoras, was a young man who appealed to be close to 20 years of age and having a height of about meter and eighty centimeters.

His hair's color was a bright brown one and it was rather messy and forming flocks there and there while a pair of reading glasses hid his eyes: he had a creepy smile across his face.

His choice of clothing happened to be a white shirt with a collar having four buttons on it plus a teal brown coat over it which was open in the middle: he finished the set with a pair of grayish wool pants and simplistic brown shoes.

"Hi, my fellow conspirer. Victor's the name."

Victor, the Net Navi, was as tall as his Operator and even surpassed by him by a whole five centimeters.

His helmet's surface was covered in a grid of brown tiles separated by black lines and columns: a bright yellowish jewel had been set on the center of the forehead: the ear-pads had his initial, the Alphabet "V" letter colored golden, drawn over them.

Blue transparent shades were installed over his eyes the irises of which were brown: his face had a smooth look to it and could even be considered attractive as seen from the sides.

His main body had that same pattern printed over it and his chest emblem's edge was colored red, green and blue in different percentages while the golden "V" was set against a white background.

His shoulders had eight-pointed stars drawn over them colored red, green and blue at random while his arms also had the grid pattern printed over their skin: the forearms were colored navy blue with dusty brown bands circling around their length.

The legs kept on using the grid pattern over it and the boots happened to have the Alphabet initials "RGB" with each letter printed on their corresponding color, set over them.

Overall he looked like a combination of the three basic colors and a brown grid: his expression denoted amusement.

"Oh! Agoras – san and Victor – san… I read your posts…"

"Do you mind us joining you?"

"Not at all, sir… Please take a seat."

"Excellent."

They both sat down on the table and Dark Man walked towards them.

"Welcome, Agoras - dono and Victor - dono! What's up?" He asked with a cheery tone of voice.

"The guys upstairs were cornered between the buster and the wall."

"Heh, heh, heh! That's good to hear."

"Please bring us the usual stuff." Victor requested.

"Roger!"

"So… You're getting used to the onboard life?" Joel asked him.

"Little by little, truth to be told… I've read those posts in the blog… They were intriguing. And I heard to the radio broadcasts too which were pretty funny too…" Leon admitted.

_More like they were weird._ Sieg chuckled.

_I'm the one who's weird to begin with._ Leon countered.

_Heh, heh, heh! That's so true, Main Personality – sama! _

_You're hopeless._

"Huh? Are you alright?" Agoras asked Leon.

"Ah…! I am. I was… reflecting…" Leon improvised.

"You've met all of the Navis already?" Victor asked.

"There are some which I haven't as of yet…" Leon admitted.

"One is here." A deep and creepy voice announced behind Leon.

He felt all of his hairs turn spiky and a shiver go down his spine: he turned around and spotted Shade Man standing there, with his wings folded in front of him creating a "shade" effect which made him look creepy.

"A-ah… I must be speaking with Shade Man – dono…" Leon assumed.

"Oh… Vice President _Noir_ passed that title of his into you, eh? That's nice to hear…" Shade Man sounded amused.

"I-indeed…" Leon gulped.

"I shall go hunt for blood… Heh, heh, heh…" Shade Man chuckled and formed a creepy smile.

"S-spooky…" Leon muttered.

_I'd rather say he's the 17__th__ Count Dracula…_

_Maybe I'll agree with you on this._

_Heh, heh, heh! See? We can reach an agreement when ya want to, Main Personality – sama!_

_You're making me feel a headache._

_Ops. My bad! I don't wanna push this to its limits, so I'll go to behind the scenes…_

"In any case… I shall be going. I have to meet with Keitai – san and start my daily training class. Good–bye." Leon politely announced.

"Enjoy."

"See you later."

Leon headed over to the counter and Dark Man interacted with the cash register to show him the bill: Leon opened his wallet and paid for the meal, picking the change and the bill.

"Good morning."

"Enjoy."

"_Marchando_!" Burner Man exclaimed.

Leon hummed a tune and walked down the corridor past the rooms until he reached a spot where two other doors were set at left and right labeled "VR ROOM" and "TRAINING ROOM" so he stepped into the right one to enter the "Training Room" which had changed since his last visit to include targets: Keitai Denwa was munching some chewing gum but stopped and took it out his mouth to wrap it on its plastic and pocket it: he grinned and patted Leon's back.

"So, my young man… You ready?" Keitai Denwa simply asked of him with a smile.

"Yes, sir. I am, sir."

"Excellent."

Keitai Denwa handed Leon a reconverted Beretta M92F designed to hold tranquilizer bullets and a pair of 3D glasses: he then took out a remote and inputted some commands on it to make one of the targets be illuminated by a focus.

"You know the drill."

Leon nodded in understanding and carefully aimed towards the center: he then pressed the trigger and a pre-recorded shooting sound echoed, although nothing came out of the gun per se: a red spot signaled the spot where a real bullet would have impacted and it was rather close to the center.

"Not bad! Keep it up."

Leon made no comments and focused again: his next shots ended up very close to the center: he managed to hit the exact center when he was at the virtual clip's last bullet.

"Heh! Not bad! You're improving. I think we can already jump to the next level."

The target was replaced by a cardboard figure of a person which moved to the left and right and in several directions.

"This figure will help you practice against moving and living targets. You will also learn which are the best spots to hit someone are."

"I understand."

Leon took aim and waited until the figure moved forward from the left so he aimed and shot a bullet which hit the person's left shoulder: it collapsed face-down into the ground after a few seconds.

"Good thinking! If you aim it in the opposite direction they're coming from then they have a harder time reacting because they've already "set" their body to move in one direction. And hitting a shoulder isn't bad, although one must take into account the amount of clothing the person has. It won't matter much in summer, but…"

"Thank you very much."

"I'll set it up again."

The figure stood up and moved faster with quicker reflexes and moves: Leon did not lose his cool and he aimed at the person's neck: the figure crouched but Leon then lowered his gun and shot towards the right ankle, hitting it: the figure stood up and Leon switched his angle to hit the left side of the neck so the figure collapsed again.

"Not bad, not bad… You seem to have a knack for it."

The figure stood up again and, this time, it jumped closer towards Leon: he gasped and ducked to then roll across the ground and shoot at the person's neck from behind thus making it fall into the ground.

"Weird! I didn't program to jump level yet."

"I apologize. I think I left it set this way…"

Atarasei came inside while scratching the back of his head.

"You did, Atarasei? Ah. For a moment I thought that there was a flaw in the system." Keitai looked relieved.

"I'll fix it right away…"

He took out his Link PET and inputted some commands through the holographic screen: Leon suddenly gasped upon seeing from an angle that Atarasei's eyes' irises beneath the sunglasses were colored _red_.

_Is he using contacts…? He looks scary…_

_More like a leech waiting to suck the blood outta ya, Main Personality – sama._ Sieg sarcastically suggested.

_Oh! Shut your trap up._

"Alright. It's fixed. Have a good morning."

"Hmmm… Let's try one more level." Keitai suggested.

"Roger."

The figure now carried a knife and would sometimes use it to deflect the incoming bullets: Leon aimed and hit the person's wrist from below and the left thus making it drop the knife and collapse.

"I think that's enough. You're making amazingly quick progress, Leon – kun. Like this you shouldn't have any major problems even if you went to the mainland alone."

"Thank you very much."

_Go into the mainland alone…? Perfect._ Sieg sounded like he was up to something.

_I smell something nasty._ Leon grumbled.

_Ya won't notice it._ Sieg announced.

_You still want to allow some creeps to abuse of this body?_ Leon assumed.

_Oho… Ye're becomin' kind of a 21__st__ century Holmes…_

_Agoras – san is the detective here. And I won't discuss the fact. _Leon shot back.

"Oi! Leon! You alright?" Keitai asked.

Leon snapped back at reality.

"Uh… I am. I was just… reflecting." He improvised.

"Alright. You can drop by again during the afternoon if you want to."

"Thank you very much. I shall do so."

He returned the empty gun and the 3D glasses before departing the training room.

_People will start to put something together if they see me spacing out so much…_ Leon thought.

_Don't worry! Big bro! They lack imagination, ya se._

_Oh jeez. What have I done to deserve this? Life has been cruel to me up until now and won't stop being cruel?_

12:12 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hello there! The hyper crazy and hyper dangerous rider has come! Its name is… Superintendent Oda!"

Oda walked into the Net Police HQ's Cyber CID office workspace and found Obihiro and Enzan in the middle of some conversation with someone else in the room.

"My! Ian Torolov – kun. Been a while~!"

"By all the blizzards in mother Sharo… First day here and I already stumbled upon Mr. Superintendent…"

Ian Torolov was a young man around sixteen years old.

He had brownish hair combed in a neat manner and brownish irises as well: his face profile indicated seriousness.

He simply wore the Sharo Army uniform.

"My book about Waterloo brought you bad luck, then?"

"Your book had nothing to do with it. It's more like your strange sense of humor, Mr. Superintendent." Ian grumbled.

"Didn't Laika – kun come 'ere as well?" Oda asked.

"Nope. The Commissioner issued him a mission in Sharo. It'd seem he got a call from Chief Sorodo to complain about his behavior during the whole stuff with those "Seraph" guys."

"Oho! Then he'll find a frozen treasure in a cave likein _Doctor Zhivago_ or so my Uncle Merton would say." Oda grinned.

"By all the… I'm going to go crazy at this rate."

"Welcome to the club." Enzan told him with obvious sarcasm.

"You know the drill: one, two and three. Hop." Obihiro added.

The three of them had picked their stuff and run out of the room in the blink of an eye to Oda's surprise.

"By Merton! A wizard dropped by."

"What's the matter? I saw those three run away like they were gonna be slaughtered alive." Meijin popped his head into the room.

"My dear Meijin – kun. You should invent Coffee Man."

"GRJFTX!"

"This guy…!" Punk fumed.

"Maybe Uncle Merton will inspire you?"

"No, sir! I don't need to bother him, sir!"

"Maybe Uncle Moran will inspire you?"

"Golden Star? They're busy enough!"

"Maybe Uncle Moriarty will inspire you?"

"Shunoros? I don't want to come any closer to them!"

"This guy's gone nuts?" Punk grumbled.

"Nut in a Shell Man came through the window!"

"Come on! Be serious, sir! Go tell that to a straw doll!"

"Why not… Uncle Merton's scarecrow definitely needs to smile a lot more than he does, the poor fellow…" He brought the right hand to his chin and looked amused.

"He calls "poor fellow" a scarecrow… Oh come on."

"Aha-hah! I knew it! You're a fan of Lady GaGa, Meijin – kun!"

"I AM NOT!" Meijin protested.

"Admit it! I myself am a fan of Aunt Adler."

"Aunt Adler…! A~h! I'm gonna go mad! Run for your sanity~!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh, Meijin – kun… Youth nowadays isn't ready to take in Uncle Merton's home-bred family humor! Too bad!"

06:04 AM (Riga Time)…

"… Hmpf… How fitting. Tempest clouds… I know I always sleep little and such but today I've got some feeling which tells me that something important is gonna happen…"

A young man who didn't seem to be older than fifteen years old and past a meter and seventy tall was standing inside of a barely furnished room and looking out through a barred window frame.

His hair had grown in an uncontrolled manner and it now extended to past the base of his neck: it had a natural reddish tone to it and his eyes' irises were blue in color yet they displayed indifference and barely concealed anger under the surface.

He merely wore a pair of navy blue pajamas which didn't seem to be of his size and was barefoot.

"Hmpf… I'm sure that this fucking old bastard won't be laughing for much longer… I know it!"

He glanced around the room which only had a small bed, a side-desk and a lamp: a door nearby led to a bathroom.

"One day I'll gain power… And kill that bastard!"

He then looked out into the garden of a mansion built with expensive marble and other high-quality materials: the compound was circled by a red brick wall which was rigged with barbed wire and CCTV cameras: two tall gates of black steel and with figures forged on them were the only entrance and exit close to a sentinel's hut: a swimming pool with a small adjacent porch was placed on the eastern side of the garden as well as a emerald marble table with a circle of marble benches around it: the whole garden was neatly kempt and some trees grew there and there.

"All of this… Built with stolen money! Hmpf! I'd like to see the day where all of this is razed to the ground!"

"Well then… The day has come."

"Who…?"

The guy turned around to see Eisei standing in the room and leaning his back against the door while folding his arms and wielding his Link PET on the right hand.

"How'd you get inside? The door is locked from the outside and there are countless alarms!" He gasped.

"Calm down. I want to help you." He slowly replied in English.

"I know some English… So you're a foreigner?"

"Japanese."

"Japanese!" He gasped.

"Do you want power to kill that old man?"

"Of course."

"Would you swear an oath of obedience?"

"To whom?"

"To our leader, our Prince… A noble man: he hates these kinds of fuckers who think they are kings on their own."

"If I have to obey him and kill that man on his orders it doesn't make a difference: I'll be the one to do it. And everyone in my village will rejoice: you'll see. Name?"

"Eisei Aaron."

"Japanese say them differently, right?"

"Yeah. Surname first. We tend to call each other by surname."

"Fine. I'm Ernst."

"Yeah, I knew. Ernst Stroger. That old man is your father who killed your mother and has kept you prisoner for three years after making the village believe you were dead."

"So you've researched on me. Are you're here to claim back the money the man hacked using a hacker he then killed?"

"Bingo. We're Shunoros: and nobody laughs at the Prince's face and get away with so easily."

"Good. If I have to serve a Prince and be his sword of death in exchange for my freedom then so be it! That fucker… He did you-know-what with my mother 'cause she'd loaned money from 'im back before he became the Mafia boss he's now. She always insisted that I was his only son, but he turned her down. He obviously wouldn't accept recognizing someone like me who lived in such a crappy village as his son. That's why he killed her and has kept me prisoner here by forcing me to take part into homo S&M." Ernst angrily explained.

"Then I better pretend you don't have a surname?"

"No! My surname is that of my mother's."

"Sorry, sorry. I hadn't figured that out: I just discovered about you less than 12 hours ago, spoke with the Prince and I'm here."

"How did you make it here?"

"Advanced tech: I figured out the coordinates and "warped" here using a cool device." He replied.

"Hum! I see."

"So, you ready?"

"Anytime. This place makes my hate stir endlessly."

"Don't worry: in less than 10 hours we'll see to it that it's razed to the ground and remains a ruin. How fitting, ain't it? Power crumbles along with the institution…" He grinned.

"Totally. Take me to the Prince: I will obey him and live for his sake forever if such is the condition. I don't falter."

"I never doubted that. Dimensional Converter! Engage!"

"Free…! Free at last… Just you wait! You old man…!"

"Heh, heh, heh… Let's go!"

12:17 PM (Philippines Time)…

"… This is our base. It's on the Philippines. So you gotta fast-forward your clock six hours…"

"Hum. Alright."

"Let's meet the Prince."

"Lead the way… Eisei."

Eisei and Ernst appeared in front of the doors leading to the throne room: Ernst calmly scanned his surroundings and didn't look surprised at the instantaneous trip.

"Hello, _aibou_. I brought him."

"Welcome to Shunoros. Ernst Stroger."

"Prince?"

"Kuroban Howsad is my name."

"Prince Kuroban, then?"

"True."

Ernst calmly walked over to the throne and stood firm: Kuroban walked down the steps and loomed over him but Ernst wasn't intimidated and he simply regarded Kuroban with indifference.

"Ah! Good, good. You have a strong will."

"I do."

"Good. This is for you."

He placed a pendant on his right hand which Ernst immediately tied around his neck: Ernst nodded and saluted.

"Good. Gray! Handle the rest."

"Over here."

"I live for your sake, Prince."

"Don't worry. I'm not asking of you to be a martyr. Just remember that the power is for the benefit of Shunoros."

"Roger."

Both came out into the corridor and Ernst suddenly gasped and looked afraid at something.

"Oh my."

"Dullahan. What bad timing, really."

"I apologize, Eisei – dono, I…"

"What's that?"

"A robot. Piloted by a Net Navi."

"Ah! For a moment I thought it was something demoniac."

The "something" happened to be Dullahan: the character was about three meters tall and wore a metallic purple armor like the European medieval knights: a torn reddish cape hung from its shoulders as bonus: the armor had yellow and white markings.

But the most disturbing part was that it was _headless_: there was a neck but no head and its voice boomed out of nowhere.

"I apologize, I happened to be on an errand for the Prince…"

"Alright. Settle it with _aibou_… Next time look ahead of ya when you walk, will ya?"

"I am sorry."

"Well! An accident's an accident… Ernst! Follow me!"

"Phew. There'd been nothing capable of scaring me for these last three years but that thing…!" He muttered.

"I know. _Aibou_ likes being dramatic from time to time. He ripped that design off a fantasy RPG game."

"Ah. So that's why…"

"Here we are: computer room."

"I'm not very good at computers…"

"Don't worry: it's very easy."

They came into the room and Eisei booted it up.

"We're going to design your "transformation"…"

"Transformation?" He gasped.

"Denpa – Henkan."

"Translate."

"EM Wave Change."

"EM Wave Change?" He gasped again.

"In simple words: you become like a Net Navi."

"And because of that… I become superior to a human?"

"Yeah. But it's reversible. I'll let you look at the designs: most of them are inspired off the other so…"

"Good."

"When you feel like starting you can tell it to copy-paste the design into the editor and you then tweak it while drawing with the mouse: I'll go bring some clothes I bought." He explained.

"I get it. I'll give it a try."

"Don't worry. There's plenty of time too. Heh, heh, heh. I'll go make sure the other guys are ready for the expedition too."

Eisei came out and Ernst began to slowly interact with the computer and the 3D image rendering software: a psychotic grin formed on his face and he seemed to be looking forward to something.

_Yeah! I'll add a portable sword with the sheath too… And then I'll use it to put an end to the old man!_

08:48 AM (Riga Time)…

"… Alright, Ernst… Get showered and cleansed before you go to the basement: the Master will go there after his breakfast and wants everything to be ready and on time…"

A butler on his late 40s having brownish hair and hostile eyes with equally brown irises plus a moustache was walking down a corridor built using marble and having a red carpet running across its length.

He looked like he was about a meter and eighty tall and he appealed to be strong and athletic too.

He currently wore a butler's uniform and carried a ring with some keys on it on his right hand which he used to open a door and enter Ernst's room only to find it empty: he wasn't surprised and headed for the bathroom but when he saw it was open he stopped.

"What?"

He then looked around and spotted an envelope which was hanging from the doorknob using cello-tape: it was addressed to "Ivanovitch Forod" and had the "Forbidden Boundary" drawn on its wax seal: the butler picked it up and checked around the room again.

"Impossible! I can't understand this."

He ran down the corridor and down a curving white stone stair into the grand hall and then into a living room equally grand with four rows of windows looking out into the garden in the left side of the house.

"Master!"

"What."

The "Master" or Ivanovitch Forod was a man on his 50s who had grayish hair and some stomach: he wore a crimson silk bath robe over his black pajamas and was currently reading the newspapers while sipping some coffee.

"Ernst is gone!"

"PUAH! WHAT?"

"Yes, sir…! They weren't in the room or in the bathroom! And I found this on the doorknob…!"

"Hand that over! Letter? To me? Huh? What's this silly drawing? Whatever, let's check it out: "Ivanovithc Forod. You've been a fool for too long and stealing our money has signed your death sentence. Today you'll die and you will rot in the depths of Hell with your accomplices. Shunoros." … Fuck them! These are the idiots I picked money off a while ago using that computer addict which I then disposed of… A bluff!"

"But how does this explain…?"

"They're so good at computers: they messed with the alarms and got the kid out some way, maybe by taking off the barbed wire in a spot of the wall and such… Whatever! I only need to send two thugs to the village and get the kid back: I won't lose the attraction which brings more clients into my business! Hmpf!"

A thunderbolt suddenly fell down and the wind began to blow with greater force while the skies clouded: a blast of wind opened a pair of the windows.

"Shut them."

"Yes, Master."

"There you are! Today you die!"

"What the fuck?"

A thunderbolt fell down to illuminate a figure standing on the window's ledge and blocking out the light thus being half-hidden: a green glow could be spotted on its forehead.

"The End Angel has come to send you to HELL!"

The figure happened to be a new member of the "Denpa – Henkan" squad and his design was obviously based off the others' ones.

"Witness! My new power!"

The helmet's mail color was white and it was shaped like a swan as seen from above with the beak's upper edge running past the forehead and providing some "shade" to the face: the side edges had black painting over them and formed a trapeze-like drawing.

The sides of the helmet per se consisted on a navy blue piece of armor over a round white circle from which a blue piece of armor shaped like an inclined seat travelled down until the base of the neck: bluish transparent shades covered the eyes.

His forehead had the _kanji_ for _shuuen_ or "end" written on it using blood red coloring too but currently hidden below the "Forbidden Boundary" crest.

The chest armor had the initials "EA" written in blood red color and set on the protruding upper edge of the armor which was white in color: a small depression at the middle formed the shape of the "V" letter: a blue-colored thin stripe ran across the armor to then form a vertical column aiming downwards: the small space at the SW and SE edges of the armor below the blue stripe was colored white.

Two smooth wings came out from behind the body's shoulder armors: they were built of three pieces split by thin black lines: the first piece had a one-third-portion colored metallic gray but the rest of it had a navy blue coloring to it as it extended and ended in a diagonal angle aiming SW: the second piece was colored white instead and shared the exact length while the third piece was shorter and about half the length of the others.

The shoulder armors were made of spheroids with a small triangle aiming downwards and protecting part of the arm from the sides.

The rest of his design was identical to the others when it came to the forearms, boots and knee protections.

"My God!" The butler uttered.

"Is that…?" Forod turned pale.

"Yeah! The man whom you tried to destroy! Its anger has given birth to this incarnation and has come to kill you!"

"Impossible… Run!"

"Herd of fools! You have no place to run to!"

End Angel dropped inside of the room and the "Forbidden Boundary" formed on his feet to then spin around while expanding eventually covering a good deal of the room and the adjacent walls: Forod and the butler hit the dome when trying to reach the doors and were knocked into the ground.

"First goes the assassin!"

End Angel suddenly formed a black sword sheath with a black leather belt around his waist from which he drew a Muramasa Blade shining with reddish energy and having the "Forbidden Boundary" drawing imposed over its hilt: he quickly grabbed the neck of the butler, lifted him effortlessly and drove the blade through him: the butler uttered a guttural sound and was then dropped into the ground, dead.

"This was for my mother whom you shot in a coward manner from behind! And now… You lowlife's turn came!"

"Impossible!"

"DIE~!"

"MUGRAWH!"

End Angel picked him and plunged the blade through him as well before tossing them into the ground.

"Hmpf. Because this is a program and made of energy then it cauterizes the wounds and they don't bleed but whatever. A quick and painful death descended into you lowlifes before you agonize in Hell!"

"Bravo, End." Gray Thunderbolt complimented as he stood outside the "Forbidden Boundary" and in the garden.

"Hmpf… With this Prince Kuroban's will has been accomplished. Let His will burn this place to the ground too!"

"Guys! Your turn to shine came!" Gray Thunderbolt radioed.

End Angel holstered the sword and closed his right fist to make the "Forbidden Boundary" diminish in size before disappearing: he jumped out into the garden and then headed for the pool where he placed a Count Bomb Battle Chip on the porch which had some sinister-looking chains and pulls there: he ignored those and programmed the bomb to make it display the word "SYNCHRO: OK" on the LCD display: he then reunited with Gray Thunderbolt.

"All bombs set and synchronized. We're finishing spraying the gasoline around…" Raging Flame reported.

"Leave the basement intact: that's where the main evidence is at and we want the cops from Riga to find it out." Gray Thunderbolt warned.

"Don't worry: it's gotta anti-fire doors and just in case we're gonna put up "DCs" on the inside to seal it off and turn it into a cage: no heat will be able to come in either." Blue Wave replied.

"The explosion will be worth seeing!" Evil Corvus laughed.

"Sure will…" Ruthless Vine sneered.

"But I insist that the way Andy blew up the UFO's core…!" Fighting Cyclone insisted.

"We'll settle that later at home." Gray Thunderbolt quit.

"Cool. This automated translation system allows their messages to be translated into my idiom!" End Angel grinned.

"All's ready! Let's go watch it from the Wave Road!"

The group warped and formed a row looking north from the Wave Road: several synchronized explosions rang out across the mansion and the garden followed by fires being ignited all across it and the garden: the security guards ran out of the hut and opened the gates to flee while the group laughed.

"And this is how tyrants end! _Sic semper tyrannis_!"

"Glory to Shunoros!"


	9. Chapter 9: Evil's candy

**Chapter 9: Evil's candy**

11:26 AM (Japan Time), Thursday June the 27th…

"… Coming… Oh!"

"Hi there, Hikawa – kun."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Hikari Jr. – kun and Hikari Sr. – kun…! What a surprise… Please come in, by all means!"

"Thanks."

Netto and Saito had come to visit Hikawa.

Netto sported his usual clothes but had changed the shorts for jeans and now he did use socks with his orange sneakers.

Saito's clothes were an almost complete imitation of those of Netto: he had a blue vest over his shirt and his sneakers were green instead of orange.

Hikawa wore a yellowish jumper with a bluish hood, jeans and his white socks along with the slippers.

"Are you feeling better?" Netto asked.

"I am. Say, do you know anything about that fire in some Latvia village about 300 km from Riga?"

"Unfortunately, yeah… Urateido and company did it." Saito sighed.

"What!"

"It'd seem the guy had stolen money off the band and that the leader was fed up with how the guy was a local tyrant who could get away with everything: he even kept his illegitimate son prisoner there for three years and had him go through those experiences… If you thought Urateido was bad then the guy was pale compared to this man… The son hated them to death and when they gave him the power to he personally killed both of them in revenge for his mother…"

"What a drama!"

"Yeah. So you see that the son did believe he could deliver punishment to them which we won't deny: hell, I'm sure his hatred was the only thing keeping him with forces and sanity for those three years unlike a poor young guy Kage – kun found a few days ago…"

"I see… And the blowing up of the mansion was to call in for the Riga police and make sure it exposed this man's crimes?"

"Yeah. Not even 12 hours later data had been leaked to the media save for the son's name and this has made Shunoros' name jump from gossip to big news… They purposely left the dungeon-like basement unharmed so that the CSI people could pick the evidence and see how it was true: the local village has been filled with joy at being free of the tyrant and have now realized they've been deceived about the son's fate for three years, see…" Netto grimly narrated.

"So… With this…"

"Yeah. The "Denpa – Henkan" users have risen to 7 excluding Kuroban himself. But Golden Star still has enough Navis to counter them and not fall short of staff. So it'll be like a cold war in which there won't be all-out fighting like in Seraph Tower but individual battles in unrelated territories: after all the Reverse Internet is no – man's land."

"Hum… I know it's sad but it is reality… The son deserved being free: too bad you didn't figure out about him before they did." Hikawa sighed and closed his eyes.

"It wouldn't have changed anything: the hatred was already there and Shunoros just provided the tools. Even if they hadn't he'd eventually gone off on his own to murder them." Netto warned.

"But let's talk about something more cherry. Kage – kun sent us the latest broadcasting!"

"Oh! I wanted to listen to it!"

"Then allow us."

"… Ahem, ahem! V! B! N! The VBN Trio is back for the "Mummy Chapter"! Let's begin! … "Ah! I'm so anxious to go back to my beloved Egypt, to witness once again the Nile, the Pyramids and the mummies…! HUH! Yes, Doctor…! The nostalgia for my nation has shocked me: I'm very ill… I'm seeing things!"… Guess what happened!"

"He met the "Mummy"!" Hikawa laughed.

"Bravo! Next! "Big Money Bank: Staff Entrance." … "FLASH!" … "… * undecipherable hieroglyphs * … I placed the burner backwards again! Well! Trouble settled! Let's get to work!"…"

"So he tried to use a burner to melt the lock but burnt his hand or arm instead?" Hikawa deduced.

"… "Time to have supper… Where's yours?" …"Left it on the lobby wrapped in a package…" … "I'll bring it! I'll deduce what's inside from seeing the package's shape! Heh, heh! HUH! BLOM!" … "Cirilo! What was that noise…? CIRILO! Wake up, man! What the heck happened to ya?" … "GL, GL, GL! A~H! Leave me! Don't come any closer!" … "HUH?" … "Man-eater! Cannibal! You've got a man on the supper's package~!" … "B-but I only carry chive omelet…!" … "THUD!" … "Well! While this guy naps I'm gonna go wake up the safe! Heh, heh, heh!"…"

"Ah! I get it. Don Cirilo saw the mummy standing there and thought his partner was a man-eater! The mummy then knocked the other man out and headed to ransack the safe!" Hikawa laughed.

"Good, my audience, good! You're sharp today!"

"Shah, shah, shah!"

"Heh! There's no beating my burners."

"… "Here's the bank but… We dunno where the mummy is at!" … "I've got an idea, Boss! I saw on a film that the mummy shows up after summoning the Egyptian deities Ra and Ammon… We could try it out and see!" "Well, let's give it a try." … "RA!"... "AMMON!"… "CROC!"… "I said RAMON isn't coming out today so go fetch another buddy!" … "But, dear… I swear that I don't know them!"…"

"No way… Some housewife whose husband was named Ramon misunderstood the yells of "Ra" and "Ammon" as "Raammon"? That's some joke!" Hikawa laughed.

"And the housewife threw F a flower pot while M disguised as an Egyptian with the Pharaoh's cap and the cloth! Well! F went to the dispensary to get healed from his bump but they'd lost the scissors and they wrapped all of his body with bandages…"

"… And M believed it was the real mummy…" Hikawa grinned.

"M tried to have a dog seek using a drawing of the mummy but only bit an invalid's feet and he began to shoot while M ran away with his soldier disguise: the real mummy hid behind a tree but M's helmet spike pulled on a loose bandage and the inertia made the guy roll as all of his bandages were pulled away! F spotted it and they brought the petty thief to the HQ, see! "We bring a present, Mr. Super!" … "We've taken off the "wrapping" to save time! Heh, heh, heh!" … "Aw! I feel so bad… Aw! I'm never bandaging again even if they operate me from appendicitis!"…"

"So it was another fake monster… What'll be next?"

"… "Yes! That idiotic mummy failed as well! Brrr…! The next one to get to shine will be King – Kong! I didn't say anything about going to play "Ping-Pong" you imbecile! I said "King-Kong"! KING – KONG, THE GIANT GORILLA~!"… Next chapter: "King-Kong Chapter"! Look forward to it our fellow conspirers! VBN! Sign off! Off air!"

"Hah, hah! The "Mastermind" was annoyed that the pawn was half-deaf and understood "Ping-Pong" instead of "King-Kong"… How will they pull it off, anyway? I can't wait to hear!" Hikawa laughed.

"It'll be worth hearing." Netto teased.

"By Merton!" Saito joked.

"Guess we'll have some nice summer vacations ahead of us."

"Obviously."

"By Merton! Let devil bite my nose."

12:03 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Man! I'd like to have some cool and rare Battle Chip to win…"

A young boy who looked like he was an elementary school student was coming out of a Game Center's restroom and looked disappointed.

"Ya wanna win? Then I have the perfect answer for ya." An amused voice rang out.

The boy spotted Eisei leaning against a stall's closed door.

"Who are you, niichan?" The boy asked.

"Net Battling Association."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" The boy whistled.

"Listen… We've made up a new cool and powerful Battle Chip. However! Before proceeding to final release… We want to test it to make sure it has no big problems… You might experience some lagging from your Navi or PET, but no further than that… We want to know what's pending polishin'… Got me?"

"And I can test it?" The boy assumed.

"Yeah. Here. Catch."

Eisei tossed the boy a Battle Chip which contained a fragment of the so-famous mineral on it.

"What's its name?" The boy asked.

"Hmmm… We don't have a definitive name yet… Why don't ya call it "Forbidden Chip"?"

"Cool! Ah! What do I do if someone asks where I got it from?" The boy asked.

"Simply say what I told ya: it's for test purposes. We pick people at random 'round here and there."

"Yahoo!"

"Enjoy…"

"… Alright… Eh… I'll try to do the Virus Busting Game. Plug In!"

The boy plugged his standard Navi into the Game Machine and he progressed easily until Level 5 where things started to get harder: he began to sweat.

"Hmmm… I'll try this thing. Forbidden Chip, Slot In!"

The Link PET frizzled and the "Boundary" appeared on the screen while rotating before it stopped and drew the figure inside of its space: the screen emitted a momentary green flash.

"Whoa~! So cool…!"

The Navi's forehead got the crest on it and his eyes turned red but the boy didn't notice it because he was seeing the Navi's back.

"Alright! Go for it!"

The Navi quickly busted the Viruses and began jumping through levels so some other boys and girls came closer, surprised and Enzan was amongst them: he was scanning the whole space.

"I wonder why Eisei would bother to call us and tell us to come here… He must be waiting nearby." He muttered.

"Sure." Blues grumbled.

Eisei was hidden behind a vending machine and popping part of his face out to watch while he looked at one chronometer he carried.

"It should be about to happen according to _Aibou_'s calculations…"

The Navi reached Level 10 and faced a copy of the Dream Virus which was obviously powered down to not be as lethal as the original one had been 4 years ago: the Navi quickly jumped towards it, cut its arms off and pierced it with a Long Sword Battle Chip.

YOU WIN!

"Yahoo!" The boy exclaimed.

"Time's up." Eisei grinned.

"Gu… Uh… Grah…" The Navi uttered some guttural noises.

"Huh? What's wrong?" The Operator asked.

"Uh… Ah… GUA~H!" The Navi roared in agony.

The Boundary suddenly formed on the Navi's feet and shot a column of bright green light skywards towards a purplish distortion of time-space which blinded the spectators for one or two seconds: when the thing died the Navi had vanished.

"Huh? Eh? Where did you go to?" The Operator asked.

His Link PET frizzled and a word written in unknown pale green symbols appeared onscreen and soon vanished: the mysterious Chip was ejected and fell into the ground thus making the piece of the mineral shatter: the Chip now only had the frame where it had been set at.

"Huh? What happened? What's wrong?"

_Big success! _Aibou_'s a genius as always. Nyah, hah, hah!_

Enzan approached the boy after having picked up the Chip: he displayed his Net Police's Cyber CID ID and the boy gasped.

"Where did this come out from?" He asked.

"Huh… A niichan who said he was from the Net Battlers Association gave it to me… He claimed it was for test purposes… But I don't get what's happened… Where did my Navi go to?"

Enzan didn't reply and picked up the mineral shards which he placed inside of a plastic bag: he sealed it up and pocketed it.

"Hmmm… That guy had green messy hair and sunglasses?"

"Yeah… He looked spooky for some reason or another…"

"You've been tricked by a bad guy. And as for what happened to your Navi, I don't get it yet. But I hope that the Science Labs can give me some answers. Let's go, Blues. Every minute counts."

12:29 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hmmm… I see. This Chip contains a program which forcibly rewrites a big deal of a PET's OS to write the Navi off."

"Write the Navi off, sir?"

Enzan was talking with Hikari Yuuichirou concerning what he'd found insofar about the enigmatic Chip.

"It's another way of saying to make the PET believe no Navi lives on it. The Navi is split off from his or her Operator and becomes a solo Navi per se. However…" Yuuichirou trailed off.

"What happens?" Blues politely asked.

"Its stats are boosted to the max and one though is inserted into the Navi's mind: win, win and win… In short: it becomes obsessed with winning and not resting a single second."

"And then…?" Enzan asked.

"This thing has a time limit and once it's hit the Navi's functions will all be canceled and its body will stop moving… A beacon signal is sent so that _Shunoros_ knows where it's at… The program then forces the PET to "reject" the Chip and make it break. I guess that's when that "warp" thing comes in: it must take the Navi away to their HQ."

"Why would they bother to do so?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe they're trying to gather an army."

"It's not a crazy idea." Enzan agreed on it.

"Enzan – sama. _Noir_ is contacting you." Blues reported.

"He got a hold of this, huh? Patch him through." Enzan commanded.

"Roger."

"Hello? Enzan?" _Noir_ asked.

"I'm here. Have you found out anything?" Enzan assumed.

"I have a hunch. Can you tell me what does that bloody tool do?"

"Steal Navis." He summed up in two words.

"I feared as much. It's not to make an army the reason they're gonna abduct Navis en masse from all over the world." _Noir _grumbled.

"What?" Enzan frowned.

"They've must have gotten the idea after seeing the old man's schematics about _his version _of the Dimensional Converters." _Noir_ let out.

"Did it have something different from the Converters you guys, _Shunoros_ and the Science Labs have developed nowadays?" Enzan asked.

"The power source was the major change. Normal Converters have a gigantic car engine-like battery which is recharged by the EM radiation around it. However! The old man came up with a terrifying system…"

"And what was it?"

"Net Navis." _Noir_ hissed.

"Kami-sama…!" Yuuichirou turned pale.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah. The guy designed several capsules which made up the energy system and were triggered by a Dark Chip's power. They then began absorbing the HP of the hostage Navis until they were drained. Those Navis _died_ and some of them became ghosts which roamed around the area. That's why we altered the system to make it work like the way Wily had thought of."

"What a…!" Blues cursed.

"What a weasel, you mean to say? Yeah. That's why we can say "good riddance" thanks to Forte blowing up the sub with him and Regal aboard 4 years ago. If not then the world would've been plunged into an age of terror."

"Yeah. We should be glad." Yuuichirou sighed.

"But… Why would they want to alter the power source for their Converters if it already works fine?" Enzan asked.

"Maybe they're using the same power system for something else apart from the Converters… It can be some kind of doomsday robot or machine, see. The old man had conceived such a plan and had thought of making a gigantic robot sans any Cyber World to stop any Navis from trying to stand up to it." _Noir_ suggested.

"It's obvious that what happened today was a test drive. They'll be doing this more often from now on."

"Yeah. I'll try to send some people to check into the Game Centers and see if we can intercept them or force them to leave. The Net Police's Cyber CID should try to issue a message via all channels to warn the population as well." _Noir_ suggested.

"Roger."

"I'm off."

"Fine. I'll go hunting." Enzan announced.

"Maybe you'll meet Miquel – kun or Wan – kun. The others are busy but I believe Bertha – san would do fine too."

"As long as she doesn't go for teasing…"

"President Hades will warn her. Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks. We're gonna need it and badly."

The call ended and Enzan sighed as he looked out at the streets: he then lifted his gaze and looked at a nearby rooftop to see Eisei there waving his right hand in a taunting manner: Enzan gasped but Eisei quickly ran down the fire stairs: Enzan grumbled.

"Eisei. The jerk. He was there, taunting me."

"No wonder." Yuuichirou was unimpressed.

"I'd like to beat them again…!" Blues hissed.

12:44 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Huh… Dangerous Battle Chips which steal Navis, they say… That sounds bad… Thankfully _Noir_ – san has warned us…"

Leon was reading a message on Golden Star's own blog and he looked surprised at the news.

_The Great Evil God is about to be resurrected with the offering of sacrifices! _Sieg eagerly exclaimed.

_Don't be silly! "Great Evil Gods" don't exist outside of _anime_ series_.

_Who knows?_ Sieg teased.

_You do._ Leon sentenced.

_Heh, heh! Mr. Wikipedia strikes back!_ Sieg chuckled.

_Stop with the nicknames already. I'm Leon. There's no more mystery to it, Siegfried._

_Just call me Sieg._

_Then call me Leon. _Leon insisted.

_You like setting up double-edged words, huh?_ Sieg sounded slightly annoyed.

_You started this._ Leon calmly reminded him.

_I won't deny it, Mr. President._ Sieg amusedly replied.

_You're impossible._

_That Felix dude is. Or so that Joanne gal claims._ Sieg sounded like he was shrugging.

_I agree that Qong – san has a zero when it comes to socializing, but that doesn't have anything to do with us two. And Tozukawa – san has too much temper for my taste._ Leon admitted.

_Then that "ice queen" gal must be your target! Ain't that right, Leon? Heh, heh, heh!_

_I've got no target. Stop making up these things._

_Alright, Main Personality – sama._

Leon sighed in defeat and leaned his head on the desk: Sieg's endless titles were driving him to total exhaust.

_Tired? Have obscure coffee with a hint of heat from the self-appointed chef, _Monsieur L'Homme de l'Obscurité_…_

_I'll admit that it's Dark Man – san's honorific title, but I was never good at idioms._ Leon shot back with obvious annoyance.

_The day of reckonin' is just 'round the corner._ Sieg suddenly let out.

_And you think you'll be able to get away with it?_ Leon grumbled.

_When I'm in charge I can do what I want to. Besides, you need to take naps from time to time._ Sieg chuckled.

_Go to the Val-something. _Leon grumbled.

_Don't you mean Valhalla?_ Sieg assumed.

_Yeah. I meant that. _Leon admitted.

_Then ring up a Ms. Valkyrie to lead us there through the Bifrost and go meet old man Odin._ Sieg exposed.

_Sieg… Get lost in Berlin._ Leon cursed.

_Ya say that 'cause I picked my name from the character in _Des Ring Des Nibelungen,_ huh?_ Sieg guessed.

_When did you become so skilled at idioms? _Leon questioned.

_I do from toki-doki or "time-to-time" as the English people claim._

_Will you ever leave me in peace? Or you'll always be here to torment me?_

_Ask old man Odin._ Sieg suggested.

_That's not funny!_ Leon growled.

_Heh, heh, heh… I win!_

11:55 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh… Our campaign is finally starting… The campaign of terror…"

"Bravo, _Aibou_."

Kuroban had been examining a holographic screen displaying several tall cylinder-shaped capsules set around a central device which had a membrane-like thing containing a ring-shaped device atop it and the whole thing was inside of a Cyber World somewhere: some of the capsules could be seen being occupied: Eisei was also present as he stood in front of the throne.

"Ah. Gray. Just that you know: all of today's tests were a success."

"Excellent. How's our "God" behaving like?" Aaron asked.

"Dullahan is still working on the main body… It's about 65% complete by now. Once the body is complete then the interior will follow. The energy processing system is almost complete as well. We'll just have these sacrifices offer their HP to engage and power up our "God"... The High One's incarnation!"

"Excellent. Things are heating up… By the way… Did ya know? That fire which we started took 33 hours to extinguish. They had to bring reinforcements and make shifts. And then that was when the Riga cops found the stuff."

"Heh, heh, heh… And now that man has gone down in flames: we don't have to worry about anyone else trying to play smart with us." Kuroban shut down the screen and walked down from the throne.

"True, true!"

"How's Ernst getting along with the others?"

"Well! He has to use his PET's translation software like he was a politician in the EU parliament but well… He's starting to pick up on Japanese and English and I give him a hand: I first will aim for English which is easier and then some Japanese… It'll take time but…"

"Good. I just want the morale to be high."

"Urateido did two visits: did you see his reports?"

"Yeah. I shut one place."

"Why?"

"They had no – one!"

"What? They were pretending?"

"Yeah. And they kicked Urateido off so he had to come in using Denpa – Henkan to see that fatty imbecile betting on _mahjong_ with some other imbeciles. We rang up the police and let them shut the place down: we've already retrieved the money. The second one was on the fringe but now they've improved. It's not that I'm fond of such practices but alas sometimes these are the only ways to get some good funding: but when I have enough then I'll have them shut down." He shrugged.

"Alright. Do I tell him to continue the visits?"

"Do it."

"Roger."

Eisei came out while Kuroban chuckled and paced around the room: he suddenly gasped and stopped while paying attention.

"… My imagination…? Could that damned lapdog have found us already or are they blind still…? Maybe they went off to train or to discuss with their foolish tribe what to do now that the Continent is gone…"

He came out into the corridor and then opened a door which led into a small bedroom which had a bed, a desk, and an adjacent bath along with a balcony which was the one overlooking the main entrance: he stepped out into the summer and looked upwards at the "Wave Roads" around the area with suspicion.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid after all."

"… Direct Attack!"

"Counter Trap Card! Attack Negation!"

"Oh crap! Umisama! When did ya turn so good at it?"

"Heh, heh, heh! I'm good, see, Netsuhonoo!"

"Man."

Kuroban looked down to see Netsuhonoo and Umisama on their swimming trunks (colored red and blue) and sitting on towels while playing _Duel Monsters_ with the game field and their respective Decks: Umisama crushed Netsuhonoo's "Direct Attack" attempt.

"Ahem! "It can be "Activated" when the Opponent's "Monster" has made an "Attack Announcement". Negate one Opponent Monster's "Attack" and end the "Battle Phase"… So! What will you do?"

"Turn End!" Netsuhonoo fumed.

"My Turn! Draw Phase! Draw Card! I have 4 Hand Cards now. I don't need to pay any costs during the Standby Phase so… I switch to Main Phase 1: I offer as "Sacrifice" this Monster: "Fallen Angel Mary" and "Normal Summon" this other "Monster"… "Artificial Human – Psycho Shocker"! By its "Effect" all Trap Cards on the Field, be it yours or mine's, are "Negated" as long as this Card remains on the Field! Battle Phase! "Artificial Human – Psycho Shocker" Attacks the "Deep-sea Warrior"!"

"I got 900 Points of Battle Damage and I'm already at 3100 LP left!"

"I skip my Main Phase 2. Turn End."

"Heh! It's good to see they're having fun. That Card game is really fun when you get the hang of it, truly." Kuroban smiled.

"… Aha-hah! Now! In my Main Phase 1 I use the Magic Card "Fissure" and bury the "Artificial Human – Psycho Shocker"! Eat that!"

"Crap. But that won't alter that I've got 6600 HP!"

"Well. Have fun. But this will be a long campaign… The _Shunoros Campaign_ I'd rather name it. Heh, heh, heh. And nothing will be able to stop our projects and devices… Bring it on! Golden Star! Hah!"


	10. Chapter 10: Beneath the mask

**Chapter 10: Beneath the mask**

11:46 AM (Japan Time), Sunday June the 30th…

"… Heh! This pendant Bertha – san sent to me via Hikari – kun isn't bad, really. She must've had a fancy."

"Well! As long as it's just a fancy…"

"I know."

"Good. Let's try to catch some sharks."

"Roger, Admiral."

"Oh come on. Stop with that joke already."

Kage was pacing across a Game Center while chatting with Andy's hologram and watching a pendant of some kind of rock he carried around his neck: he looked amused and Andy didn't find his jokes funny.

"There! Hit 'em! Long Sword!"

"Wide Sword!"

Kage headed for some spectators gathered around a Net Battling machine and gasped when recognizing Eisei amongst them having his hands pocketed and grinning: Kage quickly looked at the holographic projection but saw that none of the two standard Navis had the "Forbidden Boundary" crest on their foreheads: he looked at the Battle Chips both Operators had laid on the ledge for that and the infamous Chip didn't seem to be there either: he spotted one on Eisei's right pocket which was being drawn so he quickly circled around the outer edge, put his hand on his overcoat's right pocket and did something before silently approaching Eisei from behind and pressing something against his body from inside of the coat which obviously was his gun: Eisei calmly looked over his right shoulder and his grin didn't fade.

"Hiya~… If ain't Shadow Man's Operator." He joked with his broadening smile.

"I ain't Shadow Man's Operator."

"Then why are ya named "Kage", eh?"

"What a stupid joke."

"You'd prefer VBN's ones to mine?"

"Oh yeah."

"So! What do you suggest?"

"One: you nap. Two: you go." He summed up.

"Three: we settle our score somewhere else."

"Why not… I've been itching to do that."

"Settled, ain't it? Well! You know the construction materials warehouse for that new shoe-shop which is gonna open three blocks SE from this place soon enough? There'll be enough space and no interlopers. Will be waitin' there… See ya…"

Eisei pocketed his tool and walked out while whistling: Kage quickly lowered the gun inside of the pocket so that it wasn't noticeable but since both had talked in a hushed tone and there was loud background music then the other spectators hadn't noticed anything.

"Good enough. Let's go."

"Alright."

"Yeah! I win! My 3rd victory!"

"Wow!"

"Man!"

Kage ignored the Net Battle and quietly made his way out of the building and down some streets until he reached the warehouse the door of which was ajar: Kage stepped inside and found Eisei sitting on a crate and playing with his PET by tossing it into the air and catching it again as it fell down: he quickly jumped off the crate and stood up.

"So! Ya came."

"Yeah. Let's get down to business."

"Before that… Why don't we Shuffle each other's Folders?"

"Why not…"

Kage handed him his PET and Battle Chip pouch while Eisei did the same with his PET and Battle Card pouch: Kage selected a Folder edition option named "Shuffling" and waited as he also picked the Battle Card by the reverse side and changed their locations: they handed each one's items back less than two minutes later.

"I'll provide the "DCs"… Engage!" Kage announced.

Four "Dimensional Converters" popped out on the four cardinal points of the room and formed a "Dimensional Area", a space where all colors became distorted and the building was encompassed by a dome made of fused hexagons the colors of which were constantly shifting.

"Synchro Chip…"

He drew a special-looking Battle Chip: it had no label and instead had an emerald dome made of some slightly transparent material similar to glass in the center of it surrounded by a black edge: the Golden Star logo had been set at a small scale SE of the dome and the contacts were different: the feeling of it was something else as well: Kage removed the sunglasses and pocketed them while he tossed his overcoat away too to reveal a black featureless t-shirt below.

"… Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"Coming!"

A sphere of white light began to form on the PET and it expanded to cover Kage's body as he instinctively spread his arms and legs: Eisei had to use his right hand to shield his eyes.

"It came!"

The light dimmed to reveal how Kage had undergone some kind of "transformation" procedure.

"Cross Fusion Kage! Get ready, Eisei! Today we settle the score, you villain!"

This fusion, or, rather "Cross Fusion", had Andy's bodysuit over his normal clothes but with some design differences: the plating over his shoulders had a more pyramid-like form and was aiming towards the NW and NE, respectively.

The helmet's design was different as well: a silver-colored fin-shape piece formed at the sides, emerging from the ear pads' upper edge and extended until the end of the helmet: an arch was drawn over it and the space inside of it had a deeper tonality of silver.

A complicated drawing was imprinted within the forehead and the helmet's front now extended until the start of the nose: his hair now flowed out in a more natural manner from behind it.

A bronze-colored border formed around the shoulders and a straight line travelled towards the emblem to form a curve surrounding the lower half of it: the curve ended with a small "spike" drawing pointing downwards.

His forearm design included a thin separation around the elbow: the two combined section formed a hexagon with a golden-colored jewel set on its center.

The short section set on the rear half of the elbow was colored bronze while the rest of the forearm was slightly brighter.

The bronze borders travelling down the sides of his upper body ended around the hips: two circular bands of a bronze color were drawn over them with a small separation between them.

His boots' design was based upon that of his forearms: the soil was painted black and separated from the rest of the foot by a thin bronze-colored line.

The jetpack design had changed a bit, too, and it now included bright silver pieces connecting the upper right and left edges with the body: a curved golden line was drawn half-way across it: the rest of the backpack looked identical to Andy's usual form.

"Denpa – Henkan! Eisei Aaron! On Air!"

Eisei became Gray Thunderbolt and immediately joined his golden-armor covered hands which began to frizzle with electricity.

"100,000 Volts!"

He shot a blast of electricity at "CF Kage" but the guy seemingly saw it coming for when he was hit a cloud of smoke ensued, a _chibi_ doll dropped into the ground and ten _shuriken_ fell down on Gray Thunderbolt's body one after the other.

"No way! First round and ya already came up with the "Bodyguard" Program Advance?" He groaned.

"I always have some ready. I don't depend on the Ryuusei Form to win, mind you. You could feel that on our previous two encounters."

"Grah! 1000 HP deduced! 1000 HP! And my max is 2000!"

"Don't say it wasn't fair because you came up with that idea of shuffling our Folders." "CF Kage" reminded him.

"I know! Grah! Rocket Knuckles!"

Two copies of his forearms formed in the air and used rocket propulsion to shoot towards Kage but they hit a small familiar statuette which he'd suddenly placed in the ground.

"Ojiouzan!"

"No way! Uack! Another 200 HP deduced? This can't be!"

"It can be. You're not the only ones who haven't been sitting idle ever since March."

"I dunno why but this gives me a bad feeling." Andy whispered over a radio burst to Kage.

"Why? We've got the upper hand: anyone would agree."

"He could be planning to strike back with the Muramasa Blade for all we know."

"Hum! True. My max HP is 1000 and the Muramasa Blade would deduce 500, so half of them… Let's try not to get close."

"Volt Sword!"

"Shirahadori!"

Three consecutive counter attacks from "CF Kage" forced Gray Thunderbolt to step back, groaning.

"Another 300 HP less? 1500 HP lost and I haven't even deduced 1 HP outta that guy! I'm not Jounouchi!"

"What? Ah. The "ordinary" guy or Kaiba names him… I think that you are feeling rather cocky as of late while I came prepared to face you reviewing all of the battle data from out two previous encounters. Your own idea of shuffling the Folders has backfired on you."

"Grjftx! Heavenly Thunderbolt!"

"Element Trap!"

"Fuck!"

The attack was nullified and another attack was shot at Eisei instead: he groaned and began to pant.

"No way! 240 HP? This thing rests as much? I've lost 1740 HP out of my brilliant 2000 HP?" He groaned.

"Yeah. How about giving it up? My next attack will beat you."

"Bring it on!"

"Okay. You asked for it. W-what? What's this thing doing here in my Chip selection menu?" He gasped as he found something odd in there.

"By all the…! The boundary thing!" Andy cursed.

"Heh! So it finally came out."

"You! You smuggled this into my Folder with the excuse of the Folder shuffling, didn't you?" Kage growled.

"Yeah! If you're the "Shadow" then prove it!"

"Prove what, that I have a "Dark side of the Force" or what? Besides! I don't have that pendant thing which energizes the program."

"You sure of it?"

"What? Ah! So Bertha – san didn't send this but you did using her name, then! But! I'll just toss it away and simply…"

"Wouldn't you know?"

"What now?"

"I'm here because Urateido asked me to."

"Urateido, you say!"

"Yeah. He's gone back to wrap up the loose end."

"It couldn't be!"

"Wait! Miquel – kun! It's a trap! We gave a new-gen Copy Roid to Ice Man so that he could materialize and defend Hikawa – kun!"

"I filled Urateido's Folder with Elec – Attribute Battle Chips. I'm sure the dwarf _Eskimo_ is fried by now. Hmmm… I hope he shows me the recording 'cause it'll be totally worth it…" He chuckled.

"This fucking son of a bitch…!"

"Calm down!"

_Heh. Ya can't know it: but, when applied to Cross Fusion, the "Boundary" works just like one of those "Dark Synchro Chips" Twilight of Nebula developed but never came to implement… You'll seal up Andy's consciousness and deepen into your rage and hate… You'll come at me in a reckless and wild manner, but I'll be waiting to use my Muramasa Blade to hand half of the damage… And then I've got a terrific combo ready for ya too: Holy Panel, Attack+30, Double Point and Holy Dream. It'll get rid of your other half of HP in a flash. Then I'll be able to confirm if my little theory is right… _Gray Thunderbolt inwardly thought.

"… Toss that bloody pendant away already, Miquel – kun! Then wait for the "Elemental Cyclone" Battle Chip to come out and you'll be able to win over him easily!"

"Shut up! This is _MY_ battle! I'm fighting to protect MY friend! And to protect the others you need power!"

"You _have_ power! Bring out the Ryuusei Form, then!"

"No! I'll blow him up with his own bloody gizmo! I'll be ten times more satisfying!"

"Miquel – kun! If you're going to keep that behavior then our Cross Fusion will break apart!" Andy warned.

"… Forbidden Boundary! Activate!"

"NO!" Andy gasped in horror.

It was too late: the pendant began to agitate and the exterior layer shattered to reveal the mineral below it: a column of pale turquoise light formed around "CF Kage" and the "Boundary" was drawn just below his feet before it expanded by circling around until it reached its maximum range: a powerful greenish light could be seen coming out of the building's windows.

"Yeah! I did it!"

Gray Thunderbolt, with a smile on his face, inclined his head towards the right to look towards "CF Kage" while seeing how the crest began to be drawn on his forehead: two segments of the circle formed on the north-west and south-east corners and began to draw the circle: the north-west end grew towards the south-east portion and the south-east portion grew towards the north-west portion.

_Keep at it…_

The initial three lines forming an "N" shape were drawn on the inner side of the circle which kept on growing as the fourth line began to span towards both ends and the symbols began appearing inside of the rim: the drawing, the circle and the symbols were completed

_Yeah! I did it! I win!_

A flash forming the shape of the Alphabet "X" character emerged from the center of it while the rest of it glowed outwards: his eyes now shone with a tint of crimson and the purplish aura could be seen around him as he looked furious.

"Power…! I have power! All of my Battle Chips gain a 50% boost! Eat this! Program Advance! Hi - Cannon, Triple Slot In! Giga Cannon! Its normal 500 points are elevated to 750! DIE!"

He shot the powerful blast towards Gray Thunderbolt, who had a hand on the hilt of his Muramasa Blade and looked ready to leap towards his opponent any time now.

"Magnet Force!"

He crossed his arms and formed some magnetic waves which expanded and formed a kind of barrier: the Giga Cannon's blast hit it and was redirected at the opponent.

"Holy Panel! Dream Aura!"

_How lucky. You'll save me the Holy Panel activation… No! The more Holy Panels the best!_

Despite the Holy Panel's effect the Dream Aura was shattered by the attack of the Giga Cannon but "CF Kage" suffered no damage: before he could react, though, Gray Thunderbolt was jumping towards him.

"Panel Format! Muramasa Blade~!"

"What! The son of a…! Ugra~h!"

The blade left a deep cut on the upper chest section of his bodysuit and had him recoiling.

"_The end_, Kage! Holy Panel! Double Point! Holy Dream! Attack+30! Too bad but you lose! That of Urateido was a trap! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!"

"YOU DAMNED SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU YET!"

The Holy Dream's series of energy bubbles impacted on "CF Kage" one after the other thus making him back up: suddenly, though, a weird noise rang out inside of the room.

"What?"

Gray Thunderbolt spotted how three of the "DCs" were frizzling and looking like they were malfunctioning: one of them suddenly shone and a column of white light formed below "CF Kage" and expanded upwards while making him levitate some centimeters from the ground: the "Boundary" suddenly converged on him and was returned into its container.

"Uh… Ugra~h!"

"No!"

"CF Kage" had his body slowly whitened by some phenomenon and it vanished altogether while the column of light quickly lost thickness and vanished altogether: the "DCs" then began to explode one after the other and the "DA" collapsed: Gray Thunderbolt looked furious and angered as he remained there.

"Fuck! What the fuck! What happened?"

He began to look around and suddenly heard whisperings and muttering around the building along with the sirens of police cars: cursing under his breath he warped and reappeared inside of the still-under-construction shoe shop's first floor: the blinders had been lowered so he looked out through the small gaps to see a crowd of curious who had gathered around the spot where the edge of the "DA" had been at: two police vans halted and some riot squad policemen jumped out to run inside of the building: Gray Thunderbolt snickered.

"Hmpf! Search all you want. You'll only find the remains of the "DCs" but nothing will tell you what happened: Net Battles don't leave forensic evidence, by Moriarty! But I'll go back to the base… Kage! Don't think you can fool me anymore with the clever set-up… I've figured out your true colors by now and today's battle is the ultimate proof!"

12:13 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Fua~h… It's a bother to have to go through all this red tape and such just to pay the rent of the warehouse building. Jeez. I hate bureaucracy and red tape: but who doesn't? Huh?"

_Noir_ had been sitting on a chair next to a round wooden table inside of a room somewhere in _Purgatory_ which seemed to be his bedroom given the presence of a king-sized bed set against the north wall, a cupboard on the NW corner, a door on the west wall and another on the SW corner plus an LCD TV on the south wall: it looked practical and simple.

"What's that?"

He spotted the familiar white column of light forming there and expanding until the body of "CF Kage" appeared there: he collapsed into the ground face-down and his "Cross Fusion" broke into raw data which jumped into the air to them reassemble in the form of the Link PET which hit the floor and skid twenty centimeters across it before stopping: the word "ERROR" was showing up onscreen but it vanished to be replaced by the "Forbidden Boundary" drawing: it "shattered" and Andy's upper body and face appeared onscreen.

"Phew!"

"Whoa! Miquel – kun! Andy!"

_Noir_ ran towards them and crouched next to the knocked out Kage who was lying there: he then spotted his overcoat five centimeters to his left as well: _Noir_ suddenly lowered his hood to reveal a youthful face which didn't look like it was older than fifteen or sixteen years old: its profile was plain and wasn't anything out of the ordinary and his eyes' irises were of a navy blue color: but it was highly reminiscent of that of Kage's face to begin with.

"Andy! What happened?"

"Well, Kuroshiro Oriol… We got into a mess."

"What?"

"First of all… Can you connect me to my "cyborg body"? I want to get out of here."

"A-alright… Legato! I summon you!"

"You called, Oriol – sama…? Ah! Kage! What happened, Andy – kun?"

"I'll now explain. Connect me to my body, Legato."

"Alright…"

"Oriol. Place him on the bed."

"Okay…"

_Noir_ or Kuroshiro Oriol picked him with softness and placed him face-up on the right side of the bed: Kage's face looked like he'd been in pain and Kuroshiro looked nervous.

"Miquel – kun…!" He muttered.

Legato picked the PET and crossed a corridor communicating with another room: this corridor had two doors set at right and left labeled "BATHROOMS" and "SHOWER ROOM" which he ignored: he opened the adjacent door and came into a room which was a duplicate of Kuroshiro's own room: Saito could be spotted sitting on a chair and apparently sleeping given his pose: Legato crouched in front of him and slightly opened his right eye while aiming the IR port at it.

"Plug In. Transmission."

The IR light jumped into the eye and Legato let it close: Saito began to stir and mumble before bringing the right hand to his forehead and groaning as if he was having a headache: Legato helped him stand.

"Let's go back to Oriol's room… I'll explain…"

"A-alright, Saito – kun…"

Legato helped Saito walk back into the other room and he sat on a chair next to the bed: he looked at Kage.

"Well. We met Eisei."

"You met Eisei? In the Game Center?" Kuroshiro asked.

"He suggested settling the score so we went to a nearby warehouse: we shuffled each other's Folders."

"Like in _Duel Monsters_…" Legato muttered.

"It began pretty neatly. We'd soon taken out about three quarters of his HP and crushed all of his attack attempts. But then we found out that the guy uploaded the software of his own "Forbidden Boundary" Battle Card into the PET's flash memory."

"What!"

"He then began to provoke _Netto_ by telling him he'd come to distract us while Urateido went to try to drive Hikawa – kun mad. It turns out that the pendant Bertha – san had sent us was a fake and contained a real piece of mineral…"

"Ah the bastard!" Kuroshiro hissed.

"… And Netto, falling for the trap, didn't listen to me and turned on the damned thing which tried to shut down my processes! But I transferred myself out of the Cross Fusion using the Wi-Fi and into one Dimensional Converter which I began to reprogram to take us away and then self-destruct with the other four. It was a very close thing because Gray attacked Netto with the Muramasa Blade and then the Holy Dream combo while admitting that that of Urateido was a lie: before the damage computation could reach 0 HP I pulled Netto outta there and here we are: I re-installed myself and since the damned Boundary had noticed that Netto's HP were less than 100 points it had cancelled hence why I could delete its file right now." Saito described.

"I see…! That was a narrow escape…!"

"Legato."

"Yes, Saito – kun?"

"Please toss that damned mineral into the harbor right away before it can do any further harm." Saito requested.

"My pleasure."

Legato quickly picked the mineral: he ran out while Kuroshiro sighed and walked over to "Kage" to caress his face in a soft manner while looking worried.

"Face Camo: de-activate." He commanded.

His face suddenly faded away to give way to a black leather-like mask covering his whole face and neck including the base: it lacked any facial features whatsoever and covered the eyes as well.

"Let's take it out."

Kuroshiro unfastened his black bandana and then pulled it out to reveal _Netto_'s face underneath it: he also looked like he'd had a painful experience: Kuroshiro frowned and leant closer to spot that he was even crying and trembling.

"… It's my fault… I'm such an idiot…!"

"Netto – kun?"

"Saito – niisan…! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…! I risked your life again! I never learn the lesson…! You were always ready to sacrifice yourself for my sake: the Dream Virus battle, the Super Cybeast battle…!"

"I think he's not conscious but having nightmares." Saito muttered with a sigh.

"Netto – kun…" Kuroshiro muttered.

"But we had to do it: we had to cast away our old selves and rise again as new men… Who'd believed that the very Net Police Cyber CID staff _was afraid of us_? Afraid of our powers? Filled with zeal and selfish fear because they wouldn't try to understand? And then… One of them blurted too much on the street and five bully idiots took profit of that to corner Netto in one corridor of the HQ next to Superintendent Oda in August, 2008, and beat him! Superintendent Oda had to go and shoot for real into the air to scare them! And Netto… He was broken. He had a doctor admit that he could've died there…!" Saito began to cry too.

"I know…! Netto – kun's system crumbled and collapsed! He lost all interest to live, all fun, all joy…! He became dull and depressed… And nothing would impress him! Not even _manga_, _anime_, drawing, reading novels, going out with the friends…!" Kuroshiro sobbed too.

"So that's when you and Legato appeared… That September! As Kage Miquel and Andy…! You were our classmates and soon we began to hold secret meetings in your house where you told us about Golden Star and how we could rise again! And bury the ghosts of the past!" Saito tried to dry his tears.

"And all went splendidly…! We remained with you guys until the summer where we came up with some tale to make us "vanish" and during that "disappearance" you guys began your training and assumed your new identities: it made life flow back into you two… And all was fine! Given our early role, no – one could question that Kage Miquel and Hikari Netto were two separate persons! There were witnesses, documents, photos, videos…! No – one could doubt it! And it's worked!"

"Yeah… But I suspect the jerk had a hunch… He might have realized that Netto's wound from the _SS Scheherazade_ _Symphony_ was still there despite Kage Miquel not having such a wound during the Seraph Tower battle when he hit that spot and Netto couldn't suppress a wince of pain…"

"Shit. Now what?"

"Hopefully the guy won't tell anyone else…"

"Let's hope so, yeah."

"Uh-unh… Uh-unh… Huh… Damn it… What a headache!"

"Netto – kun? You awake?"

"Oriol…? This is… _Purgatory_…? Damn it… I've screwed it up, right? And I had to have my hide saved again, right?" He grumbled.

"Yeah. That's what happened." Saito told him as he looked at him but still looking like he had a headache.

"Shit."

"… I disposed of that, Oriol – sama… Hikari… How do you feel?" Legato reported as he came back in before asking Netto.

"Like shit."

"Guess I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't try to last out at Legato because he ain't guilty of anything." Saito told Netto.

"I didn't intend to!"

"Just in case."

"Whatever. I owe you a big apology: I fell for the simplest trap ever and I should be ashamed of it. I'm 16 already, damn it! I'm not that gullible 11-year old guy who got tricked by Hinoken into attacking the Education Board's Cyber World with a replacement Navi and then finding out the guy wanted to dispose of Rock Man in a treacherous manner!"

"Calm down! Agoras got Hinoken a year ago. And the guy's now rotting in jail, see!"

"Speaking of jail…" Kuroshiro muttered.

"Shunoros let loose some guys?" Netto deduced.

"Saiko Rei and Inukai Takeo…" He admitted.

"Flash Man's and Beast Man's Operators… How lovely. But the one who beat Saiko Rei was Punk, right? So he'll target Meijin… And Blues is the one who helped bring down Beast Man… Have they bothered to rebuild them or what?" Saito fumed.

"We dunno yet. Zero got the news 16 minutes ago." Kuroshiro shrugged his shoulders.

"Hum."

"Say… Why don't we shatter the ice with the latest broadcast's replaying, anyway?" Legato suggested.

"Sure. What do you think, Netto – kun?"

"Let's give it a try."

"Good… Wait a min… Here."

"…Welcome again to the VBN's trio broadcast! Today we bring you the "King – Kong Chapter"! You ready, Burner Man?"

"Ou! Always ready!"

"You ready, Needle Man?"

"Shah, shah, sha~h! Of course!"

"3! 2! 1! Start! "I'm going to see the looks of the weather"… * sees a gorilla's large face from the 1st floor's window, then runs off * … "A~h!" … "Why! Melanio! What's the matter? Does the weather look so bad?" … "Why! A dwarf! They gotta work in some circus." … Note! The guy who said that is Rompetechos, the short-sighted guy who always brings trouble to your doorstep! Anyway! Burner Man!"

"… "Well! There's the diamond company's storage building… Heh, heh! I can get rid of these bars in just two minutes. Done! Let's store the burner." … "UA~H! BLOM!" … "By all the… What are you doing, you fool?"… "You're the fool! Brrr! You dropped the burning burner on my head, see!" … "W-why! The pocket must've gotten a hole. Well then, let's place each one atop the other again and keep at it." …"

"Heh… Yeah… The King Kong is in truth two short guys piloting both halves of the disguise…" Netto began to form a smug grin.

"…"What a thing! A hen with the legs on the head has been born in Pernambuco! It must be scary to see! HUH! A~H! AH! AH! A~H!" … "What a scandal! Like she'd never seen a monkey before!" … BRRR! The problem is that we've reversed our positions!" … "What…? Why! Yes! I was thinking that my head felt pretty light…" … "Well! We're alright now, so let's get back to work… And take the foot outta my mouth!" … "Lucky burner! If not there'd be no getting past these bars!" … "UA~H! CLANG!"… Guess time, my audience!"

"Easy. The upper body was below the lower was above."

"And then one employee ran out in fear and got through the window bars even…" Kuroshiro grinned.

"… "Look at this tree! We can hide on its branch! ZU~M! CLONC! ZU~! I-it's occupied, Boss!" … "BLOF! GRRR!" … "What fear!" … "It's going to make mincemeat of us!" … "J-just a sec, by mercy! I wanna smoke my last "Celtic" before I die!" … "Heh! Dying in a pointless manner…" … * lights cigarette *… * exhales smokes * … FLOASH! … "I thought as much! Synthetic fiber! It burns in a flash!" … "OW! OW!" … "OW!" … "We bring you another present, Mr. Super!" … "The original wrapping got burn a bit, you know?" … "Ow! We got this coming… for acting like monkeys!" … "And in the blackness and mystery of some den"… "This is the "Mastermind", on the phone! That silly monkey failed so the next turn to shine is for the otherworldly being! No! Your Albacete cousin won't do, you moron! It's gotta be an EXTRATERRESTRIAL!"… Next in the VBN's trio radio broadcast… "Extraterrestrial Chapter"! Look forward to it!"

"Your Albacete cousin, an otherworldly being…" Legato laughed.

"It's a somewhat crude joke that southern Spain guys are different from the other regions' guys…" Kuroshiro smiled.

"… I guess that what I need is to go back home, have a shower and lie for a while… After a good meal, though…"

"Alright… Here's the Face Camo…"

"Good… I'm going back already. Saito – niisan: can you forgive your _baka otouto_ for today's idiocy?"

"I can. It was a trap. We fell for it. The point is that we mustn't gather grudge or hatred: that's the enemy's aim and we won't fall for such an old-fashioned trick." Saito told him as he sat beside him and patted his back with a sigh.

"Yeah… Guess there's still a lot I gotta learn…"

"But nothing can break our bond, right?" Kuroshiro asked.

"Let's fight together! And defeat the enemy!"

12:02 PM (Philippines Time)…

"…Che!"

SPLASH!

"… Che!"

SPLASH!

"… Fuck."

SPLASH!

"What's the matter, Gray?"

"Huh? Hum. _Aibou_, huh."

"What happened in that warehouse?"

"Ya heard the news already? No surprise. Ya must think I'm a big idiot, ain't that right?"

"Why should I? I dunno what happened."

"Well! Whatever."

Eisei was sitting on the corner of the beach and tossing stones at the water while seemingly trying to vent off his bad mood: Kuroban walked over to him and Eisei grumbled.

"I lured Kage into a fight."

"And you lost?"

"No! I turned it around!"

"How?"

"I stuffed the Boundary on his Folder by saying we should shuffle 'em! I lured 'im into turning it on and I'd managed to deliver a combo attack! But before his HP could hit the 0 mark he was fished outta the spot by _Noir_ and he blew up the "DCs"! I was so close! So close, really!"

"That was rather unfair." Kuroban warned.

"All's fair in war!" He shot back.

"Well. For me… It isn't fair." Kuroban insisted.

"Fine. Then next time I'm gonna hit 'im with a hammer!"

"Gray. Behave like a man." He sighed.

"Oh yeah? I'm behaving like a brat?"

"Yeah. You are. Play fair next time around."

"Whatever the ever in ever!"

"And that means…?"

"Fine!"

"Good. But remember: no more tricks to toy with his morale or feelings because I won't recognize that as a fair battle. Later."

"Yeah. Later."

Kuroban headed back while Eisei stood up and grumbled.

"I'll go to one of our places tonight. I need to vent off. Urateido can tell me a good one. And when I say I came to check the stuff they won't dare to tell me there's a time limit or have me pay. I'll just show 'em a photo of a corpse and that'll make them realize we're serious stuff. I gotta make sure Urateido doesn't talk about this to Ernst, though. They could get to the hands given Ernst's fiery temper." He muttered.

He stuffed both hands on the pockets and began to circuit around the island: he spotted Umisama bathing nearby and practicing "crawl" at the same time: he grinned.

"Hey. Umisama's got some looks, yeah… No wonder that stupid aunt of his had wanted to turn 'im into stuff… Let's tell Urateido not to mess with this guy either or else _aibou_ will get mad… Kage! No… Hikari! I've found your little dirty secret… If only Laika knew… But I've got no sympathy for that moron either so… Whatever! I'll keep this to my own…"

_Too bad! I saw through the camouflage! Heh, heh, heh!_


	11. Chapter 11: Swapping

**Chapter 11: Swapping **

19:19 PM (Japan Time), Monday July the 1st…

"… And, now, I'll introduce my audience to the Mexican Quartet directed by the Honorable Alfred "Yellow"!"

"The Mexican Quartet…?"

Leon was watching a video through his laptop which displayed a man on his thirties with his hair tinted yellow: his eyes' irises were brown in coloring and he had some beard.

He sported a stained and rugged brown raincoat and was looking at the camera: the video had Japanese subtitles.

_Mexico Man, Revolution Man, Cabbage Man and Alfred Man. _Sieg jokingly listed.

_Yeah. That's for sure._ Leon grumbled.

The camera spanned to the left and Leon was left baffled: a monkey, a donkey, a hen and a pig could be seen.

"W-what in the…? Those are the Mexican Quartet…?" Leon was baffled.

_Heh. This looks interestin'._

"And, also… I introduce Pepe: the ultimate parrot!"

"Grah! Get out! Get out! Move yer asses! I'm gonna shoot yer legs if ye don't move! Ah!" The parrot exclaimed.

"Hum! This one was nearby one of those grunt rent-a-cop dudes! It's obvious!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Heh, heh! Gal! Ya wanna come with me to a disco party? Huh? Ah! Ya slapped me! Ye'll pay for that! Grrr!" The parrot exclaimed next.

"Heh, heh! He's a failure when it comes to THE topic!" Alfred chuckled.

"Brrr! That Alfred's a jerk! Luckily… He'll forget that I stole 200 Credits from 'im!"

"HUH? What! Ah! Then you met Repóllez! What a…! He's so gonna pay for that!"

"Grah! Ah! Move your legs and butts, people! It's closin' time!"

"This is turning crazier and crazier with every passing moment…"

_Nah. It's turnin' more interestin'. _Sieg chuckled.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah! Beware of something, though! I WILL BE the NEW President of Mexico!"

_No way…_

_Way._

"That Calderón fella is just a bloke the guys at Washington pulled out of their offices along with his government! This country needs a new _revolución_!" Alfred boasted.

_What… He wants to revive the communist movement?_

_More like make a Soviet-like revolution, I'd say, Mr. Wikipedia._

_Stop with the "Mr. Wikipedia" already, Sieg!_

_Bite me, Main Personality - sama._

_Grah!_

"Oho! Beware! Someone's coming… It's… Uncle Cabbage!"

"Yet again with the Uncle Cabbage thing…" Leon looked tired of it.

_More like Uncle Corn, I'd say._

"Then… Beware of the France-Germany duo! They're pulling the strings all over Europe!" Alfred warned next.

"It's for the sake of fixing the economy…" Leon sighed.

_And to get re-elected, obviously enough._

_Whatever. I don't give a cent for politics. Heck, I'm not even 13 years old and I don't gain the vote to right until I'm 20._

"Hmmm! The Greek fella of the lost village is up to something again! I'll pick my Mexican Colt and tell 'im he's fired along with that Bert Saxby collaborationist!" Alfred exclaimed.

"That Bert Saxby joke again…" Leon grumbled.

_There's gonna be blood! _Sieg eagerly exclaimed.

_What… You're not a vampire_. Sieg.

_In case ya didn't know… I'm a leech, Mr. Wikipedia._

_How many times do I have to tell you to quite with your nicknames and just call me 'Leon'?_

_Dunno. _

"… Oho! Uncle Cabbage is gonna declare an Attack directed at Uncle Potato! There's gonna be blood!" Alfred exclaimed.

_I told ya._

_Man…_

"Alright! That's all for today's show! Tune in tomorrow for an even greater dose of crazy things! Bye – bye!"

The video ended and Leon sighed in relief.

_Alright… It's about time. _

… _I can't convince you of not doing it, right?_

_Yeah. But ya needn't fret… I'll be careful not to abuse of yer body._ Sieg reassured him.

_Remember your end of the deal: you'll be back here before 11 PM and let me sleep in peace. _Leon reminded him.

_It's a deal._

Leon closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep: he then began to blink for some seconds and articulated his hands: his gaze now looked sinister and filled with evil intention.

"Good ol' Sieg has come!"

He headed into the bathroom and looked at his hair as he grinned and picked a hair comb to make it look looser and create more flocks all around it.

"Yeah. This looks fine. Alright! Let's make sure to imitate Leon properly enough. We don't want to call the attention."

He picked the Beretta M92F Leon had been assigned and his membership card: he also put on the overcoat and checked everything before stepping out into the corridor.

"No – one 'ere…"

He made his way into the deck and looked around: he spotted Cosmo Man, who was the evening's lookout Navi who was consulting some graphics and data over a holographic screen.

"Good evening, Cosmo Man – san." Sieg greeted while perfectly imitating Leon's voice and mannerisms.

"Oh. Leon – kun. You're going to the mainland?" Cosmo Man smiled.

"Indeed." He confirmed.

"Alright. See you later."

"Good-bye."

"Cosmo Man! Know this! Uncle Moriarty plays dirty!"

"Oh? Is that so, Video Man?"

"I heard it from the _taichou_: they use the Holy Dream combo!"

"By all the… The Holy Dream Combo!" He gasped.

"So we gotta be careful and prepare some counter-Folders!"

"Alright."

_Oho. So Uncle Moriarty likes being "holy"? Heh, heh, heh! How ironic, ain't it? My fellow conspirers… Let's go for it!_

19:51 PM (Japan Time)…

_That's the place! At last!_

Sieg examined a large non-descript building placed along another two tall office buildings which seemed to have just the ground floor and a first floor: there were seven rooms' windows lined up.

_Hum. Let's see._

Six of them had light on them, indicating that someone used them while the one in the middle was unlit: he spotted a rain drain pipe which could help him climb towards there.

_Heh, heh, heh… I'm close to it!_

He easily climbed and looked inside of the room: there was no one: the only pieces of furniture were a blanket-less bed with iron railings on the head and end of it, an adjacent bathroom's door and a cupboard.

_This is the place, eh? Perfect!_

He easily picked the lock in the windows and walked in: he opened the cupboard and found a very simple and thin blue bath robe along with some rope and a case with anal vibrators.

_Excellent. Let's change and hope someone comes here. I can't wait to finally be used by a guy. _

He tied his body with the rope in the same manner Hikawa had been tied by Urateido and then looked at his body in the mirror: he grinned and put on the blue bath robe over it while he sat on the left edge of the bed and looked out through the windows at the clouded night.

_Heh, heh, heh… This is the hour where clients start flowing in! I'm just gonna wait for them… I don't care if it's a high school guy, a college guy or some big macho guy… As long as they use me properly… But none will rival with the high-class training of ane-ue-sama…_

He hummed a tune and slightly opened the corridor door to hear some creaking and moaning sounds from others rooms: he chuckled.

_Hey! I heard something…_

"… Alright, dude… If you wanna keep the place then I gotta check the quality of the merchandise… And if it isn't worth it you can kiss farewell to the business: my Boss won't waste time with morons."

"A-alright, go on a-ahead…"

_Oho. An inspector from the big boss, eh? They gotta be pros who can tell good stuff apart from crappy stuff…_

"Heh, heh, heh… Hum! Let's try this one."

Urateido stepped into the room and Sieg looked over his right shoulder from his original position on the bed's right edge.

"So! I've gotten the night's customer."

"Hum! You look confident. Ya must be a veteran."

"Yeah. I'm a veteran with three years of experience. I'm the perfect masochist dude, so go ahead and do whatever suits ya better. I don't give a crap for it."

"We're going straight to business, huh? This'll be fun."

He locked the door and took off Sieg's bathrobe to look at his body: he looked slightly annoyed with some of his old cuts, scratches or blow marks there and there.

"Che. They don't know how to do it properly, huh?"

"Nope, _Danna_."

"I'll see to it: guys like you should have smooth bodies because that increases the value."

"Tell it to the Boss. It ain't my blame."

"I knew that. Let's get started. Into the bed."

Sieg climbed there and spread his legs open while Urateido immobilized his wrists and placed a blindfold over him along with the ball-gag.

"Good. I'll lock the door from the inside and pull the curtains: no – one is gonna get in the way."

He opened the case with the vibrators and picked two clothes pegs connected by a string which he clipped to Sieg's nipples but he didn't shudder at all: Urateido's grin grew wider.

_A good masochist never shudders. This guy wasn't lying._

"Good. I'll test this ass of yours."

Urateido climbed into the bed and opened his jeans' zipper to take out his cock: he picked Sieg and lowered his ass into his awaiting cock: he began to pump in and out while looking amused.

_This dude is a good masochist! Normal whelps would be struggling or trying to cry in pain by now, but he's acting just like it was nothing! It's the first time I've found such a good masochist… I'll claim him for me!_

He soon released and took his cock out of Sieg's insides and tugged the clothes pegs via the string to see Sieg's reaction: he didn't react at all as if Urateido hadn't done anything.

_He likes being played on like this… Perfect…_

He took out the ball-gag covering Sieg's mouth and put his cock inside_ Sieg calmly licked it and followed the pace set by Urateido while he felt how a vibrator was forced up his ass and ignited.

_A 5cm one… It makes my body vibrate like crazy… This is the ultimate experience! Fill me more, _Danna_!_

"Take these on too."

He began to stuff some anal beads up Sieg's ass but he didn't react at all: Urateido then stuffed the other set of beads inside of Sieg's cock and placed the leather bands around the balls: he strapped the two vibrators there and a pair above and below each nipple: he turned all of them on at the max speed.

_His body loves this experience! Good, good!_

He released inside of Sieg's mouth and put on the ball-gag again: he gripped and crushed his balls but Sieg didn't react all: Urateido chuckled and zipped his jeans again while he sat on a chair and looked at his body's movements: Sieg seemed to be enjoying the thrill ride.

_Man! He can't cum and all but he's actually having fun with it! A perfect masochist: I can't let him go to waste! I'm sure the others are crappy but I want this one for ME! I'll tell the Prince they're good enough to justify the current budget and thus I'll secure him! I won't tell the moron in charge and if the others say I wasn't there they'll think it's because I don't want them to know if they're good or not._

"Alright. Do you wanna release?" Urateido called out.

Sieg made a shrugging gesture.

"Heh! So you don't care."

He repeated the gesture.

"But since you've intrigued me I'll be Mr. Nice with ya. You're the best masochist I've ever found. Here!"

Urateido unfastened the bands and allowed him to release: Sieg merely made sure it aimed upwards and that the stains fell around his lower body: Urateido took off the ball-gag and the blindfold to see Sieg directing a cocky grin at him.

"Not bad, _Danna_. Ya know the stuff."

"Good! What's your name?"

"Siegfried. But ya can keep it at "Sieg", _Danna_."

"Sieg! Sounds cool enough. Deal. You'll be my thing."

"Delighted."

"But it's a secret. If the moron downstairs asks say I didn't come: I won't let them take you away from me."

"Roger, _Danna_."

"Here's your prize."

Urateido gave him three 1000Z bills after he'd freed his hands and Sieg pocketed them on his wallet.

"What's _Danna_'s name?"

"Urateido Samuel."

"Ah! _Danna_. I'm a special guy 'cause I only come here from time to time and I've got some uncle who pulls strings… He allows me 'ere to gain more money for 'im but most of the time I'm his play-thing… Ya can find me on weekends: today was an exception."

"Good enough. See ya again."

"See ya, _Danna_."

Urateido came out so Sieg took off the ropes and stuffed them on the cupboard: he quickly dressed up, shut the lights and came out the way he'd come: he spotted Urateido coming out from the front door and talking to someone.

"… And… Remember! The last guy who tried to play smart got burnt along with his filthy manor in Latvia! So you better do what I told ya or else you'll be wishing you hadn't tried to play smart!"

"Y-yeah… Gotcha…"

"I'll be back in the weekend… And we'll have a look at those financial records too! By Moriarty!"

"Yikes!"

_By Moriarty, eh? Not bad a motto, _Danna.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm a genius, yessir."

_No doubt, _Danna_… Latvia… Wasn't that in Eastern Europe? Maybe I can check it out with the laptop and see who that guy he mentioned is. This sounds interesting, by Moran! And let devil bite me if I don't know who that guy works for… Heh, heh, heh!_

20:54 PM (Japan Time)…

"… I'm back. Cosmo Man – san."

"Ah. Good, good. Was there any trouble?"

"None, sir."

"Good. You know you're authorized to use the gun in case of self-defense, right?"

"Yes, sir. I know, sir."

"Excellent. Good evening."

"Good evening."

Sieg made it back and made sure to conceal his evil glare while talking to Cosmo Man: he headed inside and into his room where he locked the door and stretched: he typed something in the laptop.

"… Oho. _Shunoros_… Yeah, I'd heard about 'em… So they turned serious and got rid of that local tyrant 'cause no – one else would do them the job? This guy must've picked money off them and tried to play smart so he got this coming… Enough. A deal's a deal so let's allow Leon to return to the field while I go into the bench. Heh, heh, heh!"

Sieg closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep: he then mumbled and stirred as Leon regained control and looked around: he headed to the bathroom and looked at the hair changes.

_SIEG!_

_What._

_What have you done to my hair?_

_I wanted to look cooler, see._

_Or are you copying that guy of the _anime_ series?_

_Maybe I am, Mr. Anderson._

_Grjtx! That's not funny!_

Leon fumed and returned to the main room where he read the news article on the screen.

_What's so important about this?_

_Tonight's customer was named Urateido Samuel: I stake anything that he's one of that Shunoros gang._

_What! The sadist!_

_Oh? You'd been told?_

Noir _– san briefed me about the guy. He tried to drive a friend of Kage –san crazy but they stopped him on time._ Leon grumbled.

_Heh! Well. He did get to try that on me but since I'm too tough for that it was like tickling._ Sieg didn't think it was a big deal.

_Che._

_Not in the mood? Go play Solitaire Spider._

_Whatever._

_The ever of ever of ever! _Sieg laughed.

_What was THAT? _Leon demanded.

_My new grand motto, Mr. Wagner._ He countered.

_Mr. Wagner? You're making a joke on our names 'cause they're characters in the German operas, right?_

_Bravo, Mr. Obvious._

_Mr. Obvious! That sounds so stupid, really!_

_Call Stupid Man and pit him against Clever Man: they'll annihilate each other like matter and anti-matter. _

_You're gonna drive me crazy for real yet._

_Oho. Admitting defeat, Mr. Smith?_

_Stop with those nicknames already!_

_Beg to me._

_I won't, you rascal._

_Bravo, Holmes._

_What in the…_

_Let's go visit Charles Augustus Milverton!_

_Who's that?_

_The King of Blackmailers!_

_NO WAY!_

_Way, Mr. Smith, way. "It's my way or the high-way!"…_

_That song named "My Way" by Limp Blizkitz, huh?_

_Yessir. You deserve an "Outstanding" mark on your report._

_Grow wings and fly until you reach Planet Reach!_

_Ah! Halo: Reach, eh? Yeah. Legato was chatting with Freeze Man over the game… And they announced a remake of the original titled Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary which is gonna come out this November! The screens released insofar make the original look like a 1990s relic: that's the kind of graphics a game should have! Colorful, deep, and detailed!_

_Well! Guess I can't argue with you there._

_Would you prefer to argue with a Grunt wielding a Plasma Pistol and having a methane tank instead, my fellow conspirer?_

_Hah, hah. How funny!_

_My. By Jove. What dryness. It amuses me, ya know._

_Go harvest._

_To Planet Harvest: site of the first human-Covenant contact? Watch you words, Mr. Smith. I'll shoot 'em back at ya._

_Leave me alone. I wanna sleep._

_Not yet. I've still got several rounds in the chamber._

_The gun's chamber, you mean to say?_

_Bravo, Mr. Intelligence!_

_ENOUGH!_ Leon yelled at him.

_Enough said! Showdown!_ Sieg challenged.

_How do you want to have a showdown if you're not physical?_

_A flying skeleton falls down 'cause his skeleton wings aren't good enough to sustain his dead weight!_

_By all the… Not a string of those unbearable jokes!_

_Maybe you'd like to find out the true identity of the "Mastermind" behind those fake monsters? _Sieg challenged next.

_They'll tell us when they reach that spot!_

_Do you think the alien will be green?_

_I couldn't care less: I already guess it'll be some petty thief using a cheaply-made disguise!_

_Bravo, Lestrade! You're starting to use your imagination, right?_

_This rascal…! I'm so gonna ruin something!_

_Ruin your fun by looking at the spoilers._

_Shut up already and go swimming with the fishes!_

_Perfect. I'll Special Summon Deep-Sea Warrior and then have it use the "Deck Master" Special Ability like in the _anime_… _

_Oh man! You never give up, don't you? JEEZ!_

_Nope. My cute Leon – chan, nope._

_CUTE? ME? STOP KIDDING ME, YOU!_

_Too bad! I'm off! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

21:27 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Yeah. I think we can move on forward with the idea: we've gathered the necessary persons, we've got a site, we've got resources and everything… No – one suspects anything: they're so stupid!"

"OK! All's fine over here too… Our guest is behaving but that's thanks to the drugs… Can I do whatever I want with them, then?"

"Sure. Just keep them alive."

"Easy."

"I insist: keep them alive."

"Alright, alright."

"Don't forget I'm leasing that place to your free of rent."

"Of course not: I won't complain."

"Are you making sure to alter your looks when going out?"

"Sure thing. I'm smart enough for that."

"Perfect."

"Say! Did you prepare the Navi?"

"It's been ready for days."

"Oh! Good, good."

An unidentified person was talking with someone else through a phone booth somewhere in the street: the person wore a black tunic with a heavy hood and black leather boots: their height appealed to be slightly over a meter and seventy tall: their voice sounded distorted so there probably was some voice distorter device being used.

"Is there anything on the news?"

"Nah. They're all obsessed with that Latvia thing."

"Good. It'll keep everyone fixed there."

"And the only other thing they talk about is the crisis."

"Don't mind it."

"I know."

"Are they suspecting anything?"

"Who, the guest? No. They don't know what's going on and I won't tell them anything either. Besides, only I can open that room from the outside and there's no computer or phone. They can only read all those novels there but since I took out the ones labeled…" The interlocutor replied over the speaker while also using a voice distorter.

"Perfect. I don't care if you drive them crazy but leave them alive: it's necessary for my plans."

"Roger."

"I'm off. On Thursday we act. Our first act. I've prepared a spot and I've got someone in mind. Heh, heh, heh."

"Finally. Let me see the video once you're done with them."

"My pleasure, my companion. Let's teach them some lessons."

"They deserve it, truly."

"Of course: see you around."

"Later."

The speaker replaced the phone and picked the loose coins which they stuffed into the tunic's right pocket: they then came out of the booth and quickly made their way through some streets before stopping and making sure they weren't being followed.

"Hmpf… It'll soon begin… Terror! Fear! Those foolish ones will be rendered powerless and punished: I don't care if they haven't done the greatest sin ever but it'll be a reminder which will chase them forever: they shall never dare to do that out of fear of retribution."

The figured laughed under their breath…


	12. Chapter 12: Attack from the night

**Chapter 12: Attack from the night**

09:48 AM (Japan Time), Thursday July the 4th…

"… Well. After giving it a few days' time I've got rid of that feeling of guilt I dragged along…"

"Yeah. But, really… Ooyama – kun had to send a mail to us through Hikari – kun with more pointless bragging. _When_ will he learn that it's not "Hey Lo" but "Halo" and there are 6 games with an upcoming 7th one? Halo: CE, Halo 2, Halo 3… The main line. And then the secondary games… Halo 3: ODST, Halo Wars and Halo: Reach with the upcoming Halo: CEA? Sure that you can kill 30 aliens but he wouldn't know their names or the name of the alliance, the Covenant…"

"That guy thinks it's fashionable and he'll look fashionable."

"Fashionable… Pfff. We don't need that."

"There you are. Kage. Andy."

"Whoa! Y-you're…!"

Kage and Andy had been sitting in a bench next to the harbor and looking at the ocean while chatting: the black Toyota had been parked close by and both had begun to discuss when someone cut them.

"Yeah. Me. Solo."

The guy named Solo was a young man around twenty five years old or above.

His hair was white and unkempt given how it formed a bundle aiming for every direction downwards and there was no sense of order or manners in there.

His irises' color was blood red and he currently rather serious.

Other traits on his face were red facial marking trailing down his right cheek starting from below his right eye and which was reminiscent of a thunderbolt: two golden earrings evoking some tradition or culture were clipped to his ears.

He wore one custom-made bodysuit the primary color of which was jet black and which was a combination of a sleeveless sweater, a normal sweater and baggy pants which also served as shoes.

The suit also had linear cyan patterns proceeding from around his stomach to the tips of his feet: the sleeves, however, were colored in a dust-like brown colored and ended in orange-colored cuffs.

Woven across the chest was a crest like colored yellow which could be described as two opposing halves of a square with a line climbing down from their SE and SW edges: this line connected with another heading towards the left and then ran diagonally towards the center of the chest: a small square dot was set in the middle of the space between both parallel and mirrored drawings.

"The guardian of the Mu Continent…!" Both muttered.

"Where's Kuroban?" He directly asked.

"We dunno yet." Kage admitted.

"What has he come up with now?"

"Some power-up." Kage also replied.

"Power-up?"

"Well. He has his members carry a pendant with some mineral on it and then they use a Field-affecting Battle Card labeled "Forbidden Boundary" which forms a drawing on the floor and traps you inside of it until they cancel it or their HP values falls below 100 HP." Andy described.

"Fluorescent green, has runes on the edge, and forms a diamond-like figure on the center…?" Solo summed up.

"That same thing."

"Then I know what it's about… It's the so-called "Dark Boundary"… The Oreichalcos Boundary." Solo announced.

"_Oreichalcos_…? Wait! Wasn't that part of the myth of Atlantis?" Kage gasped.

"Hmmm… I've deduced that the Greek man who wrote about it got inspired by someone of Mu he happened to meet. He surely then decided to create his own tale. However! Oreichalcos wasn't natural from Mu. The On'Setsu possessed it and used it during the last war with them. They kept reservoirs of it on one cave from which it had originated and they'd built a building around it. But make no mistake! It's not "magic" or anything: it just can store energy on its atomic structure and release it."

"Hum… And, then… Maybe the Greek alphabet was inspired by this ancient language, you mean to say?"

"Maybe. In any case: now I see why he didn't bother to drop by the remains of Mu and ransack them."

"Ah! One more thing: he's been distributing a lesser version of them which can abduct Net Navis. They're for some kind of "machine"…"

"Some kind of "machine"…? You don't know anything else?"

"All we know is that it must be huge since the number of abducted Navis has soared above the hundred Navis mark. He got the idea from some schematics a mysterious inventor came up with." Andy replied.

"Alright… But they must be using Wave Roads so… If I find anything then I'll knock at a "node" and leave the info there."

"Good. Kuroban's yours: we handle the pawns. He got another 2 recently but they're still freshmen so… We overcome them anyway."

"Fine enough. I'll be going: the sooner I find the man the better. If I see what the machine is I'll write it down too."

"Deal." Andy nodded.

"I'm off."

"Good hunting."

"Thanks. This is between me and that man. He'd better hope luck's on his side…"

Solo formed a smug smile and chuckled while the other two gulped…

09:08 AM (Philippines Time)…

"…. Heh, heh, heh… It's coming out nicely."

Kuroban was standing in an elevated circle-shaped platform inside of a tall cylindrical shaft and he currently was standing at the deepest point of it: this shaft extended upwards until it was engulfed by blackness and hidden: eight vertical rows of lights were placed along the walls to illuminate it.

"My "robot"… The High One's Incarnation!"

Kuroban was overseeing a robot which was being constructed: the robot had a central circle-shaped body with a circle-shaped mouth which contained many small indented teeth: the robot's body was painted mainly white with some cobalt bands there and there.

The robot possessed two round shoulders and arms which had just now started to be built.

There was an extension atop the thing containing a golden pupil-less eye made of the same material: an inverted cone had been built beneath the main body to allow it to apparently plunge into some material and get stuck there: many cables were linked to the thing.

Kuroban was standing just some centimeters from the gigantic "mouth" and smiling: he'd put on a large purplish cape which reached all the way to the floor from the back of his shoulders.

"The "High One" is slowly being resurrected… I know it's a mere robot but it matters not: the psychological effect will be the same. This is why I need sacrifices… They are to provide the energy reserves for the "High One"… I'm a genius or so I say myself…"

"Prince? Excuse me. I bring the materials… We can proceed to the next phase." Dullahan announced as he carried a heavy-looking box full of materials: he'd come from an entrance on the NW corner of the room.

"Good, Dullahan, good. Set them and the nanomachines will do the rest according their program."

"Roger, Prince."

"Ah! And there's something I should warn you of."

"Yes, Prince?"

"Don't call Styx a traitor. I gave them my permit to leave the "Seraphs" and pick their own paths. I even told them they could join Golden Star and thus since I authorized them to then that's not treason. Am I clear enough, Dullahan?" He warned.

"Very clear, Prince."

"Good enough. I'll be going back. The construction of the "High One's Incarnation" is one thing but the other "project" will take more time and I don't expect it to be ready until the end of this month." Kuroban sounded in a good mood.

"Roger, Prince."

Kuroban headed for the entrance Dullahan had come from and stepped into a freight elevator which headed upwards until it reached the ground floor: he came out of the freight elevator and stepped into a small hall which only had a staircase leading upwards: he climbed it and stopped in front of two doors: he opened one and stepped out into the main corridor of the base: he then stepped into the throne room and sat on the throne while bringing up the holographic screen.

"Good. 8 more "sacrifices" today… We're making progress! The world shall soon bow in front of this… It'd be fun to see the fanatics blurting about apocalypse and whatever. December the 21st, 2012? The end of the world? Let me laugh at it! The Mayan calendar? So what! They didn't make a new one because they were wiped out: will the world end because you didn't prepare the 2012 calendar? No! The herds of fools, always coming up with stupid announcements about the end of the world… Hah!"

He shrugged and then began to look at some blueprints and schematics of something while forming a smug grin.

_Yeah! Just like this… I'm a genius!_

11:11 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Where did ya come from, Irish wannabe?"

"My. I wasn't aware of such a title."

"Hmpf! Save the sarcasm for cha hide. I'll ask again: where did ya come from?"

"I told you: I and Daikani – sama worked for some people but ditched them. Kage then approached us and offered us to come 'ere."

Tozukana had cornered Atarasei as he came out of his room and she looked suspicious: Atarasei was grinning and lifting his hands as if to defend himself.

"I got that! But it reeks of simplified tale!"

"Come on! Even Qong and Tom have realized it by now. It'd seem you're somewhat slow to catch up, Tozukana – san."

"Huh? What? Those two noticed and didn't say a thing? What a bunch of jerks!"

"That ain't my problem. Besides… Secrecy always creates an intriguing atmosphere! Doesn't it?"

"I'm so gonna rip yer sunglasses outta yer face…" She grumbled.

"Sorry! But they're glued." He joked.

"Why the nerve of this Irish wannabe…!" She cursed next.

"I'll let out one hint: thief." He announced.

"Thief…?"

"_Good luck_."

Atarasei quickly ran off in the direction of the cafeteria while Tozukana fumed and frowned.

"Thief? Thief? Oh come on. You're kidding me, right? It couldn't be, right…? That MORON! Laughing at ME! I'll teach him yet!"

11:19 AM (Japan Time)…

"… And, then, I told that fella… "Get ready! My Mexican colt is so gonna turn ya into a Swiss cheese!" … That jerk merely replied the following: "Ya wouldn't even impress yer aunt's ghost"… So we solved it like men with some hyper cool Mexican trademark moves!"

"… Ever since there are "hyper cool Mexican trademark moves"…?"

Leo had been watching another video and he was getting skeptical.

_Yer becomin' rather skeptical, Mr. Universe!_ Sieg told him.

… _Another nickname…?_ Leon exasperatedly questioned.

_Life would be too dull without nicknames! _Sieg exclaimed.

_Go your half-way… _

_I'd rather go my three-quarters of a way._ Sieg countered.

_You never get tired?_

_Nope._

_You never give up?_

_Nope._

_You never run out of ideas?_

_Nope._

_You're hopeless._ Leon sighed in defeat.

_Ya don't really think so, Mr. Universe! _Sieg laughed.

"… So! That's how it is, then! Come here, you grunt! I'm so gonna teach ya who Alfred "Yellow" is!"

Alfred walked out of the camera's range and sounds of brawl could be heard along with a chair, some papers, a stamp, loose envelopes, forks, spoons, plastic dishes, plastic cups and other stuff flied across the screen: the camera shook as well.

"Uh-huh… He got into a brawl with someone."

_There's gonna be blood!_ Sieg eagerly exclaimed.

_Stop acting like a leech, _Sieg. Leon grumbled.

_There's gonna be corpses!_

_Stop acting like a zombie, _Sieg.

_There's gonna be a funeral!_

_Now you're the Grim Reaper?_

_There's gonna be a grave!_

_Snap outta it._

_There's gonna be a coffin!_

_You're not a coffin-seller._

_There's gonna be bruises and swollen eyes!_

_It's not like you care about it._

_There's gonna be a kick in the sack!_

_That sounds way too painful._

_There's gonna be a Mexican stand-off!_

_He already did it._

_There's gonna be an overkill!_

_Don't be so dramatic._

_There's gonna be half-kill!_

_That sounds more painful than overkill does._

_There's gonna be an execution squad!_

_Come on!_

_There's gonna be gallows!_

_Why can't you think of something else?_

_There's gonna be a lethal injection!_

_Please! Stop it already. You sound like an executioner!_

_There's gonna be drowning!_

_No way there's gonna be._

_There's gonna be-!_

_Nothing! It's over! Game Over!_ Leon exasperatedly cut him.

_Heh, heh, heh… Did ya like my list of outcomes?_

_List of outcomes… What silliness, really…_ Leon looked rather annoyed by now.

_I'd rather say what cleverness, really. _Sieg sarcastically suggested.

_Pf. You don't know when to stop, do you?_ Leon grumbled.

_Unless ya put a "STOP" sign in front of my noses…_ Sieg replied with obvious humor.

_Grftjx! That's enough!_

"… Ow… Ouch… Man! What a tough guy…! But I did it! I proved that our Mexican moves beat those crappy CIA moves!" Alfred came onscreen with some cuts, bruises, one swollen eye (the right one) and a cut on his lip which was bleeding a bit: he looked totally out of breath.

"Crappy CIA moves… Sure, sure, Alfred…"

_Heh, heh, heh… Besides… That Keitai fella taught some moves which ya only learn in the Yakuza underworld…_ Sieg chuckled.

_I won't deny that he taught me but they don't necessarily have to come from the Yakuza underworld. Any military academy must do the same thing._

_Of course! I'd forgotten! You're Mr. Wikipedia, after all! What sloppy memory, by Moriarty!_

_Grah! I'm fed with this! I'm so gonna lose my patience! _

_Then call Patience Man to supply some at the cost of 700 LP each Standby Phase._

_GET OUT!_

_Through the backdoor?_

_Why the backdoor?_

'_Cause Alfred says it's the ultimate escape route. The Sweden cops had cornered a spy somewhere but he slipped out because they forgot to check if the building had a backdoor!_

_How great!_

_Ain't it?_

_I wasn't praising the thing! I mean to say that it's hard to believe the guy escaped because they overlooked such a trivial thing!_

_Heh, heh, heh. I heard that Ystad's Inspector Wallander ran into the same trouble in some investigation… The witness escaped through the backdoor because the cops hadn't checked if there was one… _

_Lovely. Now what are you gonna come up with next?_

_An army of mottoes!_

_Someone slam the brakes on this guy!_

_Slamming Brakes Man will Slam the Brake into your erotic dreams in which you fuck me over and over again!_

_HUH? I NEVER DREAMT OF THAT! I HATE THE WHOLE DEAL! THEY ROBBED ME OF MY LIFE FOR THAT! KEEP AT THIS AND I'M GONNA TALK WITH _NOIR _– SAN TO SEAL YOUR PERSONA!_

_Oh crap! Run for your hides!_

"… Phew. About time! I won't tolerate that again! Never! You go do that but keep me outta it! By Moran!"

19:29 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum, hum… Well. 10 more minutes and I'm home… It'd seem everyone went off-city already… There aren't that many persons despite it being half past seven…"

Hikawa was walking back home from having gone to the municipal sports centre so as to practice some swimming and he was whistling a tune while looking around: he suddenly stopped and checked again the street was deserted: he tensed his body and quickly turned in all possible directions to check.

_Is it me or was someone trailing me?_

He stopped at an angle in which he was leaning his back against the wall and could see the whole length of the street which kept on being deserted: a small metallic sound echoed and a cat ran out of a cardboard box while playing with an empty Budweiser beer can.

_Ah. It was just this cat. _

Suddenly, without warning, an arm closed around his neck and a hand pressed a cloth soaked with chloroform against his mouth.

_HUH?_

Hikawa tried to struggle but the assaulter grabbed his left wrist and immobilized it.

_I won't go down sans a fight!_

He managed to land a blow using the left leg and quickly whipped the sports bag around to use as a weapon to knock the black-tunic-clad assaulter into the floor: he stopped pant and tried to focus because his sight was blurry.

"W-what do you want? Money? Leave me alone!"

"… Foolish sinner."

"W-what? Don't call me names! I haven't done anything bad! Heck, I'm a victim!"

"… Playing the victim. How pathetic."

"PATHETIC? ME? T-THIS VILLAIN!"

He roared and brandished the sports bag to hit the assaulter again but they jumped out of reach: Hikawa managed to keep his balance and not be dragged to the floor with the weight of the bag: he stepped back and brandished his fists.

_Damn. If only Ice Man was on the PET… But I left it at home! Luckily Kage – kun taught me some basic self-defense poses._

"Be defeated." The assaulter announced.

"I won't go down without a fight! If you have any honor… Then fight!"

"We don't need honor."

"Ah no? I guess you're a foreigner then! What happened to the Japanese honor?" Hikawa grumbled.

"That's a sinner's claim. We don't need it."

"Sinner? Oh come on. You're either mad or drugged."

"No. Only we have seen the truth of this filthy world." The assaulter suddenly proclaimed.

"What, a sect?" He tried to guess.

"Hah. Who knows?" The assaulter shot back.

_Damn it. My head's reeling. I won't last much longer…! At least I didn't go down without fighting…!_

"Time for punishment."

_That came from behind! There's another one! Jump!_

He quickly jumped and dodged a figure which had run towards him with a plastic stick: it tripped and met the ground while Hikawa looked at it: but he forgot about the first one which hit him from behind.

_D-damn it…! I'm blacking out… Shit…!_

19:50 PM (Japan Time)…

_Uh-unh… Where am I…? The assaulters…? Then what…?_

Hikawa began to regain consciousness and was aware of an aching sensation on the back of his head: he noticed how his legs and arms had been spread and were cuffed at two metallic pillars while the rest of his body was naked and tied with a rope style identical to the one Urateido had used on him: he noticed a vibrator on his ass too and how his cock had been plugged: two clothes pegs with a small weight on their end had been clipped on his nipples too and were pulling at the skin: he was blindfolded and ball-gagged too.

_Damn it! Urateido and his Shunoros pals?_

He tried to use his hearing to deduce where this was at: the air felt rather cold, which surprised him, taking into account it was July.

_Maybe they've gone off the limit with the air conditioner…_

He felt some small sources of heat close by and a familiar smell.

_Candles…? They're using candles for lighting? _

"Oh, Great Mary, thou who lie between the Realm of the Dead and the Realm of the Sky… In thou name, we, thou mortal followers, vow to punish these sinners…" Several distorted voices were chanting.

_Mary…? Wasn't that one of the so-called "Fallen Angels"? There was a Duel Monster named "Fallen Angel Mary", right?_

"Sinners sue the holy union. Thus it is perfectly logical that we shall punish them." The voices kept on chanting.

_What's going on? It sounds like one of those ritual-like things! And I don't think they're Shunoros then! Who are they?_

"Let us proceed. Sisters."

_Sisters…? A ritual sect of women..? But I've never done any harm to other girls! Or maybe… Do they mean the fact that I've made out with guys like Kage – kun?_

He suddenly felt something burning staining several parts of his naked body and sliding down its surface: he wanted to yell but was unable to do so.

_D-damn it! W-wax…! They're staining my body with hot wax from those candles…!_

"My Sisters. Punish that vile organ. Teach this sinner to never use it again."

"Thou will shall be carried out, O Great Sister."

Hikawa then felt how his balls were hit from below with something which felt like a bundle of rope: he wanted to yell but couldn't.

_I'm gonna die! Let me go! I haven't done anything! I'm a victim! Urateido tried to drive me crazy and sell me! _

He suddenly felt something thick and filled with spots which got inside of him and began to pump in and out while the vibrator made his ass' insides vibrate and his balls kept on being hit: more wax was poured on his nipples and his cock's forehead: his eyes began to water and he began to drool as well.

_No more! Please! I'll do anything! No more…! I'm gonna die…! I'm gonna go crazy…! Please…! _

"Keep at it. Don't falter. Take turns."

_I can't believe this is happening to me! I barely escaped being driven mad by Urateido and now some girls try to drive me crazy too! Why me! Why me of all people? No! This shouldn't be happening to anyone to begin with…! But Golden Star… will stop you…!_

"I can hear them pitying their miserable existences, Great Sister."

"Fine. That's enough for our opening act. More will ensue in the days to come and we must be strong. Let them blacken out."

The beads on his cock were released and Hikawa inwardly yelled as he fainted from the strain…

20:40 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Huh… A nightmare…?"

Hikawa awoke on his house's bed later on the night: he looked around and spotted his PC's screensaver:

04/07/2011

PM 20:41

_I hope so but… Ugh!_

All of the pain became noticeable and he collapsed back on the bed, lacking strength: he panted heavily and his eyes were wide open with fear as he clutched his chest.

"N-no way… It was for real… I've been raped and tortured… by some crazy women… The pain… it's never going to fade… I've barely retained my sanity this time around…" He grimly muttered.

He slowly changed into his pajamas and could spot the places where he'd been burn with wax and he noticed how his balls were still aching: his ass felt like it'd been ripped apart.

"Why…? Why do these things happen…? Why can't someone be in peace at all…? I've never hurt anyone until tonight…! I was a victim! But they treated me like I was garbage! I'm a human! You can't treat a human like it's something inferior!" He protested aloud.

He formed a grimace and brought down both fists on the sink making the vase with the toothbrush inside of it rattle: he looked at the cuff marks on his wrists as well.

"But! You've made the same mistake! You've messed with the wrong person! Golden Star will learn of this and find you: they'll soon have a complete dossier which they will report to the police and you'll be arrested!" He exclaimed.

He climbed into the bed and brandished the right fist.

_Justice! Golden Star will deliver justice! _


	13. Chapter 13: The Boundary's true power

**Chapter 13: The Boundary's true power**

08:28 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 5th…

"… By all the…!"

"What's wrong?"

Enzan had walked into the Net Police's Cyber CID HQ office looking totally pissed off, to Obihiro's surprise.

"Hikawa Tooru was assaulted yesterday night by some unidentified ritualistic-like women and they tortured him. He's almost broken down. The Hikari brothers told me they've started to research and it turns out his isn't the only case…" Enzan grumbled.

"Kami - sama!" Obihiro turned pale.

"That's why I wanted to ask of you a helping hand. Try to track down any strange forum or blog which may contain references to "Marie" or the "fallen angel". Golden Star has begun doing so already, but I think you could give us a hand in the matter. We believe their base is on the surrounding cities, maybe in Densan, given the proximity of all the incidents." Enzan told Obihiro.

"Alright. Count on me."

"I'm going to prepare a warning to be distributed through our channels as well: I'll handle that."

"OK. Be careful!"

"Thanks."

Enzan stepped into a workspace and began to write a note which he then typed into the computer.

"… "To all citizens of Densan City and its proximities: be careful when going out alone at night because there are some dangerous assaulters who kidnap and torture men on their teen age. Try to go in groups and if you spot them then flee and don't attempt to fight back: they're armed with sticks." … This will do."

"Should I write a mail for Superintendent Oda to check it before dispatching it to the general police, Enzan – sama?" Blues suggested as he popped out with the hologram.

"Do that."

"Roger, sir."

"I'll be heading back as well: I want to try to get a more detailed idea of the area."Enzan told him.

"Understood, sir."

Enzan headed out and stumbled upon Aragoma Torakichi on his way out who had a cocky grin.

"Yo! Ijuuin! I heard those guys are back at it: where do I find 'em to beat 'em in three moves?"

"They're not so easily beat this time around, Aragoma. They have a power-up and all Golden Star Navis have barely managed to end the battle in a draw." Enzan summed up while directing a scolding glare at him.

"Yikes!"

"I suspected as much." King Man muttered.

"So get out of my way to begin with and don't try to find them because they'll pulverize you without too much effort."

"A-alright, _Danna_… Guess this is outta my league." He gulped.

"Yeah. Go participate in Net Chess tournaments but don't get close to them or you'll be calling for a quick and overwhelming defeat of you and King Man." Enzan kept on warning him.

He ran out into the street while leaving Aragoma there on the corridor and spotted a black van parked near the building which was empty.

_7945LDF… I'll take note of it and look it up. Something tells me it's no coincidence that it's parked here… You villains… Ijuuin Enzan will figure out your identities and lock you behind bars!_

07:17 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh… It's growing stronger… Soon the Bloodthirsty God of Essence, the High One, shall be resurrected and its forbidden name revealed! Heh, heh, heh… You guys have no chance of winning this time around…"

"I wonder about that, Kuroban!"

"Damn it! BURAI?"

"Yeah. Burai's the name!"

Kuroban had come to visit the robot again when someone's voice rang out behind him.

"Damn it! Solo!"

"Hmpf… Been a while…"

The opponent was clearly Solo's own "Denpa – Henkan" form given his height and face shape.

He wore a helmet which had been painted using a black and red color-scheme: it was a partial guard given how it revealed his hair in its entirety: the hair which was flying straight upwards in a wild and chaotic manner.

The helmet too bore a pair of transparent purple shapes and having the shape of the Alphabet letter "X" which seemed to be layered across his helmet while his throat was guarded by a silver neck-guard, somewhat similar to a gorget: his ear-pads were small greenish domes.

He wore a smooth and plain black cat suit which began at his jaw line with his emblem drawn over his chest while now being colored in a crimson red color: the catsuit ran uninterrupted along each limb until reaching the elbows and knees.

Starting from those spots, and, with the exception of his right arm, they were further covered in solid-looking black armor: and this black armor was further alloyed with a red slotted coil with a single red spine forming around the left wrist plus the feet ankles.

He also bore two knobbed spaulders made of what seemingly was the same material over his shoulders to protect them.

His right arm, by comparison, bore a thick black bracelet circling around the wrist: it turned his right fist and forearm into a mass of burning purple flames the brightness of which was constantly shifting.

He was holding a sword on his right hand which had a reddish hilt with yellowish ends: the blade had an indentation running across most of its height which began as a thin cone-like form, spread into a circle having a greenish dot in the middle, and ended close to the edge: the blade was shaped like a trapeze with diagonal sides and had some grade of thickness to it unlike _katana_ or normal swords.

"Che. You spotted the antenna!"

"I did."

"This ain't the place to settle our score… Catch me!"

Kuroban tossed his cape at Burai who didn't expect the move and was covered by it while Kuroban opened one of those "warp holes" to disappear: Burai cursed something in a foreign idiom and tossed the cape asides as he warped and spotted Kuroban running NE across a Wave Road higher than the usual one running North-South: Burai jumped there and began to chase him.

"Bite my shiny armor, Burai!"

"Wait there you rascal!"

"Catch me! If you have the legs to!"

"Che. Damned meddling interloper."

Kuroban began to slow down as they reached an island which contained a wholly wrecked and devastated temple-like building came into sight: Kuroban dropped inside of it followed by Burai: the interior was filled with remains of a battle from what looked like WWII.

"Hmpf…"

Several broken machineguns and pieces of artillery were scattered around, all having the old Japanese Imperial Navy mark: spent ammunition and boxes could be seen around the area as well as shell craters, cracks and dried stains or pools of blood: some of the walls' marble tiles had jumped off revealing plain stone blocks beneath it: bullet holes filled the whole of the walls.

"Fitting, ain't it?" Kuroban sneered.

There was a stone altar which was also broken due to having been hit with a large shell: some unknown – language – written symbols were placed on the top of the altar space and the main entrance had been sealed off with plain bricks and concrete thus leaving the windows and the partly broken ceiling as the only openings while some puddles of water had formed inside of the space as well.

"This used to be a sacrificial temple of our people but it was ravaged in WWII when the Japanese Imperial Navy used it as a strategic base of operation. The Ameroupe forces shelled the place and made a land offensive, hence this whole wreck. This is where you're gonna die, Burai. It's totally fitting for you lowlife." Kuroban smugly announced.

"Hmpf. No – one is gonna die today. I'm just going to defeat you. Such is my command. I will stop you from stealing Net Navis to fulfill your petty plots." Burai dully replied.

"You will try…" Kuroban trailed off in a sinister tone along with a smug smile.

"Hmpf. Less talking. Let's get down to business." Burai scoffed.

"… Card born from the pitch-black "Dark"! Grant within my hands the power of fatality!" Kuroban announced as he held up a Battle Card in his right hand's fingers and raising that same arm.

"Coming…"

A powerful gust of wind filled the space and some of the water flew and splattered the ground due to the wind while the sky seemed to blacken as well.

"What power…!"

The room blackened and the only light came from the Card itself the light of which diminished revealing the drawing of the Oreichalcos Boundary on its surface.

_Here it comes…!_

The Boundary formed on Kuroban's feet and quickly expanded to span the whole length of the room: Kuroban stood still with that purple aura surrounding him: he suddenly made a smug smile and something seemed to exert a pressure on Burai.

_This pressure…! What is it?_

"… Now… Since the Boundary is on the Field… I can bring forth my _servant_,see_. _I'm somewhat of a rip-off."

"What servant?" Burai frowned.

"Come out, _Archie – chan._"

Some date materialized and gave way to a program having a spherical body colored green with some small spikes all around it, four very thin legs and one big eye the center of which contained the Oreichalcos crest imposed over it.

"What kind of woman-like name is that?" Burai questioned.

"Well… The true name of my pet is _Arachnid_ but Gray suggested this nice nickname."

"Hah. With that piece of rubbish which has but 250 HP… What do you plan on doing? What can it do to begin with?" Burai scoffed.

"Rubbish… That's what you believe? It's just one slab of a chain…"

"Chain or not, I'm going to remove it."

Burai tried to drive his sword through it but a kind of invisible barrier stopped him when he was only inches from doing so: his blade shone and some energy leapt it out of it and into the small program.

"What the…!" Burai cursed.

"Heh. Gotcha. Archie – chan's _Special Ability_ is to stop and absorb enemy damage. Half of it will increase its base HP while the other half will regenerate my HP. If they're already at top… Then they'll be adding more power to my next attack. And as long as the Boundary is on the Field then it can exist and it's indestructible." Howsad explained.

"Hmpf! Such a small trick won't stop me." Burai scoffed.

Howsad took out a new Battle Card and held it up again.

"The second power born from the pitch-black…!"

He displayed the Card's image: it was the same as the Oreichalcos Boundary, but a new rim had been added thus creating a 2nd "Boundary" around it.

"Oreichalcos Deuteros!"

Burai gasped as some energy pulses began to be emitted by the current Boundary, which had become turquoise: a 2nd Boundary formed outside of it and slowly spun until it was fixed it position: the symbols on it were not parallel to the 1st Boundary's ones but had been displaced some centimeters to the right.

"Oreichalos Deuteros… With it being on my Field… Half of the damage inflicted to either me or Archie – chan will be restored to either of us. And it can block Direct Attacking by blocking it and returning it to the source as well."

"The 2nd Boundary…!" Burai muttered.

"Alright. It's your move, Burai."

"Flying Knuckles!"

Some purple-colored energy purple knuckles flew across the Field and hit both foes: Archie absorbed it and increased its HP: from the initial 250, it had gained another 125 due to Burai's first attack and another 25 per knuckle: it stopped two of Burai's knuckles so its HP value had risen to 425.

"Not bad, not bad." Kuroban chuckled.

A holographic displayed revealed how Kuroban had lost 150 HP out of 2500 but 75 of them regenerated by Deuteros: he looked totally unfazed by the attempt.

"That's all you can do? Then I won't have to even sweat."

"Che…!" Burai hissed.

"… Heh, heh, heh… The Boundary is about to prove its real power! True! Engage! The 3rd Oreichalcos Boundary: Oreichalcos Tritos!"

"What?" Burai gasped.

The Battle Card having the drawing of the 3-layered-Boundary turned white and the ring descended along Howsad's body until it settled itself in the ground, thus forming a 3rd Boundary: this Boundary's symbols were slightly displaced to the right as well.

"Oreichalcos Tritos. Thanks to it the real Oreichalcos Boundary can be completed. Its Effect allows me to disable _all_ of your Mega or Giga – Class Battle Cards. You don't have any chance of winning anymore."

_Increasing the power of Battle Cards, having a monster block attacks and absorb them, blocking direct attacking, restoring HP from damage inflicted and disable Mega and Giga – Class Battle Cards… It can indeed be labeled the "Unrivaled" Boundary! _Burai thought with a grimace on his face.

"Come out! Aristeros Shield! Dexia Sword!" Howsad commanded.

A white shield with the Boundary's symbols engraved along its rim and having the 3-layered-Boundary drawing on it appeared on Howsad's left arm while a sword with a golden handle and a pale green blade appeared on his right hand next.

"Aristeros Shield. The Ultimate Shield crafted by us On'Setsu! It can block all kind of attacks effortlessly by becoming a Barrier-Type Card whose power will always be 300 points higher than those of the enemy's attack: if you attack with a power of 150 it'll become 450." Kuroban detailed with a smug smile.

_Shit! This is turning worse with every passing moment!_

"Dexia Sword. Its normal attacking points are increased by the 1st Boundary's Effect. It will automatically become a Muramasa-like blade which can copy its value from Aristeros Shield and use it to strike back at the enemy. It's the Ultimate Blade crafted by us On'Setsu."

_A combo to block off damage, restore it and counter-attack with devastating power…! I shouldn't have looked down on him… The monarchs always were granted the strongest of powers… The only person who would be allowed to wield them would be the Great Priest, equal in rank to the King! _Burai inwardly thought.

Kuroban suddenly jumped in front of his noses and slashed thrice with his sword, disabling a round energy shield with runes around its edge and delivering two strikes to him.

"Shit! Eat this!"

Burai manage to leave a cut on his stomach area but Kuroban shrugged it off and it regenerated as Archie's HP increased again.

"Heh, heh! Archie! Use half of your HP and show Burai the true meaning of pain!"

Energy built up on Archie's eye and a beam of energy shot towards Burai, who was still recovering from the earlier attack.

"Fuck."

The blow hit him fully and he was forced against the Boundary's invisible barrier thus hitting the ground on his fours.

"Grrr… Eat this!"

He did some combos with his sword to cover several segments of terrain at once but they barely did any damage.

"Eat this instead!"

He then shot an energy slice to the back of the Boundary and tried to make it hit Kuroban from behind.

"Too bad."

The two layers of the Boundary formed a quarter of a sphere and shot back the attack while hitting Burai fully again.

"Ugra~h!"

He hit the dome and met the ground again: everything on him burnt or ached: he even vomited some blood and saw that part of his Denpa – Henkan body had been erased and that the attack had hit his human body beneath it.

_D-damn it…! He wasn't bragging… If I'm reckless then I'll be dead before I know it…! But I came prepared…! I've got something which can ruin all of his strategies… I must hold on… and make sure to pick it from my Battle Card Folder…_

Burai focused his sight and made a grimace: he warped and tried to deliver a combo of several kicks to Kuroban, but they all met his Aristeros Shield and were nullified: the Aristeros Shield glowed and the Dexia Sword became a bright green blade.

"Eat your own medicine, heir of Mu!"

He hit Burai's armor with it and a large patch of it was broken thus leaving a cut across his suit and flesh which began to bleed.

_Shit! I'm almost there… I need to hold on…_

He picked a new set of Battle Cards and finally found what he was looking for: it was a blue-colored Battle Card which had the drawing of an ancient era man surrounded by eight vertical columns of white light and which had some no description.

_Finally…! Let's concentrate… I must use this in the name of my people and my mentors… I need it to accomplish my mission… Thus, with this power… Mu shall prevail!_

"… I believe! I believe in the Light which comes in times of desperation! With it… This power shall be awakened and bring victory to my people and my Empire!" Burai announced.

"Huh? Wait! It couldn't be…!"

"Give me power! Light of Mu!"

The eight columns of light formed while spanning all the height of the room and shooting skywards: they converged on Burai and integrated with him.

"Gruoa~h! GET READY!"

He roared and his blade shone with a pure white light while Kuroban stepped back while looking nervous.

"Say farewell to the "Dark Boundary"! Eat this!"

Burai hit the ground with this blade and three lines of energy formed and spread across the ground: they hit each Boundary's edge and climbed up the invisible dome while turning it visible.

"It couldn't be!" Kuroban gasped.

The dome suddenly began to break apart and the 3-layered-Boundary broke as well thus making some fragments float in the air before vanishing: Kuroban jaw had hit the floor.

"I-impossible…! The Oreichalcos Boundary…!"

Archie shrieked and was deleted while the Aristeros Shield and Dexia Sword turned into smoke and dissipated: the pendant on Howsad's forehead cracked while his second pendant's drawing faded away as well to his astonishment.

"Shit! All of the mineral's energy has been depleted! And I'd re-programmed the sword and the shield to only be materialized if the Boundary was there…! This can't be happening!"

"Hmpf! Now you have nothing to protect you lowlife… Take this!" Burai roared.

Burai jumped towards Kuroban, but Kuroban quickly extended his right hand's palm and a Dream Aura formed around him while blocking off Burai's incoming attack.

"Destroy Missile!"

Several large missiles popped out of nowhere and began to fall all across the field while hitting both combatants: a total of 12 rained down and some of them hit the targets while others didn't.

"Ugra~h!"

"Gruo~h!"

Both were sent flying and crashing against the walls: Burai's Denpa – Henkan form broke apart due to the attained damage and he reverted to his human form: Kuroban crashed upon an empty alcove and fell to the ground: he stood up, snarling and looked around.

"By the High One! Grah! It doesn't matter…! No – one shall stop the resurrection of my God! And I can always regenerate my power… You will die here before you know it… It's the On'Setsu's ultimate victory! Farewell, Solo!"

Kuroban opened the "warp hole" and vanished while Solo groaned and tried to sit on his fours: he coughed blood again and noticed how he was bleeding there and there: his right arm hurt like hell.

_S-shit… It can't end here, right? I know I've been trained to not be afraid of death and I ain't but I don't want my mission to be crushed like this! I gotta get outta here…! Soon…! _

He managed to crawl over to where his purple Link PET with his bodysuit's emblem on it was at: he accessed a menu written in some foreign idiom using runes and pressed a button but a buzz rang out.

"F-fuck… My strength isn't enough to maintain the Denpa – Henkan and thus the program refuses engaging…!"

"… Over here! Quick, open it up! Or through the windows!"

"Let's hurry it up!"

_The battle must've caused a ruckus… They've come to see… But it's too late anyway… I'm sorry, Father… I failed my mission… Ugh…_

20:48 PM (Japan Time)…

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP…

"…a miracle, I call it, a miracle… Luckily you made it on time to apply first aid to him and stop the bleeding, but, really… I'd never seen such horrible wounds before… An explosion caused them?"

"Yes, _sensei_… Although he used experimental data armor its resistance had been compromised and thus it couldn't soften the blow of hitting that mass of stone…"

"We managed to get him here because there weren't any good hospital nearby… We flew him here with one of our choppers…"

_Huh… I'm… alive? These noises… A hospital? Who… saved me? My right arm… Hurts like hell! It's gotta be broken, how lovely…!_

Solo slowly regained consciousness and began to try to open his eyes as he heard voices and noises around him: the light on the room was dim but he finally managed to see three figures near him: two were sitting and one was standing.

"Solo! You're awake! Thank goodness!"

"Don't get nervous: you're in the hospital. We rescued you."

"Ka… Kage… A… Andy…?"

"Don't force him to speak if he doesn't feel like it… I'll give him some water."

He now recognized Kage (without the sunglasses) and Andy (Andy had put on street clothes which were a silver vest over a white shirt, jeans, socks and sneakers while using blue contacts for the eyes and letting his silver hair loose) sitting next to the bed while a medic was standing nearby: the medic unfastened the oxygen mask and gave Solo a glass of water with a straw so that he could drink from it: he sighed in relief.

"… My right arm got broken, right?"

"Correct. Two weeks' rest: mandatory."

"I won't object." He sighed.

"What happened with Kuroban?" Kage asked.

"Guess it was a draw."

"A draw again!" Andy lifted his eyebrows.

"Don't compare it to last time around. This time he was serious: and he exploited the "Boundary" to its full power too."

"What!" Both gasped.

"Heck, his attacks could delete my bodysuit even. Hence the cuts and all: I could shatter the thing thanks to a special Battle Card I carried but then he made a rain of missiles hit the floor and I ended up badly although the guy had to get out… How did you know we were there?"

"An experimental system to detect the activation of those "Boundary" Cards picked not one but _three_ signatures there and when we found out what kind of place it was it puzzled us… We then thought that maybe you were there so we rushed there with the "DC"… And we got in through the window… We called for our chopper to come, which we warped as well, and quickly brought you here…" Kage explained.

"Well. Those three signatures were his trump cards… The three-layered Boundary…" He described.

"Three-layered…!" Both gasped.

"You can pick the data on my PET… It's got a Japanese menu too in the same place all PETs have… I don't want to come close to Kuroban in a while, really. I clearly underestimated his power…"

"About his base…" Andy requested.

"Some island close to the Philippines… About 7 kilometers SSW of that shrine building… The machine is designed to look like some kind of monster but apparently it's shaped after their "High One" or "Bloodthirsty God of destruction"… Its arms were just half-built but I think it won't take long to be ready…" He warned.

"We'll be on the watch out: our satellite will be monitoring the place 24/7 and not even they can shoot it down so easily."

"Stay away from Kuroban, I'll insist…"

"Message received." Andy grimly nodded in agreement.

"Drop by from time to time… I'll want news."

"Sure. We've got plenty of time."

"By the way, I read the file of… the ship incident…"

"Ah. Our friend was involved on it: we know you're a fan of his. But it was an accident: the culprit missed." Kage told him.

"Yeah. It's past stuff."

"Fine… I sound persistent, I know, but… Stay away from Kuroban. No matter what. Never come close to the guy."

"Of course. We have enough with Eisei."

"Rest. We'll keep an eye on them."

"Alright… See you."

Kage and Andy nodded and came out while Solo sighed: the medic began to take notes and all and then switched on a small LCD TV the remote of which he gave to Solo.

"We'll bring supper soon. Remember: the right arm is out of question for today at least. We'll soon start rehabilitation exercises, though. We healed the cuts and luckily you didn't suffer inner bleeding."

"I understand. _Sensei_. I'm in your competent hands, sir."

"Good."

The medic came out and Solo began to shift channels until he spotted a documentary on the Cyber World which he watched.

_At least I survived. Father would've said surviving is priority one: the mission is second… I've been a fool, I know._

19:57 PM (Philippines Time)…

"… Alright… It's already repaired."

Kuroban placed a new pendant across his forehead and the round pendant against his chest as well while on the small unlit room where he'd prepared the Battle Cards.

"I got some rest too… I now feel fresh enough."

He headed for his bedroom next and sat on the chair while looking out at the setting evening outside of the island.

"… Ultimate Orb. Materialize."

A spheroid-like object made of circuitry boards covered by a transparent plastic-like material formed in the air: it included two bands colored black and white spanning through it from pole to pole and another band which surely was the Equator: its four corners had pieces of armor colored in red, green, blue and purple colors: it was hovering in the air.

"Store Denpa – Henkan form."

His body armor began to glow and faded away to reveal his "human" form beneath it: his hair was black in coloring and kept a neatly combed manner while his eyes' irises were blood red.

He had no trace of a beard or moustache so he still retained a youthful appearance despite being on his 20s or past them.

"I dunno how much time it's been… I almost never take it out for fear of assassination but here, in this place, I'm surrounded by loyal men who have followed me insofar. And Gray is trustable too."

He sighed and looked out at the ocean with a distracted look: he rubbed his eyes and seemed to be worried by something.

"… I'm not sure if Father would've called that a true battle… I set it up to have overwhelming advantage from the start… No. I rather think that it would've been back our showdown atop Ra Mu in February. At least their glorious citadel is now crumbling in the bottom of this ocean…"

He stood up and came out into the balcony where he looked down upon the beach: a "DA" wall blocked the only entrance and also did the same for the balconies.

"Hum. They've all come back by now."

"_Aibou_? Are you awake?"

"Come in, Gray."

"Oh. You took the Denpa – Henkan off?"

"Yeah. I needed some fresh air today."

Eisei came in and looked curious: Kuroban turned around and leant his hands on the handrail.

"What happened? You left in a rush and then came back looking like you'd been in a though fight…"

"Burai. He found me. We clashed. I almost got rid of him given the wounds I inflicted to him but I then saw Golden Star's chopper flying out of there and warping to Japan… They must've interned him in a hospital but I'm pretty sure his right arm is broken so at least he'll take some time before he can come out of there." He summed up.

"Ah. I see… Say… Ernst is starting to grow suspicious of Urateido: he seems to have some knack which tells him what the guy does given his smug faces and everything… What should I do?"

"Call him. I'll talk with him."

"Roger."

Eisei headed out and Ernst came in, wearing a sleeveless reddish shirt with no drawings on it, teal brown shorts and sandals: he kept that indifferent look on his face but saluted when stepping into the room: Kuroban signaled for him to lock the door behind him which he did.

"Ernst. Gray tells me you've got trouble with Urateido."

"Ah. Well. I wouldn't name it trouble. We haven't fought, Prince."

"See, Ernst. You suspect what he does?"

"… What the old man did."

"Close. But true. Look: financing an organization such as this isn't easy and sometimes one has to use some resources which aren't nice but there's no other way around. Urateido is useful to inspire fear to those idiots and make sure they don't suck money off the organization too. What his hobbies are I don't mind them. But I know what it means to be raped: I suffered that once myself. And it still haunts me despite it being more than 12 years ago." He explained.

"Ah! Eh… Hum. Then… The Prince doesn't like that either?"

"No. But I use them because it's a quick and rather guaranteed manner: but once I've gathered the numbers I desire then I call the police and they shut the business down. I even send some funds to finance charities and NGOs who try to help those persons."

"I see…"

"I'll speak with Urateido: but know that Umisama had started to go through that yet the woman who wanted to do it couldn't be too blunt or she'd give herself away: Umisama abandoned them and providence had it that he met us… He hates those people too."

"Ah… As you command, Prince."

"That wasn't an order, but… Try to avoid any confrontation. This _is_ an order: no fighting each other."

"Prince. Can I ask something? It's another matter." Ernst timidly requested with a sigh.

"Sure."

"If I wanted to… Could I visit my village to tell them I'm alive and all? I'd like to meet them again." He sighed and hung his head down.

"Anytime."

"Really, sir?"

"I've never imposed restrictions in you guys' movements. You can go anytime and if you want to stay some days then no problem. I won't interfere with your feelings. If there are people whom you treasure and who cared for you… Then go. Fulfill your desires."

"… T-thank you, sir." His eyes watered and he had to blow his nose to stop the watering.

"It's nothing."

"I'll be going, sir… Good evening, sir…"

"Good evening, Ernst."

Ernst came out and Kuroban formed a somewhat sad smile: he glanced behind him at the skies.

_My problem is that my city doesn't exist anymore. It was wiped off the map and only ruins are left there… Even the castle is barely recognizable and just the ground floor and the foundations are left, run over by the Asian jungles… But I don't want to ever step back into its basements: there is a ghost of my past there which I don't want to meet. Huh?_

He suddenly looked around the room but spotted nothing: he frowned and glanced at the "Ultimate Orb" atop the table which was making a low humming sound and a small section of it glowed with a greenish light before dimming away.

_Odd. That'd never happened before._

He sat in front of it and picked it to study it: he looked all around it but didn't spot anything.

… _Miawaa: Deity of Water… Sunaee: Deity of Earth… Keziee: Deity of Wind… Gaeusou: Deity of Flames… Our Kingdom's "Four Heavenly Kings" together with the "High One" the name of which is only known by the King, me, and the High Priest… Ironic that it's already published elsewhere: and it's ironic that I ripped my strategy from that _anime_… But, hey! The Boundary dates back 4,000 years and Atlantis _IS_ a myth unlike Mu._

He formed a smug smile and chuckled under his breath…

21:38 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum. This seems to be the place…"

Enzan crept around the grounds of a church somewhere: its windows were covered in black clothes from the inside and the moonlight revealed the black van from the morning parked nearby: Enzan crawled on his fours and hid within a bush to scan the area: it was deserted and a creepy silence lingered in the air.

_If that's a well-built church then it'll be designed to contain all voice inside of it and keep outsides noises away… What did I say this morning? I'll find you villains… And I have! I still haven't figured out who owns the van because the plate is a fake but there aren't any reports of stolen vans in a radius of 50 km… Maybe it came from another province._

"Blues. Have you fixed on the coordinates and transmitted them to the riot control police?" Enzan whispered.

"Yes, Enzan – sama. They will be here in 30 minutes' time: they'd already prepared for the sortie."

"Excellent."

"Did you hear the news from Kage and Andy, though, sir?"

"Yeah. We should be glad we don't have to face that man: he'd pulverized us before we could really start and I'm not sure if even our three-prong Muramasa Blade could've worked." Enzan whispered back.

"True, sir. We should pull back now, sir: the moon will be hidden for a while and we're close to the urban outskirts… Once there we'll head to our apartment, sir, via transited roads…" Blues exposed.

"Yeah. I know. Let's go, Blues."

Enzan pulled away but didn't spot a figure hiding close by looking towards them and breathing.

_Heh, heh, heh. So you came, sinner. This will be fun. You'll regret underestimating our power and getting in our way!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Sisterhood of Pureness

**Chapter 14: The Sisterhood of Pureness**

21:55 PM (Japan Time), Friday July the 5th…

"… Home, sweet home."

"Hmpf."

"What!"

"Enzan – sama!"

Enzan had stepped into his apartment, but, suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong arm closed around his neck from behind and pressed a chloroform soaked cloth against his mouth: the other arm was gripping his right wrist in a painful manner.

_What in the fuck!_

Enzan, however, was not the type to be caught so easily: he suddenly wheeled around and pushed the person against the cupboard doors while he stepped back and panted while having his fists ready.

"Stop there!"

All lights came in and Blues materialized while having a Long Sword ready: the assaulter was revealed to be the same figure which had seen Enzan leaving the church.

"Who are you?" Enzan demanded.

"… The Sisterhood of Pureness." A distorted voice replied.

"How did you get inside? It was locked with key." Blues demanded.

"Hmpf. We know many tricks." The figure scoffed.

"You're a woman, aren't you?" Enzan assumed.

"Isn't it obvious? We're a _Sisterhood_." The figure shot back.

"You saw me lurking around, then." Enzan guessed.

"Yeah. And profaners must be punished." The figure replied.

"Weren't you the ones illegally using that church?" Enzan shot back.

"Hmpf. Legal or illegal… It matters not. As long as we accomplish our mission… All is valid." The figure scoffed.

"Who's your leader?" Enzan questioned.

"The Great Sister is. Only the Great Sister can hear the voice of Lady Marie." The figure replied.

"Lemme guess: you don't know each other's names or faces."

"As long as one has the stuff then a name is not needed."

"And you think you can go around torturing and raping every guy you found? I've never done anything to a woman." Enzan questioned before bringing up the fact.

"Hmpf. That's where you sinners fail to see. We seek those who break the rule." The figure scoffed.

"You mean to say guys who band together." Enzan guessed.

"Indeed. Man and woman are to be together. And if we found any woman guilty of having broken the rule, they shall be punished as well. Insofar there are more men who sin than women." The figure announced.

"Ah. So you're one of those ultra-conservative bunches of people." Enzan calmly guessed.

"Whatever." The figure shrugged.

"What should I do, Enzan – sama? Do I call the authorities?"

"I think there's no need, really." Someone called out.

The closet door opened: both Atarasei and Alex stepped out of it while having guns drawn.

"Atarasei? Alex? Why are you guys here?" Enzan asked.

"Kage requested this out of us. He guessed they might try to target you here."

"And we know she's alone. How about it, miss? Do you plan on confronting two _real_ Net Navis and two experienced humans?" Alex questioned.

"Heh. And you thought I was a human." The figure sounded amused.

"What? You're a Navi? But… Only we of Golden Star or the Science Labs have access to Copy Roids! And the Science Labs keep the thing under strict wraps!"

"Heh. We have our ways of knowing." The Navi announced.

"I'd rather say you've got an insider or someone who's in contact with an actual employee… But I'm sure that the research there is only known to just two persons there. And those two persons would not talk about it. Unless…" Enzan seemed to have realized something.

"We got the small sinner and forced him to confess by around the time you were profaning into our territory. That's why I rushed there, made my way through the firewalls, and installed one into myself." The Navi admitted.

"Hmmm… I'm not fond of hurting girls, but if you targeted a friend of a friend, then you've left us with no other choice." Alex told him.

"I'd say the same thing. Does Enzan – sama agree?"

"However, I'd like for you three not to make a mess of this apartment. I suppose that even you won't complain." Enzan told the Navi.

"Catch me, then."

She suddenly de-materialized and both Navis also did the same: Enzan and Atarasei rushed to the living room and booted up his laptop to see them appearing on the Cyber World: the Navi used a bike to run and both Blues and Alex picked two from a parking ground.

"We'll borrow two in the name of the Net Police's Cyber CID." Blues announced.

"Okay, _Danna_."

"Let's split and try to corner her from both sides. Remember that we just want to apprehend her and take her into the Cyber CID's custody." Blues instructed.

"Roger."

They both split and picked different pathways: Blues calculated the route they were making and realized something.

"Be careful, Alex. We're heading towards the Cyber World around that church. She might have accomplices waiting in there."

"Don't worry! Shade Man – dono, Dark Man, Cosmo Man and Pharaoh Man are in standby and ready to drop in if things look ugly." Alex reassured him.

"You've gone two steps ahead of me, then. That's nice to hear." Blues actually smiled.

"We're closing in!" Alex warned.

Blues resumed his serious face and both jumped off two unused roadways to fall in front and behind of the escapee.

"End of the road." Blues announced.

"Game Over. And there are no Continues." Alex added.

The figure merely uttered a whistle and three identical figures dropped in which bowed.

"O Servant of the Great Sister! What are thou commands?"

"What? Ah! She's the Navi of the leader!" Blues realized.

"Ki, ki, ki…! A creepy moon… I've been waiting for this…"

"Punishment for the evil ones!" An angry voice rang out.

"Let's invite 'em to some hot and bitter coffee…"

"I'd rather say we plunge them into an unending abyss… The "Obscure Nebula" would do fine!" A fourth one rang out.

Shade Man, Pharaoh Man, Dark Man and Cosmo Man appeared, surprising the four figures.

"Six VS Four. I'd say the odds are more favorable here." Blues coolly announced.

"Che! It was to be expected." The leader grumbled.

"What ought to be done?" The other three figures asked.

"Let us retreat! O Great Sister: listen to our plea!"

"Plug Out. All of you." A distorted voice announced.

"Roger!"

They all Plugged Out before the Navis could stop them and they all left Count Bomb Battle Chips on the spot they'd been standing at.

"Run!" Alex gasped.

They jumped away and the bombs exploded taking out a good chunk of the terrain: the six Navis sighed in relief.

"Ah! The rascals!" Pharaoh Man cursed.

"Ah! The damned mice!" Cosmo Man cursed next.

"Ah! The villains!" Dark Man hissed.

"Ah! The interlopers!" Shade Man grumbled.

"Ah! The lowlifes!" Blues added.

"Ah! The morons!" Alex annoyingly complained.

"No use crying over spilled milk… Blues! Come back."

"Sorry for dragging you in vain, gentlemen." Alex apologized.

"Don't mind it. We were close. Retreat!" Cosmo Man replied.

"Come back 'ere, too, Alex. We gotta wait for the report."

"Alright… Man! What an evening."

22:25 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So… You only found Obihiro who was unconscious and a lot of sexual toys but no – one, huh? That Great Sister must've ordered them to run off…"

Enzan had heard to the report issued by the police squad who'd rushed to the scene to try to catch the criminals but were unsuccessful via the Link PET.

"We've taken everything for analysis but all was extremely clean. We doubt finding anything incriminating."

"Could you leave Obihiro at his place?" Enzan requested.

"We were going to do so. Please contact us if you find anything new."

"Delighted. Good night."

"Good night."

The call ended and Enzan looked at the other three presents on his living room: they'd heard everything.

"So… We're facing a cult which despises guy-to-guy and girl-to-girl relationships… That's bad." Atarasei summarized.

"Ya needn't tell me…" Enzan rolled his eyes.

"We'll need to be on our toes especially now that we know that they've stolen off Copy Roids… Wait. How can they tell what kind of relationship people have? Obihiro did get to make out with guys but he never said a word to anyone nor did he write it down anywhere… We only learned because Hikari told us." Blues suddenly seemed to have spotted something.

"True. Only Kuroshiro, Legato, Hikari Jr. and Hikari Sr. apart from Obihiro himself ought to know it…" Atarasei frowned.

"Hikawa also did so but he's too shy to say anything. And if they heard about what Urateido did to him they should realize that he was under extortion and was a victim. We're missing something in here."

"Hmmm… Unless someone knew about the twins not liking girls, then I don't see how they guessed… But who would do so?"

"Something tells me there's a know-it-all somewhere who tips it off to that "Great Sister", so she then commands her followers to capture those… Wait! How did they know Ijuuin – kun had made out with guys as well? He ain't the kind of person to show it on anything!" Alex exposed next.

"Guess I'll have to talk with the twins to see if they can help me. But it's already ten in the night. They must be sleeping: they must've been stressed with the deal in the morning." Enzan suggested.

"Alright. Then we'll be heading back to _Purgatory_ and expose this to Kuroshiro. By the way… What did they say about that van?" Atarasei brought up next with a sigh.

"The plate was a fake. It was stolen two weeks ago from a port warehouse in Oosaka." Enzan summarized.

"It was to be expected." Blues shrugged.

"Alright. Good – night, guys."

"Bye – bye."

Ataraisei and Alex came out through the door and Blues locked it leaving the key on the inside: Enzan sighed and rubbed his eyes before yawning and stretching.

"I'm beaten. I need to sleep too."

"I'll keep watch, Enzan – kun."

"Thanks, Blues. Tomorrow will be a busy day, I guess."

"Obviously…" Blues grimly muttered.

"And dream of Cyber Sheep too…" Enzan improvised a joke.

"Jeez. That wasn't funny, Enzan – kun."

"Ya never know, Mr. Blues, ya never kow."

22:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… What? We can't use the church anymore?"

"No. The police stormed it and we ran off just in time. Ijuuin Enzan tipped them off."

"What? Ah! What a blow!"

The mysterious "Great Sister" was speaking with someone via a cell phone while standing inside of a largely unlit room: she was the same person who'd been spotted at a phone booth some days ago.

"Chut! We don't want the "guest" over there to hear."

"Huh! True, true."

"Too bad, though… My Navi almost did it but Golden Star came into the picture. We tried using superior numbers but they'd expected it and brought four veteran Navis. One of them had been in the Seraph Tower battle so I'd say we had no odds at all. We managed to run off and leave some bombs to make them run off as well. We then erased all info. At the very least we now have the Copy Roids. Targeting that small one from the Science Labs was a bright idea." "Great Sister" exposed.

"To think that there was already such a tech and they didn't give my company any info… We could've sold them off as a hit thing and terrorists would be ready to pay TENS of THOUSANDS for those!" The other voice grumbled.

"They're too complex to be easily replicated. We were lucky to find five already designed and built. We won't find anymore." "Great Sister" told her interlocutor.

"Hmmm! Alright. So be it! Do you know anywhere else we could use as meeting point?" The interlocutor asked.

"I already picked three spots just in case. That church was way too obvious."

"Guess so. But those Copy Roids…!"

"No! The reason they kept them secret according to the _chibi_ Science Labs computer genius was because of this: they feared terrorists would die to get their hands on them and start a new type of crime in the real world by moving Navis there and using them so as to not to leave any forensic evidence behind." "Great Sister" scolded.

"But I say that the money…!"

"You don't even know how to pick off money without covering your trails properly: tax evasion isn't that easy nowadays. The police end up digging it up sooner or later."

"Che. Fine! Cha always lacked a business sense…"

"Look who talks! What happened to your own business?"

"… Che. Double-edged sword…!"

"Keep it quiet."

"Whatever the ever…! Ah! I'll have some tea and then take off my frustration on the "guest" before going to sleep."

"Don't overdo it either: they MUST remain alive. And don't complain because I buy the goods online and then they're distributed to you: you only need accommodate them. Remember that that flat's MINE to begin with and I'm lending it to you rent-free!"

"… Right, right… Man. Some dumb luck I have, really…"

"I'll send my Navi to check over there. Until then don't do anything rushed or out of impatience: my designs would crumble apart." "Great Sister" warned her.

"Alright. Take care of the computer stuff and I'll take care of our "guest" over here… See ya."

"See you."

The communication ended and "Great Sister" hissed something.

_Golden Star! You'll regret getting in MY way!_

23:07 PM (Japan Time)…

_Pst! Leon! _

_What…? I was sleeping._

_I just heard of something totally cool!_

Leon grumbled and sat up on his bed while rubbing his eyes.

_And you had to bring it out now at 11 o'clock on the night? _

_I've just heard _Noir, _Legato, Atarasei and Alex_ _talkin' about some gals who pick horny guys and play with them! I'd say you better make sure to find them. They could take over where _ane_-_ue_-_sama_ left…_

_NO WAY! If you want to be violated, then take over and go find them yourself! But I'm not gonna suffer that same kind of strain I had to do back then! Aren't you supposed to be a masochist and not a sadist?_

_Masochists also like seeing other people in pain. It turns us on. _

_Do as you like but don't involve ME on it. _Leon grumbled.

_I'll follow your advice closely enough. Heh, heh, heh…_ Sieg chuckled in his evil tone.

_And if you bring up that of the other day then I'll speak with _Noir _– san for real, I promise!_

_I won't! I got cocky! Have pity on your otouto, ani-ue-sama!_

_By all the… Fine! It isn't my place to be an extortion-user or a blackmailer either! You just don't try to drive me into a spot where I'm left with no choice!_

_Roger, Admiral Trafalgar!_

_You're impossible… I'm off to sleep!_

_Heh, heh, heh. Sweet dreams of hot chocolate, Leon…_

"This guy…! I hope he learns to stay quiet more often and not pester me this often…! I need to control him or else…!"


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**Chapter 15: Confrontation**

10:10 AM (Japan Time), Saturday July the 6th…

"… I think I can deduce who are behind that "Sisterhood of Pureness" deal, see."

"How can you?"

"Last night… Atarasei, Alex and Blues made interesting points. _How_ did they know that Obihiro, Hikawa and I were guys who liked to make out with other guys?"

"True! We hadn't thought of that. None of them ever showed any symptoms of it on public!"

The twins were chatting with Enzan on his apartment while spotting their usual clothes: Enzan went straight to the point and they realized he'd brought up a good argument.

"Who knows about your double identity thing apart from us two, your father, Kuroshiro, Legato, Ataraise, Alex, Obihiro and Hikawa?" Enzan questioned.

"Apart from them… Meiru and Roll do." Netto announced.

"Sakurai, huh… Did she know about you two not liking girls?"

"We had to tell her to shake her off. Roll – chan did suspect it and calmly assumed it while she got pissed off."

"Hmmm… Then…" Enzan seemed to be suspecting of something.

"What? You believe she tipped those freaks out?" Netto grasped.

"No. I rather believe she's one of them. She could be the "Great Sister", even. It's not that hard to handle two Navis at the same time. If she kept her Navi out of it then she could pull it off." Enzan let out.

"But where would she get the money?" Saito asked.

"Ayanokouji surely is into it. You know how girls like to gossip between them. Sakurai could've told them." Enzan exposed.

"Well… It'd make sense. Taking into account her impulsive and grudge – like personality, it's not that hard to picture her mingled into this business."

"The problem would be getting evidence." Saito exposed.

"Why don't you call her Navi over and try to find out if there's any time she could've gone off with some excuse or alibi?" Blues suggested.

"Why not… Let's be direct and we'll get at the bottom of this sooner. Hi, Roll –chan."

"Hi! What's up, Saito – kun?" She greeted.

"Is Meiru – chan around you?" Saito asked.

"No. She went off to the gym."

"Could we ask something?" Saito requested.

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"Has she been behaving different or strange as of late?" Saito inquired.

"Now that you mention it… She somewhat seems to have grown in height as of late… She also began setting the PET for me to enter hibernation at exactly eight o'clock in the evening. She's been doing it ever since 17 days ago. It began on the very evening of the end-of-school-year day, June the 21st…" Roll admitted.

"Taller, you say… Hmmm… How tall was she last time she measured her height?" Saito inquired.

"I'd say about 1'64… Now she looks like she's around 1'72." Roll replied.

"Growing eight centimeters in 17 days? That's not possible."

"But I could be imaging things. I can't be 100% sure." Roll warned.

"Hmmm… We see." Saito replied.

"What's wrong with her? Has she gotten mingled into some strange business?" Roll asked.

"We have a hunch but no real proof. We'll contact you if something else were to pop out." Saito told her.

"Alright. Good morning."

All of a sudden and, without warning, Blues leapt out of the sofa and closed his right hand around the air.

"What's wrong, Blues?" Enzan asked.

"… There's a micro robot here. I'm sure we were being monitored." Blues reported.

"Try to pick its signal." Enzan suggested.

"I'm on it… It has some slight encryption… But I can decode it myself… Hmmm… The signal leads to an address on the port district… An abandoned warehouse…" Blues reported.

"The culprits must be there, then. Let me ring Oriol to send Legato over there to check it out." Netto grinned.

"Hiya, Netto – kun. What's up?" Kuroshiro asked with a broad smile as he picked up the call.

"Can you send Legato to check a set of coordinates? We believe we're hot in the trail of that "Great Sister" whose Navi eluded you guys yesterday night." Netto told him.

"Legato! You've heard the stuff."

"Roger, Oriol – sama. I shall be going." Legato confirmed off-screen.

"Good hunt, Legato!"

"Thanks, Saito – kun. It's time to end this grim affair."

"I couldn't have said it better." Enzan smugly muttered.

"Why does Enzan – sama praise that guy and not me?" Blues muttered in an offended tone.

"Come on, Blues! Don't be jealous now."

10:27 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Shit. Time to scram…"

"Not so fast."

The "Great Sister" had been using a laptop to check the video feed from the micro robot and knew they were on her trail: she stood up while being on a corner of the warehouse when Legato had shown up behind her so she gasped.

"Ah! Golden Star…!"

"The jig's up." Legato announced.

"Not so fast! Come! Dragon Lady!" "Great Sister" commanded.

"Dragon Lady's come!"

Dragon Lady was a female Net Navi who appealed to be close to one meter and eighty tall, more or less, thus beating Legato's height by about two centimeters.

Her eyes were crimson red and some short blackish hair came out from behind of her head.

The helmet around her head was partial and looked like something taken out of a _Sengoku _era _Samurai_ given its shape and built.

She sported light green armor in front and behind her body plus over her shoulders, arms and legs: a white tunic was being worn below it along with simplistic pants.

Her feet had white silk socks around them and she sported old-fashioned sandals as well.

Her emblem was the word "_daishimai_" or "Great Sister" painted purple and drawn on a golden pendant around her neck.

She sported two slightly curved metallic blades which weren't _katana_ but looked like Choina swords.

Overall she looked like a female _samurai_.

"You're that Net Police Cyber CID's Navi's _doppelganger_… This shall be fun." Dragon Lady announced.

"Deal with that sinner! I've gotta scram." "Great Sister" commanded in an angered of voice.

"Goin' somewhere?" A familiar voice questioned.

She turned and gasped: Lily was there pointing a Vulcan Battle Chip at her with a smirk on her face.

"What, a Goth!"

"Yeah! Your worst nightmare! You can't run. My Operator is an expert sniper. She'll put ya to sleep before you can even take a step outta this warehouse." She announced with a smile.

Indeed: Tozukana had concealed herself on the metal railings of the ceiling and was aiming towards "Great Sister" while her finger was dancing inside of the trigger space and the safety was already off.

"How about you give it up? Sakurai Meiru." Legato commanded.

"Great Sister" laughed and removed the hood thus revealing Meiru's face: she had a smug smile on her face.

"Hmpf! You found me out. But it's too late to stop what's begun. I've gotten several aces-in-the-sleeves." She announced in a smug tone of voice.

She snapped her right hand's fingers and a Golden Star Dimensional Converter popped out, warping her and Dragon Lady away before it self-destructed.

"Shit!" Legato growled.

"We were so close!" Lily hissed.

"That gal… She's gonna regret it!" Tozukana hissed.

"No use crying over spilled milk." _Noir_ sighed.

"Let's go back already."

10:44 AM (Japan Time)…

"… I can't believe it… Meiru – chan was actually the one ordering all of those crimes?"

"I know it's hard to believe but she admitted it."

Saito had phone Roll to tell her what had happened and she looked terrified.

"Then… Maybe that encrypted traffic coming out of the computer was part of it, too…" Roll muttered.

"Could you give us a copy of it? We'll try to decode it."

"Alright… I'll send it in a compressed file…"

"We'll talk later."

"Maybe we could find out if they had other meeting spots this way."

"Ah. Here it is. I'm going to redirect it to Zero for decoding."

"It might take a while… Do you guys want something to drink?" Enzan offered.

"Water will be fine, thanks." Netto replied.

"I'll also settle for water." Saito told Enzan.

Enzan walked out of the living room and headed into the kitchen while Netto and Saito along with Blues discussed possible outcomes.

"Oh. It's Zero's reply… Let's see… Huh?" Saito had begun reading only to stop surprised.

"What's wrong?" Netto asked.

"… Something is wrong. This data proves there was a _back logger_ Trojan program on her computer. She was being spied upon ever since the Seraph Tower day." Saito announced.

"What? Then… What does this imply?" Blues asked while seemingly frowning under his shades.

"Now I see it…!" Enzan gasped and looked like he'd realized something important.

"Huh? Could you explain?" Netto asked.

"It picked on me with Roll's comment about the change of height… Then being found and unmasked so easily… That person… It's not Sakurai Meiru! It's _an imposter_!" Enzan let out.

"Bloody hell!" Netto uttered.

"_Tonnere de Brest!_" Saito uttered.

"Then…!" Blues seemed to have realized something.

"All of this is a complot to split us! They must believe that if they force us to cut out ties with our friends we lose our power and we can be defeated!" Enzan let out.

"Then Yaito is also innocent! They set it up to make us think like that by association of ideas! So… The reason Roll thought Meiru was taller was because it was an imposter mimicking her! She surely has been observing all of her habits, voice and attitude to perfectly copy them. But the height has given her away… It's hard to find a substitute of the exact same height, see. But since they'd surely think that no-one is always sure of how tall everyone is and taking into account we're all more or less of the same height we wouldn't think it twice!" Netto exposed how the thing had to have gone like.

"It makes total sense now… Then the _real_ Meiru – chan must be being held hostage somewhere!" Saito grasped.

"The only problem will be locating them again…" Blues grumbled.

"Hmmm… Wait. There may be a method." Netto suddenly announced.

"What method?" Saito asked.

"Simple. We infiltrate two persons there: Bertha – san and Sandra. They have the kind of attitude which could help them get in easily." Netto suggested.

"It's risky but we have no other way. Even if they're not allowed to see the trip to the meeting place, their intravenous nanomachines can be monitored and the approximate spot can be calculated from tracking those..." Enzan agreed on it.

"We should talk it with Mr. Shade. I'm sure he'll agree that we need to put a stop to this as soon as we can." Saito rallied.

"Alright. I'll ring Oriol again so that he makes the suggestion. Did you check that we're not being monitored anymore, Blues?" Netto asked.

"Yeah. There are no other micro robots, bugs or hidden cameras anywhere." Blues replied.

"Oriol? Listen up. We have an idea." Netto told him.

"I'm listening."

Go talk it with Mr. Shade. The idea is the following: we make Bertha – san and Sandra spy on them and try to find out their meeting point." Netto exposed.

"Hmmm… It's somewhat of a high-level gamble but I see no other better way around. Alright. I'll talk it with him."

"Good enough. See ya around."

"We'll be heading home. We'll ring you up if any progress is made."

"Bye, Blues."

"Good-bye, Saito."

"See you around, Hikari Jr."

"See ya, Enzan."

The twins departed the apartment while Enzan and Blues sat down on the sofas to talk about it.

"Maybe we could try narrowing down the list of people who Sakurai may know to find out candidates for the mastermind." Blues suggested with a grin as if he'd had a flash of inspiration.

20:48 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum, hum… There goes the flying Venusian…"

"You mean you can see planet Venus, Bertha – chan."

"Oh my. You're quick to catch, Sandra."

"Well. Ain't that obvious?"

Ikada and Sandra (who was sporting jeans, sneakers, a sleeveless white shirt with a green vest over it and a wristband) were walking down one street while chatting.

"Stop."

Four of the cloaked figures popped out around them without any sound and surrounded them.

"Huh… Did we step in a forbidden street?" Ikada asked.

"We'll be leaving…" Sandra feigned being nervous.

"Do you wish to punish sinners?" One of the figures asked.

"Sinners…?"

"We refer to those who break the holy rule, so as to speak."

"Indeed! I was about to catch a man who had perfect stats and another man stole him!" Ikada played the offended.

"The same thing happened to me, now that you mention it!"

"Perfect. You will have to pass a test of your worth. Listen: find any sinner or someone suspicious of having sinned. Then use tools to punish it and record it on video. Bring it here two nights from now: Monday July the 8th…" A third figure ordered.

"Here you have." The fourth handed them two envelopes which had several bank notes inside.

"Alright. They shall pay for their betrayals." Ikada put on an evil woman-like face.

"So shall they." Sandra also did the same thing.

"Remember: two nights."

The four of them vanished and both sighed.

"What do we do?" Sandra asked.

"Don't worry; we won't do it for real. We'll pick a video and edit it. I'm sure they won't bother to look it twice."

"Good. Let's do it, then." Sandra nodded in agreement.

They both resumed walking and they reached the warehouse: Ikada and Sandra pushed the boat into the water and then went through the security checks before starting it up.

"Where'd we get the thing?"

"Hmm… We shut down a _dominatrix_ club recently ago… We can make some edits to the film to duplicate the number of persons and hide their faces while also toying with the zoom and all to make them believe they're larger than they really are. If not we pick any video online and edit it too…" Ikada suggested.

"Alright. But let's not tell the others."

"No, no. We'll ask for President Hades' and Ms. Secretary's permission to handle the matter."

"Good. Ah. Here we are."

"Yo. You girls back?" Video Man called out.

"Yeah. Sorry but there's business going on tonight. We don't have much time to sit idle." Ikada replied.

"We'll soon listen to your recent broadcasts too."

"Roger. Good luck." Video Man smiled.

"Thanks, _cutie_."

"Let's go! The sooner the better…!"

19:48 PM (Japan Time), Monday July the 8th…

"… This is the street…"

"Chut… They're coming…"

Ikada and Sandra walked down the same street and the four figures popped out: both handed two of them rewritable DVDs.

"Wait here." One of them ordered.

They disappeared for a few minutes and they then returned as silently as they had vanished.

"You do have what is needed for the holy task. Welcome to the Sisterhood of Pureness."

"No names are needed. We all are Sisters." Another added.

"Have these."

They offered them two of the black tunics so they put them on and adjusted the hoods: the figures then handed them blindfolds.

"Those who make the trip for the first time are not allowed to see the path." They announced.

They silently put the blindfolds on and were guided into a black van: they climbed into the back area and sat down while the van engaged and drove off for a while.

_Heh. You're leading us there and "Paradise", our orbital unmanned space station is going to shoot down "DCs" from LEO to form a "DA" around the place and corner you girls… _Ikada inwardly grinned.

_You're leading us towards your own doom, bad girls. You're underestimating Golden Star!_

"… We're almost there."

"Good. Slow down and get ready to enter the garage."

"The shutter opened."

"Here we are. Climb down."

Ikada and Sandra did so and they entered a small garage which was lit by candles: the four figures lead them down a corridor until they reached an armored door and one of the figures knocked on it.

"Code." A voice commanded.

"Lucifer yearns for souls of sinners. We shall provide them." One of the figures announced.

"Enter." The same voice commanded.

They entered a wide stone room lighted by candles: there were six prism-shaped steel poles placed at intervals to be wide enough to accommodate a person and each had restrains for the wrists and ankles and several candles lit the room.

"Welcome back, Sisters."

The "Great Sister", differenced by her medal, was sitting on a bleak throne set to oversee all three pairs of posts at the same time as if she was a European Middle Ages monarch overseeing a public stake burning.

"We have brought two new Sisters who have proved their dedication to our cause."

"Excellent. Begin preparations for tonight's ritual." The "Great Sister" commanded.

"Warning. Incoming cargo from LEO." An auto-voice rang out of somewhere and echoed around.

"CARGO from Low Earth Orbit? What cargo?" The "Great Sister" was taken aback.

"Paradise system engaged."

"Paradise?"

"Descent started. 127 seconds for touch-down."

"127 seconds? But where's that voice coming from?"

No – one seemed to spot that one of the figures (Ikada) had placed her Link PET in an unlit corner before returning to the previous spot and pretending to be looking around: whispers of confusion and muttering were echoing in the room.

"94 seconds. Re-entry successful."

"Oi! Someone explain what's going on!" She cursed.

"We do not know, O Great Sister!" They all chorused.

"Cha don't have brains or WHAT? SEARCH!"

"R-roger!"

"61 seconds. Main stage separation."

"MOVE IT!"

They all began to search around but Ikada silently kicked the PET to skid it around and Sandra did the same on the other end of the room while the others were checking the walls.

"28 seconds. Second stage engine cut-off."

"What the hell is that cargo?"

"Four DCs."

"DC? What's a DC…? Dimensional Converter! From LEO! Golden Star, damn them all! It's their handiwork!"

"Second stage opened: DCs in free fall course."

"OI! Prepare to fight!"

"9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1… Descent completed. 4.56 seconds to ignition and "DA" appearance."

Four tremors rang out from outside of the room and it was followed by the ignition hum of the "DCs" as a "DA" formed around them: Dragon Lady tossed her cloak away and so did another four standard females Navis which formed a circle around "Great Sister" as if to protect her.

"Damn! Go the dungeons and threaten to kill the sinners if they try to break in!" "Great Sister" commanded.

"That won't do."

"CF Kage" walked in from the south end of the room.

"Kage Miquel and Andy!" "Great Sister" hissed.

"We've already secured them." "CF Kage" announced.

"Yeah! CF Zarashe and Beta X came too~!"

"Cross Fusion Zarashe" added ruby diamonds to the knee-guards and the armor around the elbows: some purple-colored patterns on the upper chest formed an angel's silhouette while the legs had the _Kanji_ for "senshi" ("warrior") drawn on them.

His helmet had had a slight redesign too to include a sparkling purple five-pointed star on its forehead.

Lastly, he had a dull green and metallic gray backpack with two jets attached to his back which obviously allowed him to fly.

"There is no spot left for you to escape." Slur emotionlessly announced as she stepped in from the right with her sword drawn.

"Besides! We've installed a program within the Dimensional Area: there's no exit to the Cyber World. Other Converters can't be engaged."

"So! Kage - kun… You're disposed to fight your old friend?" "Great Sister" questioned.

"Don't say bullshit. We know you're an imposter. We found all of the monitoring on the PC and Roll spotted your height difference."

"Damn!" "Great Sister" hissed.

"And we already know who you are: Tetsukai Jennifer, Sakurai - san's _half-sister_."

The woman took off her face mask thus revealing the face of woman on her twenties having with black hair and brown eyes.

"The one giving you people the money must be Nadaya Marisa, a pal of yours from college who's in the run for stealing money off her own business."

Tetsukai gasped and looked nervous: she obviously knew they were right on the mark.

"All was perfect…! All was perfect…! I had the opportunity to make the ones who made my lover end up in jail suffer! He'd managed to get out but he got caught again after I got him out!"

"We know who you mean: Saiko Rei, former subordinated of the "Four Dark Heavenly Kings"..."

"How did you find us?" Tetsukai demanded.

"We tracked the van which some of your followers used to abduct tonight's victim."

"Shit!" She scowled.

"Where is Sakurai - san at?" "CF" Kage demanded.

"Hah! Why would a freak like you care about her? Didn't your friend ditch her for you?" She smirked.

"See… She never explicitly asked anything out of them. She wanted the truth. They told her."

_Aha! So she didn't figure out about our double identity game. This will make things easier to solve. _

"It's our duty to protect civilians as well. You'd better talk."

"And what if I don't? You're not going to lift a finger against me."

"But we can use some of the tricks Saiko was fond of."

"Dragon Lady! Silence them all!" She commanded.

"Useless."

"What!"

Slur waved her right hand and several wires with metallic cylinders on their ends to make them weight more came out of Dragon Lady's body on some yellow spots and from Dragon Lady's body therefore immobilizing her.

"Let me tell you something: not even the infamous Forte could break these. If he, who had accumulated such power, could not, trying it is futile." Slur announced.

"However! I have a B Plan!" Tetsukai smirked.

She opened a crate nearby and took out a large cylinder with several dynamos built into it: she pressed a switch and the thing hummed before she threw into the ground and the Dimensional Area began frizzling as well as both Operators' Cross Fusion bodies but Slur looked largely unaffected.

"Hah, hah, hah! I'll fry out your bloody Converters and Copy Roids with this device! Return! Dragon Lady!"

Dragon Lady returned into an olive and white Link PET with Tetsukai's medal drawing as its emblem: the Dimensional Area collapsed and both Cross Fusion users had to revert out of it: Slur, however, kept on looking unaffected.

"I am not using a Copy Roid. My special materialization program is unaffected by such tricks." She calmly announced.

"And we still can fight like this!"

Both he and Wan took out their tranquilizer guns and quickly shot at the other hooded figures: they met the ground, snoring.

"Get them!"

The four standard Navis jumped towards Kage and Zarashe while Dragon Lady tried to hit Slur with her swords after getting rid of the wires by cutting through them: Slur, however, smiled and easily dodged or blocked with her sleeves.

"How vain. How foolish."

Kage and Zarashe slid across the ground and took out some small metallic circles which they tossed to the back of the Navis, getting attached there: their bodies were short-circuited and the Navis were forced to exit them before they exploded.

"Heh! Even these EM-resistant models got beaten by this voltage amplifier device!" Zarashe chuckled.

"… You have become an eyesore. Vanish." Slur had returned to her serious mood and looked deadly by now.

She built up energy on her left palm and shot a white sphere of energy at Dragon Lady thus hitting her and forcing her to leave the Copy Roid as well: she then formed a smug smile.

"Game Over."

"The police are on their way!"

"Hmpf. And you shall answer to our questions. If not… We shall find evidence. There is no evidence we cannot find." Slur announced.

Kage shot her on the right shoulder and she collapsed into the ground while snoring: they sighed in relief.

"Let's search if she carries something important. Bertha – san, Sandra… Do the honors." Zarashe called out.

Ikada and Sandra stepped in and dragged her away while Kage and Zarashe made sure to check on the other four: they lowered their hoods thus revealing college-age-like girls.

"College buddies." Kage guessed with a grin.

"Hullo. We got bingo."

Ikada showed them some receipts, several keys, a package of Marlboro cigarettes, a lighter, a cell phone, and, more importantly, a piece of paper with an address on it.

"This has gotta be her place which she must be leasing to her buddy. Let's hurry over there… This business ends tonight!"

20:37 PM (Japan Time)…

"… And regarding the actions of the so-called "Sisterhood of Pureness" the police say they have clues as to their hideout and…"

"Hah. They always say the same. Whatever. Let's finish this and go have fun with the little girl."

A woman on her mid-twenties was sitting inside of a living room and distractedly watching TV while she was smoking a cigarette as well and sitting on a sofa.

She had blond combed hair in a ponytail shape and blue eyes and she also sported reading glasses.

She wore a knee-long black skirt, stockings, black heeled shoes and a white blouse.

She currently looked smug and arrogant.

"Good evening. We hope we're not interrupting, Ms. President."

She suddenly gasped and looked at the right to see both Kage and Zarashe standing there while having their hands on their raincoats' pockets and smiling.

"W-who are you two? H-how did you get into my apartment?" She questioned.

"It's useless to pretend, Nadaya. Tetsukai and her show are done for. And this apartment is hers, by the way. She's just lending it to you."

"Go-Golden Star, then!" She gasped.

"Bravo." Zarashe made a mock applause.

"Huh… You have no proof!" She tried to waltz out of it.

"Tsk, tsk… There's nothing we can't find. I'd stake anything that the cell phone Tetsukai had on her was full of calls to you. And you've left trails on this apartment, too. They're more than enough proofs of your guiltiness, I'd rather say!"

"Besides! You were the one who actually suggested her to steal the Copy Roids. You've been hacking into Hikari – hakase's files taking profit of his habit of forgetting about trivial things and not password-protecting them, see..." Zarashe added next.

"_The End_." Kage announced in English.

He took out his tranquilizer gun and put her to sleep, too and he then headed over to a room's door which had an extra lock to it apart from the keyhole.

"Hmmm… My Copy Roid ended up busted. I'd say yours must be working fine. If not we call Legato." Kage told Zarashe.

"No problem. Beta X! Transmission!"

Beta X materialized and took out a Long Sword to break the lock: he then rammed into the door and forced it open.

"Sakurai - san? Are you there? Me! Miquel."

"Kage - kun…?" A weak voice replied.

"Wait a min. I'll turn on the lights." Zarashe announced.

They turned on the lights and spotted that the room only had a bed, a desk with some magazines and novels on it: a cupboard was placed nearby and there was a partly open bathroom door.

Meiru had sit up on the bed: she only had a dirty-looking sleeping gown colored in a faded out white color on her and some bruises on her face, hands and feet: she looked relieved to see them.

"Kage – kun! I knew you'd come save me!"

"A-ah, is t-that so?" He gasped.

Zarashe grinned at Beta X and they stepped back while Meiru was hugging Kage.

"Alright, what's been going on? That woman didn't tell me anything and she kept on raping me."

"Your half-sister Tetsukai Jennifer was impersonating you in order to avenge her lover Saiko Rei, who got caught years ago back when the "Dark Power" stuff thanks to Hikari – kun and Rock Man."

"Jennifer was! Kami - sama! I'd never guessed she'd go to such ends!"

"She was trying to frame you and Ayanokouji - san for some crimes she did along with four gals. They'd set up one of those ritualistic-like cults and picked some of our friends who they knew to be - different - and tortured them. Luckily Roll realized that your PC was being monitored and that Tetsukai was taller than you. These two things gave her away."

"What a…!" Meiru cursed.

"I know. We've just come from facing her and her Navi. We've managed to beat 'em and the police is rounding them up as we speak. Let's get you home." Kage smiled at her.

"Y-yeah… Oh… I think I'm gonna faint from the relief…"

"Oh please! Not here! We'd call to call Bertha – san."

"Tee, heh, heh. Kidding, kidding. I see you're very careful in that! Eh, Kage – kun?"

"W-well… Yes, Sakurai – san. I thought it'd be rude… And I don't believe in _clichéd_ things either… Oi, Zarashe! Stop giggling like that!" He suddenly turned to scold Zarashe.

"Sorry. It reminded me of the typical scene."

"Jeez. It ain't funny." Beta X didn't find it funny.

"At all!" Andy fumed.

"See? 4 VS 1, Zarashe – kun!" Meiru grinned at him.

"Man. I always get into trouble with my mouth. And let's not talk about Bertha – san either…"

"Oh how stupid! I hadn't say "thank you" yet… Thanks!"

"Don't mind it! We're all friends! Forever!"


	16. Chapter 16: Foe

**Chapter 16: Foe**

09:36 AM (Philippines Time), Friday July the 12th…

"… I've got no doubts anymore. It's like I'd predicted."

"Playing Sherlock Holmes, Eisei?"

Eisei had been muttering aloud in a corner of the beach when Urateido had come into the scene.

"Ya could say so. What's up?"

"I was thinking you could come with me to the club tomorrow night. I'd say you'd have fun with my dude." Urateido suggested.

"What was his name again?"

"Siegfried. But he prefers to be named Sieg."

"What did you make out of the investigation both Kisei and I did regarding the _Scherezade Symphony_ affair?"

"It was totally surprising. I'd never guessed someone like Hikari would go and take advantage of that setup to wound himself just as a "rite of passage" thing."

"They always have aces under their sleeves."

"What are you two conspiring?"

Ernst walked towards them while having his hands stuffed on his short's pockets and looking totally unimpressed.

"Nothing. Just discussing rumors." Eisei shrugged.

"Ah. Fine. Then I'll go off on my business. Denpa – Henkan! Ernst Stroger, On Air!"

Ernst became End Angel and flew away towards the NW while Eisei signaled for Urateido to sit on that corner of the beach: he formed a large grin and Urateido frowned.

"By the way… What were ya chuckling about?"

"I've found out something which I'd been suspecting. I'm going to confide it to ya…"

"And what's that?"

"Well… Kage Miquel and Andy… They're in truth Hikari Jr. and Hikari Sr., ya see!"

"B-bloody…! How's that possible? Didn't you say they were classmates back when the 1st year of secondary?"

"It's easy if you consider that, back then, _another two persons_ acted like they were Kage Miquel and Andy. And those had to be _Noir_ and Legato, you see. The reason _Noir_ hides his face is because he doesn't want anyone to see it's totally identical to Kage's and then the business crumbles. They vanished with that tale of some godfather in Chicago using the political climate there was two years ago and then they re-emerge many months later. But since there are witnesses, documents and evidence that they're split people no – one questions the thing."

"How did you realize?"

"Back when the Seraph Tower battle, when fighting them in Cross Fusion, I hit his right arm below the elbow and he made a wince of pain. Puzzled, I remembered that it was where Hikari Jr. had his self-inflicted wound! And by thinking a bit more, I realized that his timetables matched those of a student! He'd covered that with the "online tutor" tale. But no two wounds are alike and that one's placement was too perfect to be a coincidence! His own idea shot back on him!"

"I see… But why they'd do it?"

"I'll tell you later but mainly because they had a crisis: they ended up depressed and bored with life and then _Noir_ must've told them he'd help them blow the ghosts of the past. The thrill of the whole business helped them get back to top shape, see."

"Intriguing…! Heh, heh, heh. Well. Let's meet tonight at 8 PM there."

"Deal. I wanna meet that guy too. Heh, heh, heh."

10:45 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh… I smell it! There's gonna be somethin'! Guess what it is, my fellow comrades!"

"A revolution, he means to say."

_There's gonna be blood!_

Leon had been watching another of Alfred's videos and looked totally skeptical: Sieg's voice echoed on his brain and he sounded eager so Leon grumbled and rolled his eyes.

_Will you stop being a leech?_

_I'm a vampire._ Sieg replied.

_Whatever. _ Leon grumbled.

_Heh, heh, heh…_

"… There's gonna be blood, I daresay! Heh, heh, heh!" Alfred was announcing while rubbing his hands in excitement.

_I'm a prophet! _Sieg announced.

_Nope. This guy is very predictable._ Leon simply replied.

_Come on! Ya're way too dull. Try to have some humor, Main Personality – sama!_

_Stop with that kilometric nickname and I'm being realistic._

_Who knows?_

As a response, Leon quit the video and brought up the blog: he double-clicked on a file.

_Alfred 1, Leon 0. Alfred wins! _Sieg laughed.

_You're so annoying, really… _

_Oho! So the Alien will come eat ya?_

_Whatever. It's better than Alfred._

"… V! B! N! The VBN Radio Trio is back to shine with Mr. Shining Man's sponsorship… Kidding! Ahem, ahem! Today, my fellows… The "Extraterrestrial Chapter"! Start! "Hum. HUH! I asked for a beverage sans alcohol! What did you serve me? I'm totally drunk! Alcohol-intoxicated! I have "great delirium"!" … B-but, I gave you soda, sir…!" …"

"Hum. Someone comes out of a bar and they see the alien so they believe they're drunk…" Leon muttered.

_Bravo, Holmes!_

"… A happy tree stands in the forest when he sees a green alien with duck-like feet, rooster-like arms, a weird mouth, weird ears and two eyeballs connected by antennae… The tree withers and two peasants discuss the phenomenon… "I…don't get it, really. This same morning it was shining and such and now… Look! Totally dry!" … "ZOUF! HUH! CLAP!" … "Spaceship K-17 to Jupiter Base! All of our ideas were wrong! Planet Earth is populated by HORRIFIC BEINGS!" …"

"No way… A real Martian came and just from seeing the alien he believed that the same applied to the rest of the planet…?"

_Oho. Oho! How good!_

"… "Let's see if they grant me a credit to buy another crawler. This one can't even make another 20 meters! HUH! A~H!" … "W-we just got overtaken by a crawler! AN OLD ONE!" … "B-but we're running at over 300 kph!"…!"

"Yeah. The fright sent them running for their hides and beat a modern sports car even?" Leon deduced.

"I'd dare say the public is getting sharper, V." Burner Man warned.

"… Shah, shah, shah! Who cares? Let's rock! I'm the Alien! … "Heh, heh, heh! The staff will also run off from the scare and I'll take the safe's contents! GLOUMPF! HUH?" … "Man! Another bug got in! Luckily I've got the sulfated powder for the cabbages here! Don't leave the door open! Bugs come in!" … "COUGH! COUGH! A~JJJ!"… How was that one like? Shah, shah, sha~h!"

"The bank must be in the countryside and they're more skeptical and not surprised by things… And the employee must be short-sighted too! What a picture! At least they repelled the alien."

_With some good old-fashioned methods… Who needs some Hollywood gizmo? A thing which you've always carried around works fine! Heh, heh, heh!_

"… "BRRR! Gotta try again! This is a robbery! Hand over the safe!" … "My! Like in the films! Here you have… Be careful! It's full of coins, see? Don't let it drop man, you're going to hurt yourself!" …"UA~H!"…"

"He dropped the safe on his feet." Leon guessed.

"… "So the extraterrestrial was here?" …"Well. I don't know if it was extraterrestrial or Tarragona province guy but what obviously stood out was that… I should tell you that… They didn't have a beret! And then he asked for the safe and left without touching it or saying goodbye! The man was the whimsical type!"…"

"The only thing he found odd is that he didn't a beret on?"

_Bravo!_

"Well! The alien hides behind a rock and into some bushes but one of the eyeballs sticks out: Mortadelo tugs it and shows to Filemón who gets scared: Mortadelo lets go and the thing hits the guy knocking them out: they bring him to the HQ! … "Extraterrestrial? Hah, hah! Zarrapastroso! This is Emilio "Zarrapastroso!"… "OW! I told the "Mastermind" I wasn't in the mood to dress as a "hippie"… What a blow!" … "And in the accursed, stinking and filthy den…" … "This is the "Mastermind", on the phone! That disgraced extraterrestrial let himself be beaten so… This turn's time to shine for the… Ghost! No! No! I'm not the host of any party so save up your tuxedo! This time's turn to shine is for the GHOST!" … So! In the next broadcast… "Ghost Chapter"! VBN! Off air!"

_What geniuses!_

_What silliness, really… At least it's not as unbearable as Oda – san's in-house jokes…!_

09:56 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Thou have summoned me, Prince Kuroban?"

"Indeed, Dullahan."

The mysterious robot named Dullahan was standing in front of Kuroban's throne: Kuroban had engaged his "Denpa – Henkan" form again.

"What is thou will?" Dullahan asked, bowing.

"There are some loan sharks who've been trying to pick off our budget. It would be good if you wrecked their systems."

"No offense, but… None of the other agents could do it? I am… somewhat rusted… when it comes to battling."

"No worries. They're mere cheap Navis. They can't stand up to a true Darkloid like you. You just go and delete them. This'll teach them not to pick off with us."

"Thou will shall be carried out, Prince Kuroban."

"Good enough. I'll take care of the "robot" in the meanwhile. It's almost complete anyway."

"Roger."

Dullahan walked out and Kuroban hummed a tune as he kept on working with his screens: he then heard some laughter and, picked, he stopped working and headed into the living room: all members had gathered around the main table where Eisei's PET was broadcasting something which had the other guys hooked in.

"…start our newest broadcast: that of last Sunday… The "Ghost Chapter" is on the air! By Moran! Imagine your typical white-blanket covered with the iron ball attached to his foot… He tries carrying on his hands… "T-this guy's heavy, ain't it… Huff! BLOM! OUWA~H!"…"

"A ghost carrying the iron ball on his hands, eh?" Umisama grinned.

"Heh. They used to tell me about them when I was a brat." Ernst added.

"…"The bloody ball had to slip again… Brrr! I better drag it along! I'm beaten… Huff! If I could fly like a real ghost…" … "A… ball! Hic! I'm gonna remember the old times… Hic… as foremost of the "Big Kick"… NGGG! PTAF!"… "FLYING! I'M FLYING! HELP ME~!" … "I…could've sworn that back on my age… hic… balls were softer… ouch!" …"Why! I thought that alcohol was bad for the stomach but…" …"What a blow, my Lord! WHAT A BLOW!" … "Why! What a nice blanket! I won't need to cover myself with old newspapers tonight! Heh, heh!" … "My blanket! You guttersnipe! THIEF! As if I'd let them! Brrr! A pure-white blanket…!" …"

"Oho. Stealing the ghost's blanket?" Kisei grinned.

"The guy had ended up inside of a garbage bin so he had to chase the guy using the garbage bin 'cause he had no clothes under the blanket!"

"Why. How amusing." Kuroban grinned.

"Whoa! The Prince joined us too!" Urateido gasped.

"Sure. Keep on."

"… "L-like I'm saying, Mr. Policeman! This bin… It suddenly attacked and beat me!" … "Hum!" … "What a big turtle!"… The bin ended up lodged on his back! Well! Financial Big Millions… "Well! There's my target! I'll make the cashier run off from the scare and I'll "cleanse" the safe! U~H! PLAF! U~H…! I had to step on the blanket… Ouch! My nose's crumbled! And what's more: that guy isn't scared of ghosts!"…"

"What a botched entrance!" Netsuhonoo laughed.

"Well! Mr. Ghost carries the ball: F tries to seize him and the balls drops on his foot: M then gets the bright idea to take out a sailing ship's gun and his pirate disguise placing the ball inside of it to shoot it! "Here's the Big Bro Phantom of the Opera, Mr. Super!" … "Brrr! When my foot heals I'll kick him…!" …"I… told the "Mastermind" that blankets are to sleep and not act the idiot!"…"And in the musty and repulsive den…" … "This is the "Mastermind"! Brrr! The ghost's in the brig with a ball attack on the kidneys so go on… Bring out the… WITCH! No! No "600", moron! Witches ride on brooms!"… See ya around!"

13:13 PM (Japan Time)…

"… There's no doubt anymore. These guys are involved in illegal stuff. We should report this."

"Alright."

Alex had been investigating the server of a loan shark group and had found enough evidence which he relayed to Atarasei: he ran out of the edges of the Cyber World area when suddenly, an explosion rang out somewhere else close by followed by the sound of shooting and cries of agony.

"What's going on?"

"Dunno. It sounds like a brawl. Maybe a rival loan shark group is trying to get rid of 'em." Alex suggested.

"It's not our policy to get mingled into these affairs. Let's scram."

"Not so quick!" An empty echo-like voice rang out.

A thin beam of light shot through the air and almost hit Alex's head but he ducked in time and drew a Super Vulcan Battle Chip.

"Who goes there?" Alex demanded.

"Me."

"Y-you're…!" Atarasei gasped.

"Who's this guy?" Alex asked.

"So there you are! You damned dog!"

"You know each other?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah. We had to coexist during my time in the Charon Brotherhood, the filial of the Seraphs. He's Dullahan… No… _Laser Man EXE_!" Atarasei nervously announced.

"Indeed! You damned traitor!"

"Ahem, ahem."

"Yikes."

"Laser Man." Kuroban's voice called out through the radio.

"P-Prince?"

"What did I tell you?"

"Eh…"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, Prince!"

"They aren't traitors because I allowed them to leave and I don't mind them joining Golden Star: they were free to do that! You hear me, you nitwit?" Kuroban scolded with obvious annoyance.

"I apologize, Prince, the past…!"

"THE DAMNED PAST IS DEAD AND BURIED! YOU INCREDIBLY IDIOTIC DARKLOID!" Kuroban ran out of patience.

"Yeah. Like Daikani – sama said…" Atarasei muttered.

"R-roger."

"I'll give you the chance to test your battle strength. But I've got no grudge with you guys at all. You're worthy opponents. That's all. You're necessary to keep stability. I won't deny that. I simply want to test if you're really capable of providing it." Kuroban announced.

"Alright, Prince Kuroban." Atarasei calmly replied.

"I see that you still look up to me. Good. Laser Man! I don't want any strong words. At all. Or else you'll face my wrath." Kuroban warned Laser Man.

"R-Roger! Ahem! Oreichalcos Boundary! Engage!"

The familiar gusts of wind happened and the Boundary formed on Laser Man's feet thus expanding to trap Alex inside of it: the Crest overlapped Laser Man's own chest emblem.

"There. Without that man's help then you lowlife are powerless before my might." Laser Man announced.

"That's what you think, ugly. I have a Battle Chip Program."

"Hmpf. That won't save you lowlife."

"Vaccine Chip, Shoot!" Alex announced.

"What?"

The Vaccine Chip blast hit Laser Man's chest emblem and some multi-colored light began to come out of it: Laser Man roared in agony and the Boundary began to pulsate.

"This Boundary has effects borrowed from Twilight's "Dark Chips". If we eliminate the power source of it, namely the so-called "Dark Power", then it cannot be kept active. The mineral's digital version is no better than a "Dark Chip", anyway!" Alex calmly exposed.

"You lowlife…! DIE!"

Laser Man closed his right fist and tried to hit Alex but he simply stepped to the right and Laser Man tripped with his right leg thus meeting the floor face-down.

"I-I'm not done for yet…! Star Breaker Laser!"

A reddish rift formed and several incandescent meteors bombarded the terrain: Alex, however, had no trouble shooting them or dodging them altogether.

"Guo~h!"

The Boundary suddenly shattered and disappeared from the terrain to Laser Man's horror.

"Alright! Now we can use the Vaccine Chip to destroy this thing. They won't have so much advantage anymore."

"W-why you…! Styx…! You lowlife…! You will die…!" Laser Man cursed as he tried to stand up.

"I already died once. "You only live twice", they say. I'm living my second life, Laser Man. And no – one can halt this."

"Grah! Ugh…! The gate… The gate shall be opened…! And the world… shall be plunged into the "Dark"!" Laser Man uttered.

"Nope. The gate was destroyed by the Ameroupe Army thanks to their Giga Freeze program."

"DIE! Cross Laser!"

Laser Man had stood up somehow and was trying to hit Alex close-quarters with his deadly attack: Alex, however, jumped and landed behind Laser Man.

"That's all? It's obvious that you haven't battled anyone in a very long time, see."

"I wanted to give you a chance, Laser Man. But you've disappointed me greatly." Kuroban warned him.

"But were it not for…!"

"I wasn't accounting for that "Vaccine Chip" tool but whatever: even with the "Boundary" you wouldn't have been able to stand your ground against a trained opponent for long. And I see that you refuse to drop that past: I'll have to be strict. _Very_ strict." Kuroban warned.

"We'll be going to write our report. Goodbye, Prince Kuroban. We will see if your "High One's Incarnation" is a worthy foe soon enough."

"Oh yeah. My word." Kuroban sounded amused now.

"W-wait! I'll burry you yet!"

"Disobeying me, Laser Man? Who brought you back? Who built that robot body for you? Who gave you work and a role?"

"… I apologize, today I feel strange…!" He improvised.

"That won't do. I'll have to check your system. Deeply."

"Che. I'll bury you yet, treacherous dog…!"

19:04 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. Flying and crashing goes Fly-Crash Man. Huh? Ah! _Danna_ came… Heh! He brought company."

Sieg was waiting inside of the night club's room and whistling a tune: the door opened and both Urateido and Eisei came in.

"I brought a pal with me."

"Perfect. We'll break the usual routine." Sieg grinned.

"You're Sieg, eh? Ya sound like a pro."

"Of course, _Danna_. I've been in the business for three years." Samuel shrugged as he took off his bath robe.

"Ah! So you set the pole as I instructed." Urateido spotted a pole with rope hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah. Go ahead, guys." Seig grinned as he took off the bath robe to reveal his ropes.

"Hum! Horny, yeah." Eisei grinned.

"What I told ya." Urateido grinned next.

He set Sieg up and tied the rope hanging from the ceiling to one of the ropes on his back to hang him from the ceiling: he then immobilized the legs by tying two ropes past the hips and before the knees to keep them open and spread: Eisei and Urateido climbed into the bed and drew their cocks as Urateido slowly lowered Sieg's hanging body so that both stuffed his ass with the cocks.

"Ready, Eisei?"

"Ready! Go!"

Both began to pump in and out while the vibrators set at the sides of Sieg's cock made it bulge and stir given how it was unable to release: both chuckled so Eisei began to grip his balls and Urateido to pull on the clothes pegs yet Sieg didn't react at all.

"Wow. He's good." Eisei whistled.

"If I marked him as my target then it was obvious he was gonna be a good guy, ya know?"

"I know. Heh! This is fun."

"Totally. It's always funnier with two!"

Both eventually released and they stuffed Sieg's ass with the anal beads and the vibrator before detaching him and making him be face-up on the bed: they loomed over his mouth and removed the ball-gag to have him suck their cocks switching between each other until they released: both big guys began to grip his balls and pull out his anal beads while he merely seemed to be riding on the thrill.

"How much time has he been like this?"

"8 minutes."

"Wow. I thought most went mad at this."

"He doesn't! It's obvious that he's found a way to compensate for it and that must be actually enjoying it." Urateido laughed.

"Can I do the honors?"

"Sure thing."

Eisei gripped and loosened the bands around his balls before pulling the string of beads out of his cock: Sieg merely arched his body forward to let the stains fall around his upper body and then fell back: Urateido removed the blindfold and saw that he'd actually fainted.

"Whoa. So he has a limit… Guess they've been using him too much this week…" Urateido whistled in surprise.

"Hmmm… Something about him gave me a vibe."

"What… He's just a freelancer. I know that his uncle sometimes screws him but he doesn't care for that."

"Hum, hum. Ah. Here it is…"

Eisei, however, kept on looking unsatisfied, as evidenced by the way he was frowning given how he'd taken out the sunglasses: he opened the cupboard and found Sieg's clothes so he started to rummage into them while looking for something.

"What do ya hope to find there apart from his wallet or ID?" Urateido grinned as he finished removing the last of the gear.

Eisei didn't reply and searched the raincoat's inner pocket: he found a leather fund for something which he took out and gasped.

"No way!" He uttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at this!"

Urateido picked it up and gasped: it was Leon's Golden Star membership card.

"W-what in the…! Then he's not really a freelancer? But I thought everyone in Golden Star was about our age or above!"

"Wait. I remember having heard about a gal named Dianara Nedora who was arrested for having her younger half-brother locked on her house for three years and continuously abusing of him before she tried to sell him off for life to a night club… They'd said that the guy, whose name was not disclosed 'cause he was a minor, had been interned in an orphanage… It now seems like Golden Star found him and took him in. Maybe he ran away, even."

"Huh? He was accepted four days after I joined _Shunoros_… That's some curious timing."

"Ya guys noticed?" Sieg asked without opening his eyes.

"Eh? You were feigning?"

"Yep. I supposed yer pal would find out. Kage and Andy went on sayin' he was very smart." Sieg grinned.

"Then… You're really named Leon?"

"That's my Main Personality – sama." Sieg's grin grew wider.

"Wha! You're a split personality?"

"Yeah. This guy was too much of a whelp. About three months into his training, he was about to break down. So he unconsciously channeled all of his body desires for more of the stuff and masochism into another portion of his brain and thus I came to be. We swap from time to time but I always come out when it's about sex stuff." Sieg explained.

"Hmmm… And since you were supposed to end up here anyway you decided to come here and pose as a freelancer hoping to have real sex, then… And made up the uncle tale to explain why you could only come a few days the week?"

"Yeah. After that first night I heard ya talking about the Latvia guy so I looked it up and pierced it together. I then thought ya would bring a pal sooner or later too."

"Whoa. That's some strategic thinking."

"By the way! Kage and Andy only appear from time to time, right? They're not permanent crew, right?"

"Sure. And by doin' some research I figured out that they could be actually posing and that they're two guys named Hikari brothers… I'm not sure of the reasons but their lack of fame maybe drove them to desire new adventures and they came up with this new ID thing. But there's also the Holmes wannabe who only comes from time to time too."

"Yeah. Short story: _Noir_ and Legato played their roles, then vanished in Houston where they surely changed IDs to head back and when everyone had forgotten about Kage then he pops out again: these months' gap are good enough to explain for his new behavior and guessing from the political climate in Chicago then it's not crazy to believe he was picked because he knew about those crazy Tea Party and Republican guys trying to go back to the 1930s. The gain? Easy! Hikari Netto and Kage Miquel are two different guys: end of the tale _vuelva usted mañana_."

"Come back tomorrow?" Urateido frowned.

"I see yer point. That must be the deal. And I'm sure that Hades' smug-faced and cold-voiced secretary must be Slur in disguise to toy with everyone."

"I hadn't thought about that one, truth to be told. It's an interesting point. Say! Is there a guy named Atarasei there?"

"His buddy is named Alex. There's also a bureaucrat-looking fella who Atarasei always greets as "Daikani – sama"… It's a man on his forties, with some blackish beard, a moustache and brown eyes. He wears like a businessman and seems to help Hades with bureaucracy stuff. Oh. I know Hades works with Winterthur Inc.'s PR department." Sieg let out.

"Heh! So Atarasei got himself a buddy: ironic!"

"Why?" Urateido asked.

"I used to chat with him from time to time: he didn't mind him being alone and only having me to interact with but now it'd seem he wants someone with whom to share his stuff… But the true reason why it's ironic it's a complicated tale. I'll tell it on another day."

"By the way… Have this."

Urateido handed him a case with anal vibrators and Sieg's eyes shone with lust upon seeing it.

"Perfect. This is just what I needed to kill the boredom. I'll be going. I wanna get back to _Purgatory_ before 11PM: that's the time Leon swaps with me." Sieg announced.

"How can you know where it is, by the way?" Samuel asked.

"All Link PETs carry a program which is unlocked by your retinal pattern and receives data from your intravenous nanomachines. If the nanomachines' signal reports foul play, then the program won't start up no matter what. Fail – safe." Sieg summarized.

"Obviously. They've thought of everything."

"There's a watch on the deck?"

"Yeah. They keep on shifting. And even if ya got inside then all doors have a password. Maybe ya could try the port-holes but most of them are kept closed…"

"No. We're not interested in boarding it: there surely are enough defenses to make the attempt worthless. Zero is well protected?"

"That's the most protected area: armored doors, "Dimensional Area" walls and biometric systems and Zero in the flesh…"

"Thought as much… _Purgatory_ isn't just a HQ: it's a gigantic shell to protect Zero from physical real-world access."

"Correct, Mr. Anderson." Sieg laughed.

"So… What do we do?" Urateido asked.

"We can keep this secret between us two. _Aibou_ doesn't need to know yet… Maybe later on but he isn't interested in boarding that mole either: he just announced today you guys are worthy foes and that he wants to see what you can really do on the field…" Eisei replied.

"Alright."

"Keep on arranging so the guy believes we haven't still reached a definitive conclusion and that he should not be too confident: seeing the two of us almost made him faint." Eisei chuckled.

"Well! Then I'm going back. Let's meet again, my fellow conspirers, by Moran." He joked.

"Good! It's a deal."

Sieg got dressed while the other waved goodbye and came out: Sieg opened the window and climbed down to head away from the building while patting the case on his coat's left pocket.

_Heh, heh, heh! This IS a conspiracy. Wait until I tell Leon: he'll jump off his seat… But as long as I say we just chat and exchange jokes then I'd say he won't argue a lot. I'm a lucky fella! And unlike that _anime_ guy I've got no magic but a lot of "evil" feeling!_

21:48 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Uh… Unh… Oh… Man… This rocks… More… Ah!"

Sieg had been playing with the vibrators inside of his cabin's shower and had now come to, staining his upper body and face: he licked some parts off and used his fingers to clean the rest: he then took out the vibrator and cleansed it before storing it on the case, grinning.

_Let's hide these or Leon will go mad._

He discreetly hid the case beneath the bed and attached it to the underside with cello tape: it was set in an angle which made it very difficult to see unless you knew where to look at.

_This will do fine._

Sieg put on his pajamas and climbed into his bed and checked his wristwatch: he then closed his eyes and soon enough Leon "swapped" with him: he suddenly noticed the slight aching on his ass so he grumbled under his breath.

_Sieg! What have you done this time? My inner muscles are aching!_ Leon demanded.

_Don't get angry, Leon… I just took two guys at the same time. They then put a nice toy into me._ Sieg shrugged.

"_Just", you call it? I'm starting to get to a limit, Sieg. _Leon sounded rather pissed off.

_You've been sayin' this for all this time and you always dropped it._ Sieg shrugged again.

_Grftjx! It better the last time you push this body to its limit!_ Leon hissed.

_Alright. See ya around_.

_Not so fast! Who was the other guy?_

_Eisei._

_EISEI AARON?_

_Yeah. What, it ain't like he's Jack the Ripper._

_What if they find out?_

_They found out._

_WHAT?_

_And they don't mind: it makes our business funnier. We just compared notes and now I know for certain that Hikari and Kage are the same guy to begin with: _Noir_ simply hides the hide 'cause he looks identical to Kage and the whole plot would crumble then._

_By all the…! So they've lied to me and their companions?_

_Well. I wouldn't say "lied" but more like they played their roles._

_Hmpf… Fine. So! Why did they go to such ends?_

_It'd seem they were bored with not being recognized as heroes and wanted some new thrill: _Noir _invited them to some deal and they now can do new fresh stuff under another name! And they've jumped back to fame: did ya see those videos of the Ryuusei Form?_

_Yeah. Terrific. I'm glad not to have been in their hides._

_Heh, heh, heh! Let's be glad Andy's a reasonable guy and that he only uses the thing for emergencies._

_Alright… But tell them not to be so rough! Oh! Wait. Not like you can tell them there are two of us…_

_I did because I wouldn't pretend I'm ya when they saw the ID: Eisei didn't seem too surprised so maybe he somehow had thought of this _scenario _beforehand. In any case… The "Witch Chapter" comes in and I wanna see them riding a Nimbus 2000! Heh, heh, heh!_

_Oh come on! That's a Harry Potter thing: don't mix them up! The comic book came out in 1973! And you know it! Harry Potter's first book dates back at 1997! _

_Heh, heh, heh! See ya around, Mr. Wikipedia!_

22:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… You look down."

"Don't worry."

Alex had entered his and Atarasei's cabin from the bathroom to find him sitting on his bed while he had his arms wrapped around his knees as well and wearing a pair of turquoise pajamas but he looked down.

"Is something about that Laser Man guy bothering you?" Alex asked.

"No. I don't care about that guy. He's powerless. No. What I fear is of having my true identity exposed… If people knew it then I couldn't keep on living."

"Relax, Oscar – kun. That won't come to happen. That guy won't go outside of his orders and Kuroban is fed up with him. And no matter what you are you're my friend." Alex sat to his left and passed his left arm around his shoulders to bring him closer.

"Alex… Thank you. The reason I wanted you to be my partner was because I knew I would need someone with whom to share my worries and my thoughts without prejudices..."

"You did a wise choice, Oscar – kun. Whenever you need someone to help you then tell me."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go nap. Busy days ahead of us…"

"Sure. We're pending to listen to the "Witch Chapter"!"

"The witch… Let's hope it's not the witch in _Hansel & Gretel_!"

"Oh come on. That wasn't funny."

"Heh, heh, heh. Night, Alex! Dream of getting your hands in the _Golden Sun_, my fellow conspirer! By Moran!"

Atarasei quickly climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over him, still chuckling, while Alex didn't look amused.

_Oscar – kun! How sneaky! You're a bad guy from time to time!_


	17. Chapter 17: Reflections

**Chapter 17: Reflections**

08:28 AM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 14th…

"… You know what? It'd be better if there was a way of getting you outta my head. It'd be better for my mind and then we could settle things face-to-face."

Leon had been browsing stuff with his laptop when he'd started to speak aloud, obviously to Sieg.

_Why not? It sounds fun. But how do ya plan on doing such a thing?_ Sieg sounded amused.

_It can't be that hard for a human's consciousness to be "recorded" or "tapped" somehow then digitized and uploaded into a Navi's frame… And taking into account our use of Copy Roids… _Leon let Sieg imagine the rest.

_I won't deny it sounds amusing. However… Are you really in a rush to do so?_

_Not yet. But if you cross the limit again, then I'll talk with Vice President _Noir _– san and he'll surely think of something. _Leon replied.

_It's a deal, then. _

"… Ahem, ahem. Welcome, our dear audience! Today we bring forth witches riding super unleaded '95 petrol brooms! VBN! The Radio Trio is back with a ride and an owl!"

"Oh! It's begun!" Leon grinned.

_Let's hear to the Sherlockians_.

_Oh come on._

"…"I like seeing clouds fly past… Some with _botijo_ shape… Others with pear shape… Others…"… "VRO~M! PET! PET! PET!" … "I… I don't know what happened, doctor. He was there, on the window, looking out at the clouds and he suddenly ended up this rigid!"… Guess what's going on!"

"That person saw the witch riding the broom: it had an engine."

"Bravo! Needle Man! My fellow!"

"Shah, shah, sha~h! Leave it up to me, yessir! "PUF! PUFF! PFFF! Crap! Fuel ran out! I forgot to check the level! UA~H!" … "Son-in-law! You're asking for it!" … "No! I've said I'm off this house! I won't broom anymore! No, sir! A gentleman ain't gonna broom until they buy a new broom! There you have!" … "CLOC!"… "The broom! Grrr! This is a joke from mother-in-law! WITCH! YOU WITCH! WITCH!"… "PTOF!"… "No! I wasn't calling you…! Was a joke…! I… my mother-in-law… HELP ME~!"…!"

"The witch's broom hit the son-in-law and then witch in person dropped atop him, eh?" Leon deduced.

"… "Brrr! I luckily fell on something bland… Well! Let's go fill this up! Let's see: fill up ten liters of "super"!" … * filling up * … "Good! Let's go!" … "BY ALL THE…! This is unheard of!"… "You've said it, man. They're circulating around without a registration plate and not knowing how expensive the fines are…!" … "Well! Here's my target! Let's go!" …"

"So the gas station employee only found odd the fact that the broom didn't have a registration plate…? Come on."

_Heh, heh, heh! What geniuses!_

"Well! M&F head to the scene… "Let's hurry! You attack her while I cover your back!" … "How lovely! And why don't we do it on the inverse?" … "Fine, fine. I cover your back while you attack her." … "Ah! That's something else!" … "There! Get 'em! Get 'em!" … "Hum! I dunno but I've got the vibe that I'm being played upon…! You're arrested in the name of the… AH! A spell, Boss! She set a spell on me!" … "What a chicken! I'll arrest them myself! Hard to believe you still believe in spells at your age, man!" … "Spell? I said "spell"? My mistake, Boss!" … "A~H!" … "I meant an OWL! It was hidden under the hat!" … "HELP! HELP ME~! It's ripping my ears!" … "See, Boss! They forgot the broom! Ride on it and run out through the window!" … "That's it! Give it to me, quickly! Before it picks on the other! Here goes…! O~H!" … "Huh? Why. Who picked the broom I left there?" … "T-the broom was yours? BOSS! Why! What a crater on the pavement: it swallowed seven cars!"…!"

"So it wasn't the witch's broom but the cleansing staff's one? Man. Poor Filemón! What a blow!"

_What a hit of hits!_

_Shaddup._

"… "Brrr! Well, I'm gonna teach that witch about my own "spells"! * munching sound * … "Aha! I've got enough gold and diamonds to buy a train even! Let's go! The 3:15 PM broom goes off! HUH? A~H!" … "Heh, heh, heh! Good strong chewing gum, eh?" … * munching sound * … "Why! What a coincidence! They had to hit the Boss in the head while climbing outta the hole!" …"

"So Mortadelo rigged their broom with chewing gum like it was a leash and they fell into the street? Can't say it wasn't clever…"

_Clever as Clever Man!_

"… "Well! The witch turned out to be Mike "Anguilo"… Heh, heh! Case closed!" … "None, Mr. Super! They told me in the clinic that this won't heal until 40 days have passed! Ouch!" … "And in the viscid and revolting den..." … "That witched acorn of the "witch" failed too… Bring out the HAIRY BEAST! NO~! You idiot! I wasn't talking about Mortadelo's editor!" … "Yes. When F. Ibañez comes tell him to come to my office… No! No big deal! Just a little thing…"… Next in the "Monsters"… The "Hairy Beast Chapter"! The Penultimate chapter! VBN! Sign off! Off air!"

"So the witch was a guy, huh. What an irony."

_They're fond of cross-dressing!_

_Guess so. I'm wondering what the "hairy beast" can do._

_Fill you with hairs and force you to have a shower?_ Sieg laughed at his own silly joke.

_Hah, hah. How terrific. _He drily countered.

_Ya never know that, ani-ue-sama!_

_Go off to the Philippines, Sieg!_

08:48 AM (Japan Time)…

"… I saw it! I saw it! He's a vampire-film-_otaku_!"

"Come on…"

Tozukana had rushed into her and Lily's room and Lily looked up from the sniper rifle which she had been customizing: she looked skeptical.

"I see why that Oscar jerk wears sunglasses! He uses red contacts for his eyes!"

"So?" Lily asked while looking unimpressed.

"What?"

"If _I_ have red eyes, why shouldn't a person try to copy that, too?" Lily didn't see the point.

"Hah! Now I have vital info in my hands! That Oscar guy will better listen to me or he'll regret it!"

"Surely everyone else has noticed by now." Lily calmly suggested.

"There's Leiter! Oi, Leiter!" Tozukana called out as he ran off.

"Qong." Qong corrected.

"Did ya know Oscar had red contacts?"

"Of course… You hadn't caught up yet?" He drily replied.

"NYA~H! T-THESE JERKS!"

"Not my problem."

"Yeah. Not ours, as Felix said."

"You Jack Krauser wannabe! Go kill Leon a million times!"

"Jack Krauser wannabe! Me! Now that's a first."

"The _Biohazard 4_ man…" Qong muttered.

"Oh come on." Lily groaned.

"Hi~! What's the matter?"

"Bertha! Get outta my sight or I'll explode!"

"If it's about Oscar I'd noticed too. I'm pretty sure almost everyone knows until they live in Valencia's moon."

"VALENCIA'S MOON?"

"Oh yes. Talk to the VBN trio about it. _Bye_."

"Jeez. Why go for needles provocations, Bertha – chan?"

"Cha never know."

The sound of a door closing rang out and Tozukana sounded rather irritated by now: she stepped back into the room and kicked the door shut yet Lily was far from impressed.

"T-that JERK!"

"Hum. I'd rather say you need a cup of green tea." Lily muttered as she finished with the rifle by closing the feeding chamber.

"BURNER MAN!" She yelled out through the porthole.

"Ya called?"

"What's of Valencia's moon?"

"Means that you're forgetful or absent-minded…" Burner Man replied from the deck.

"Which is another way of saying I'm a nitwit, right!"

"If ya wanna put it this way…" He shrugged.

"I'll go beat that bitch yet!"

"Quarreling with Ikada and Sandra again? That won't end up well and we know that from the experience, see." He sighed.

"Nya~h! I'll become the Cat-woman and beat them!"

"The Cat-woman, oh come on…"

09:09 AM (Japan Time)…

"…Like this… How is it like?"

"It's fantastic… Netto – kun…"

Netto was making out with Kuroshiro inside of his bedroom: they both were in the king-sized bed and partly covered by the sheets: Netto was apparently stuffing his cock into Kuroshiro's insides and closing his arms around his waist: Netto had a grin on his face while Kuroshiro had his eyes closed and looked like he was in ecstasy.

"Heh, heh, heh… I know this gets you, Oriol. You'll be seeing the stars soon enough." Netto chuckled.

"S-sure thing… Netto – kun…"

"Lemme give ya a hand." Netto grinned.

He closed Kuroshiro's right hand around his cock and set the pace: he arched his body and looked like he was enjoying it a lot.

"A~h! Netto – kun!"

He released several spurts of his cum which stained Netto's upper torso and face: some fell inside of his awaiting mouth: his inner muscles gripped Netto's cock and he went off as well

"Good!"

Netto panted and collapsed on top of Kuroshiro with his head over his lover's right shoulder.

"Netto – kun…"

"I'm here, Oriol. I'll always _love_ you." Netto whispered into his right ear.

"Netto – kun…! I love you!"

"We're a couple, Oriol." Netto reminded him.

He showed him a golden ring the initials "K.O." engraved on it colored silver.

"Yeah… We're a couple, Netto – kun."

Kuroshiro held out a silver ring with the initials "K. M." engraved on it and colored golden.

"Your father isn't objecting anymore, Netto – kun?"

"Don't worry. He's busy enough repairing the stolen Copy Roids. Obihiro is also back into work and decoding and coding a lot of stuff. He's aiming to keep his mind busy to forget that horrible night."

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry. You're not to blame." Netto reassured him.

"Thank you…"

"Make me see the stars, Oriol." Netto told him.

"Alright, Netto – kun."

Netto pulled out of Kuroshiro and rolled to end up face-up: Kurosiro loomed over him, picked his legs and pulled him towards his awaiting cock, which easily entered Netto's insides: Netto closed his eyes.

"Ah… Feels refreshing! Alright… Go for it…"

Kuroshiro began to move in and out of Netto and also helped him stimulate his own cock: Netto looked in ecstasy and Kuroshiro was panting and sweating.

"Oriol…!" Netto cried.

"Netto – kun!"

Netto released and stained Kuroshiro's upper torso, face, and mouth: Kuroshiro quickly licked and took in some of the liquid while he noticed how his cock went off, too: he closed his eyes and cried before collapsing atop Netto.

"Rather… overwhelming!"

"Ain't it? Here!"

Netto suddenly kissed him and Kuroshiro returned the kiss before they hugged each other and shared their flavors: they broke apart with a string of saliva linking them.

"Let's end up."

Kuroshiro took his cock out of Netto and placed it against Netto's own: both nodded in agreement and began another passionate kiss while rubbing their cocks together: they soon attained released and stained their bodies again.

"Good! I wanted to celebrate that we beat those villains. And also next year in the school will be important! 4th of secondary!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Netto – kun."

"Heh, heh, heh… Knowing Saito - niisan and Legato they must be making out in a very intense way, too…" Netto chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it. By the way… The other day we stumbled upon that cheap _Star Wars_ weaponry rip-off."

"Laser Man, huh… I'm surprised he bothered to come out of his Dullahan robot body." Netto raised one eyebrow in intrigue.

"It'd seem he was to teach some idiots around and he picked on Alex and Oscar despite Kuroban not minding their entrance into Golden Star because he released them: he had to yell at Laser Man about burying the past and I'm sure Laser Man will regret his stupidity. He tried using the Boundary next but the "Vaccine Chip" was very effective to deplete the power of the cybernetic Oreichalcos which is barely better than the core of a "Dark Chip"…"

"I see. Well. Whatever. How is Leon – kun doing like?" Netto asked.

"He' gets along nicely with everyone. He tends to go out on weekend evenings and go see films at the cinema."

"Good! Well… Let's go for another round!"

"Man! You're in the mood today!"

09:16 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Ah… Fantastic… More… I want more…"

"You're rather hungry today, eh, Saito – kun?"

Saito and Legato were also making out intensely: Legato (having taken off his bodysuit save the helmet and the shades) was sitting on the bed and holding Saito, who was "riding" on Legato's cock and facing him while moving his right hand quickly to stimulate his cock: Legato was also pinching around his nipples with his right hand's fingers.

"A~! Legato!" Saito cried.

He let out several spurts which filled Legato's awaiting mouth: his inner muscles tightened around Legato's cock and it was triggered, overflowing his insides with his cum: some of it slid down along Legato's large and thick cock.

"Ah… Hah… Man… I'm seeing the stars…" Saito made a weak chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear it. You looked like you'd been waiting forever to do this, Saito – kun." Legato told him with a smile.

"Yup… I needed this…" Saito admitted.

"Perfect."

Legato pulled Saito's head forward and he made contact with his lips: Saito closed his eyes and returned the kiss as they both hugged each other and shared this passionate kiss.

"Hey… Legato… Let's do the six-nine…" Saito suggested.

"Fine."

Saito climbed out and placed himself in position while Legato lowered his upper body: he picked Saito's cock and began to lick around it while Saito did the same with his: they each sucked their cocks until they came to, overfilling their mouths.

"Heh, heh!"

Saito removed himself from his earlier position and wrapped Legato's body while he began another kiss with him: Legato returned it and they rubbed their cocks together.

"Legato… I love you." Saito told him.

"I love you too, Saito - kun. I'll always be here to help you."

"Thanks, Legato. I seem to have had some bad luck: that Plant Man fucker raping me once and attempting it a second time…"

"But don't worry! They're gone and won't come back."

"Alright…"

"What do you think about Leon – kun, though?"

"He's getting better: he was all shy and all but he's building up courage so he looks better." Saito replied.

"I'll tease you." Legato suddenly grinned.

"How?"

"Like this!"

He began to rub his back with the right hand and Saito formed a smile of pleasure while he giggled.

"You're sneaky, Legato." He laughed.

"Guess so. My cute lover."

"Heh, heh. You're horny with the helmet and shades, man. Oriol had a good fit of inspiration when focusing on their design."

"Didn't he? Oriol – sama is a genius: you know that."

"Of course. Hmmm… I feel sleepy, even. This warmth is good. I wanna sleep for a while hugging you. Heh, heh, heh."

"Delighted."

Legato pulled the covers over them and muffled giggling rang out…

09:48 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Hello."

"Father! It's been a while."

"Are you fine?"

"Yes, I am. I dropped by to have a chat with you two."

A man stepped into an apartment's living room and sat down in a sofa in front of a sliding balcony door: he looked on his late fifties, had blackish hair and brown irises.

He wore a simple black suit with a brownish tie and a pair of bluish pants together with white socks and teal brown slippers.

"So, Kei and Jake… Things have been somewhat chaotic as of late but they've calmed down…"

"That's good to hear, Father."

"Ain't it, Jake?"

Two guys around sixteen years old and looking very similar to each other were sitting in chairs opposite the sofa.

One of them (named Jake) had short combed black hair and brown irises.

His clothes consisted on a navy blue shirt with the Tokyo Tower drawn on it plus a pair of jeans and socks.

"Of course, Kei - niisan! What are you hinting at? That I like things being chaotic?"

"Nothing."

Kei, the older brother, had identical eyes and hair and the only as that he was about five inches taller than Jake and his face appealed as being more mature.

He wore a black t-shirt with the motto "I LOVE DENSAN" on it written on white letters plus a pair of jeans and black socks.

"Now, now. Calm down."

"Yes, Father."

"Well, as I was saying… Shunoros has calmed down considerably since the Latvia incident… It would seem the owner of that mansion was a local tyrant and they actually did a favor to the village nearby by removing his presence… They were all living in a fear-filled atmosphere."

"And they also rescued someone from there, didn't they?" Kei recalled while frowning.

"Yes. Posterior analysis revealed that the "someone" was that man's illegitimate son… Who was being held hostage…"

"Yikes." Jake muttered.

"But let's shove that aside. I must congratulate you on your excellent marks."

"Thank you, father."

"By the way! Do you know something about an _anime_ series named "Duel Monsters"?"

"…"Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters"… Yeah. We'd noticed that the "Oreichalcos Boundary" is featured on the 4th season. It'd seem the name of the organization was taken from there too because there's a "Duel Monster" titled "Oreichalcos _Shunoros_", see. A gigantic thing which looks like a _Doguu_ statuette from the Jomon Period…" Jake described.

"But they can use them without involving any "magic"…"

"Yes. Obviously enough. Let's hope they have enough with their current level of power and that their "robot" isn't a threat to us. We still don't know what it can do." Daikani sighed.

"Let's hope it's not a doomsday robot."

"Oh come. They have no use for doomsday robots."

"Who knows? It's too early to say, unfortunately enough…"

09:03 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… What do ya say 'bout it, _Aibou_?"

"I like the idea, Gray."

"However… Even if I started today… I need, at the very least, two weeks' time. I'd rather put it at three for safety margin."

"I didn't say we're in a rush. It's a complicated thing to do, but since ya have two previous experiences, it'd be possible. I'm going to talk it with the guy tonight."

Eisei had come to the throne room to chat with Kuroban who looked interested by some idea but then warned Eisei: he shrugged it and seemed to be expecting that warning.

"Do as you like."

"How's the "High One's Incarnation" construction process going like, anyway?"

"Well… 97% complete. I'm finishing the inner circuitry and the energy core as well as its backups and weaponry. I'll soon start tests with the new pawns."

"Heh, heh, heh… Things are gonna heat up 'long with this heat."

"We shoulder to invite them to some hot and bitter coffees."

"I'd rather zap 'em up… Alright. I'm going to spread more candy out there."

"Perfect. See you later."

Kuroban also stepped out and headed towards the cargo elevator at the end of the staircase: he pressed the "B1" button and descended for two minutes until it stopped: he then stepped out and entered the room with the gigantic robot on it.

"Oh High One! This foolish Prince has come to visit thou… Hah. Kidding, kidding! It doesn't have a consciousness program…"

Kuroban examined the machine, which now looked almost complete given how each arm's end had gained five claws and had also gained a pale green/turquoise coloring with some white patterns: the arms also contained two small dome-shaped pale green spots just below the elbow joints.

"Not bad!"

The robot possessed a kind of curve where the head should be and a neck-like extension originated from it, having that golden pupil-less golden eye set on its center: two small brown and black-colored cones originated from both sides of the open mouth.

"And lastly…"

Various wires were linked to several parts of its body and some headed inside of the mouth.

"Heh, heh, heh. The High One's Incarnation will soon fly across the globe and it'll be fun seeing the reactions. It'll be equipped to avoid any attack as it flies over air-spaces and I don't mind radar picking it up: its broadcasts will be worth listening to, I'd rather say. I know they're rip-offs but whatever. They'll believe I'm some crazed fan and thus they'll underestimate my intelligence and power. After all… All of these are but distractions while the true "project" progresses… But I reckon it won't be ready until we're close to the end of the summer. Whatever. There'll be enough time to fill in the gaps…" He muttered.

He looked upwards at the shaft and grinned while he rubbed his hands in excitement.

"And with Solo still needing another 15 days to heal his right arm then no – one will get in the way. Golden Star must be afraid of my power by now and they won't come close to me: they'll prefer Gray and the others to me, I'd fancy and… HEY! Who goes there?"

He suddenly looked at the entrance but there was no – one: he seemed to frown under the shades.

"Weird. Am I imaging things? I could swear someone was there…"

He brought up his "Ultimate Orb" and spotted the patch of green energy in one piece of circuitry which was dimming: but it appeared to be larger than the one some days ago.

"And here I thought I knew all the nuts 'n bolts of this thing but now it'd seem there's some secret to it: maybe some residual program or some attempt by the Mu idiots to foil it back when the end of the war? Or maybe it was when that interloper hacked his way into the system and managed to shut it down? Maybe some remains of his hacking are left behind and have just now made their way out into the surface. Gray called this a "HoloCron" once, a Holographic Chronicle… Well! He hit the mark because those _Star Wars_ things do the same as this "Ultimate Orb" does, anyway… Store information…"

He sighed and sat down on the steps while rubbing his chin with the ring hand apparently worried by something.

"Could it be dangerous? Hard to tell. For the time being it produces a fleeting 3D image but it's too blurry to tell anything apart: maybe it's a hologram of that guy to begin with."

He shrugged and then looked over his shoulder at the robot which was humming with the hum of the circuitry.

"The nanomachines are working properly too. No. The robot isn't the source of that phenomenon: the "Ultimate Orb" is… Guess I gotta do a system scan and check out all the stuff here apart from the live synchronized copy of my memories and consciousness plus the programs of the "Four Heavenly Kings" and the "High One"…"

He finally stood up and stretched while scratching his back: he walked down the steps and looked at the robot from the left side of it as if trying to analyze its profile view.

"Good enough. On Wednesday the world shall know about how I've designed an autonomous flying robot which beats the "drones" which are unmanned planes to begin with, anyway."

He chuckled under his breath…

11:22 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"You two."

Kage and Andy had come to visit Solo in the hospital who sitting on a chair inside of his room.

"Kuroban. What has he done?"

"Not much… He's still working on his robot and having his thugs do petty stuff."

"Hmpf. What is he expecting to accomplish? It's just a machine." Solo scoffed.

"Dunno. He keeps on with the Navi abduction and busting all underground people who try to be smart with him." Andy shrugged.

"Hah. Some thugs believe they can stand up to Kuroban? Last one died on the attempt." Solo was unimpressed.

"True. But they're the kind of idiots who're always so full of ego and don't think much."

"Besides that… Have you found any ways to deal with his tricks?"

"One of his agents, a Darkloid, tried to use the Boundary against a companion of ours. However! We used the Vaccine Chip to erase his inner power source and break it." Andy replied.

"Yeah. That stupid Gray Thunderbolt used them and you had to stop them before they did further damage."

"You plan on going straight after him once you get outta here?"

"No. It'd be suicide. I'll retrain myself in the Mu Continent and leave you guys to handle the thugs and that piece of rubbish."

"Excellent. We'll make sure to give him a persistent headache."

"That's what he needs besides a hit on the head with a hammer."

"I'd rather go and make him eat Mexican food en masse."

"And set his throat on fire… Perfect."

Kage's Link PET rang and he looked slightly surprised: he connected the call and Dark Man showed up onscreen.

"Dark Man! What's up?"

"Sorry to call you so suddenly, but I just spotted Gray Thunderbolt in the Reverse Internet… He'd come just 6 meters from the invisible entrance to Zero's Cyber World… Apparently he's intended on finding it: yet Slur – sama is out of contact range and the Commander went to hunt for thugs on Internet City… What do you suggest?"

"Don't worry! We've also foreseen a Cyber World entrance: heck, Punk got in once. But this time we'll place an invisible gateway which will warp him at some random point: then we'll move it to fill up most of the entrance so no matter how many times he tries to get inside then he'll be warped out." Andy grinned.

"Ah! Good, good. Let them step into a trap, eh? I like that idea: then there's no need to fight him!"

"If not I can go, lure him somewhere and show to him the Ryuusei Form: that should set the fear on him like it did with Fighting Cyclone and thus he'll regret provoking the anger of Slur – sama through me." Andy added with a smile.

"Terrifically clever!" He chuckled.

"_Marchando_! Did ya know this? Tozukana believes Atarasei is a vampire-film _otaku_ given his red contacts." Burner Man laughed.

"That's a first." Kage looked intrigued.

"Lily shot back why she isn't when she was has red irises too and Tozukana said that was because she was a _Goth loli_ to begin with."

"I'd rather say it's a pretty weak argument."

"You know Tozukana: she blurts things without thinking them twice or calculating the consequences."

"True, true."

"Well. I won't bother you anymore, gentlemen. Goodbye."

"_Marchando_!"

"Hmpf… So the sniper doesn't think of the consequence of their actions and words, eh?" Solo grinned.

"They're hot-blooded, see."

"And hard to cool down, see."

"No wonder. I've got a cousin six years my senior who also tried to have me be her boyfriend but I wasn't interested so I had trouble shaking her off without breaking the rules of behavior. I complained to my uncle and he handled that topic. That was 6 years ago."

"So… You're Japanese or from that Asia region where Mu used to be at, Solo?"

"I was born in modern SE Thailand but when I turned 19 I decided to spend a year in Japan: I got lucky and witnessed your string of "adventures" in live…"

"Our string of adventures…? Don't you mean Hikari – kun's?"

"No. I mean yours. You're Hikari."

"H-how did you figure that out?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I was there on that day when Beast Man and Plant Man trapped Andy and fought him: I saw the whole deal."

"Ah. But you'll keep it a secret?" Andy asked.

"Of course. I said it back then: I'm a fan of you guys. You did great feats for a noble purpose. I recognized your strength and resolve."

"Whoa. Eh… Thanks."

"Don't mind it." He shrugged.

"Huh? Another call… Hello?"

"Heh, heh, heh. Yo! _Danna_! I applaud your extra hours!"

"G-Gray Thunderbolt" Kage gasped.

"How'd you figure out this number?"

"Heh, heh, heh. I listened to Dark Man using one of the nodes and tracked the number…" He chuckled.

"Whaddya want?"

"Wednesday."

"What happens on Wednesday?" Andy demanded.

"Aunt Regula dies."

"Aunt Regula? Who's that?" Kage demanded.

"Look it up on Universal Blurp dot com, _Danna_."

"You've made that up: the robot will be turned on Wednesday: that's what you mean to say!"

"Bravo, Holmes. You're beating Agoras, the half-Brazilian, to it, from the looks of the stuff!" He laughed.

"Shoo, shoo." Kage fumed.

"Beware! A walking skeleton will show up from behind and place their hand on your right shoulder!" Gray Thunderbolt grinned.

"Whatever the ever." Andy shrugged.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'll be lookin' forward to the debut of the "hairy beast" my fellow conspirers… By the way… Ostriches need passports to cross the border?" He suddenly asked.

"Ostriches? No! Never heard of it."

"Then let them through."

"Is that a Mortadelo joke or what?"

"Heh, heh, heh! Yeah! Look it up on the _Atomic Sulfate_!"

"Leave us alone already, you jerk."

"Sure, _Danna_. Meet ya in Egypt."

The line went dead and the three of them fumed.

"Man. What a jerk." Kage fumed.

"Totally." Solo fumed next.

"At least we know their bloody robot is going to be activated on Wednesday." Andy concluded.

"Maybe by then the broadcast of the "Hairy Beast" will have happened as well… I'm feeling slightly impatient to check it out."

"Sure. Given how it's not your usual run-of-the-mill monster ripped from horror tales…"

"Let's hope it ain't a large spider either."

"Well. I think we should head back: the medics will come for the rehabilitation exercises and we don't want to interfere." Kage decided as he stood up.

"We'll come again soon."

"Good. Bring me news next time of what the piece of metal can do: apart from flying, that is." Solo shrugged.

"Deal."

"Next time we'll deliver news of the hammer hit we delivered to Eisei to straighten him out." Andy grinned.

"Bye!"

"Heh. Will be looking forward to that… My word."

The three of them chuckled at the jokes…


	18. Chapter 18: Obscure God Ressurection

**Chapter 18: Obscure God Resurrection**

23:23 PM (Japan Time), Wednesday July the 17th…

"… Alright. This one's the night's last one. We can soon go home."

"Yeah. I'm tired."

Two air traffic controllers on one small airport's control tower were chatting after they'd granted the night's last flight permission to take off and it'd been taken over by the national air traffic control: a spot suddenly appeared on the radar screen and began to move in a totally wild manner across its boundaries thus drawing gasps from both of them.

"W-what in the…?" One uttered.

"It can't be a commercial plane. Look at its behavior." The second controller pointed out.

"I don't believe it to be a jet, either… Its acceleration, spin and thrust are way beyond the specs of a jet plane…" The first controller added.

All radios and equipment crackled with static and a distorted manly voice came in which had a strange sinister echo to it as if the speaker was talking without moving its lips but making the sound loud enough for others to hear.

"I have awakened from a long slumber to return everything to nothingness!" The voice announced while making a growl-like noise under its breath but also audible.

"W-who's that? Identity yourself!" One controller demanded.

"No – one can stop me anymore! Let all those alive and living be all grilled by the hellish fires of Hell!"

"Hum! One-way-only FM radio band… Whoever is behind this can't hear us…" The second controller announced.

"This bloody thing is going to slice through the ILS' range… What should we do?" The first operator grumbled.

"It is foolish to stand against me! Everyone is powerless when faced with MY power! You herd of insects!" The voice kept on laughing.

"For all the… Turn down that radio channel already." The second controller grumbled.

"Yeah. I'm on it."

The controllers finally managed to shut down the annoying voice and one of them picked a phone.

"Hello? JSDF Air base? Narita Airport Control Tower… We've got an unidentified object within our close airspace. It doesn't have authorization and cannot acknowledge our signals: it's merely broadcasting obscene messages." He reported.

"Understood. We'll check it out." The person on the other end of the line replied.

The controllers resumed working but could not avoid keeping an eye on the enigmatic radar spot.

"Man! The maneuver speed of this thing is high…!"

"I don't believe it's piloted: no pilot could resist these G forces unless they were an astronaut yet I don't think so."

"What's up, you guys?" A new controlled joined them.

"Something has entered our air-space and is messing around while broadcasting obscene messages at us, see, man…" One of the controllers fumed.

"We've called the JSDF to deal with them."

"Hum. That's a first." The third controller admitted.

"Sure thing. Let's wait."

"Whoa! I now see… This thing is incredibly fast! It must be accelerating at 3G at the very least!"

"Yeah. The bothersome interloper…"

23:39 PM (Japan Time)…

"… This is Patrol 1. We're in range of the object. What are our orders?"

"Proceed to visual identification. Do not strike unless it's proven to be hostile." The commander ordered.

"Roger."

Two JSDF jets maneuvered and tried to keep up with the object, which suddenly shot upwards in a very wide arch and descended, apparently spinning around its axis.

"There!"

The crafts soon established visual contact: it was Kuroban's robot which now had two insect-like wings behind its shoulders and an energy field resembling a Dream Aura around it while its "mouth" shone with a pale green light.

"It seems to be some kind of robot." Patrol 1 reported.

"Do we have any idea of its origin?" The commander asked.

"There are no serial numbers, markings or flags anywhere. It's just broadcasting these messages which seem to be pre-recorded on its CPU. Its power source seems to be super energy. Over." Patrol 2 listed.

"Hum…! Heh, heh… To what extent do you intend to oppose, you herd of fools? Fools clinging to a miserable life… Be destroyed! You herd of insects!"

"Hmmm? Ah. Found it… It's being remote-controlled. The signal is heavily encoded, through, and it's using several public broadcast systems." Patrol 1 reported.

"Ya guys wanna play with my pet?" An amused voice rang out using a rude dialect.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Patrol 2 questioned.

"You guys never watch the TV, then." The voice sounded amused.

"What has that to do with us?" Patrol 1 shot back.

"…"Latvia mafia man's mansion is burnt to the ground by a group known as _Shunoros_"… Ring a bell?" The voice quoted before asking.

"Then you're from that _Shunoros_ group. What do you hope to accomplish with just a cheap robot?" Patrol 2 questioned.

"Cheap… Nah. It ain't cheap at all. And tonight is just a test drive. The real show's 'bout to start…" The voice announced, amused.

"You won't have a show. This thing goes down here and now." Patrol 1 announced.

"Try it." The voice challenged.

"You asked for it." Patrol 1 shot back.

They both shot missiles at the robot, but they were intercepted by the Dream Aura and destroyed: the robot then dived downwards at a mad speed before shooting out towards the west.

"It's too fast to be tracked… And by going so low even radars don't detect it. Let's call it quits." Patrol 2 calmly suggested.

"Roger." Patrol 1 confirmed.

"What a herd of fools!"

"Shut the radio, man. I can't stand that anymore." Patrol 2 fumed.

"Sure thing."

"I can't either." The commander grumbled.

"They think we're idiots."

"They'll pay for their arrogance."

"Obviously! If only High Command took them more seriously…"

"Man. Why do they have to doubt so much?"

"Dunno. Not my job."

20:44 PM (Latvia Time)…

"… So… Ernst. What was that which you wanted to show me?"

"Don't rush it, Alec. It's coming."

"… I can feel a signature from something which I think is the Millennium Items… What clever tricks! Damned eyesore mouse! Where did you go off to? You shall not flee! Bothersome woman! Useless! I am immortal! Hah, hah! Immortal, you say? My power comes from the endless "Dark"! But there is a limit to human "Ba"… This is not true immortality! This level of flames shall not light the "Dark"! I am invincible! Dark Phenomenon! You humans cannot defeat me! I myself am the "Dark"! Be frightened of the "Dark" and thus be ruled by the "Dark"! Humans are, after all, powerless when facing the "Dark"!"

"W-what's that?"

"The High One's Incarnation…"

"What!"

Ernst was sitting in a tall tree's branch inside of a forest somewhere and adjacent to a wooden house which looked abandoned and watching the slowly sinking dawn.

He wasn't alone: sitting at his left was a boy around his age who had brown combed hair and blue eyes.

He wore an open jean sleeveless jacket, a simple bluish t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Both spotted the robot flying above them and past them and heading towards the horizon at a very quick speed without making any noise whatsoever save for the broadcast through the radio.

"That wasn't a real "God", right?"

"No. It's a robot." Ernst admitted.

"And why do you name it a "God", then?" Alec asked frowned and looked surprised.

"Our Prince built on the image of his peoples' God: the Bloodthirsty God of Essence or the High One. Besides! The point of it is this: these radio transmissions…"

"Nuo~h! Come! You helpless Gods! Do not think that you can win over the "Dark"! Be brought forth by my hands, "Dark"! Useless! My "Dark" is stronger than the "Light" by now! "Dark"! Rip apart the 3 Gods! Dark Slasher! Wah, hah, hah, hah! Your Gods have been turned into statues! Be smashed up along with hope! Wah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"It can talk by itself?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Nah. It's a set of recordings stored on it picked from an animation series monster: the Great Evil God Zorc. This is the point: to those who don't know it, especially simple people, will fear it and know that we're being serious." Ernst let out.

"You want me to keep this a secret, right?" Alec asked.

"Indeed. I'd rather not fret your father, the vicar, with this. My late mother respected him and had confided things into him."

"… I guess that if the police found "unspeakable things" intact in the basement that was because you left it untouched on purpose?" Alec assumed.

"Yeah. We wanted to expose the true face of that man. No-one will want to remember him anymore and he'll be forgotten. He deserved it, taking into account his arrogance of keeping his name inscribed within this region for years to come."

"I cannot blame you for choosing to side with a Demon… You must've lost all faith during all those years in which you were trapped there with everyone else thinking you were dead and buried… To think that he profaned the church's graveyard by burying a _mannequin _inside of that grave…!" Alec hissed.

"Yeah. He didn't have any respect for the church. I still respect it despite my pact. I never meant any harm to them. But I lost all faith in the Lord after the first year."

"Anyone would've…"

"The only thing compelling me to look forward and keep on living was the promise of power which a Demon would offer me and my hatred for that man." Ernst confessed.

"… So… Where are you living now?" Alec asked.

"Our base is in an island close to the Philippines: it's totally built inside of a mountain, so it can't be detected from the outside. We're a small group, but it matters not. All of us have more than enough power to handle on our own and we're allowed total freedom of movement."

"By the way… A man named Laika of the Sharo Army came here two days ago and was asking a lot of questions. It'd seem they're researching about how deep that man's money could reach even in Sharo."

"I've read a file about him. And I know that he's been relegated to this job because of "hostile behavior" last time he was in Japan investigating the Seraphs. He was trying to bring up some matters which everyone had now taken for granted. The Chief of the Net Police got a complaint from someone of high rank and phoned this guy's superior to suggest a reproach. Hence why they sent him to this forsaken village which no-one ever bothered to know where it was."

"Wah, hah, hah, hah! I am invincible! Not even your Gods can defeat me! Wah, hah, hah! Flee! Flee! How foolish! You still think you can resist me? Be gone! The power which can rival the Gods: the white dragon! But it is impossible to surpass me! And that is because I am an existence which was overcome the Gods. What? Hah! I know it! You are Kaiba Seto! You also intend to defy me, then? What! Damn you~… I shall engrave on your flesh the meaning of opposing me! Be destroyed along with the "Ultimate Dragon"! Zorc Inferno!" The robot kept on broadcasting.

"Ah. Then…" Alec began.

Ernst suddenly made the silence sign and both paid attention: an owl nearby uttered some noise and flew out but Ernst knew what this meant: someone was coming towards here: he quickly muted the PET.

"Chut!" He whispered.

Some partly muffled steps could be heard over the grassy ground of the forest: Ernst signaled for Alec to climb up to a higher branch and hide while he took out IR goggles and scanned the terrain: someone was heading towards the house.

_Hmpf… _

He took the goggles off and focused his sight taking advantage of the clear night and the moonlight and he managed to recognize the person.

_Speaking of the Sharo Army… _

The person was Laika who was searching the front door of the house: he pushed it and it opened with a loud creaking noise so Laika made a grimace: he obviously hadn't liked the sound because it acted like an alarm to warn if someone was coming in.

"Laika – sama. There are some recent heat footprints. They were made around an hour ago, more or less." Search Man reported.

Laika nodded and climbed up a rotten wooden stair into the first floor: he found an empty room's door open and its window was also open.

"Hum."

Laika looked out and spotted a branch of the tree which grew close enough so that someone could easily climb into it.

_Crap. I don't want to involve Alec on this… I'll have to lure him away._

Ernst took out a pencil and a paper and quickly wrote a message which he threw towards Alec which he read.

"I'm going to deal with him. Wait 60 min. If I haven't come back by that time then… Rush to your home. Meet you here tomorrow evening at the same hour."

Ernst jumped off the branch and tackled Laika's torso with his boots, taking him by surprise before he ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the forest: he heard Laika chasing after him.

_I'll lure him into the bog! I'm one of the few who can reach the center of it and my skill remains good despite three years' absence._

He soon reached a bog-filled area which also had a low fog around it: Ernst crouched and examined the ground: he found some subtle patterns indicating the direction to follow.

_Heh, heh, heh!_

Laika reached the bog soon enough, but stopped on his tracks: he didn't like the panorama at all.

"Laika – sama. I cannot find heat imprints. The culprit has most likely used dirt from the bog to cover his trails." Search Man reported.

"No way I'm gonna risk my hide in such a place… And I'm sure it was someone of this area or else they wouldn't run so easily into his place. Let's go back to the inn and report…" Laika grumbled.

"Roger."

Ernst spotted him leaving and rushed back to the house: he climbed into the bedroom.

"Pst! Alec! You can come down: I ditched him."

"You ditched him in the bog?" Alec guessed as he climbed down and came into the room.

"You know how to reach the center, right? I rather think we should meet there from now on. It's safer." Ernst told him.

"Alright, then. I should better be on my way back before Father gets back home. Good – bye, Ernst."

"See you around, Alec Norted." Ernst replied.

"What do I do if the guy pops out again?"

"Invent a rumor: I show up around this house from time to time but it's unconfirmed."

"Excellent. That'll keep him away. Bye!"

07:43 AM (Japan Time), Thursday January the 18th…

"… How have things been over here? I just heard the news of that robot with the crazy mottoes. No, no… Nothing extraordinary has happened apart from the stuff with those crazy college gals and their impersonation plot… You read my report… Huh?"

Torolov had been talking with Laika over his Sub PET while on the hotel room he'd rented to stay at: he frowned at something Laika asked him next.

"The Hikari twins, you ask? Dunno. I've barely seen them. You're not telling me you want me to stalk them, right? Ah. I knew you had some criteria, Laika. No. No pun intended, really… I haven't heard much of Golden Star, either. They're like the pals in Sharo, rounding up those things whenever they can. Yeah. Oh! Now I remember… The other day something intriguing happened… Lemme check my notes… I got a hold of it second-handed, though… Hum…"

Torolov checked some notes he'd made and then resumed speaking while smiling.

"Do you remember the stuff with those "Darkloids" 4 years ago? One of them is back: that Laser Man fella. Yeah. You heard me well. He fought those two new guys of Golden Star, Atarasei Oscar and Alex. They kicked his butt. However, for some reason, Laser Man called Atarasei "Styx" and seemed to hate him for some betrayal or another… Kuroban was checking on the guy and scolded him because he'd given his consent to Ataraisei and someone else to leave the Seraphs, see…"

He checked some other notes.

"I did some research to clear it up. Apparently Atarasei Oscar was a guy picked by the Seraphs to join some "Charon Brotherhood"… I guess he must've been "Charon". The height matches, at the very least. He was partnered with that creepy robot named Dullahan… And they were bossed by a man known as Dread Baron… Both vanished right after that the tower failure. Guess that's what Laser Man meant. And I'd stake anything that he was the one piloting that robot." Ian kept on saying.

He paused to hear Laika's opinion on the matter.

"Huh? What? You suspect Atarasei Oscar alias Styx alias Charon has more to him than just being a guy who lost his parents to a car accident years ago? Why not? It happens from time to time… The red eyes, you ask? It's no mystery. He loves being a vampire _otaku_…" Torolov shrugged after his initial frowning.

He shuffled through some other notes and listened to Laika.

"Huh… So the guy ran off into a bog and you called it quits. I'd rather say it must that Ernst youngster alias End Angel… I'm surprised he didn't try to "purify" ya… Just kidding, man… It's obvious that if he killed the mafia man and the butler in such a ruthless way it was because he'd been wishing to do that for three long years… Typical… Anyway… There's a sayin' 'round the district… It says Bert Saxby is soon comin' to torment ya… Who is Bert Saxby, ya ask? Look it up, will ya?" Torolov pulled some jokes and looked serious from time to time.

Ian began to collect his documents and store them into a folder.

"Huh? Superintendent Oda? He's the same as always. He now believes himself to be a Harley - Davidson motorbike rider… Everyone's into the club. Our motto is: one, two and three. Hop… In short: scram if you want to remain sane."

He distractedly toyed with a pencil and kept on listening.

"That's all you wanted to ask? Good enough. We'll be in contact. See ya around."

He stretched and his PET beeped with the sound of incoming mail: he checked it out and groaned.

"Another of Mr. Superintendent's jokes! How lovely! Uncle Merton will jump skywards with the help of Bond's flying car with bat-wings and wood carcass plus straw seats… This sounds like an improvised collage taken out from somewhere!"

_Won't he EVER run out of silly jokes?_

06:56 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Hah, hah, hah! Thanks to you lowlife's apparition a new road has been cut open for me! However! Kaiba! The road you lowlife will trek upon will lead to certain death! How impudent… Hah, hah, hah! At the start… The world was filled with "Dark"! And then "Light" began to gush out from there! "Light" and "Dark"! But in the very end the "Dark" will always be ahead of the "Light" and that is the truth of this world! But those foolish human herds became afraid of the "Dark" and began brandishing that "Light" which they named "Hope"! But they did not know that that "Light" was a rather feeble and powerless thing! And you, Nameless Pharaoh, are that "Light". It is impossible to defeat me with a soul likes yours, match-able to a tiny particle! Well then! As you desire! Be gone! Wah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"… Heh, heh, heh! A big success, yessir!"

Kuroban was standing on the now empty room which had contained the robot: he was listening to the broadcast and looked amused.

"How foolish! You still have not noticed? What amplifies the "Dark" and grants me eternal power is you humans! To realize your own existence within the "Light" you must fall into the "Dark" and witness your very "Shadow"! Those who live without "Dark" do not question the meaning of their existences. They eternally keep on committing slaughter against fellow humans. All of those are humans' instincts. The pre-established harmony of livings beings' continuations…"

"How true! Heh, heh, heh. Whatever. As long as they are scary enough I don't care what the mottoes say."

"… Well then… Using my power… I will create a "Dark World"! Those foolish human herds will be treated to a never-ending Hell! Hah, hah, hah! Pharaoh! Regret your own sins and fall within the endless "Dark"! I know it! You lowlife have come to tell the Pharaoh his real name but I shall not allow you! Hah! I shall not allow you! Hah! Damned eyesore magicians! Ha~h!"

"Yeah. Magicians are eyesores and… HEY!"

He suddenly looked at the entrance to see a blurry figure appearing there for a second and then vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

"The green spot keeps on growing. It reminds me of an infection but there's nothing weird in the outer layers so this program must be in the kernel." He muttered.

"… Heh, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! I see! You lot want to tell the Pharaoh his true name but cannot tell it! You lot were not able to read the Pharaoh's name because it was written in hieroglyphs! What a lot of fools! Vanish!"

"Tell me, "Ultimate Orb"! What's the matter?" Kuroban materialized his "Ultimate Orb" and looked at it with a concerned look.

"Hah! No matter how much you try nothing will change. You lot cannot defeat me! Be grilled by the infernal fires of Hell! Zorc Inferno! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Too bad, Pharaoh! At the very least be buried along with your companions!"

"… "Four Heavenly Kings"! What's the matter?"

"… _Kie~h_! _Uru~h_! _Ka~h_! _Furgh_!"

"Am I the asshole type or what? I didn't program them to speak. They can only make animal-like sounds: they have the shapes of animals to begin with, anyway." He sighed.

"… Hah, hah, hah! This as far as you come. You do not give up that easily, eh? Wah, hah, hah, hah! Be gone, Pharaoh, along with the companions of your memories! You lowlifes' last hope will be smashed up by my own "Dark Power"! You are…! Huh! Do not interfere! Hah, hah… Huh? Hah, hah, hah! No matter how many times you try nothing will change. The Three Illusionary Gods are not my foe! Wah, hah, hah! Huh? Uwa~h! Huh! Horakhty…! Damn you~! Guwa~h!"

"Well. That's the end of the rip-offs. I should add some edited ones along the way I guess. But I'm far more worried about this thing: what's its problem and why haven't I been able to find it yet? I really should put more energy into this, I guess."

"And… Action! VBN Returns! Today… The "Hairy Beast" chapter! An arachnid-like thing with six arms and two feet covered in black hair and having two eyes and a mouth! A cat climbs up a street light in panic on its wake! "Hey! A buddy! Which band do ya work with?" … "UA~RGH!" … "Oh! I s-see, he's the vocalist…" … "Hotel Very Expensive, 6 Stars: Staff Entrance"… "Alright, Tortillez! Hand me some saffron hairs! Huh? A~H! BLOM!" … "A hair strand in the soup! Brrr! I'll complain to the chef! HUH! OH CRAP! N-no surprise about a hair being in the soup… No surprise at all!"…"

"I know it! The chef fainted when seeing the thing, his hat ended up atop the thing and the customer thought it was the cook!" Eisei laughed close by.

"…"Well! Let's see if I can reach millionaire Onassas' room without calling for attention!" … "Next, ladies and gentlemen, I will introduce my latest self-made hairstyle! It's called "Romantic Sigh"!" … "A~H!" … "A MONSTERRRR!" … "HELP ME~!" … "Oh my! I'm suffocating! I feel bad, bad and very bad!" … "SALON: the great hairdresser Micho will present his creations"… "What a ruckus! I gotta get Onassas' jewels before those guys call in the rent-a-cop. Aha! She forgot to lock the suite's door!" … "Ah! My powder case! I was searching for it and it was here after all!" … "I've been found! Gotta run!" … "Huh? It wasn't the powder case but a black cat! They bring bad luck too! Get out, you bug!" … CLOC! … "S-she's the most short-sighted woman I've ever met… OW! MY HEAD!"…"

"The monster entered the stage by accident and everyone ran off: and then the millionaire turns out to be short-sighted so he ends up being beaten and has to call the attempt off!" Urateido laughed.

"Well! Our two fellows run into trouble because they first attack a man who was going to cleanse a carpet made with a bear's skin: Filemón then uses the handcuffs on what they believe is the thing while Mortadelo hits it with a golf stick: wrong! It's a dog! It begins to attack Filemón who can't get free because Mortadelo doesn't have the cuffs' opening key: he simply looks on while lighting a cigarette: he tosses the match behind a sofa and it happens to hit the real monster! "A~H!" … "Why! The hairy beast!"…!"

"Heh. Not bad." Kuroban muttered.

"… "It was hidden there! Heh! Of course it got into fire! This isn't hair but cheap synthetic fiber!" … "OW! OW!" … "And there I was hoping to save some for the head… Well! Boss! That was nothing! A rabies injection, a good plaster case and you'll be back to top shape!"… "OW! OW!" …"Here you have the depilated "hairy beast", Mr. Super!" … "Heh, heh! How funny! It turns out to be Lampiño Calvo the "pelado"! How funny!" … "Well! I don't think it's funny! OW!" …"

"So the joke is that the guy was bald to begin with?" Umisama asked as well while laughing.

"So it'd seem…" Eisei admitted.

"… "And in the decadent and shabby den…" … "Grrr! They've clean shaven the hairy beast too… But I still have the "THING"! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!"… Next! The Final Chapter! The "Thing Chapter"! What will this "Thing" be about? Yikes! My videotape is trembling from the scare and the suspense!" Video Man laughed.

"My burners are acting funny too…"

"Shah, shah, shah! My needles are eager!"

"Don't miss it! The most terrific broadcast ever!"

"We'll be lookin' forward to it!" Netsuhonoo laughed.

"Sure thin', Admiral!" Kisei chuckled.

"Bring it on!" Kazebun taunted.

"Heh! Might be worth it…" Ernst muttered.

"Not "might" but WILL!" Urateido corrected.

"Show up, you freak! I'll drown you yet!" Umisama taunted.

"I'll zap ya yet!" Eisei joined the laughter too.

"Well! If this helps keep their morale high so be it… Be plunged into fear and terror, world! The "High One" desires such! Heh, heh!"


	19. Chapter 19: Hidden power

**Chapter 19: Hidden power**

09:50 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 19th…

"… And blowing rocks goes Blow Rock Man…"

"Andy… When did ya come up with that?"

"Dunno."

"You've made it out of the blue, right?"

"Sure, Admiral."

"Alright, alright…"

"There you are!"

"That voice…"

"It's gotta be that guy."

Andy had been making his way through the floating platforms of the Reverse Internet when a voice rang out: Evil Corvus dropped into the ground in front of him and grinned.

"Yeah! Evil Corvus came!"

"Looks rather cheap." Andy smirked.

"What?" Evil Corvus hissed.

"Or so does Dr. López think."

"Who's that guy?"

"Your deceased clone."

"Stop screwing me!"

"Nope. This is just the prologue."

"Less talking: let's fight! Oreichalcos Boundary, Engage!"

Evil Corvus engaged his Boundary and it descended from the skies to settle itself on the ground and created the drawing inside.

"The unicursal hexagram, eh?"

"Feather Gun!"

Evil Corvus took out two slightly edited Vulcan Battle Cards and quickly shot several sharp crow feathers towards Andy.

"Hmmm… I'll play with you yet… Yeah. I save up something. But for the time being… Dream Aura!"

The feathers got stuck in the Dream Aura's outer surface but they detonated and their accumulated damage blew the Dream Aura: Andy stepped back while lifting his eyebrows.

"So you've made some math."

"Doom Claws!"

Evil Corvus shot towards Andy with his claws drawn and looking menacing.

"Sword Fighter X! Double Slot In!" Andy announced.

Andy formed two red indented blades which he used to hold the claws at bay and then used them as saws to cut them off: Evil Corvus stepped back.

"Edogiri Blade 3! Its normal attack points are 170… With the Boundary's bonus it becomes 255! Take this!"

Evil Corvus drew the blade and dashed towards Andy who merely ducked and cut the handle of the blade in two, making the blade portion fall into the ground.

"Damn it!" Evil Corvus hissed.

"Drill Arm X!" Andy announced.

He took out the drill and hit Evil Corvus while breaking through a sort of barrier he had thanks to the Breaking properties of the Drill Arm: Evil Corvus hissed and stepped back.

"Why, you…! Giant Axe! Its normal power is 320 points… With the Boundary's boost, it becomes 480 points! DIE!" Evil Corvus yelled as he dashed towards Andy again.

"Dynamic Wave!"

Andy spun around his own axis and created four tall waves which hit Evil Corvus thus robbing him of inertia.

"Break Saber X!"

Andy took out a cone-shaped weapon with cutting curves built around its body and hit Evil Corvus's Great Axe: he broke its handle as well as delivering a cut to his body.

"Gusts of Death!"

Evil Corvus agitated his helmet's wings and a strong current of wind began to push Andy backwards.

"Guns of Death!"

Evil Corvus took out two edited Heavy Cannon Battle Cards and charged them up.

"You want wind? Take cyclone instead! Elemental Cyclone!"

Andy spun around his own axis again and began to form a tall cyclone made of thousands of spinning leaves: Evil Corvus shot at incoming cyclone but the energy shots spun around the tornado and were shot back at him.

"Oof!"

The cyclone shot forward and Evil Corvus was trapped inside of it: Andy delivered several quick punches and kicks to his body before retreating and cancelling the attack.

"D-damn it! I-I'm getting my ass kicked and I haven't even scratched this jerk…!" Evil Corvus hissed.

"Bite me." Andy challenged.

"Grah! Meteor Light Barrage!"

Evil Corvus jumped into the air, loaded energy into his hands, and shot several spheres of energy which bombarded Andy's field.

"That must've taken him off-guard." Evil Corvus smiled.

When the smoke cleared, however, Andy was standing there with just one or two bruises and looking totally unaffected.

"Damn it! What does it take to harm you? A tank…?"

"Ask Dr. López." Andy shot back.

"You lowlife…! Windy Attack 3! Its power rises to 225 points!"

He created some gusts of wind around him and pulled Andy towards him and then proceeded to try to kick or punch him: Andy either blocked or dodged them with a smile on his face.

"Dr. López has a message for ya: you're done for." Andy grinned.

"What?" Evil Corvus hissed.

"Ryuusei Form!"

"Impossible!" Evil Corvus gasped.

The lighting in the Cyber World seemed to dim as Andy closed his eyes and black and red strings of energy began to pour out of his chest emblem: they began to form a "cocoon" around his body while more energy flowed and the formation began to hover before it stopped about five centimeters over the ground: the lighting fell even further and the only lights were the "cocoon" and the Boundary yet Evil Corvus was pale by now and stepping back: the amplified sound of heartbeats began to ring out as if to add a more dramatic air to the thing.

"… Who dares to summon the anger of Slur – sama?" A cold as ice voice rang out of the "cocoon" displaying barely repressed anger.

"N-no… No – one, wrong number, wrong address, I'm off, have a nice day and all that…" Evil Corvus blurted in a rushed manner as he quickly began to step back.

_I'm outta here before I'm slaughtered alive!_

"Too late."

The "cocoon" suddenly exploded in a bright flash of crimson red and black light the energy of which propelled Evil Corvus through the air until he hit the edge of the Boundary and then dropped into the floor, groaning and somehow managing to stand up: the lighting had returned to the previous level as well.

"D-damn, I'm screwed."

"Witness."

"KYA~H! I'M DONE FOR!"

Andy had gained a new form which had an "advanced" look to it yet it also looked terrifying.

The helmet's design was rather peculiar because it wasn't a full helmet to begin with: the sides of it had two gray metallic shapes the form of which was slightly reminiscent of the Alphabet "L" character: a fluorescent green incision had been cut in the part adjacent to the face while the larger segments had a yellow-colored incision cut into it.

The segment covering the head was built using a blackish material and could be divided in four sections: the centermost, built like a triangle aiming south and which also covered the forehead: it ended over the nose.

The western and eastern sections of the head's protection had been shaped after diamonds aiming NW and NE plus having green fluorescent material running down the sides to join with the "L" shapes.

The rearmost piece was a mere curved segment connecting the lateral pieces: a gray metallic triangle was drawn on the middle of the head from where a black-colored fin emerged: the fluorescent green line divided it into two unequal portions: front and rear, and the rear one was painted using gray metallic coloring.

Andy's hair came out behind it because it was a "partial protection" model.

Red thick shades covered the eyes and nose plus a small grayish metallic piece of armor was built to protect his chin and lower jaw: the skin over his neck was black in color.

The chest area had a metallic spheroid protruding out of it and a green-colored incision had been cut on the middle of it: the upper front half was colored in a white-like color while the rear upper half was black: however, the whole lower half had chosen gray as color to be used: the piece of armor below it and connecting to the rest of the body shared the same color.

The armor's colors were combined in the rest of the body below the chest segment: the flanks of the body had grey armor with green fluorescent edges while the central part of the body was tinted in pitch blackish coloring.

Regarding his arms' design, a black piece of armor covered the shoulders which were encompassed by metallic spheroids: these spheroids were not "complete" spheroids because they had a cavity from where the arms emerged: a thin fluorescent green circular line was placed close to the upper edge where the armor was colored in black color and formed a dome with a hole at the topmost part of each spheroid the inner edge of which was painted using a yellow palette of coloring: these spheroids also had an indentation signaling the separation between each half.

His arms' skin was black in coloring while the armor built over his wrists was painted using two colors.

Black for the upper half and gray for the lower half: a small thin piece of armor emerging from the upper half and shaped like the Alphabet "L" character turned 90º to the right was also present there.

The legs' armor, however, included two shapes which were a pair of combined cones (fused and aiming up and down) colored metallic gray and set within a green cavity extending from the hips' start to past his knees.

The colors then split as the outer edge of each leg was colored in gray armor while the inner edge were colored black: a green fluorescent line marked the division between them: the lines then drew another cavity which included gray metallic armor plating inside of it.

The feet armor was split in rear and front halves.

Each half was respectively colored black and metallic gray: a fin formed on the front half and it had a green fluorescent line crossing it on its front.

Two discs having an external black edge, an inner thin yellowish edge and a red dome built on the core were set on the upper ends of the shoulder-mounted-pieces: yellowish energy emanated from them and made them look powerful and imposing.

Lastly, two extensions came out from behind the body which happened to be black-colored frames supporting reddish wings which were made of energy flowing from the shorter starting section to the larger outwards section.

Andy's eyes, visible under the transparent red shades, displayed a total lack of emotion and they surprisingly had switched to a mix of red and blue as if to display his current "Full Synchro" status.

"Let Earth rejoiced at your bloody defeat."

"A~H! SPARE ME~! I DON'T WANNA DIE~!"

"Red Gaia… Eraser!"

The disks hovering inches from the shoulders flew into the air and then assumed inclined positions aiming diagonally towards Evil Corvus: they produced continuous streams of reddish energy which travelled across the ground drawing the Alphabet "X" character: before Evil Corvus could recover from this attack Andy formed a red beam which he shot straight at him: a gigantic dome-shaped explosion spread on the spot and wrecked a large part of the floor just as lighting began to return to show a crater easily ten meters wide and three deep: it was obvious that the attack had wiped off enough of the foe's HP so that the Boundary had gotten cancelled in the meanwhile: Evil Corvus was struggling to shake the debris off him when Andy suddenly hovered over him and looked down (literally) at him with eyes which denoted a total lack of interest as if he could kill him and not regret it.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE~! DON'T KILL ME~!"

"No. I'll just defeat you. Atomic Blazer!"

Andy built up energy on his hands to form a ball of raw red hot plasma which he then amplified in the form of a large blast of energy which engulfed Evil Corvus: he roared and warped out while Andy dropped into the ground.

"… Cancellation."

He assumed a fetal position as energy flowed out of him and formed the cocoon again: the energy seemed to be absorbed by his body and the cocoon slowly dissipated to reveal how he'd returned to his normal form by now.

"… Huff. Alright. They've learned their place by now." He muttered as he stretched.

"The analysis suggests he was left with all but 5 HP out of 1500. You'd taken about 400 before you used "Red Gaia Eraser" which takes out 500… The other 400 were taken care of by the "Atomic Blazer"… And this is the fifth time we've used this form…" Kage told him.

"Nothing like early morning exercise!" He laughed.

"Good motto."

"And that was for Hikawa – kun too."

"Sure thing. Now Eisei will learn that we're serious."

"And that he'd be better off hiding the donuts." Andry smirked.

"True. He sure also attacks miniature liquid-chocolate-filled _croissants_ as well, I'd rather say." Kage laughed.

"Truly."

"Heh, heh, heh. Let's head back already: I'm pending the breakfast and a good coffee."

"Coffee Fan will come through the porthole!"

"Well, why not."

Both chuckled at their jokes…

10:37 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Welcome to Duck Land! I'm going to ask you guys something: ducks have legs?"

"What kind of silly question is that?"

Leon had been watching another of Alfred's shows and looked rather skeptical.

_There's a trap hidden in 'ere, Leon – chan. _Sieg laughed.

_Stop with the feminine suffix._

"But of course! Ducks have _wives_! It couldn't be otherwise! I'll marry all of them sooner or later!" Alfred laughed.

Puzzled, Leon watched an annotation inserted into the subtitles.

"Huh…"… "_Patas_" is Spanish for "legs". However! Alfred is making a pun since _patas_ is also female plural for "duck". Hence, he's asking if ducks have female ducks companions or "wives", as he puts it…" … What a silly joke." Leon grumbled after reading the note.

_I'd rather say what a genial joke._

_Don't give him credit or you'll just fuel up his ego._

_Heh, heh, heh… Are ya sure of it?_

_I'm sure of it. How much time is left?_

_Huh? Ah. Around 16 days, according to Eisei… On Sunday August the 4__th__…_

_Fine. I'll be glad to part with you after these 16 days pass. _

_But remember… We'll be meeting face-to-face sooner or later…_

_That's obvious._

_Heh, heh, heh…_

"Well! Since everyone seems to be waiting for it… Here it comes! The last chapter! The terrific chapter! The fearful chapter!"

"Yikes. Here it comes!"

_Bring it on!_

"…"Something mind-bending is being cooked in some tenebrous, slummy, stinking, cavernous, dungy, repellent, and something den!"…!"

"Why do ya need so many adjectives to describe that it's the hideout of the villain?" Leon wondered aloud.

'_Cause he's fashionable._

_We're talking about 1973!_

_Ah. Forgot that._

_Che!_

"…"Heh, heh, he~h! It's ready! The "THING" is!" … "MEOW!"… "Well then! So as to execute my plans I firstly gotta get rid of those "TIA" agents!" … "Humberto! Humberto!"… "Just two strides and I'll reach their HQ so…" … "Tchip, tchip, tchip! GRRÑECK! BLOF!" … "I'm feeling optimistic today… I'm going to prepare some fairy-tale bundles of flowers!" … "Another little bit… Heh, heh, heh! Tremble, you special agents!"… "No, sir… I don't prepare bundles anymore, sir… What for? Life is horrible! Is scary!" … "Hum, hum… NGGG!"… "Heh, heh, heh, he~h!"… "My ulcer has been acting up today… I've gotta have some bad face… DJFFFF!"…!"

"Anyone who sees the "THING" either dies becomes depressed or collapses from the shock?" Leon gulped.

"Yeah! First was a cat which was then wept at by his widow: then a bird which me the ground: third was a flower seller who then switched for funeral flowers and cactuses, his hair turned ugly and he was depressed for life! Fourth was the TIA Staff Entry watchman who collapsed on his chair and the Mr. Super!"

"Yikes. So it'd reached the TIA building…!"

_And he drew the chainsaw to slaughter them all claiming he was "Death Sucks"! The chainsaw assassin!_

_Oh come on!_

"… * reading * … "TRRRRING!" … "PUBLIC LIBRARY: SILENCE! DO NOT SPEAK! BE QUIET!" … "Brrr! The "shoe-phone" had to ring in this very same moment! Yes! Yes, Mr. Super… What did you say? What happened, sir? You got scared…? I see… We're coming ASAP! He says he saw something horrible and scary…" … "Hum! Maybe he means the latest program of "New TV Stuff"… Heh! The watchman doesn't look too well either, eh?" … "Maybe he heard the price of the ribs." ..."Why! A new employee!" … "Say… Where's Mr. Super?" … "H-here! It's me!" … "Y-you, sir! Why! But what happened?" … "D-don't tell me... It was a horrific vision! Unbearable! It's gotta be another of Professor Bacterio's monsters! You'll have to catch that thing somehow! See, see! The auto-secret camera took a photo when it came in…"…!"

"Why didn't they recognize his superior?" Leon asked.

"Easy! You know that proverb "I feel like I aged 40 years in a day", don't you? Well! He looked like a decrepit elder!"

"Yikes. And what did the photo show?"

"Alas! We don't know because we're only shown the reverse. "Well! Are they recovering?" … "I think so… Another bit of oxygen and another pair of electric-shocks plus transfusions…" … "Aha! So you're back to shape, eh? Then go search for that evil thing in all rooms before it liquidates us all!" …"Let's go ask the corridor watchman if he's seen it pass…" …"No need, Boss! They've clearly seen it!" … "The boys! We gotta warn them not to get scared if they meet it!" … "TIA Young Club: only for 15 years old or younger." … "Too late, Boss… Way TOO LATE!" … "A~RGH!" … "Crap! Didn't you hear that inhuman yell? It's… THERE! You know what we gotta do!" … "Yes, Boss… Let's flee OVER THERE!" … "That won't do! Mr. Super ordered us to capture it!" … "And I am to blame for Mr. Super's madness?" … Suspense, my dear audience, suspense!"

"Yikes. We still haven't seen it and it's gotta be horrific if it causes these sensations to the TIA staff!" Leon was pale by now.

_Heh, heh, heh. And now the time for slaughter came!_

_Oh come on! Don't scare me further!_

_Too bad!_

"…"Hi! Guys! What's up?" … "Hi! Agent Figurinez! Well! You see! We gotta catch some horrible "Thing" inside of that room but…" …"Bah! Lemme handle it! I've got a perfect way to deal with "horrible things"… I have enough with telling them I was friends with the Beatles! UA~H! I s-shouldn't have opened my mouth! Ah! Come back, my heart! COME BA~CK!"… "I've got an idea, Boss! Heh, heh! Why didn't I think of it before? Here! Eat present!" …"A~RGL! CLANC! DZING! CRASH!" … "It's KO, Boss! It couldn't resist the sight of its own mirror reflection!"… "And the mirror didn't resist either, eh? It's shattered!" … "No wonder! It's a truly terrific vision! Sorry that we don't show you the "Thing" but… It's something so terrific that could cause you serious heart problems!"… Ta-dan!"

"W-whoa! Agent Figurinez, the cool guy, had to run out to chase his own heart but Mortadelo decided to send in a wheeled mirror so that it got knocked out! And Mortadelo tells us it's so horrific that we can't see its true form…!" Leon gasped.

_Aw man. So no one dies?_

_Please! _

_Beg to me, cutie._

_Will August the 4__th__ EVER COME?_

_Good question, Uncle Moran, good question._

"… "We've got them, Mr. Super! See what was inside of that so-called "thing"!"… "Why! I thought as much! Macario Cabezón AKA "Mastermind"!"… "Yeah! I got news of Professor Bacterio's invention and thought of a plan to get rich… I hired a bunch of morons, I disguised them as monsters and we snuck into the Professor's lab. And when he went to try his machine we showed up making him believe that we came out of the machine… Then, taking profit of his fainting, I switched the book of "Snow White" for the "History of the Monsters"…"

"Whoa! What a plan!" Leon gasped.

_Heh! Clever fella!_

"… "…To make the thing appeal as logical… And then we began the robberies… And all would've gone well and the blame would've gone to Bacterio if these two guys hadn't gotten in the way!" … "Heh, heh! What did you expect from Mortadelo and Filemón? Monsters don't scare us at all! A~H! A rat, Boss! A RAT!"…!"

"Yeah. I knew Mortadelo was bragging." Leon sighed.

_Like any hero wannabe…_

"… "So all of it was a lie: my machine doesn't do anything…" … "Mere junk! Heh, heh! See, I insert a sample of "Ancient Times' Monsters" and hit the button. Nothing happens at all!" … FLOASH! … "GRRRFUARJJ!"… "You idiot! I'll give you "Ancient Times' Monsters"!" … "You nitwit!" … "T-the blame goes to the beard guy for inventing weird stuff!" … "HELP ME~!"… THE END!"

"Whoa! The machine _did_ work and they were chased by a real materialized monster in the end!" Leon jumped off the chair.

"Yessir! A gigantic dragon!"

"A gigantic dragon!"

_Oho! Oho! This is good twisted ending!_

_Guess so._

"Next will be… "The Bloody Cell-Phone!"… A tale about cell-phones which can hypnotize people! M&F's mission will be to retrieve those and try to avoid major disasters! Coming soon! Now, guys! V!"

"B!"

"N!"

"VBN! Video – Burner – Needle! Off air! Expect us back soon!"

_And next time let there be manslaughter! Nyah, hah, hah, hah!_

09:21 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… How's it coming along, _Aibou_?"

"Pretty well… I'm about to begin Stage 2. It's a very delicate thing and I'm sure you can grasp why."

"Sure thing."

Eisei had come to talk with Kuroban and he looked amused while Kuroban had a grin on his face.

"But it's surprising that you've advanced so much in just 5 days."

"I guess I got the hang of it, yeah."

"Are you keeping that somewhere out of Dullahan's snooping?"

"Yeah. Only you and I know about it at the time being… Along with your conspirer… Have you kept Urateido out?"

"For the time being…"

"Good. Tell him that there's something being worked upon but he should pretend your conspirer is a separate person."

"Roger, Capt'n."

"I heard to the broadcast… It was an interesting device: not displaying the monster…"

"Yeah. Hey. Who's that?" Eisei suddenly looked at the doors.

"Huh? Ah! Crap! Too late!" Kuroban gasped.

"I couldn't tell anything apart: it was extremely blurry like a 3D image seen without those glasses…" He frowned.

"It's some weird thing which the "Ultimate Orb" has been producing as of late but I can't isolate the source… I dunno if it's because of a hacking incident time ago or not…" Kuroban admitted with a sigh and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh. But it ain't dangerous?"

"Not for the time being, I'd say…"

"By the way… Urateido came back pretty shaken."

"Why?"

"He met Andy."

"And the Ryuusei Form?"

"Yeah. He swears that Andy looked like he could kill him and not regret it at all."

"Bloody hell." Kuroban gasped.

"And Urateido ain't a chicken, mind you! He's a tough guy who can be ruthless when the situation calls for it… The thing opened a crater and he was half-buried inside of it: he escaped with only 5 HP out of 1500 HP left and ya should know that despite exchanging attacks earlier Andy didn't wince or look like they had any effect despite that he _did_ lose about 100, 120 HP." Eisei described.

"He must be trained to withstand pain."

"Sure thing…"

"Ah! There it is again! Che! It vanished again!" Kuroban rushed towards the doors but found nothing there.

"Whoa! That was fast: it can't last even 4 seconds!"

"I gotta run a deeper scan of the kernel, damn it."

"It is me or I saw a glint of gold on the figure's head?"

"Gold on the head…? Then it isn't the guy who hacked me… Wait a min: did you say a glint of gold?" Kuroban seemed to frown.

"Well… Yeah… That's the feeling I got."

"… Hmmm… Then maybe… I gotta check it out, yeah. We'll talk later, Gray, first I want to tackle this enigma."

_Could it be…? Hmmm… It wouldn't be crazy yet… Weird…_

11:01 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Today I got a rather cool song… Wanna try it?"

"Sure."

Netto and Kuroshion had been making out in the bed and now Kuroshiro climbed out and engaged a playlist he'd made with his laptop.

"_Mitternacht! Mitternacht!"_

"Mitternacht, by E Nomine!" Kuroshiro grinned.

Netto, in the meanwhile, sat up on the bed and rubbed his cock to get it hard: he gripped Kuroshiro and sat him down so that his cock would go into his insides: Kuroshiro closed his eyes and looked ecstatic as he slowly descended until he hit the base.

"Get ready." Netto grinned.

He began to move him up and down along his cock while he helped Kuroshiro rub his own cock.

"_Wenn die Gondeln traeuer tragen und es halt der Toten Klagen tief im Nacken des Grauen sitzt… Wenn die Uhr beggint zu schlagen kalte, dichte Nebeleschwaden berürh dicht sacht… Mitternacht!__" _

"Netto – kun!"

Kuroshiro went off and stained his own upper body and torso with his cum: some of it entered his mouth and then his inner muscles gripped around Netto's cock.

"Oriol!"

He also went off and overfilled his lover's insides with his own release while some of it slid down his cock: Netto laid face-up on the bed with Kuroshiro on top of him.

"_Loca in ferma nocte… Loca in ferma nocte… Animae in nebula… Mitternacht! Media nox, obscura nox! Crudelitas animarum… Campana sonat… Duo decies… Mitternacht!_"

"Netto – kun…" Kuroshiro muttered.

"I see you need something to get back in shape…"

He used his fingers to pinch both of his nipples: Kuroshiro gasped and the sleepiness was shaken off him.

"W-whoa!" He uttered.

Netto began to thrust in and out of Kuroshiro's insides again.

"_Media nox, obscura nox! Crudelitas animarum… Campana sonat… Duo decies… __Mi~tterna~cht! Gefriert das Blurt dir in Adern schnürt dir die Angst die Kehle zu hörst du dein Herz und die Glocken… schlagen… Ist est Nacht… Mitternacth!_"

Kuroshiro began to use his right hand to rub his own cock and closed his eyes: he felt how Netto was using his fingers to pinch him on several spots to tease him.

"P-please… Netto – kun… I can't handle it…"

Netto added his hand over that of Kuroshiro and made him go quicker.

"Netto – kun!" Kuroshiro gasped.

He let out several spurts which stained his body and fell into his open mouth and his insides constricted again.

"Oriol!"

Netto also released and filled his boyfriend's insides with his cum.

"_Loca in ferma nocte… Loca in ferma nocte… Animae in nebula… Mitternacht!"_

Kuroshiro detached himself from Netto's cock, turned around, and hugged him.

"_Media nox, obscura nox! Crudelitas animarum… Campana sonat… Duo decies… Mi~tterna~cht!_"

"Oriol… It's your turn."

Kuroshiro stuffed his cock into Netto's insides and began to move in and out, watching Netto's ecstasy face.

"… _Mitternacth! Loca in ferma nocte… Animae in nebula… Media nox! Obscura nox! Crudelitas animarum… Media nox! Obscura nox! Ist est Nacth… M~itterna~cht! Media nox! Obscura nox! Campana sonat…! Mi~tterna~cht! Media nox…! Obscura nox! Duo decies… Mi~tterna~cht!_"

"Ah… Ah… Netto – kun… Do you like it?"

"Great, Oriol… Keep at it…"

Netto began to rub his own cock while Kuroshiro kept on moving in and out: he released and stained Kuroshiro's body and his: some of the spurts entered their mouths while Netto's inner muscles gripped Kuroshiro's cock.

"Netto – kun…!"

He also released thus overfilling his lover's insides: he collapsed on top of his chest and panted from the effort done.

"_Media nox, obscura nox! Crudelitas animarum… Campana sonat… Duo decies…_" There was a creepy laughter sound before the song ended.

"Whoa… It sure was creepy… Ya could play it for Halloween…"

"Sure thing…"

"Alright… What have you found out about the robot?" Netto asked.

"Not much apart from what the JSDF deduced on contact… It must be armed, though! Let's hope Kuroban won't use to bombard any city or facility…"

"Yeah. Let's finish it." Netto grinned.

They both rubbed their cocks together and moaned in ecstasy: they soon released and stained both of them before they licked the liquid off their bodies and shared a passionate kiss.

"Oriol! I never could get tired of making out with you."

"Thank you, Netto – kun."

"Of course, remember our pact… We won't play _S&M_ games with each other anymore. It'd be not respecting the ordeal Hikawa – kun had to go through… We don't want him to suffer anymore."

"I know, Netto – kun. True love doesn't need those things."

"Heh, heh! Well said."

Kuroshiro suddenly hugged Netto and placed his head over his shoulder: Netto grinned and hugged him too.

"You feel so warm, Netto – kun…! I like this feeling!"

"You're also warm and soft, Oriol. You're my perfect lover: do you remember? I was the guy who firstly stuffed a cock into your ass back in March 2009! I'd been building up attraction for you and it suddenly exploded in that meeting: your face, your voice… They turned me on and I wanted to have them for me! I did you there, on your sofa… Saito – niisan exploded too and got Legato… It took a whole week for you to summon the courage to ask of me to let you try it out!" Netto grinned.

"I remember… Yeah… I took a while because… Well… I felt disoriented by the experience and I wasn't sure if I'd be harming you, see… But I fnally decided that if you'd enjoyed it then I could do it…" Kuroshiro blushed.

"Heh, heh, heh. You've got a suave and smooth body… And I like the size of your cock: it's about three inches thicker than mine and the sensation is unrivaled!"

"G-guess so, Netto – kun…" He blushed again.

"You feel like I praise ya too much? Don't worry!"

"Ah! Eh… T-thanks…"

"Heh, heh, heh. Mabe you need more!"

"E~H! More?"

Netto suddenly pulled the covers over them and resumed having sex…

11:13 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Oh… It felt great, Legato…"

"I'm glad to hear it, Saito – kun."

Legato and Saito had also been making out in their room: Saito was on top of Legato and having Legato's large and thick cock inside of him: he looked in ecstasy and Legato was massaging his back.

"I needed this… By the way… Did you see how I beat that cheap bird to a pulp?" Saito commented before asking with a smile.

"Quite cheap. He obviously didn't read Dr. López's guide."

"Oh… You want more of it, huh?" Saito grinned.

"Yeah. You've read me." Legato admitted.

"Then I'll give to you." Saito smiled.

He rubbed his cock and aimed it towards Legato's face: Legato helped stimulate him by using his fingers to pinch around his nipples: Saito soon closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Legato…!" He gasped.

He came to and filled Legato's awaiting mouth with his own release before he collapsed on top of him: his inner muscles closed and Legato went off too thus filling his insides: Saito felt some of it slid out and down Legato's cock.

"Let's go for the six-nine." Saito suggested.

"I was about to suggest the same thing." Legato admitted.

They both assumed the six-nine positions: Saito began to take Legato's large cock into his mouth while Legato did the same with Saito's own so they kept at it until they released.

"Heh, heh!"

"Heh. Bring it on."

Saito positioned himself on top of Legato and they began a passionate kiss while rubbings their cocks together until they came to: they broke apart from their kiss while having a string of saliva linking them.

"I remember how I jumped into you… You were startled that Netto had suddenly seized Oriol but when I began to make love to you then you got dragged into that and forgot about it… You sure had been waiting too because you replied to my first try with your first try on that very day but Oriol took a week to reply."

"I know, my cute Saito – kun." Legato replied as he caressed his right cheek.

"Yeah… They always said I was cute but I didn't understand it until I began making out with you… Now I believe I should be told I'm damned horny, see. I dunno why people have this visceral hatred for guy-on-guy and girl-on-girl: both must be fun anyway!" Saito shrugged.

"Manias." Legato summed up.

"More like selfishness."

"Why don't we talk about something more cherry?"

"Such as?"

"The new _Legend of Zelda_ game which is coming this fall… They just announced two days ago that it's coming out on November the 23rd this same year!" Legato smiled.

"Oh yeah! And the demon in the E3 with that "Demon Tribe Chief Girahimu" guy looked cool: he appears to be a though to beat first boss, for once! That scene in which he displays his annoyance was executed flawlessly… His dialogue is intriguing too… But that scene was… "Because of that… I now feel… Rabidly! Overwhelmingly! Vehemently - DISGUSTED!"…Now! That was brilliant!"

"Sure thing. If he's the Tribe Chief then there's gonna be a higher authority out there, I'd say. His design was well done and he has a good voice actor for the combat scenes…"

"And speaking of games… _Metal Gear Solid: Rising_ continues to progress and still looks cool insofar… But I think it won't be ready until next year, 2012, because, you know, normal MGS games take 3-4 years until they're released… And this is something new and daring… But it gives Raiden a lot of room to develop his personality…" Saito smiled.

"We'll have to wait and see."

"By the way! Are you sensible here?"

Saito suddenly pulled Legato's nipples and he gasped: Saito got a broad grin and suddenly began to rub them by placing his fingers in a "scissors" shape while moving them and pinching them from above and below: Saito spotted how Legato's cock began to get hard so he quickly seized it and began to suck it while gripping Legato's balls: Legato moaned while Saito calmly set himself a pace.

"Sa… Saito – kun...! I didn't expect you to be… so hungry!"

Saito merely shrugged and kept at it: Legato's moans climbed in volume and Saito kept on increasing the pace until Legato released: Saito took the cock out his mouth and used his fingers to lubricate them: he then began to slide them across his body and he looked amused at the sensation: Legato looked on, surprised.

"Saito – kun?"

"Hmmm… It felt good. The Ryuusei Form demanded a lot of energy on my part too and I felt I needed to supply it somehow… And doing this makes me feel energized…" He giggled.

"Maybe we need to check its program…" Legato muttered.

"What… You don't want me being the sex-hungry guy?"

"Huh! W-well… When you put it that way…! Oi! What are you…?"

"I haven't had enough yet! I want more of your cock in my ass!"

Saito suddenly pulled the covers over him and Legato too and Legato began to moan while Saito giggled…

11:29 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum, hum… That "Play God" song rocks… Huh?"

Zero was working with several holographic screens of data inside of the _sancta sanctorum_ or the supercomputer's room and listening to music until a new screen with red borders popped out thus calling for his attention.

"The warehouse's anti-intruder system…?" He muttered.

Live CCTV footage came in: six silhouettes could be seen close to the warehouse and obviously looking toward the building: it was hard to make them out with the brightness, but they looked like _ninja_ men dressed in black with balaclavas and IR goggles.

"Those are no cheap ruffians… Who the hell are they?" Zero wondered aloud after making a conclusion.

The figures nodded to each other and ran away all of a sudden.

"I don't like the looks of that. I better issue a warning. I guess Kuroshiro must be playing his video games with Hikari Jr… I'd better warn Mr. Shade." Zero muttered aloud.

He opened another screen and a digital keyboard appeared: Zero punched a number and a "CALLING" symbol showed up onscreen: President Hades appeared on screen, seemingly surprised.

"Mr. Zero! Is something the matter?" He assumed.

"It'd seem so, Mr. President… Six _ninja_ – like figures were staking out the warehouse. They've run away already but I didn't like the looks of them. They didn't seem to be either _amateurs_, cosplaying fans or cheap ruffians… They all acted like pros. They probably aren't mercenaries, either. Most of them are scared of our reputation."

"Hum… It's indeed worrisome. We should try to reinforce vigilance and warn all members who come in and out to carefully check their surroundings. They might be hoping to catch someone by surprise and use them as ransom for access codes…"

"That was my idea. We should assign one Navi to keep vigilance over at the warehouse. It would make a good enough deterrence." Zero suggested.

"It's easy to solve, then. I'll look for a candidate. Have a good morning, Mr. Zero." Hades replied.

The screen was disconnected and Zero seemed to frown although his face kept on being immobile.

"Just who were they?" He wondered.

He shrugged and kept working until another alarm rang out: he fumed and brought up a screen displaying Colonel standing in a white corridor somewhere in the Cyber World.

"That guy's Colonel, right? He found the entrance to the Cyber World! Are those guys hired by them…? Nah. I don't think they'd go for something as silly as _ninja_…"

"… Hum. Barrel. Can you see this?"

"Yeah. No surprise: the super-computer is occupied 24/7."

"Too quiet… I don't like this silence."

"Hmpf. Then I'll give you music. _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_, VS _Daimaou_ Ganondorf… The final battle…"

"I heard some music now." Colonel reported.

"Maybe Zero EXE is close by."

"Not close by, you morons… In the real world… Let's give them a little surprise, though…" Zero muttered under his breath.

He brought up a menu and did something with it: a laughing voice rang out along with the roar of a monster.

"A white dragon with blue eyes…!" Colonel gasped.

"Yeah… The "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"…" Zero muttered while sounding somewhat amused.

"… Last "Blue-Eyes"! Let that foolish decaying noble listen to their "requiem"! Direct Attack to the Player! Burst Stream of Destruction! Hmpf! A mouse is, after all, a mouse. They have no right to win over me, the king of animals! Heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah! Wah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Ugro~h! That thing just took out all but 1 of my HP!"

"Impossible!"

"Not impossible! This guy's Attacking Power is 3000 Points! And you're a Warrior-Tribe Monster in Face-Up Attack Position whose Attacking Power is 2500! But in Net Navi terms… That means that this thing can deplete the whole of your HP in one blow! Call me a hacker and whatever: I had all rights to defend our territory from invaders!" Zero announced into the Cyber World.

"Damn you! You want war? We'll bring it to you!"

"Nobody will wage a war against the bringers of stability: try getting around to be approved by the CIA, DIA, FBI, NRO, NSA, DARPA and the military plus Capitol Hill!" Zero inwardly grinned.

"Sinner. Depart these lands. Now."

"Ah! Boss. Glad ya dropped by… Tell them where the exit is at, will you, Boss?"

Slur had showed up there and Colonel now looked nervous while Slur directed a cold and hostile glare at him: Colonel cursed under his breath and ran off while Slur formed a smug smile next.

"Stray souls. Hope you find the way back to your bodies…"

"Well said, Boss. Come back, Blue-Eyes. You might be useful to keep mice at bay from now on… Heh, heh, heh." Zero chuckled.

"I will be returning. Let us prepare the warp trap soon too."

"Roger, Boss. I'll work on it."

_But then again… Who are those _ninja_ guys and what do they want?_


	20. Chapter 20: Buccaneers

**Chapter 20: Buccaneers**

22:52 PM (Japan Time), Friday July the 19th…

"… Current distance from target: 93 meters. Over."

"Good. Keep at it. Over."

"Roger."

_Purgatory_ was stationed on its usual spot: the fortress had almost no lights on except for a few ones in the deck and the taller tower: six silent small cylinder-shaped objects floated along the current and stopped when they were parallel to the ship's left flank: the covers opened and the six mysterious _ninja _men stood up from the insides of them.

"Start operation." One of them whispered.

"Roger."

They took out magnetic grips with cable which they used to attach it to the hull and climb along it: they spotted an open porthole in the first under deck floor and had a look inside: it was Leon's room.

"We should get inside to get through here. This one doesn't seem to have a Navi." One of them suggested.

"Roger."

They quickly snuck inside and two of the men pulled off the covers: before Leon could react, they took out one of their cables and tied it around his wrists, elbows, and shoulders: another ripped out part of the sheets to improvise a blindfold and a gag.

"There. No – one will give out the alarm." One of them announced.

"Two of you: stay here. We're going to check the ship." Another ordered.

"Roger."

The other four ones headed out while one of the two remaining ones booted up Leon's PC and began to browse around it but didn't seem to find anything extraordinary there.

"Is there anything vital or important?" His accomplice asked.

"Nope. There's just the usual stuff and a blog… There's nothing particular about it." The man replied.

Leon was, of course, wide awake, and hearing to everything. He felt very nervous.

_Sieg! Don't tell me these are people from _Shunoros_!_ He accused him.

_No! I told them about the heavy security and admitted that it wasn't worth it. And they're totally honest with me. It must be another party. _

_But… Just who could it be? As far as I know no foe had ever managed to locate _Purgatory _before…_

_How did they get in?_ Sieg asked.

_Huh? Ah. Through the porthole… I should've kept it closed but I felt way too hot. _

_Hmmm… Somethin' tells me they've come either swimming or with some kind of vehicle… Do you hear if their footsteps sound strange?_ Sieg deduced before asking.

_No. They don't sound like they're wet to begin with. They're extremely silent! _Leon replied.

_I'd rather not panic… Someone is bound to notice. Remember: they must be trying to access the supercomputer, so I'm sure Zero will spot 'em through the CCTV cameras…_

_Let's hope so…_

_If not then…_

_What? Do you have a plan?_

_Tell them the way to the deck and hope Cosmo Man spots them like a Shadow Moses sentry…_

_Oh come on. Don't start with MGS references but that isn't a bad idea: let's save it as a last resource plan, though._

23:03 PM (Japan Time)…

"… No dice… All of the doors are password-protected. We have the password of the room we came in through but that "master password" doesn't seem to work for the leaders' rooms or their office rooms. It was to be expected, though."

"Che. Let's try to find the supercomputer, then."

Two of the men silently ran down the corridor and began to descend the flight of stairs leading to Zero's corridor entrance when one tapped his partner's shoulder: they backed up a bit.

"Chut! Stop! There…! CCTV cameras…!" One of them warned.

"Huh! They almost caught me… We can't break through such a door with our current equipment and that access system over there… It seems to work with biometric clearances…" The other muttered while using the IR goggles to zoom into it.

"Only the leaders must have such clearance. Let's pull back and meet back with the others." His partner advised.

"Yeah. I know."

"These two rooms are open, though… Let's inspect them."

"Sure…"

Both ran into the VR room the snipers used and looked around as if trying to understand what it did: they found an instruction booklet in a shelf and one began to flip through it at random.

"Some VR system to practice sniping…"

"Yeah. I'd heard they had two snipers onboard…"

"It'd seem it's pretty advanced and can be customized to simulate a lot of experiences… But I'd rather not try to turn it on in case it makes noise and we bring attention to us…"

"What will we do with the kid we surprised in their room?"

"Good question. The capsules only have room for one: but we could stuff them in one and one of us would be riding atop the thing: it's only a 10 minute crossing. We could use them as hostage and demand the codes for the "system"… The Controller would agree."

"Sounds like a good idea but I'd save it up: let's try finding if there's an emergency entrance or exit into that room…"

"Sure. Maybe we could try the room opposite the corridor." The lead one suggested.

Both men nodded and they replaced the manual before entering the training room: one of them checked the boxes.

"Berettas, clips, 3D goggles…"

"This seems to be some kind of shooting range or target practice room from the looks of it…"

"Oi! Guys! Found anything?" Someone asked over the radio.

"Not much. The super-computer's entrance is blocked off with a huge door which not even plastic explosive could blow…" One of the two men replied with a sigh.

"Was to be expected… I'm sure it's the spot with more safety in this whole gargantuan ship…"

"We've found the cafeteria ourselves and the kitchen… There's the cargo elevator to come to the deck but we don't dare activate it in case it's noisy and brings up the attention of the sentries…"

"Wise move. Nothing over here either… Let's go back to the room and question the kid."

"Alright."

"But let's not beat them too much either: just scare them with the _katana_ and they'll confess on the spot…"

"Fair enough… We're not here to kill anyone either. The sooner the better so let's move out."

23:11 PM (Japan Time)…

"Huh? What was that sound…?"

Cosmo Man had been doing vigilance when he'd heard a series of small sounds like a soft object hitting the hull: intrigued, he leaned over the left flank handrail and spotted the strange vehicles.

"By all the Supernovas…! What are those? Six of them… And Zero was talking about six _ninja_ men in the mainland… They found us? How did they get inside? Hmmm?" Cosmo Man realized before wondering and spotting something.

He'd spotted Leon's open porthole and one of the _ninja_ men looking out and down, also to check the nature of the sound.

"Don't worry. It's just our vehicles hitting the hull." He told his accomplice.

"Luckily enough it's a very soft sound. Most people wouldn't hear it." The other sounded like he was shrugging.

"It's just as I thought… They've targeted Leon because he sleeps alone. I'm so going to kick 'em out." Cosmo Man grumbled.

He materialized a Mini – Bomb Battle Chip and threw it as far as he could: it hit the water and made a small jet of water shoot out.

"What was that?" The _ninja_ popped his head out again.

Cosmo Man silently jumped over the handrail and dived towards the man: he grabbed him and pulled him out of the cabin.

"Wha!"

Cosmo Man then rectified his position and used his abilities as a Navi to cancel the gravity around him and float some centimeters above the water.

"Who are you people?" He demanded.

"Ah! We've been found out!" The man gasped.

"Damn! Take this!"

The other man jumped out with his _katana_ unfolded and diving towards Cosmo Man's back: Cosmo Man merely waved his right hand and shot a small copy of Uranus at the man thus knocking his blade away: the man attached himself to the hull using a magnetic soil on his boots.

"Hey! Where did you two go off to?" A third voice called out.

"Scram! We've been found out!" The man attached to the hull called out.

He took out a flash bang grenade and threw into the air, blinding Cosmo Man: the man on his arms escaped and all of them jumped inside of their vehicles, lowering the covers and igniting their engines before they shot away into the open sea.

"By all the…! I'll have to report this first thing in the morning… Let's see what's happened to Leon."

Cosmo Man floated up and entered the cabin: he immediately spotted Leon, who was still immobilized, gagged and blindfolded.

"Leon! Hang in there."

Cosmo Man took out a Sword Battle Chip and carefully cut through the cable: he then used his own hands to remove the improvised gag and blindfold.

"Ah! Cosmo Man – san… Thanks goodness! I was so scared…!" Leon sighed in relief.

"Who were they?" Cosmo Man asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. They just came in and they quickly immobilized me. However… Something tells me they were not of _Shunoros_. They sounded way too adult." Leon summarized.

"Indeed. And I don't know, either." Cosmo Man admitted while sighing in defeat.

"I don't also. They had no marks or anything on their clothes." Zero's voice came through his radio.

"You spotted them?" Cosmo Man asked.

"Yeah. They were trying to find out how to enter the supercomputer room: they retreated but I managed to catch sigh of them as they walked away. I was about to ring you up." Zero admitted.

"Luckily they won't be coming back anymore. I don't believe them to be so idiotic." Cosmo Man suggested.

"That's obvious." Zero replied.

"Huh? Excuse me, Cosmo Man – san. This cable's end grip has a serial number on it… Maybe it could help trace it down?" Leon suggested while holding out.

"Excellent! Take note, Zero: it goes like this…" Cosmo Man smiled and dictated a long string to Zero.

"I'll be making extra hours. Maybe we can have a name and an idea of who tried to target us this time by the morning." Zero replied.

"The glass on the portholes is bullet-proof so they can't break it open from the outside. I'm going to keep it closed for safety, Leon. If you feel hot then there's the AC system." Cosmo Man told him.

"Good night, Cosmo Man – san." Leon told him.

"Good night."

Cosmo Man stepped out and locked the door behind him while Leon tried to fall asleep again.

_Good job at spottin' that detail, Holmes!_ Sieg sarcastically congratulated.

_Leave – me –alone. _Leon grumbled.

_Sure. But at least Cosmo Man, Super Man's eternal hated rival, saved your cute face, eh?_

_Super Man's eternal hated rival? Cosmo Man – san? Oh come on! You're inventing stuff out of the blue AGAIN!_

_Tee, heh, heh. About 15 days left, Mr. Universal Truth!_

_Won't those 15 days EVER PASS?_

23:20 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hmmm… Well. This stuff is made by one of those military-affiliated conglomerates… And they seem to have sold a lot of it to several parties, too… JSDF Navy, JSDF Air Force, JSDF Army… Huh? The KCK is in the list, too? Hmmm…! This reeks."

Zero had managed to narrow down the producer of the cable with the magnetic grip: the screen readout made it clear that six of them had been sold to the KCK a month ago.

"Six of them… It's too perfect to be a coincidence… That's strange, though… Chief Sorodo of the Net Police is a former KCK man… He'd heard of such a thing from his successor… Unless this was set up by someone without authorization from the higher – ups… The only one who could arrange for such a thing would have to be a high-ranking officer… Let's see…"

Zero began accessing archives and check lists of personnel: his eyes kept on being immobile but one could imagine them jumping from line to line while scanning.

"General Otoreda… Known for endless discussions about the need for the KCK to secure more control over society… Old-school… Imperialist… He's currently in a San Francisco conference with some DIA colleagues… This man's profile matches perfectly. He'd be the kind to use the System as a "Great Firewall" like Choina does with its own infrastructure… You're cornered, fella." Zero read aloud before chuckling.

He suddenly stepped back and formed the shape of pistols with his fingers while pretending to be spinning them around.

"Major Ocelot would like to try out your luck with his Sharo Roulette games, see… Why don't you go and vent off in some Izu beach to get some tan and look appealing to your fans? Huh? Heh, heh, heh. Tonight I feel pretty sarcastic. Let's send some messages and start up the gears: they'll soon find out that they're not as untraceable as they believed… Too bad you left the magnetic hook behind! But no use crying over spilled milk, you spoiled kids… Zero has come to teach you not to be bad boys!"

07:58 AM (Japan Time), Saturday July the 20th…

"… Good morning."

"Good morning, sir."

Chief Sorodo Tantokan of the Net Police's Cyber CID stepped into his office after being greeted by his secretary.

He was a man on his late forties or early fifties who had blackish hair and whose face was clearly shaven yet he had a sharp profile to it as if indicating he was like a restrained force which could sweep through everything: his eyes' irises were brown.

He wore a simple black suit over a shirt, a bluish tie, pants and shoes and appealed to be around a meter and eighty tall.

"Ah! Sir… The current director of the KCK was asking for you, sir. He claimed it was of an urgent nature." The secretary reported.

"Is that so? Then I shall call him back."

Chief Sorodo sat behind his desk and picked the phone: he dialed a number and waited.

"Chief Sorodo? I am sorry if it's too early for you…" A man apologized.

"Do not be concerned, Mr. Director. What's going on?"

"We may have a headache running lose." The Director warned.

"… General Otoreda?" Chief Sorodo sighed.

"Indeed. He sent six black ops agents to infiltrate _Purgatory_ this night. One of them left his magnetic grip cable behind and they've been able to deduce the authorship thanks to its serial number."

"That man… Why hasn't anyone told him to quit it already?" He grumbled in clear annoyance.

"I do not know. It'd seem he's got sympathizers in the DIA… McCarthy age followers… I am sure you see what I'm getting at." The Director added with a sigh.

"What in the…! He wants Japan to become a replica of Choina with restrictions on the Internet and hijacking the "System" to monitor all citizens?" Chief Sorodo gasped.

"Indeed. I tried to have him detained but he's on San Francisco. And I'm sure he'll sure realize he's been found out. The headache is what to do with his Ameroupe sympathizers…" The Director grumbled.

"… I'm sure we can ring up the Government and they'll try to warn the Ameroupe Government… That Oroteda fool… What a mess he's made this time around…" Chief Sorodo suggested before cursing.

"Truly, Chief, truly."

"Did they wreck anything or what?"

"From what I've heard they came in through an open porthole and immobilized the occupant of room: they then scanned the corridors and all but then one Navi found them and they pulled out: the room's occupant was unharmed."

"Phew. At least no – one got hurt."

"Yes. We should be grateful."

"Apart from that Otoreda imbecile… Are there any other imbeciles who still want to pull stunts like those?" He impatiently tapped the edge of the desk with his right hand's fingers.

"I'm not sure: I think we'll need to do some internal inspection. But I totally agree with you: Otoreda should've been told to quit. He's always discussing about the Article 3 in the Constitution and saying we should forcefully have the Okinawa bases shut and their soldiers repatriated to their cities…"

"That won't do. At all. That's why we've got to suppress the headache he is before he leads us into chaos. Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Otoreda… You imbecile! You'll be our doom yet!"

07:04 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Hullo, Dr. López. How's it goin'?"

"Good joke."

Eisei had walked into a lab-like room inside of the _Shunoros_ HQ: Kuroban was there, working on something using a computer linked a tall vertical metallic cylinder the walls of which were made of both metal and black colored glass: many pipes and wires were linked to it.

"It ought to be ready in about 15 days. I'm working into the delicate part, but, insofar, it's proceeding sans many problems. I don't think there'll be any problems." Kuroban replied with a smile.

"Perfect."

"By the way… Did you hear the news which my pet caught?"

"I did. It's amusing to hear that some KCK fellas managed to get onboard _Purgatory_. However, I'd rather not try it. Sieg warned me that there are some devices which project a burst of static designed to cancel our Denpa – Henkan forms. They developed it after examining my Link PET back when I was 'captured 'by 'em…"

"Indeed. Soon enough we'll jump to the new stage… People will be spooked out sans doubt."

"Heh, heh, heh. Rumble and shake goes Rumble – Shake the Vice Count of Counts." He laughed.

"Not bad."

"Thanks. Act! Climb to the mountain! Descend to the cave! Run across the lake! Go nowhere! Heh, heh, heh!"

"You feel cocky today too, eh?"

"Yeah! And… Ah! There, there! The figure!"

"What! Oh man! It escaped again! It couldn't have been 3 seconds even this time around!

Eisei gasped and had spotted the glitter of gold behind the capsule: Kuroban looked there but nothing was there anymore so he groaned in defeat.

"Is this figure teasing us?" Eisei wondered.

"Man. My scans can't find it: it's gotta have some kind of protection or ability to hide… And that's weird because there's only one user in the system and I've got admin privileges!"

"Yeah. Pretty weird, really. Don't you have a suspect?"

"I have one but it sounds like a red herring… Maybe it's something that hacker left behind and which only comes out from time to time: maybe it can read when I'm distracted and by the time I realize it's already gone, so…" Kuroban sounded unsure.

"There's something sneaky going on around here, yeah… What could be the figure's goal?"

"Dunno. Maybe it'll turn out to be someone unexpected, like some _anime_ rip-off, in the end to crush our speculation."

"Hmmm… That's a good point, yeah…"

"Smash it all! Crush it all!" Urateido laughed in the corridor.

"I think he's still having sequels: I'll try to calm him down before he takes harm, _aibou_."

"Go."

EIsei ran out while Kuroban sat on a nearby chair: he crossed his arms and looked thoughtful given his facial expression.

"OI! Urateido! Calm down, man! Don't you wanna look like a though guy to your buddies?" Eisei called out.

"Huh! Ah! Huh! Eh… Huh… Well… Y-yeah… Guess so…."

"Here. Let's go have some fresh morning air."

_What's that figure? What's their game?_

09:39 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh! It's obvious. He's up to somethin' sneaky again! Why that Enzan… He's gonna learn that the only choice left for him by now is - ME!"

"Yaito – sama…"

Ayanokouji Yaito had been sunbathing on her mansion's swimming pool: while she sported a one piece pink bath suit and a stew hat: she'd grown to about one meter and fifty in these 5 years.

"Tee, heh, heh."

She was enjoying her favorite strawberry milk while Glyde, her personal Net Navi, looked slightly exasperated.

"Yaito – sama!"

"What's up, Glyde?" Yaito asked.

"Yaito – sama. We have gone over this countless times… Could we not drop it? I am sure that Ijuiin – san must be busy enough with his Net Police Cyber CID duties…" Glyde suggested.

"Busy? Hah! He's got more free time than a gorilla, ya see! He's a lazy fellow!" Yaito put up a smug smile.

"Huh… Oh. By the way… There is a mail from your father, Yaito – sama, which has just come in." Glyde reported.

"From daddy? What does he say?"

"He's coming tonight and wants to see if you have done the tests he entrusted you with, Yaito – sama." Glyde reported.

"But of course I did them. Heh, heh, heh!" Yaito giggled.

Her Link PET rang.

"Huh? Who is calling me, Glyde?" Yaito asked.

"Unidentified number… Encrypted. I don't like the looks of it!"

"Hmmm! Aha! I know! It must be Kage – kun pulling a prank on me! Patch it through!" Yaito smiled.

"Roger."

Yaito picked the Link PET and smiled.

"Hullo, Kage – kun! What's up?" She asked.

"Where does Kage Miquel live at?" A distorted voice questioned.

"Stop with the joke: I know it's you. Tee, heh, heh! You were so nice and all but we got worried when ya vanished in Houston two years ago: who'd said it you'd end up being such a cool fella afterwards?"

"Where does Kage Miquel live at?" The voice asked again.

"… You're not Kage – kun, then? How would you know my number? Only my classmates have it. Unless… You're not gonna tell me you're Urateido Samuel!" Yaito frowned and gasped.

"No. We can find any number." The voice corrected.

"Hmm… KCK, then?" She assumed.

"H-how in the…?" The voice uttered.

"Your own reply gave ya away. What's the matter? I've never snooped where I haven't been asked to." Yaito grinned.

"I asked it twice." The voice replied.

"Where does Kage – kun live at? You didn't bother to check his school registers from when he was my classmate?" Yaito raised an eyebrow.

"We did. He used to live in one apartment during that year but moved out on the summer. We do know he's not a permanent resident of _Purgatory_ too. So? Where is he now? It'd better for you to cooperate."

"First of all: I knew he'd had to go to Houston to take care of his godfather two years ago. Second: if he moved out then I didn't know. Third: I know Chief Sorodo of the Net Police's Cyber CID was an ex-KCK man but he never questions the motives of Golden Star. So? Are you really KCK?"

"Yaito – sama: this is dangerous…!" Glyde whispered.

"Or are you really some of those neo-empire-age people?" Yaito looked unimpressed.

"… Crap." The voice grumbled.

"Aha-ha! Then you don't have authority to do this, either. I'm sure your bosses will tell you to go meet Bert Saxby in Las Vegas…"

"Bert Saxby. Perfect. We'll ask of him, then."

The call ended in an abrupt manner and Yaito giggled.

"Ask out of Bert Saxby… Hah! You silly dudes… Glyde! Blacklist this number so that they can't ring me again." Yaito grinned before ordering Glyde.

"Roger, Yaito – sama. Ooyama – san is calling."

"Dekao? Hah! I'll beat him yet. Connect him!"

"Yo! Yaito! I beat Hey Lo in Secret Mode!"

"Nope! First! It's named Halo! H – A – L – O! And second: there's no "Secret Mode" unless ya mean "Legendary" difficulty. And third: which one? There are 6 of them!"

"E~H? But I thought that there was just one which was fashionable and the ultimate one!"

"Nope! There are 6 and an upcoming 7th! You moron! The reason it continues despite the whole deal being 10 years old by now is because they keep on making games! You nitwit! So next time check out something named WIKIPEDIA! You lazy ass-hole!"

"NO WAY! A guy is…!"

"Cut them off, Glyde!"

"OI! YAITO! I'M NOT DONE YET! A GUY IS…! CLICK!"

"Hmpf! A girl can be smarter than cha! Gorilla man! Hmpf!"

10:50 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Let's head over to _Purgatory_. I'm worried about the news."

"I'm worried too, Miquel - kun. We gotta find a solution soon."

Kage and Andy (dressed in his civilian clothes) entered an underground parking and walked along the aisles until they spotted their black Toyota parked there: Kage suddenly tensed and reached for his gun while making some gestures with his fingers to Andy, who nodded.

"One!"

Kage shot towards a corner and hit something which collapsed into the ground with a THUD sound.

"Two!"

Andy spun around and kicked a silhouette which was jumping towards him on the stomach and forcing the air out of it and knocking it out, too: Another two headed in pairs towards both Kage and Andy.

"Three and four!"

Kage merely inclined his body backwards, spun around his axis with his right foot, and shot two precise shots thus knocking out the two assaulters at the same time.

"Five and six!"

Andy, on the other hand, ducked and used his elbow to hit one of the attackers' jaw and knocking it into the ground: he then spun around using his right foot while his left foot hit the right side of another attackers' torso, knocking it out, too.

"Three each. _Fifty-fifty_. Not bad, Andy."

"Thanks. By Moran! It's the _ninja_ horde."

Tthe six of them had been incapacitated in less than three minutes and neither of them looked tired: they then looked at the knocked out enemies and recognized them.

"Let's call the police." Kage grinned.

"Sure. Give me the gun and I'll place some to nap."

Andy began to knock them out while Kage spoke with someone over the PET: he cut the call but then another one came in.

"Miquel!"

"Why. Ooyama – kun. Been a while. Hikari – kun told you my number, then?"

"I can beat to Hey Lo!"

"Which one?"

"There's only one! The ultimate one! Dekao – sama says so!"

"Microsoft, Bungie, and tens of thousands of fans disagree." Kage calmly argued back.

"NO WAY! I'm the king of the world!"

"Ooyama – kun. Check your head. You've got a problem there!"

"WHAT? Bow before the king!"

"Dekao!"

"Yikes! Mom!"

"What's wrong with you now? Too many films and games! I'll hide them and you're going to do exercise 3 hours a day from now! My word: they've messed with your head! Yaito – chan was right: there's something named Wikipedia so check things before boasting about them! You can't speak like that to a friend! Period!" Someone yelled off-screen in a rush: it was obvious they were fed up.

"NO WAY~!"

"Way! I'm your mom and I decide what's best for you! You're a compulsive serial liar and that WILL END!"

"No, mom!"

The line went dead and Kage sighed in defeat while Andy did the same and rolled his eyes: a police van came in and some policemen cuffed the _ninja_ to bring them into the van.

"Thanks for the helping hand, as always. We'll hand these to the respective KCK authorities."

"Alright, sir."

"Did you record the fight?" One young officer asked.

"The CCTV cameras must've spotted them: this must be how they found us, by looking up if this car was registered as being parked in a public parking with the usual fee…" Andy admitted.

"I see. Fair enough."

"Let's go!"

The policemen came out while Kage and Andy grinned as they climbed into their car: they drove out too and then Kage's PET rang again.

"MIQUE~L! I'M NOT DONE YET! I'LL BEAT YOU YET!"

"Ooyama – kun. Be reasonable."

"EMPEROR OOYAMA!"

CLONG!

"OW! MOM!"

"There! Maybe this will snap you out of it: out of the home and don't come back until the evening! No lunch today! Go!"

"NO WAY!"

CLONG!

"MOM! CLICK!"

"This is starting to look up some M&F comic book."

"Yeah. Ironies of life, I guess."

11:03 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Meiru – chan… Someone is contacting you. The call is encrypted and untraceable."

"Huh? Who could it be?"

Meiru had been sitting next to a table in an outdoor café and having a _cappuccino_.

Today she sported a larger size of the clothes she'd used to sport when she was in elementary school: the blue best over a long-sleeved shirt, a pink knee-long skirt, stockings and pink shoes.

"No idea…" Roll looked worried.

"Hmmm… Let's hear to what they have to say." Meiru decided.

"Alright…"

Meiru put on headphones to make sure no-one else could listen in.

"Where does Kage Miquel live at?" The distorted voice questioned.

"Dunno. Look it up on the ministry of habitation." Meiru shot back.

"We've done so. He moved two years ago. And we're sure you must know his current address." The voice replied.

"I don't and I don't give a cent for it. It's for his safety." Meiru replied.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The voice sounded sinister.

"I just got a mail about you people: the McCarty league. Or more like the Silly Old Fashioned League. Or the 1920s League. Pick whichever suits you most!" Meiru calmly told them.

"Psh." The voice grumbled.

"If you're men… Why don't you go and ask him face-to-face instead of bothering his former classmates? The "guilty by association" thing doesn't work in 'ere." Meiru told them.

"So be it." The voice sentenced.

"What idiots!" Roll fumed.

"Sure."

"MEIRU~!"

"Whoa! Dekao! What now?"

"BE MY WIFE~!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M THE EMPEROR OF JAPAN, EMPEROR…!"

CLONG!

"OUT I SAID! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT IT AGAIN YOU DISGRACED SON WHO ONLY BRINGS TROUBLE TO OUR HOUSEHOLD AND SHAME ON YOUR POOR FATHER!"

"Wha~h!"

"By all the… He's gone mad." Meiru cursed.

"Guts, guts! Roll – chan! Be Guts Man's wife! Guts!" Guts Man suddenly exclaimed.

"Nope! Go fetch yourself Madonna's Navi!" Roll fumed.

"No, guts!"

"Yes! And now get out or I'll have you arrested for bullying! Get out of my sight: I can't stand your gorilla intelligence! Do something useful instead of building up weight!" Roll snapped.

"Yikes! Guts! Guts, guts!"

"There goes the gorilla… Man! This town's gone crazy? The summer heat must have something to do with it, I swear!" Roll cursed.

"Don't tell me. Having Jennifer replace me is the weirdest thing which has ever happened here." Meiru annoyingly muttered.

"Sure thing… Men… How selfish!"

06:58 AM (California Time), Friday July the 19th…

"… How was it? Did you find that Bert Saxby man?"

"We did, but…"

Several unidentified persons were talking inside of an office somewhere with views to the San Francisco skyline.

"But what?" One of the persons asked.

"He's been dead ever since the 1960s… And he was a James Bond film secondary character to begin with…" Another of the persons admitted.

"Damn it! They tricked us!" The first person hissed.

"I've got rather bad news… This stuff has reached the HQ and the other guys… I'm sure that even the President will get to know about it soon enough…" Another person reported.

"Shit! We're in a mess. What happened to the men?" The first man questioned after hissing.

"They failed: the cops got them." Another summarized.

"By all the…! I can't believe that six pros battling against two show-offs would fail!"

"I'd rather say they were more cold-blooded… Setting that asides… We should scram before things spiral out of control…"

"Damn it! Let's scram, then." The first man agreed on it.

"Not so fast." Someone replied.

The four men in the room looked at the entrance to see a squad of policemen and their blood froze.

"You'll all under arrest for abuse of authority and acting out of orders: we have a special permit to arrest you."

"No way!"

"Way, gentlemen."

The policemen quickly rounded them up and they led them outside while another team came in to begin searching: the inspector dialed a number on a cell-phone.

"Superintendent, we've got them."

"Excellent. The White House was in a hurry: these men could've stirred up chaos, even."

"No wonder. They're McCarthy era fanatics."

"Hence why they wanted them to be rounded up…"

"What will happen with the Japanese officer?"

"He'll be extradited: his Government will judge him while a special White House investigation panel will take care of the DIA men but they will be relieved of their posts."

"Roger."

"Heh, heh, heh…" A voice suddenly burst into the line.

"Who goes there?"

"Mr. Anderson."

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Listen, Boss… You're gonna win the prize to the Competent Unnamed Secondary Character this year!

"W-w-w-w-WHAT?" He uttered.

"Who…?" The superintendent demanded.

"Your wife is going out with your cousin."

"WHA~T?"

"Kidding. See ya around, Mr. X."

"Hey! Wait! Who in the…? They're gone!"

"Who was that?"

13:08 PM (Japan Time), Saturday July the 20th…

"… Good news, you two. I just got confirmation that the men involved have been arrested and the plot crumbled."

"Phew!"

"Thank goodness!"

"That's good news, Oriol – sama!"

Kuroshiro (disguised as _Noir_) came into the room and closed the door before announcing the good news.

"The bad news…" Kage began.

"What?"

"Dekao."

"Ooyama – kun?" Kuroshiro wondered as he lowered the hood and frowned.

"He's gotten mad."

"Really?"

"He believes he's the Emperor of Japan, that he can shape reality to his taste and asked Meiru to marry him."

"Asked Sakurai – san to…! She shot him off, right?" Kuroshiro gasped as he asked.

"Obviously!"

"Phew."

"And his mom went mad too." Andy rolled his eyes.

"His mother?" Kuroshiro was surprised again.

"She hits him on the head with a frying pan."

"Sounds like something taken outta M&F even!" Legato muttered with obvious surprise.

"Totally. Don't ask me why." Andy sighed.

"There he comes again?" Kage cursed as the PET rang.

"Wait! That's Hikari Netto's PET."

"Fine."

He quickly turned off the "Face Camo", took it off with the bandana and put on his normal bandana while also storing the contacts: he replied to the call.

"NETTO~! I'LL BEAT YA AND ROCK MAN A MILLION TIMES! EMPEROR OOYAMA HAS RISEN TO POWER!"

"Miquel told me. Meiru told me. Yaito told me."

"What! Ah, the spoilers!" He grumbled.

"Where are you?" Netto calmly asked.

"In my throne!" He grinned.

"Ah. That's the hill overlooking the city, then." Netto deduced.

"They told you that too?" He groaned.

"No. It's the most obvious choice."

"Showdown! Here and now!"

"Sorry. That won't do."

"What!"

"I've quit, remember? I haven't done any serious battling in 4 years, you know. Try beating Andy first and then we'll talk."

"Guts Man! Go find Andy! Wherever the jerk is at!"

"You called?" Andy asked.

"What! You're there? So you're meeting!"

"Yeah. Did I say I ever deny that?"

"Dunno and I don't care! Go, Guts Man!"

"Guts! But… Where to? Guts?"

"Huh? Where to? To where Andy is at!"

"And where is Andy at, guts?"

"In his apartment!"

"Sorry, I moved out two years ago. But I won't give you my current address: it's for my safety, Ooyama – kun."

"You coward!"

"… Fine. Wait a min."

Andy suddenly came out of the camera and sat on a chair while picking his Golden Star PET: his holographic disguise reverted to show Saito and he simply stood quiet as an IR laser came out through the right eye and entered the PET: his eyes closed and Legato quickly picked the Link PET which he aimed at the laptop.

"… Here I am. Guts Man. But this will be quick. Holy Panel, Double Point, Holy Dream, Attack+30." Andy calmly announced in a row.

"GATTSU~!" Guts Man yelled as he was beaten by the combo.

"No way! Guts Man was beaten with such a crappy thing which wasn't even my Hyper Mega Cannon Program Advance?"

"There. Now you know that you stand no chance. I'm not the same Andy of 2 years ago. Bye-bye."

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE EMPEROR? I'LL HAVE YOUR NECK IN A SILVER PLATTER YET…! EMPEROR OOYAMA WILL SEE TO IT! A~H!"

"Yo. I passed my arm through him and he fainted: this guy's funny. See ya around soon! Heh, heh, heh."

"Lovely. Eisei now had him faint with some trick too." Legato sighed.

"This town's gone mad!" Kage cursed.


	21. Chapter 21: Rematch

**Chapter 21: Rematch**

13:13 PM (Japan Time), Wednesday July the 24th…

"… You think you're special, you do, I can see it in your eyes…"

"Heh, heh, heh! Good song. But let's focus on the hunt."

"Yeah. Oh look! There. Perfect."

"Hey. No grudge, right?"

"No. No grudge… Just thrill."

"Fair enough."

Kage had come into a "Game Center" and had been humming a song until he spotted Eisei heading for the restrooms: he entered them too and hid inside of one empty stall: he waited until he heard the flushing of an adjacent stall and Eisei came out.

"Candy, candy, bittersweet candy~…" He hummed.

He washed his hands and dried them before he headed towards the entrance: Kage discreetly waited until he mixed in with the crowd to slip inside and hold his gun forward while inside of his raincoat's right pocket: he soon stepped behind Eisei and pressed the gun's barrel against his back: Eisei slowly looked over his shoulder.

"Hullo." He greeted.

"Been a while, huh?" Eisei grinned.

"Yeah. How about a fairer showdown?" He suggested.

"Sure. _Aibou_ didn't approve of the first." Eisei shrugged.

"Thought as much…"

"And maybe I'll get to see something cool?" Eisei teased.

"Maybe. I have yet to try out on the extra mode." He admitted.

"Then ya could try it out." Eisei suggested.

"If I see to it, yeah… But that thing isn't for showing off unlike your own aces in the hole…" Kage whispered back.

"... 7 o'clock." Andy whispered.

Kage gasped and looked at the reflection of the machine's glass to see a pair of elementary students standing behind him and leaning their left ears towards them as if to catch their exchange.

"… A wind from the east is blowing… Where?"

"… Where the swordsman met me…"

"… Gotcha the place. Meet in '45 minutes. Split ways. _Les murs ont des oreilles, ici_…" He warned in French.

"… _Aquí_ _hi ha roba estessa_… Alright, _Danna_…"

Both headed out in separate ways and Kage watched how one of the students began some rather poor attempts at following him: Kage pretended not to notice them and quickly sprinted to turn the corner: he jumped inside of the car and started off with a sigh.

"Fans." He muttered.

"Guess so. Eisei will surely use "Denpa – Henkan" and get to the place like that: the underground abandoned video club… Enzan found Eisei there in February and that was the first encounter with "Denpa – Henkan" tech per se…" Andy deduced.

"I know. He wants to be ironic."

"Obviously…"

"Anyway… That of Blues wasn't publicized so they won't know which swordsman we meant. And even if they did they wouldn't know it was there because that encounter is still considered secret by the Net Police's Cyber CID…" Kage grinned.

"Heh, heh, heh. But let's try to avoid the Ryuusei Form."

"Deal. Let's re-use the same Folder…"

13:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Here I am. You shook them?"

"Yeah. Was funny, though."

"Maybe."

"Let's get down to business!"

Kage made it inside of the locale and found Eisei sitting on the stairs to the platform leading to where the counter had been time ago: both drew their PETs just as four "DCs" popped out and formed a "Dimensional Area" within the basement room.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"Denpa – Henkan! Eisei Aaron, On Air!"

Both assumed their forms and Gray Thunderbolt smiled.

"How about we place some BGM to kill the boredom?"

"That's fine for me."

Gray Thunderbolt snapped his right hand's fingers and the speakers came into life.

"_Eckstein… Eckstein… Welcome to my playtime… Eckstein… Eckstein… If you peek then you'll die…_"

"This song's name is "Ready or Not, I'm coming"… And the author group's name is Oomph! Anyway! Oreichalcos Boundary! Engage!"

The Boundary formed on his feet and it expanded to encompass the whole upper platform's space.

"Plasma Gun X! With the Boundary's power boost its power increases to 180 Points! Zappy!"

Gray Thunderbolt shot the blast of plasma electricity towards "CF Kage" who took out a Bamboo Sword and used it to nullify the attack.

"_Once again I lie and wait here… Time to play our little game…_"

"Well then! I'll use this: Elec Slash 3! Its power rises from a mere 150 to 225 points! Take this!"

Gray Thunderbolt jumped towards the adversary but he easily held his ground.

"Tank Cannon."

"CF Kage" suddenly recoiled and took out the large gun thus hitting Gray Thunderbolt on his stomach area and propelling him backwards: he managed to use his feet to skid across the ground and braked before he hit the Boundary's inner limit.

"_If I find you, then it's fate, dear… Just me winning once again…_"

"Crap! Stun Knuckle! Raise your power to 195 points! Be paralyzed!"

He used some jets on his boots to propel himself forward and "CF Kage" ducked to dodge: Gray Thunderbolt moved his fist downwards in a wide arch and managed to the right shoulder of "CF Kage"' thus momentarily paralyzing it.

"Hmpf. That ain't gonna stop me."

"_And now I can hear you breathing… And now I can smell your fear… I can't wait now 'cause I'm seething… I'll make you my souvenir…_"

"Ground Wave X! Its power rises to 225 points! Take this!"

"CF Kage" ducked and jumped forward to dodge while he bombarded Gray Thunderbolt with several low-powered quick shots to disorient him and stop him.

"_Eckstein… Eckstein… Welcome to my playtime… Eckstein… Eckstein… If you peek then you'll die…_"

"Super Vulcan!"

"CF Kage" quickly used this window of opportunity to quickly shoot several plasma rounds at his adversary and disorient him before kicking him in the upper torso: Gray Thunderbolt hit the inner dome and bounced off it and into the ground.

"_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf sechs sieben acht neun zehn!_" The voices began to list starting a slow rhythmic but quickly speeding it up.

"Grftx! Death Scythe X! 90 points of power and it'll hit the enemy 3 times, resulting on a total of 270 points!" Gray Thunderbolt announced.

The small scythe spun around the field and actually hit "CF Kage" because it left him no room to maneuver: he cursed under his breath and focused to continue the fight.

"_Ready or not – I'm coming… Ready or not – I'm coming… Ready or not – I'm coming… Pray to your god – I'm coming… Hide your soul… Always longing for your touches… Always dreaming of your hair… Once I'll have you in my clutches… That's when we'll play truth or dare…_"

"Thunder of Earth X! Its base power rises to 90 points… And it's a multiple-spot-affecting attack as well!" Gray Thunderbolt grinned.

"_Eckstein… Eckstein… Welcome to my playtime… Eckstein… Eckstein… If you peek then you'll die…_"

Several thunderbolts rained down: "CF Kage" however, dodged them and took out a Hi Boomerang Battle Chip.

"Eat boomer!"

He shot it and hit Gray Thunderbolt from behind, delivering double damage due to elemental effectiveness.

"_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf sechs sieben acht neun zehn!_"

"Huh! Why, you…! Flash Spear X: base power clocks at 60 points! Eat this one!"

"_Ready or not – I'm coming… Ready or not – I'm coming… Ready or not – I'm coming… Pray to your god – I'm coming… Hide your soul…_"

He moved his two arms' spears very quickly but "CF Kage" ducked or dodged, although one or two got to hit him: he winced with each hit but didn't let it out.

"Grftjx! Recovery 300!"

"CF Kage" healed and re-focused on how to deal with his opponent: there was a stand-off moment before they resumed.

"Hmmm… Neo Variable Sword!"

"CF Kage" took out the famed blade and charged up energy.

"Sonic Boom!"

The Sonic Boom hit Gray Thunderbolt's lower torso area and kicked the air outta him before he collapsed into the ground.

"_Ready or not – I'm coming… Ready or not – I'm coming… Pray to your god – I'm coming… Hide your soul…_"

"Huff… Huff… Not yet…! Behold! Volt Whip! Take this one!" Gray Thunderbolt announced.

He formed an electric whip on his right hand and it shot forward, coiling around "CF Kage"'s right forearm electrocuting it: he hissed but held on, nevertheless.

"Mega Cannon!"

The shot was directed at the dome above and behind Gray Thunderbolt's body so it bounced off and hit Gray on the back of his neck.

"_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf sechs sieben acht neun zehn!_"

"Huff… Recovery 300! Inazuma Head X! Its power elevates to 440 points! And I add my own Elec + 30, which becomes Elec + 60! Then this attack's power rises to a whoppin' 500 points!" Gray announced.

"500 points, he says!" "CF Kage" gasped.

"I'll Summon a Virus into the Field. As long as it remains there then it'll bombard a 3x3 panel area in any formation! Get ready to be zapped up! You'll lose half of your HP!" Gray Thunderbolt laughed.

"_Eckstein… Eckstein… Welcome to my playtime… Eckstein… Eckstein… If you peek then you'll die…_"

"… There goes nothing! Ryuusei Form!"

"What!" Gray Thunderbolt gasped.

"CF Kage" engaged the Ryuusei Form: his chest emblem pulsated and he roared as he began to suck energy off the computers and the "DCs" too thus making them flicker for some seconds before the "cocoon" built up around his body: Gray Thunderbolt gasped and suddenly began to hear the amplified hear beatings sounds.

"T-this atmosphere…! No wonder those two turned hysterical…! These heart-beats…! They're drumming inside of my head…! They're everywhere: there's no running away…!" He nervously muttered.

"And thus I become the blade which delivers justice!" "CF Kage" exclaimed from inside of the "cocoon" as it began to pulsate.

"Kya~h! Don't come out! Don't come out! DON'T COME OUT!" Gray Thunderbolt suddenly pleaded.

"Too bad. Hah!"

The sudden release of energy spread inside of the Boundary but Gray Thunderbolt formed spiked soils, jumped and managed to get stuck on the ground while crossing his arms to form the shape of the Alphabet "X" letter: he grimaced as the energy began to dissipate and he looked filled with angst when he saw "CF Kage" with the Ryuusei Form overlapping his body standing in front of him: there was one slight change and that was that his eyes' irises became a mix of blue and red while his face-mask hid his nose and mouth: he began to hover around and move so fast that he dodged the first of the electrical bolts which rained down close by and the following two as well.

"N-no! Don't come any closer!"

"Black End Galaxy!"

"CF Kage" lifted his hands and formed a small spheroid of blackish energy which he then dropped behind Gray Thunderbolt: it suddenly grew into a large black hole which began to suck everything around it: "CF Kage" drew a reddish blade on his right forearm and boosted on forward cutting the air on his wake.

"DON'T COME~!"

"CF Kage" hit Gray Thunderbolt: he flew past the black hole which suddenly collapsed and the shockwave originating from its implosion hit the energy fully thus delivering further damage: he stopped there but one of the thunderbolts hit him and Gray Thunderbolt somehow managed to stand on his feet and draw the Muramasa Blade.

"MURAMASA BLADE~!"

"Mugro~h!"

"_Ready or not – I'm coming… Ready or not – I'm coming… Ready or not – I'm coming… Pray to your god – I'm coming… Hide your soul… Ready or not – I'm coming… Ready or not – I'm coming… Pray to your god – I'm coming… Hide your soul…_"

The Boundary collapsed and both opponents fell on their knees: the energy of the Ryuusei Form was released into the air to form another "cocoon" and flow back inside of "CF Kage" before he was restored to this previous form: they panted and then looked up.

"Both of our HP counters hit the 1 HP mark… Draw?"

"Yeah… Draw." "CF Kage" settled.

"Heh… Can't say it wasn't fun… But…! I now see why those two were so afraid…! That power is really terrific…! I seem to be compensating it with the fact that I could counter the attack along the way…!"

"Well. Whatever… I'm off… Huh?"

"CF Kage" looked towards the locale and seemed to frown: Gray Thunderbolt did the same and groaned.

"No way, right? They picked the bus and beat us here? Or are they buddies of them who came in before I did?" He grumbled.

"Guess the second… Oi! You kids! This wasn't a joke! And those who stick their noses where they aren't asked for get into trouble!"

"YIKES!"

Two figures quickly ran out and up the stairs: both opponents groaned and managed to stand up somehow.

"Heh… Fine… Maybe Ernst will show up one day to test you guys… I'm off to my base… I'll be hearing to the newest broadcast yet… _Laugh and grow fat_: tell this to Emperor Ooyama… He Who Fainted From One Ghost's Hands In His Throne!" Gray Thunderbolt laughed.

"Oh come on. That guy needs to be hit on the head and told to do something useful to burn fats."

"Heh, heh, heh! _No pain no gain_! _Bye_!"

Gray Thunderbolt vanished while "CF Kage" fumed and released his "Cross Fusion" to retrieve the Link PET which he placed on the arm-strap: he then picked his overcoat (which he'd discarded) and put on the sunglasses before climbing out: he headed for his car and checked the trunk which only had had the extra wheel and the tools to replace it: he closed it and then opened the rear seats' door to look on the ground: there was nothing so he checked the side passenger's ground and the driver's before climbing there and sighing.

"At least they didn't try to get in. Fine. Let's get back to the apartment, have a shower and ready. Besides: unless they have a big cousin who's fond of doing stupid things none of them should be able to follow us or anything: let's go." He muttered.

"Alright. The sooner the better: we'll have to warn Zarashe too just in case they target him next as their idol to follow."

"Maybe Bertha – san could help us luring them to a blind end and then escaping with a "DC"… She'd like to lure them away…"

"And Sandra – san would make sure Bertha – san doesn't go over the edge with her sarcasm or jokes too…" Andy muttered.

"It's a plan, then." Kage smiled.

"Sure, Admiral Nelson."

"Oh come on! That was lame, Andy!"

18:18 PM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 27th…

"… Hum. I don't see anything out of place. It'd seem no troubles want to knock at our door."

"Then kill your boredom with me."

Cosmo Man had been patrolling a sector of the Reverse Internet when a voice rang out: he stopped and looked around before frowning and bringing the right hand to his chin.

"Hmmm… I think I know who is coming."

End Angel floated down until the gracefully landed in the ground while smiling.

"End Angel… You must want to prove your own power in a battle?"

"Yeah. It's nothing personal. I'm just fed with VR. I want to experience some real thrill." End Angel shrugged.

"So be it, then." Cosmo Man agreed on it.

"Oreichalcos Boundary! Engage!"

The Boundary formed around the space in which combatants were at and End Angel smiled as he calmly articulated his wrists.

"Arcane Sword." He announced.

A sword with several runes engraved on its blade appeared on his right hand and he gracefully set it on the correct angle.

"Here I come."

He flew towards Cosmo Man who was awaiting such a move.

"Cosmo Ring!"

He shot several small rings towards End Angel who could block and deflect one or two but the others hit him in several parts of his body and it made the blade jump off his right hand.

"Cosmo Planet!"

A rift opened and several planetoid-shaped objects bombarded the field: End Angel dodged them.

"Heh! Not bad! Giza Wheel X!"

End Angel shot a circular saw-like object which cut through one planetoid and was blocked by one of Cosmo Man's bracelets who picked it and shot it back at End Angel who calmly caught it and stored it.

"Heh! Giant Axe. Its power rises to 480 points." End Angel announced.

"What!" Cosmo Man gasped.

He tried to dodge, but End Angel swung the axe up and down and left to right, hitting him twice and delivering a large dose of damage.

"Huh… Recovery 300!"

He managed to heal somewhat and concentrated on the battle he was fighting.

"Meteors!"

Several meteors rained down around both combatants: one or two hit End Angel, but he didn't stop looking calm.

_He's different from the others! The others would be angry, eager to win or fueled by ambition… This one is extremely calm! He must have some scheme ready… I'd better not try to deal so much damage at a quick speed… I must be ready to defend myself as well…_

"Edogiri Blade X. Its power rises to 300 points." End Angel let out.

He took out the blade and tried to hit Cosmo Man, who ducked and used his right forearm to block and break the blade.

"Hmmm… Aha. The moment has come." End Angel smiled.

_I knew it! He was aiming to gather damage… Does he have a Muramasa strategy?_

End Angel drew the sword he carried on his sheath and held it up: it shone with energy and frizzled.

"Forbidden Blade of Death! Its power increases depending on two factors: my emotional status or the damage I receive. I'd rather say _The End_." End Angel made a smirk and sounded amused.

_Now's the chance!_

"Ojiouzan!"

"Forbidden Blade of Death!"

The column of energy hit the statuette and vaporized it but not before it triggered its effect: Cosmo Man shielded himself with his forearms from the incoming attack while the thunderbolt hit End Angel: he roared in pain from the strength of the attack.

"Guo~h!"

"Ua~h!"

Both combatants collapsed and the Boundary was cancelled so End Angel stood up while Cosmo Man did the same.

"Well. Not bad for my first real battle… I'll be going back: see you around, guys. Heh, heh, heh!"

He flew away while Cosmo Man merely lifted an eyebrow and looked at a boulder nearby.

"By the way… You didn't pay your entrance for the show." He announced aloud.

Shadow Man popped out from behind the boulder.

"So you smelled me?"

"Yes. I spotted your footprints which you forgot to erase in your haste as well. Just one warning: don't try to get close to Zero or Slur – sama will see to it that you're driven out."

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to end up like Colonel." He quickly gulped and sounded nervous.

"I have warned you, Shadow Man. Try to be intelligent. Farewell!"

20:20 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Oho! This looks it'll be fun."

"Sure."

"Let's rock."

Sieg had gone to the night club to meet up with both Urateido and EIsei and Urateido had brought in a surprise: a wooden chair with a 5cm vibrator built into it.

"Try it out!"

Sieg, being already fitted with the ropes, sat down and let the vibrator force its way inside: he lowered himself until the hit the base of it and grinned.

"It feels great. Let's get started." He told the other two.

Urateido put the blindfold on him while he also tied some ropes above and below his nipples to connect him to the chair's back and added some below the knees and around the ankles.

"Heh, heh. Let's do it!"

He opened his jeans' zipper to take out his cock and hardened it before he forced it inside of Sieg's insides by crouching behind him and then gripping his body for support.

"It's like having two cocks up your ass."

Eisei moved towards Sieg and took out his own cock while he approached it to Sieg's mouth: he gladly took it inside of his mouth and began to suck around it: Eisei began to set the pace while Urateido moved in an out accompanied by the vibrator's vibrations.

"Let's test his resistance." Eisei chuckled.

He pulled the clothes pegs' string to the limit, almost tearing them off, and observed how Sieg didn't wince in pain or reflect it on his face muscles nor tried to struggle.

"Heh. There's no doubt that he's the ultimate masochist."

"I told ya."

Urateido kept on thrusting until he came to and filled Sieg's insides while letting the fluid slide down his own cock.

"Coming!"

Eisei closed his eyes and grinned as he felt how he was releasing and overfilling Sieg's mouth.

"Ah… It felt good to shake off the slight frustration of Wednesday… Alright, Urateido… Let's swap."

"Sure."

They interchanged places and repeated the cycle before they finished so Urateido released the bands and took out the beads clogging Sieg's cock and let him cum: Sieg didn't utter a single sound and gladly took all of his fluid inside his mouth.

"Alright. Let's call it quits for the night."

He freed Sieg who calmly articulated his arms and wrists.

"Say, Eisei… How many days are left?"

"Today's the 27th, right? 9 days counting today."

"Hum. Last time I checked there were still 16 left, last week, when the boarding party thing… Fine. These 9 days will be over in a breeze: what will we do then? I come here and you bring me to the place?"

"Yeah. That's it." Eisei confirmed.

"You'll get along with the guys nicely but hide your habits and such from Ernst who could get a fit of anger: simply say you're a cool guy and that'll do. If he questions then say it but the Prince will intervene."

"Alright. I don't mind serving him in exchange for the chance. See ya."

"See ya around, yeah… Heh, heh, heh!"

21:31 PM (Japan Time)…

"… I'm done with the training. Let's go into the bed and swap places."

Sieg had been playing with his anal vibrators while showering and he'd finished: he dressed with his pajamas and hid the case under the bed, as usual before he climbed into the bed and closed his eyes.

_Time to swap? _Leon asked.

_Yeah. Go and have fun with crazy Alfred, _Ani_-_ue_-_sama_!_

Leon opened his eyes and stretched before he yawned, tired: he placed the covers over him and tried to fall asleep.

_You'll only have to bear me for another eight days… Are ya ready to endure 'em? _Sieg teased.

_Of course I am. And now scram._ Leon shot back.

_I'd rather pick a plane to Duck Land._ Sieg chuckled.

_Don't give that guy credit._ Leon grumbled.

_Of course not: I'm gonna give 'im an old shoe for desserts._ Sieg announced with obvious amusement.

_What utter nonsense is that?_ Leon asked with obvious annoyance.

_Dunno. Ask Mr. Count Dracula about it._

_I'm not gonna bother Shade Man – dono and I don't see what do old shoes and vampires have to do with each other._ Leon grumbled.

_Dunno. Look it up on your own. You're Mr. Wikipedia, after all. Ain't that right, León?_

_Stop with the nonsensical nicknames and lemme sleep, torturer._ Leon hissed with obvious bad mood.

_Alright. Bon profit, Mr. Devour-it-all._

_Whatever. I'll soon part ways with you and I won't have to endure you anymore! I hope August the 4__th__ comes soon!_


	22. Chapter 22: Transfer

**Chapter 22: Transfer**

09:39 AM (Japan Time), Friday August the 1st…

"… Yeah, I know, Beta, but… See! We've kept a routine: we go out and if we find the Shunoros guys then we try to round up what Chips have been given or force them to flee…"

"I know, Zarashe – kun. But then the robot comes into the picture and that's where things have gone hectic."

"Yeah, Beta. That thing's cleverness is coming into fruition: talks have begun over blogs and websites about the Apocalypse, the Second Descent, and all of ritual/religious/magic stuff…!"

"Next: the authorities have insisted over and over again that the thing is a mere robot and that they are being psychologically manipulated by a terrorist organization but it's done little to extinguish the fever which is spreading across the globe, you know, Zarashe – kun."

"Hum. Sounds like trouble, Zarashe – san and Beta X – san."

"Yeah, Leon. It's trouble with Capital T!"

"Like Zarashe – kun said…"

Leon was having breakfast with Zarashe and Beta X who were going over the most recent events.

"… And all attempts to shoot it down are in vain no matter what kind of weaponry is used. Then come in the lawyers with their rhetoric by calling it "provocation", "recklessness", "illogical"… And that's because the countries are not supposed to strike flying objects unless proven hostile, but this one has just been categorized as acting in self-defense…" Zarashe continued.

"It looks like this is a chain of consecutive secondary effects…"

"Yeah. It's a combo to make us get a lot of headaches!" Beta X fumed.

"Since direct fighting won't work - with the exception of Alex versus that Laser Man dude - he's come up with subtleness."

_EIsei wasn't kidding when he said his _Danna_ was a genius, then. That's intriguing to see. _Sieg commented with a hint of amusement.

_Nobody questions it. _Leon calmly replied.

_You don't, Plato? _Sieg teased.

_Plato? Who's that?_ Leon frowned.

_Plato: Greek philosopher and mathematician. He founded the Academy in Athens. He's credited with comin' up with the western world's philosophy and science… That's what was written in yer Wikipedia, Mr. Wikipedia, just that ya know!_ _Heh, heh, heh, heh! _Sieg summarized before adding his sarcastic comment.

_Quit it already: I'm not Mr. Wikipedia._

_Who knows?_

Leon ignored him and focused again on the conversation between Beta X and Zarashe who hadn't noticed his "spacing out" while he'd been talking with Sieg.

"…we should be careful in case someone starts another thing like that crazy sisterhood thing taking into account this climate."

"I totally agree. Man. I'm sure that some idiots won't be convinced even if we managed to snatch the schematics outta _Shunoros_. When they want to believe on something, they get obsessed over it and won't listen to what other people say." Beta X grumbled.

"Eh… I am already finished. I'll go to the training room… Do have a good morning."

"Alright. See you around."

"Good luck." Beta X cheered.

"Thank you very much."

_Go play with your Mistress, guys._

_Oh come on!_

08:51 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Yo! Dr. López strikes back, huh? What are ya workin' on by now, Doctor?"

"Heh. You sure come up with amusing names."

Eisei had come to check on Kuroban's work at the lab: the guy was typing into the computer and looking at several data screens.

"You must be into the debugging stage by now, right?"

"Yeah. It should be wholly ready by Monday as we'd scheduled. The transfer should proceed smoothly as well."

"By the way… Ye've started quite a ruckus with yer robot! Haven't ya, _aibou_? It's funny to see those fat and lazy bureaucrats actually siding with us…"

"True! I'd never calculated that such an outcome could happen."

"Oh! Now I remember… Some people began posting in a blog claiming to be descendants of yer people and that they guess this is your work since ye announced yer dynasty back when Seraph Tower… It'd seem you've gotten yourself a fan club."

"It'll be interesting to test their knowledge and how much of my dynasty's history has been engulfed by the eras."

"I'll leave you to deal with yer fan club. By the way… Do we still need more Navis?"

"Hmmm… Pick a few more just in case I miscalculated something."

"Perfect, _Aibou_. See ya in Terror Land."

"Gray! Behind you!"

"Wha! There! Huh! It ain't solid! I forgot that! I could only see the glint of gold again! The sneaky hologram!"

"Yeah. Sneaky hologram! True. I don't understand why I can't find its source! I thought I knew all the nuts and bolts of the machine!"

"Weird, really."

"Totally!"

"Maybe I should get a pair of 3D glasses?"

"Could be worth it…"

"Don't worry! I just need to one film and most cinemas let ya keep them on your way out."

"Fine. When you've got a chance…"

"I'll bring 'em, yeah."

"By the way… You said you met the so-famous Ryuusei Form but you don't look like it, Gray."

"Well… At the start I was like it but I got lucky and one of my attacks impacted on the guy and I brought forth the Muramasa Blade too: it'd seem that his two big finishing attacks produce 500 HP of damage each, see… Maybe the feeling of actually harming the guy and proving he wasn't invincible somehow made balance with the fear…"

"Hum. Interesting…" Kuroban rubbed his chin.

"AH! There! Behind ya, _aibou_!"

"What! Ah! There you are! Huh! They're gone!"

Kuroban quickly turned around but was only in time to see a glitter of something golden before the blurry figure vanished.

"They looked like a male and having some robe on…" Eisei muttered while rubbing his chin.

"A male, robe, tall, glitter of gold… Could it be…?" He seemed to be suspecting their identity.

"A red herring?" EIsei suggested.

"… I'm not so sure anymore." Kuroban admitted.

"Then who the heck are they?"

10:44 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Welcome to Terror Land! It's the absolute land of terror! Tremble in terror, my audience! That cheap God which the Ameroupe fellas came up with will look pale in comparison!"

Leon was watching another of Alfred's show videos after his training session and, as usual, none of his jokes impressed him anymore.

"Oho! Ya look skeptical, my audience! What "terrorist group"? It's the same scapegoat they always tend to use, fellas! That thin' came from outer space: it's an alien robot! The only problem is that it happened to be snoopin' 'round Area 51 and the military picked it to "edit" it… Here you have the result!" Alfred explained in a rush and looking totally excited, evidenced by him rubbing his hands.

"Yeah. And now you're saying that the 11-S thing was a complot by the government, too? Please." Leon looked skeptical.

_Who knows? No – one can really say if it ain't a gigantic cover-up!_ Sieg teased.

_It makes no sense. The elections had already happened. And what would they gain from bringing down the Twin Towers? Nothing. There are witnesses who saw it. And I find that kind of persons to be very silly._

_Switchin' topics… Four days including today remain, Leon! Will you be able not to go crazy before that? _Sieg challenged.

_I will._ _Now go to that Terror Land and enjoy yourself._ Leon shot back with a lot of calm.

_Heh! That goes sans sayin'! I'll pick the first Vueling plane there! Heh, heh, heh! There's gonna be terror!_ Sieg chuckled.

_Quit it already. You're trespassing. _Leon told him.

_Ops. Then I'll go back before ya bring out yer AKs – 74u…_ Sieg chuckled and sounded very amused.

_Go challenge Kaiba – sama._

_Ya go challenge King – sama._

_Let's have a Duel._

_But Kaiba – sama will come quit it saying there's been dirty play._

_Go battle Jounouchi – san._

_And I'll win despite having just 100 LP left!_

_Sure, sure._

_And you'll beat the genius gal, Rebecca, too! With 900 LP left!_

_Yeah, I know. With the "Fairytale Deck" custom-made by Pegasus J. Crawford…_

_Ever found it funny we look like Dark Bakura and normal Bakura?_

_Ironies of life, I guess._

_Heh, heh, heh! Good answer, Mr. Skeptical!_

_Go to Kaiba Land Ameroupe._

_Yeah. I'll battle that computer thing and win using the "Devil Franken" and its Special Ability to pay 5000 LP and Special Summon a Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck: "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"! Then I play the Magic Card "Gigantic Growth" and double the Attacking Power to 9000 LP! One attack and they're over!_

_But in the anime you only have 4000 LP…_

_Whatever. I'll come up with some LP regeneration chain like Daimon of the Big 5 when he faced Kaiba – sama!_

_Alright. It's your call._

_Heh, heh, heh. Thanks for the stimulation: now I can go all out and blow the computer thing up! I wanna hear it yelling in agony~!_

_It won't because it ain't designed to do that, Sieg._

_I'll hack it! Scream in agony~! Agonize~! Mwah, hah, hah, hah!_

21:11 PM (Philippines Time), Monday August the 4th…

"… Good. All's ready. We can start anytime."

"Excellent, _aibou_."

"Bravo, Prince. You're genius, sir."

"Thanks, Urateido. I'll commend you yet."

"Oh! Please. It was nothing, sir."

"Do I sit there?"

"Yeah, Sieg. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Eisei."

Sieg was sitting in a special armchair-like piece of furniture while he had a strange helmet encompassing his skull with wires coming out from the top of the armchair and connected to the tall and vertical capsule: Kuroban, Eisei and Urateido were present.

"Lemme tell 'im farewell and then we begin." Sieg announced.

"Alright."

_Oi! Leon! Listen up for a sec, will ya?_ Sieg called out.

_What's up?_ Leon asked.

_I told ya: it's the day._ Sieg announced.

_Alright. Farewell._ Leon calmly told him.

_Farewell._ Sieg confirmed.

He closed his eyes and Kuronban inputted some commands in the computer: the two machines hummed and some electrical signals travelled across the wires into the capsule.

"Let's be patient. It'll take half an hour at the very least. It's a delicate process."

"Did ya bring some popcorn, Urateido?"

"Sure did. I was gonna cook it." He took out a package of popcorn and grinned.

"This must be celebrated. You're joining the party, too? _Aibou_?"

"Sure."

"Hey. Who's that fella with the robe and the golden glitter?"

"THEM!"

"Whoa! Huh? They're gone! Did I dream it up?"

Eisei and Kuroban had been distracted but Urateido had spotted the mysterious hologram in the entryway of the lab: both looked over there, startling Urateido, but the figure was gone.

"Some weird glitch of my "Ultimate Orb"… I dunno how it got there and why I can't find it anywhere. The green stain now takes up about 41% of the orb's surface. This thing must be gaining power slowly but the system seems unaffected." Kuroban admitted.

"How odd. He reminded me of…" Urateido trailed off.

"Of what?" Kuroban eagerly asked.

"Well… A king." Urateido admitted.

"A king…! I'd thought the same thing, too." Kuroban muttered while apparently lifting his eyebrows.

"Could it be an image of the Prince's father?"

"By all the… I hadn't thought of that! Maybe my Father did record his image but the program has glitches and has to fix itself hence why it's so blurry…" Kuroban realized.

"Eh… What do I do?"

"Just go cook the popcorn, man."

"A-alright. Be right back."

"This is Top – Secret, too! Not a word to anyone!"

21:58 PM (Philippines Time)…

PING!

"Ah! Completion!"

"Let's see!"

"Heh, heh, heh."

The two machines pinged and everyone snapped out of their entertainments (Eisei had been playing Biotronic through the PET, Urateido playing Free Cell and Kuroban reading a book titled "Sidetracked") to tend to them: Kuroban checked the computer screen and grinned.

"The transfer was successful: no data has been damaged or lost." Kuroban reported.

"Perfect. Let's say hi to 'im, then."

Kuroban pressed some commands and the capsule began to make noises as a fluid travelled down the pipes at the base of it for a minute: the two front halves split and retreated into the metallic structure behind it.

"Coming!"

A person around a meter and fifty tall was standing inside of the capsule and was seemingly awakening.

They were wearing a red blood bodysuit with gloves on the forearms and tall boots plus a brown leather helmet with black shades which covered the skull: an oxygen mask was attached over the nose and mouth.

Several cables came out of central column behind the person and attached to several spots of the bodysuit: there were also some restrains holding the forearms and legs attached to the column.

"Life vitals are green and O.K." Howsad reported.

Eisei watched as the wires retreated into the column: he unsealed the oxygen mask and checked that the person was breathing normally.

"Unlock restrains."

The restraints were then unlocked and the person sluggishly moved forward: they made some slow steps and climbed down the four steps from the base of the capsule to the central body: they then took out the helmet, revealing _Siegfried_, who was now a _separate person_.

"… Hiya." He grinned.

Sieg scanned his surroundings: he then looked at his body and then at Leon, who was still asleep in the other machine: he walked over to him and touched his face.

"It's a success, then." He calmly smiled.

"Welcome onboard, Sieg Nedora."

"Command me, Prince." Sieg saluted.

"Excellent. Gray and Urateido will show ya the ropes. Ah! Gray… Make sure to help Leon find his way back to _Purgatory_."

"Roger, Admiral."

"Let's go get you some stuff and we'll start to work in your Denpa – Henkan."

"By "stuff" ya mean clothing, right?" Sieg whispered.

"Of course! Not like I'm gonna doing silly things in front of the Prince: I've got brains and patience, ya know!" Urateido whispered back with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry. Lead the way, _Danna_."

"I'll bring this sleeping prince to a spot close to the warehouse. Don't worry! _Aibou_! I won't do anything obscene."

"You better don't. He's been abused for way too long already: I also did this to end his suffering. Now move it." Kuroban icily warned Eisei while glaring at him.

"R-roger."

21:02 PM (Japan Time)…

_Uh-unh… Huh? Where am I…?_

Leon yawned and awoke to find that he was sitting inside of a side alley: feeling slightly disoriented, he came out into the main street and spotted the Golden Star warehouse in front of him.

_The warehouse… I gotta get back._

He headed towards it and used his membership card to engage the biometric scan: the doors unlocked and he stepped into the building with the door closing behind him.

_Lower the boat, pass the security check, receive the coordinates, ignite and move out…_

He did these actions and climbed into the boat to leave for the bay: he hummed a tune and kept on looking sluggish and disoriented.

_I feel a headache for some reason or another._

"Shah, shah, shah! Who's there?"

"Me, Leon, Needle Man - san."

"Ah! Leon. OK! The code?"

"Huh… Goliathus is a very efficient lad…" He quoted.

"Good! Shah, shah, shah! I'll bring ya up."

Leon stopped the boat and Needle Man brought it up: Leon stepped down and Needle Man frowned.

"Ya OK? Ya look sleepy."

"I t-think so, sir… I'll go to my bed, sir… Good evening, sir…"

"Alright…"

Leon sluggishly made his way across the deck and the main floor of the ship before reaching his door and punching the access code: he headed to the restroom and washed his face.

"Man. I really feel tired…"

He sighed and changed into his pajamas before climbing into the bed and pulling the covers over him: he closed his eyes but he suddenly woke up again while frowning.

_Wait… Normally, Sieg would be in control and he'd bring me back… Why didn't he do so tonight, I wonder? Tonight…? Monday…? Wait! That of before… So… It's really happened. He's gone. He's a separate person by now. I can't complain. I'm finally free of him._

He looked around the room and then at his hands.

_Well. I'm finally are a normal guy again. And I don't regret it: now that I'm free from that tyrant then I don't need him to survive. I was being fed up with his mania of going and letting guys violate him… My poor body has been abused too much in these three years… But today is the end! No – one will abuse of my body anymore! _

He managed to form a smile and stood up to look out through the porthole: he looked intrigued.

_Come to think of it… I've never "seen" Sieg although I know he alters his hair-style… But as far as it comes to "seeing" his face or expression then I dunno… And he must dunno them too… It'll be curious to see each other from now on… If he shows up then I'll have to explain to _Noir _- san: I hope he understands me._

He then stood there for a minute or two before sighing and climbing back into the bed while pulling the covers over his body.

_Yeah... He'll surely understand me, I think. He's a very nice person: and I've got the feeling he will not see me as weird or as a freak… Go plot whatever you want, Sieg, but this time you won't involve me on it! My word! I'm finally free from that vicious cycle and world! I'm a free citizen and you won't torture me with your nonsense anymore! I've finally gained my freedom! FREEDOM! I'M FREE!_

Managing to form a smile and looking relieved, he began to fall asleep and slowly stretched while looking relieved and calm…

20:14 PM (Philippines Time)…

"… So. If I understood ya correctly, Eisei… This is named a "cyborg body" and that Twilight of Nebula came up with it and designed the first of all 'em 'cause he wanted to be credited with being the genius who came up with the very first cyborg in the world."

"Yep. You got it right, Sieg."

Eisei and Sieg (who was now sporting a blue open overcoat, a blue and white stripe shirt, jeans and sneakers) were talking inside of the computer room.

"And this wonder works by replacing the brain with a wholly electronic brain, implanting mechanical components in the CNS to help it decipher the brain's signals and, finally, a network of intravenous nanomachines like the Golden Star guys use."

"Yep. It was originally intended for a Navi to use: the Navi can Plug-In via the eye and Plug-Out in the same manner. The body then acts like it is asleep if the Navi ain't there. When the Navi enters, his frame is stored at the core of it and his consciousness extracted to be implemented over the rest of the brain. In yours and _my_ case, it's our human consciousness the ones powering this. So we can't "come out" per se."

"Fancy the fact that you're kind of an older version of me with different settings… Your host was a whelp ditched by his parents in a garbage dump and he was found there. He then learned the truth and the shock of it caused it to create ya. Ya tended to be more violent and settle all of it with a good brawl. Ya also were kind of a sadist 'cause you liked seeing other people suffering. However, that whelp did the impossible to keep you at bay. That ya told me last encounter."

"Yeah! But my exploits reached _aibou_'s ears and he decided to make a good use of me as a guy to do the dirty stuff. He abducted my host and used the same process we've just used on you. He'd already prepared this body beforehand. We then ditched my host near the orphanage! Who knows? He could end up believe he killed me and kill himself out of remorse."

"So… The other people who have it are Hikari Saito A.K.A. Rock Man EXE, Atarasei Oscar A.K.A. Styx, you, me, and, lastly, you suspect that _Noir_ A.K.A. Umbra must also be using one?" Sieg listed.

"Yeah! Why else would've Twilight come up with it? Umbra must've been, at the beginning, a Net Navi. Twilight then wanted to use him to approach Hikari Jr. and remove him from the picture. However, when he died, the whole thing crumbled. Umbra then fled Nebula and happened to meet that Mr. Shade fellow. And that's how they founded Golden Star. I'm sure that one of the motives which led Hikari Jr. to joining them apart from power and the philanthropist aspect must've been the promise to grant Hikari Sr. one of these bodies."

"That's very interesting. Then Styx was also a Navi?" Sieg asked.

"He was a Darkloid and worked alongside Laser Man and Shade Man 4 years ago. Back then he went by the totally explicit and it-says-it-all name of… _ROCK MAN DS_."

"Whoa~! He was a doppelganger of Rock Man, then?" Sieg whistled in surprise and shook a hand.

"So he was. Laser Man created him 'cause he couldn't absorb Forte's power on his own. He meant to recreate Soul Unison. To that purpose, he filled his mind with sadism, evil, hatred and lust of power. He then absorbed Laser Man when he suggested calling it quits after Forte managed to break free of the forced Unison. Nevertheless he was annihilated."

"And when _Danna_ decided to reuse him to become "Charon" he erased the whole of it and let him build his personality from scratch but keeping his memories intact, then?" Sieg grasped.

"He then stuffed Laser Man into that _Dullahan_ robot body - you've seen him out there - and pitted the both of them to compete and try to prove each other's intelligence and skills. Dullahan failed miserably and keeps on failing while Styx has passed with flying colors. _Aibou_ let Styx and Dread Baron go and they joined Golden Star. Even though he insists it ain't treason Laser Man won't admit that, see."

"So Laser Man currently hates Styx for two reasons: his past "betrayal" and his present "betrayal"… His "two betrayals", so as to speak… There was a level in _Halo: CE_ titled like that." Sieg summarized.

"Bravo."

"Heh. Alright. I sure got a 10 mark in the History exam. I'd like to get down to business and work in my Denpa – Henkan form, though."

"Go ahead. I'll bring some snacks."

Eisei came out and Sieg began to toy with the computer: the door creaked and he looked up to see Ernst.

"So. You're the new guy." Ernst merely announced.

"Yeah! Sieg's the name, _Danna_."

"Hmpf. Hmmm… You…" Ernst looked suspicious.

"I look like a punk?" He suggested.

"No. Not that. You…"

He suddenly rushed in and looked closer at him with a look of total mistrust and suspicion: Sieg gulped.

"… You've been in Hell."

"Well… Yeah… True."

"And you liked it."

"T-true."

"… Whatever. I won't start a fight or else I'd look like an idiot to the Prince's eyes. Everyone is different. See you around."

He came out in a sudden manner and Sieg sighed in relief before resuming his evil grin and glare.

_This guy looks like he means business. I better not annoy 'im. But tomorrow I'll go prove my new power! Heh, heh, heh! I can't wait to meet ya in the flesh… Ani – ue – sama! Heh, heh, heh!_


	23. Chapter 23: Venomous Wolf

**Chapter 23: Venomous Wolf**

09:30 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday August the 5th…

"Hum… Heh, heh, heh… All looks fine, yessir…"

"It won't look fine for much longer, mind ya."

"Huh? Who's that, by Moran?"

Shade Man had been patrolling a patch of the Reverse Internet and muttering aloud when an amused voice rang out.

"Your worst nightmare! By Moriarty!"

A "Denpa – Henkan" user dropped in front of him and Shade Man quickly brought out his wings to use as shields while glancing at the opponent: he looked suspicious.

"Venomous Wolf's 'ere! To bust 'em all with a vengeance!"

Venomous Wolf's design was, as expected, a recycling of the other guys' own designs.

The helmet's color was a shade of green which looked closer to blue: the helmet was already rather reminiscent of a wolf with two small ear-like extensions popping out from the top and aiming upwards in a 45º angle.

Just below those there were two small curved orange stripes which looked like pupils: the round plain ear-pads had two small teal brown-colored paws emerging from the left side of them and forming a shape which reminded one of a crab's pincers.

Two larger paws formed aiming backwards popping from the NW and NE edges: the forehead also had a white metallic triangle which could be the jaw: transparent greenish shades covered the eyes.

His shoulders were plain with a small circling brown band where the forearms emerged and two large paws popping out of the outer edges while curving like a shark's fins.

The chest armor included the initials "VW" written in an orange color

Other details were the two small squares of that same orange color set on the SW and SE corners of the armor.

The forearms and boots design was identical (save for the color) to that of his companions.

"You must be one of _Shunoros_… You're rather short, aren't you?"

"That's right, 17th Count Dracula! I'm Venomous Wolf. I'm so gonna poison ya and send ya to be the main attraction of Crazy Alfred's Terror Land Theme Park in Mexico." Venomous Wolf sounded amused.

"Hum… Something about you gives me a vibe." Shade Man admitted.

"Maybe it's because I'm a leech as well." Venomous Wolf suggested.

"Hum! So you want to battle… I shall show you my terrific array of combos." Shade Man grinned and his fangs shone.

"Alright! Oreichalcos Boundary: start up!"

The Boundary formed on Venomous Wolf's feet and expanded to cover the area: he lowered his gaze as the Crest appeared on his forehead: he then looked up again and his brown eyes shone with a tint of crimson now and the purplish aura could be seen around him.

"Heh, heh, heh… I'm goin' for it… Poison Knuckle! Total power: 225 points! It'll inflict "Poison" status ailment!" He announced.

He drew the Poison Knuckle and jumped towards Shade Man: he merely smirked.

"Crush Noise!"

His powerful sound-based attack pushed Venomous Wolf back but he managed to skid across the ground and braked before he hit the Boundary's inner limit.

"Che! Paw Machineguns!" He grumbled.

"Come!"

"Let's go!"

He drew two edited Vulcan Battle Cards and shot several shots at Shade Man, who blocked them off with his folded wings: one or two did get to scratch him superficially, though.

"Red Wing!"

Shade Man became several red bats which hit Venomous Wolf on several spots.

"Heh. Gotcha. Muramasa Blade!"

"What!"

Venomous Wolf hit Shade Man with the cursed blade and he was propelled towards the Boundary's inner limit, hitting the dome and meeting the ground.

"Huh… A Muramasa strategy, huh…" Shade Man grumbled.

"Destroy Upper! Its power increases to 210 points and it's Breaker-elemental!" Venomous Wolf announced.

Shade Man's eyes suddenly shone red and he shot two laser beams at forearm thus destroying the weapon.

"Crap!" Venomous Wolf hissed.

"Shade Claw!"

A gigantic claw formed and gripped Venomous Wolf.

"Death Beam!"

"What?"

Venomous Wolf formed a small puppy wolf on his hands colored black and with red pupils: the puppy wolf opened the mouth and shot a red beam of energy which hit Shade Man's upper torso, making him impact against the barrier again.

"Wolf Claws!"

"Come!"

Venomous Wolf cut through the claw and headed towards Shade Man but Shade Man recovered quickly than he'd expected him to.

"Crush Noise!"

The blast of sound hit his opponent again and made him hit the barrier again, meeting the ground.

"By all the… This wasn't in Dr. López's guide!" He sarcastically cursed.

"Huh… It's outdated." Shade Man smirked.

"Hammer Weapon X! Its power rises to 285 Points! Eat hammer!"

Venomous Wolf took out a large hammer and hit a big range of panels with a circular shockwave, hitting Shade Man again due to its Breaker Element properties.

"Huh… Bothersome guy…! Crush Noise!"

The attack hit Venomous Wolf while he was still lifting the hammer off the ground, and forced him to recoil but thanks to the weight of the hammer he managed to stop and recover.

"Heavy Down X! 420 Points!"

"By all the…!"

A big Aztec-like statue materialized and quickly fell towards Shade Man: he gasped.

"Red Wing!"

He managed to escape while the statute hit the ground and provoked a brutal shockwave: his red bats hit the opponent again and he was forced to step back.

"Huff… Huff… Huff… Well, well! Count Bomb X! Its power sums up to 360 Points! Besides! Recovery 300!"

"Recovery 300!"

"Here I go~!"

Both healed and Venomous Wolf tossed the bomb into the Field: it soon exploded although Shade Man managed to shield with his wings and block most of its power.

"Heat Upper X! 375 Points!"

Venomous Wolf's right first turned into a mass of purplish fire and he tried to perform an uppercut on Shade Man.

"Crush Noise!"

The attack hit Venomous Wolf but not before he hit Shade Man in his lower torso with the punch of fire: Shade Man groaned and recoiled while Venomous Wolf hit the Boundary's dome and met the ground once again with a groan as well.

"Off!"

"Grawh!"

Venomous Wolf's forehead Crest began to pulsate and so did the Boundary: it soon converged into him and was returned to its container with the typical green flash.

"Huff… Huff…"

"Heh… Draw 'till ya have a Deck Out, then… Heh, heh, heh… It was worth my time… Send greetings to my _Ani-Ue-Sama_! Tell 'im Sieg fought ya! Bye – bye!" Venomous Wolf chuckled.

"Oi! Wait! Who do you mean?"

"Uncle Moran's favorite nephew!"

"VP _Noir_?"

"Who knows, _Danna_? Ask Mamerto "Cernícalo", the guy behind the cell-phones which can manipulate a person's will!"

"You've heard to VBN's trio broadcasts!"

"Sure thing! And now hi and bye! Beware of the Fool Killer who'll show up in the campus' post office! Nyah, hah, hah!"

08:48 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… Yo! Sieg! How was it like?"

"I met the 17th Count Dracula, see, _Danna_. It was pretty intense and we had a Draw."

Sieg was talking with Urateido on the beach: he carried a pendant like everyone else did and his new set of clothes while was toying with a deep green and red Link PET which had Venomous Wolf's emblem drawn into its main button.

"Perfect! By the way… How about you give me a hand tonight? There's been one piece of merchandise which has tried to run off and is hard to deal with. Between you and me we should be able to fix it up."

"I'd love it. Count me into the party." Sieg's eyes shone with lust.

"Hmpf. I thought as much!" Ernst suddenly popped out.

"So what?" Urateido challenged.

"Whatever. The Prince briefed me this morning so I'm going to obey his fair commands. But don't make jokes out of that or I'm going to go berserk: he who warns a traitor is not! Denpa – Henkan! Ernst Stroger, On Air!"

Ernst left them and Eisei joined them as he came out from the base's doors while grinning and having both hands stuffed on his pants' pockets as well.

"Yo! Sieg. How'd ya feel like?"

"Excellent. I can't wait to see _ani-ue-sama_'s cute face. Maybe he'll try to play James Bond." He laughed.

"Oho. Oho. That'd be worth seeing!" Eisei grinned.

"Ah! There! Balcony! The King!"

"Whoa!"

"The ghost in the machine!"

Both spotted the hologram which kept on being blurry but they heard a slight sound this time as it showed up on the balcony: it disappeared and Kuroban ran out there.

"By all the… Did it say something?" He called out.

"Yeah. It sounds like it was saying "mu… ko… su…"..." Eisei admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe it was trying to say "musuko" or "son"?" Urateido offered.

"What! Then it ain't just a mere hologram! Maybe he recorded a message but it got corrupted and filled with glitches…!" Kuroban gasped.

"Sounded like it, yeah…" Sieg admitted.

"I think it'll be popping out again soon enough… I should try to see: maybe the reason I can't find it is because the pieces of the program are split like in a series of WinRAR files and stored at random hence why it's having trouble to run while trying to scan the whole machine to find the missing pieces…!" Kuroban deduced aloud.

"Sounds logical…" Eisei muttered.

"At least it's more logical than Mortadelo picking off the General Director's boxers while he still had his pants on…" Urateido muttered while rolling his eyes.

"That's impossible!" Sieg protested.

"For those two there's nothing impossible." Eisei reminded him.

"Man. It really is absurd humor!"

"That's the point of the business." Urateido shrugged.

"What kind of message could it be? He's still alive." Kuroban wondered while apparently frowning.

"Dunno." The other three replied.

"There's something weird with this whole business but I can't put on my finger on it… By the High One! I'll find out yet."

09:51 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Sieg? I've never heard the name before. And I wonder who he meant by his "_Ani-Ue-Sama_"… He sounded like we were supposed to know about him?"

"True…"

Shade Man was reporting the results of his battle to _Noir_ while on the cafeteria and Leon, sitting nearby, was obviously paying attention.

"Hmmm… I'll try to look it up. You did a good job, though, Shade Man – dono." _Noir_ replied.

"Alright. Have a nice morning."

Shade Man walked away and Legato came closer to the table.

"Should I ask Zero to look it up, sir?" He politely suggested.

"Sure."

"Eh… Excuse me…"

Both looked at the right: Leon had stood up and walked over to them while he looked slightly nervous.

"I know who he is…" He admitted.

"Is that so?" _Noir_ sounded surprised.

"But I'd rather talk it somewhere private… _Noir_ – san's office would do fine?"

"Sure. I'll get going there."

He stood up, deposited the tray on the counter and paid for his meal before he stepped out along with Legato: Leon finished his breakfast and did the same thing before walking out too and following them into the office's door: _Noir_ punched the code and they stepped inside while Legato shut the door: Leon picked the chair and sat there.

"Alright. You may begin speaking, Leon – kun."

"Thank you… Well… Sieg… I know him quite well. We're related. I am his "_ani-ue-sama"_ as he says it…" Leon began.

"But I thought you were the only brother, Leon – kun…" _Noir_ sounded puzzled.

"That's because he wasn't a person per se until last night. He was my _split personality_." Leon confessed.

"What?" Both _Noir_ and Legato gasped.

"It happened about three months after my parents' death in the "accident" _that person_ arranged… I thought I'd go crazy from what I was suffering every day and I totally refused to let it manipulate my body to fit its evil ambitions… That night, totally out of hopes, I wished for something or someone to help me… Someone to bear all of my pain and insecurities and to channel out my body's changes… Then I began hearing a voice on my head… I thought I'd indeed gone crazy, but the voice identified itself as "Siegfried" or "Sieg"… I'd ended up creating a split personality inside of me…" Leon narrated while looking at the ground.

"… So… What kind of personality was he?" Legato asked.

"He was a total masochist who always came out when that person came to torture me… He also was very sarcastic and the type to make jokes about everything… He liked popping out from time to time and having "talks" with me… Luckily… The way the thing had happened, he couldn't do a "hostile takeover"… Each of us had to wield to the other… And the truth is… Those "spacing out" things were because I was "talking" with Sieg…" Leon explained next.

"So… When you came out on weekend nights it was in truth Sieg the one who wanted to go out and into the city? You wielded to him?" _Noir_ guessed next.

"Yeah… He tended to go a red light night club to be abused of it for a while… And that was where he met him… Urateido Samuel…" Leon sighed when he reached this point.

"Urateido Samuel!" Legato hissed.

"Apparently _Shunoros_ uses that club as a way to collect money… Urateido was to check on the people imprisoned there and force them to give up their freedom to attract more people and gain more money… However, when he stumbled upon Sieg and seeing his total "veteran" and masochist behavior, he got intrigued and they made a deal to see each other all weekend nights… About three weeks ago Urateido came along with Eisei…" Leon narrated next.

"Eisei Aaron joined the stuff, too? I suspected it." _Noir_ grumbled.

"Eisei felt like something about Sieg reeked, so he searched his clothes and found my Golden Star membership card." Leon let out.

"So! They both knew Sieg was your split personality and that you were a member of Golden Star ever since three weeks ago…"

"Yes, sir… They then made a deal with him based off an idea _I_ had had: split him from me and have him join _Shunoros_. He gladly accepted and so did I because I was getting annoyed of how he was pushing the body to its limits…" Leon confessed.

"Hum… Did they say how they intended on doing it?" _Noir_ sounded like he had a hunch.

"I'd firstly thought that _Noir_ – san might know a way to transfer his consciousness into a Net Navi frame… But they came up with a better idea which they named "cyborg body"…" Leon revealed.

"I knew it. If Kuroban did it for Eisei then it was obvious he was gonna do it for Sieg, too." _Noir_ sounded like he'd confirmed his hunch.

"Huh? _Noir_ – san knows about such a thing?" Leon looked up.

"My boss came up with it and I was the first one to test it out, truth to be told." _Noir_ confessed.

"Huh… It involves creating a human body via a complicated genetic engineering process and then replaced the brain for a mechanical version… They placed devices in the CNS together with intravenous nanomachines like the ones we all carry… Did I understand it well?"

"You did. Mine and another two persons' models are slightly different: instead of holding the consciousness inside of it they hold a Net Navi's frame. The frame's consciousness is then separated and implemented into the brain. The same thing can be done vice versa and the Navi can come in and out while the body acts like it was asleep." _Noir_ explained.

"Then… _Noir_ – san was originally a Net Navi?" Leon assumed.

"Indeed. My name was Umbra, as Miquel – kun told you. However, the reason why Twilight came up with it was nothing poetic, philanthropic or charming. It had a very sinister ambition behind it." _Noir_ grumbled.

"Is that so?" Leon didn't seem to grasp it.

"By then, all organizations used Navis to fight other Navis. The "Dark Power" incident allowed Net Navis to enter the real world, but that was just temporary. He wanted a special "elite" solution: the cyborg body. He designed it and implemented me into it to then have me become a human agent and do something else to root out eyesores: kill the Operator." _Noir_ confessed with an icy voice.

"Kami - sama!" Leon gasped in horror.

"So. You see: Twilight was ready to go any extremes and had no morality at all. He was a weasel ready to kill, to blackmail or to kidnap people in order to ensure his total control. He wanted me to get at Hikari Netto – kun. He had me research on him and intended for me to approach him, become his friend, and, then, slowly betray and torture him before killing him. He described it as "flawless" and "magnificent"… Obviously enough I immediately rejected the whole thing and saw that it'd be wiser for me to sabotage him." _Noir_ kept on explaining with his icy voice.

"Then we can really be grateful that that Forte Net Navi blew up the submarine with him and the evil Dr. Regal inside of it…"

"Sure! "Good riddance", as they say. I then did get to approach Netto – kun but my intention had been decided on my own: I would be his confident, his shadow. I would punish those who'd plunged him and his Navi into a depression." _Noir_ explained next.

"A depression…?" Leon frowned.

"You see… The untold truth behind his "adventures" was that when he tried to use a new power to help or protect others, they tried to keep tabs on him… If it'd been just that, it would've been no big deal… However, they went to the extreme of calling him "evil", "dangerous", "menace", "walking nuclear bomb which can go off at any moment" and several similar things… God damn it! He only wanted to _help others_! _Protect others_! But no! They wouldn't listen to him! They just thought that power on his hands was a danger! And his friends never realized or thanked him, further depressing them! That's why they called it quits: they wouldn't listen to any more of it. They would live normal lives. What if a new trouble knocked at their door? Solve it on your own, assholes. That's what they decided." _Noir_ narrated.

"They were truly ungrateful people, then! How could someone my age be a "menace"? They had no sense of reality!"

"And 3 years ago… One of five idiots talked too much on the street and a bunch of 5 imbeciles heard that and decided to take profit of it while blaming the Net Police's Cyber CID employees… They sneaked inside the building, dressed up as policemen and beat him next to Superintendent Oda's door… Superintendent Oda came out and shot their air with his gun to scare them but Netto – kun was left traumatized: he learn that he could've died from internal bleeding even and that crumbled him… He lost all passion, all joy, all happiness… He only lived on because for his family's sake… Nothing made him laugh, nothing impressed him: he became skeptical and dull…"

"No way!"

"And to solve that… I became the 1st Kage Miquel. I was his classmate and helped him. I then began a series of secret meeting with him and the prospect of being able to bury the ghosts of his past while having another identity and person… It infused life back to him. It really did. He now had a goal in life: bring stability. And this time he wouldn't be insulted anymore because "Kage Miquel" would be a separate person who would've vanished from his life time ago…"

"I see…! Another persona which would channel out his frustrations and defeat the ghosts of his past in the name of Hikari – san…!"

"Yeah. That was the point. And it worked flawlessly. Totally. No – one could start to suspect and even if they called him in for questions, he couldn't really be blamed, right? He'd lost all contact with this enigmatic guy and everything would appeal as being a devout fan who thought he was doing a favor to him like that…"

"Good point… But… Sieg was talking about how he suspected there was some plot between Kage – san and _Noir_ – san… He meant this?"

"Yeah. The Kage Miquel – kun you know is Hikari Netto – kun. And, also, Andy is Rock Man EXE or Hikari Saito as well."

"Then… Let me please reason it: these two persons were normal people. However, something happened to Hikari Saito – san and his consciousness had to be uploaded into a Navi frame to become Rock Man EXE… And I assumed _Noir_ – san came up with a "cyborg body" for him to return to being "human" again… Am I right?" Leon guessed.

"That's correct. Saito was born with an afflicting genetic heart disease titled "HBD"… There was no cure for it. Hikari Yuuichirou – hakase, who'd been researching on how to carry out this proceeding, took it one step forward. He digitized his DNA as well. Thus, he could keep on living as Navi. Netto – kun found out the truth after the Dream Virus battle over 5 years ago although he'd been suspecting it for some time." _Noir_ explained.

"I see… And how does he manage to emulate his Navi appearance? Does he disguise?" Leon asked.

"Oh. That's no big deal. He uses a holographic projector to project an image of his Navi body over his usual clothes. When he has to go into the Cyber World he has a very powerful avatar program which allows him to alter his form and signature. I did the same thing to pass as him during that year." Legato admitted.

"Eh… I am thankful that you've trusted so much… Will… Hikari Netto – san be concerned over this?" Leon thanked before asking.

"No. There are a small number of people who know the truth and keep it secret. We know that Eisei found out and spilled the beans to Urateido but they keep between the two of them. And it'd seem Sieg managed to unravel part of it, too…" _Noir_ told him.

"Wait a minute… Then… Is Atarasei – san also a Net Navi with a cyborg body? I think so because I once saw his red eyes… And that incident with that Laser Man Navi tells me that his hate for him is not just because he abandoned the Seraphs…" Leon guessed.

"You're right. That was Kuroban's own work. He revived Laser Man's former "partner" who was by then named Rock Man DS."

"And what did "DS" stand for?" Leon asked.

"Dark Soul. In short: he was an "evil" version of Saito who only though of inflicting pain, gaining power and destroying everything. Both Netto – kun and Saito managed to defeat him during a hard battle in which he "betrayed" Laser Man and absorbed his power when he planned on running away. Laser Man's own programming backfired at him."

"I see… So, by taking into account this second "betrayal" then it's no wonder he hates him to death… But he doesn't look like that kind of person anymore… Was his personality rebuilt differently?"

"Obviously. Kuroban didn't need such a programming so he only kept his memories and gave him the chance to build his own personality from scratch. He was intrigued because some of his aspects seemed to reflect his earlier years, or so he let Oscar know once…" _Noir_ explained.

"Hum… Then… That tale about _Noir_ – san being chased by grudge-holding persons… It was a cover story to justify the fact that _Noir_ – san always wears this hood?" Leon grasped.

_Noir_ just lowered the hood and revealed his real face: Leon gasped and all of the pieces fitted together.

"Kage – san's face is modeled after that of _Noir_ – san, then! That is why _Noir_ – san wears the hood… If anyone saw it then the whole thing would fall apart!" Leon grasped.

"The whole deal in a nutshell. My real name is Kuroshiro Oriol. And, truth to be told, I'm also a copy of Saito. Hence my Net Navi name… Umbra, in Latin, stands for "Shade"… Thus I took profit of it to make up my surname as Miquel…" Oriol admitted.

"I do see… Alright. I swear to keep this whole affair secret."

"There's no need to worry about that. We know you are a very honest person with everyone, Leon – kun. Whenever you want to consult me anything, drop by."

"Thank you very much… Eh… Might I head back? It's about time for my session with Keitai – san…" Leon requested.

"Sure. See you around."

"Take care." Legato added with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Leon thanked.

Leon came out and headed down the corridor while apparently thinking about the conversation.

_Wow! This whole business IS deep… _

"… "Yes! That Goliathus is a very efficient lad! Besides, when he leaves me alone… He doesn't take an eye off the TV screen… He always knows what happens at my back!" … "TUND! TROMPF!" … "Weird noise, yessir! Is someone splitting coconuts open?" … "W-what a down-up blow the guy delivers! Eh? What a blow!" … "Heh! You haven't seen the up-down blow then… High-quality stuff, Boss!" … "Look! There's the General Director! Where does he carry the phone?" … "In the rear pocket! I've sometimes seen him take it out. Allow me, Boss, allow me… When it comes to these things I'm as a sneaky as an eel! Aha! Here's the pocket… I pick the thing and… Weird! Some kind of plastic thing is blocking it out… I'll take it out and…. Ah! The box… The boxers…!" … "A thousand barnacles! How dare you, you miserable? Stealing my intimate clothes! And in front of my noses! You ruffian! You miscreant! You thief!" … "Man! No big deal! Besides: they were dirty! Calm down!"… Heh, heh, heh! Expect more crazy humor soon enough! VBN! Off air!"

10:44 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Really… Dekao never learns! Does he, Saito - niisan?"

"He doesn't."

"Even after being told by everyone he was being arrogant and selfish he wouldn't stop boasting and in the end her mom had to force him to run across the city for 4 hours without giving him many breaks! That sure snapped him out of it!"

"Sure thing."

Netto and Saito were chatting inside of a restroom somewhere: Saito had already engaged his Andy disguise while Netto was inside of the stall changing into Kage's clothes: Andy was making sure no-one was lurking in the underground parking where their black Toyota was parked at.

"O.K.! Let's rock." Kage's voice rang out.

He stepped out carrying a sports bag so both nodded and headed for their car: Kage unlocked it and checked it with a device to make sure there weren't any bugs or tracing devices.

"Hmmm… Alright. Clean."

Andy looked around and made sure no-one was nearby by using a motion detector hidden inside of his raincoat's pockets: it didn't ping so it was sure to assume they were alone.

"Clean here too."

Satisfied, they both climbed into the car and engaged it: the engine roared and they came out of the parking building.

"Heh, heh, heh! Let's listen to the start of the new broadcast."

"Roger, Admiral."

"… Welcome to the VBN's trio "The Bloody Cell-phone" adaptation for onboard listening! Lights! Camera! Action! Go! "… MORTADELO~! FILEMÓ~N!" … "I don't think they'll be coming, Mr. Super."..."

"Why?" Andy wondered.

"…"They're meeting with the sovereign." … "Ah! Well! If they're meeting with the sovereign then I'll wait… The sovereign comes first and then… With the sovereign, she said? But what are those two walking catastrophes gonna do with the sovereign…? What…? What a terrible suspicion! Hold back, Vicente! 'Cause there is gonna be two guys quitting today! Due to ultimate disability~!" … "Good! Ain't it! This "sovereign" _cognac_ of Mr. Super! Eh?" … "Yup! Gimme another cup, gimme… Mr. Super can't know about this!" … "A~RGH! I rip their skin! I rip their ribs! I pulverize 'em!" … "Huh! Already annoyed this early in the morning?" …"He's gotta be drunk!" … "We'll talk about this later! I've got an urgent mission for you two!"…"

"Man! They were drinking a _cognac_ of his!" Kage whistled.

"Yeah. They're hopeless."

"It happens that the "TIA" gave some safe cell-phones to high-rank persons: country ministers, government members, bankers, military and the likes… But we've found out that these phones are being controlled by Mamerto "Cernícalo" and by the medium of tri-phase, Hertzian and nuclear-grade waves he can take control of the user's will! The danger is terrible and forthcoming! The whole country can be controlled by the "Cernícalo"! We gotta get these things back and destroy them! But without their owners realizing, you know? It would bring shame and a scandal without precedents to the "TIA"! That's your mission! The first thing is owned by our General Director… Take it back without him noticing and destroy it! Alright! Let's go, Goliathus!" … "Goliathus? Who…? What…? AH!" … "PTAF! PTAF!" … "My new bodyguard, ya know? He keeps watch of what happens behind me and acts accordingly!" … "V-very fair and clever, the chap… His decisions are honorable…!" … "Huh! I'm gonna wash my knuckles!" … "H-he's gone! He isn't looking!" … "Chance!" … "Yes! Goliathus is a very efficient lad. Besides, when he leaves me alone… He doesn't take an eye off the TV screen… He always knows what happens at my back!" … "TUND! TROMPF!" … "Weird noise, yessir! Is someone splitting coconuts open?"… Heh, heh, heh!"

10:53 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Aie~h!"

"Guo~h!"

"There goes the annoying upstairs neighbor again…"

"Should I hit him with a hammer?"

Enzan and Blues had been watching a documentary over the TV when they heard a shriek and a monster-like guttural noise coming from upstairs: Enzan had rolled his eyes and looked annoyed and, in the other hand, Blues looked about to go and hit the guy with something to shut him up for good.

"Nah. I'm sure that we can send him a message: you're fired."

"Like Bert Saxby, I'd add." Blues grinned.

"It's a _stomach_ thing, my dear Felix."

"That was good pun Bond came up with. That trick of swapping the passports wasn't bad, either." Blues looked amused as well.

"…"My God! You killed James Bond!"… "Really?"… So classic…" Enzan quoted before adding his opinion on it.

"I rather liked "You Only Live Twice" myself… It seems to fit a rather someone." Blues admitted.

"That's so true, Blues – chan." Enzan grinned.

"Enzan – kun… That was unnecessary…" Blues growled.

"Heh, heh, heh! I like teasin' ya and making ye dance in the disco." Enzan put up a vulgar dialect.

"You picked that from Eisei, huh… Alright… Go your own half-way, Enzan – kun. Blues smiled at him.

"Crafty fella…" Enzan chuckled.

"Aren't I?"

"Let's hear to their broadcast."

"Well."

"… "Look! He's distracted… You lift his jacket and I'll take the thing!" … "Here you have, Boss! Go on ahead!" … "Yes! A very unpleasant incident… With some third-rate agent named Mortadelo!" … "Hey! I am second-rater, mister, ya know!" … "What…? By all the…! It's incredible! Another miserable swine trying to steal me off! I'm going to teach you!" … "You had to start to bray, huh? You just had to!" … "Hey, Boss! He was degrading me, ya know? I've some dignity!"…!"

"Yeah, I know. The General Director thought that F wanted to steal his boxers too." Blues sighed.

"Heh, heh, heh! I wanna hear to more of that!"

"… "Gotcha, Boss! _Moro_ will do the job!" … "A dog?" … "Yes! I trained him to bite villain's pockets… He'll rip the pocket with the cell-phone from one bite! There! Go for it! Bite, bite!" … * barks * … "Aha! Mission completed! Huh? But from whom did you take that colored cloth thing? Whose is it?" … "MINE! Don't run, you morons! I only wanna cut off some skin to make a patch!" … "Go and pick off the main sail of a packet-boat!" … "And if you need more fabric use the circus' tent!" … "I'd forgotten, Boss! The robot "Benito"…!" … "Benito~?"… "Yes! I've programmed it to lift the jacket and it will rip the pocket with the cell-phone and brings it at top-speed!" … "What's that? Sounds like a mosquito… By all the… What in the…? Ah! What are you doing, you machine? What…? Ow! My stomach! UA~H!" … "Gulp! S-seems like something went wrong…" … "Catastrophe! What a catastrophe~!"… "You miserable idiots! First you try to steal my boxers and now the navel! I'm going to give you robot!" … "Louse-filled _coyote_! You and your flawless plans… Grftjx!" … "Yeah! You always blame the small guys! Go get wasted!" … "We'll use the sleeping gas! We put him to sleep, we take the phone and it's over!" … "I hear someone coming closer, Boss! Prepare that gas thing, prepare it!" … "CRACK!" … "You vulture shit! The flask broke! The gas! The ga…a~h!" …"I guess that those two nit-wits are dedicating all of their efforts to picking the phone off the General Director and…!"…!"

"Trouble." Blues muttered.

"With capital T." Enzan grinned.

"…"Ro~…"…Jzzzz!" …"A~rgh! Thought as much! I thought as much! They must be feeling hot sleeping in a closed room… So! Go to sleep into the street!" … "B-boss! You alright?" … "D-Dunno… Wait until I find myself...! Gotta think of something else… The gas goes to the garbage bin!" … "I got it! I'll disguise as an armchair like his! When he sits down I pick the thing and run off!" … "I'll be waiting in the side-room!" … "Come in, Mr. Vice-minister! Sit on my armchair, which is far fluffier…" … "No! Hey, listen…! Who tells you to…? No!" … "It'll be better if we go to the sitting-room… There are some rigid steel armchairs which…" …"Come on, man! That was nothing! Don't be so crushed! Look! Look! His phone is ringing! He's going to take it out!" … "Yes! Yes… Yes… Yes, oh master! As you command, my master! Destroy the "TIA" with a bomb… Your orders will be carried out, my master and lord! Destroy the "TIA" with a bomb… I'm going to the storage to pick a bomb…" … "Did you hear that? Mamerto "Cernícalo" has taken over his will! He ordered him to blow the "TIA" up!" … "Heh! We two also do that without the needs of bombs…" … "Here's the activate bomb… It'll soon go KABOOM…" … "Devil! He picked the miniature nuclear howitzer!" …"Well! Let's blow the "TIA"! Eat bomb, eat it up!" … "Ah! Quick! We gotta place something bland below it!" … Yeah, Boss! Something bland… Here it is!"… Guess what he used!"

"His Boss' head…" Blues groaned.

"Heh, heh, heh! That's fun!"

"Well! After some more struggle to keep the bomb from exploding, F pulls someone's incoming leg and it happens to be the GD! M picks the phone and F tells him to throw it off the window while storing the bomb somewhere safe! He mixes the two things up and bomb blows up the "TIA" HQ in the end! The phone is retrieved but self-destroys. So look forward to the "Panymoja Chapter"! VBN! Off air!"

"That was worse than the upstairs neighbor." Blues groaned.

"No! A million times better!" Enzan laughed.


	24. Chapter 24: Encounter

**Chapter 24: Encounter**

20:57 PM (Las Vegas Time), Friday August the 8th…

"… Hear me out! I am a God! And, thus, the time has come! My name lost after millennia shall come out!"

"This is Nevada 1, on pursuit…"

"Nevada 2, weapons ready…"

"Remember: don't shoot unless proven hostile! Or else Washington will get our heads!"

"Roger, HQ."

Kuroban's robot was flying over the Nevada deserts, always being chased by Air Force planes as if to ensure it wasn't hostile.

"My name is… _Shunoros_! Thus the people who revere me named themselves after my name! Hah, hah, hah! Illusion Inferno!"

The robot charged up a sphere of fire on its "mouth" and shot it towards the ground thus hitting a patch of the desert.

"Look! It has attacked! Therefore it's now been proven to be "hostile"! HQ! Do we have permission to strike it down?"

"Go ahead!"

"Roger. Lock on… Fire!"

The two planes shot missiles at the robot but it merely used a small magnetic field to turn them crazy and made them collided upon each other, detonating upon contact: the robot then shot downwards from its 2,000 meters height until it was a mere 50 meters above ground level.

"Too bad!"

The robot then engaged its main thruster and shot out towards the Pacific Ocean.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Che. It's laughing at us!"

"Heh, heh, heh."

"And here comes the Boss of that thing?"

"Yo! _Danna_. I applaud your extra hours."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Nevada 1 asked.

"'Cause I feel like it, _Danna_."

"How smart!" Nevada 2 grumbled.

"Wanna shake and rumble to Michael Jackson's rhythmic? Or, better, to Madonna's rhythmic?"

"Who knows?" Nevada 1 shot back.

"Yeah. Ask Mr. Universe." Nevada 2 taunted.

"The big head in the White House? Easy. I'll step inside of his office and sit on his chair while placing my feet atop the desk."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding, mates, kidding. Blame your antecessors from King Land and their sense of humor, see."

"GRFTJX!"

"This rascal…!" HQ cursed.

"Yo! Boss. Beware of Mike: he cheats in poker with the help of Phil, did ya know?"

"Damn it! Thought as much! MIKE! PHIL! STICK OUT YOUR NECKS! I'LL CUT THEM UP YET!" HQ roared.

"Oh crap." Both pilots gasped.

"Heh, heh, heh. Enjoy, buddies. I'm off to getting orders myself. Orders about blowing planes out of the sky. Heh, heh, heh!"

"T-this RASCAL!"

16:08 PM (Philippines Time), Saturday August the 9th…

"… Currently on descent and approach maneuver…"

"Heh, heh, heh. Another successful sortie!"

The robot reached the _Shunoros_ HQ island and floated atop the tallest spot on the mountain: the stealth camouflage was disengaged and the entrance of the shaft was revealed so the robot descended deep into the mountain until it reached its room.

"Docking maneuver started…"

The cables automatically linked to it and some micro-robots performed maintenance tasks when it stopped and its engine was turned off with a loud diminishing humming sound.

"Heh. Now the survivors of my kingdom will finally know the name they'd been searching for in vain."

Kuroban smirked upon seeing how the robot had behaved like: he clasped his hands behind him and sounded amused.

"I'm Death Sucks! I bring my scythe!"

"Gray. Stop kidding."

"Heh, heh, heh! Was that good enough?" Eisei joked as he showed up from a corner in the room.

"Maybe."

"Did ya decode the message?"

"Insofar… No. The only thing the hologram does is pop out and it gets to say "son" before shutting down. But I think that, given the level of the program's spreading, it's over 55% restored. At this rate it could be totally restored by the end of the month… It'd more or less time with the "project" which I'm stalling for…"

"Ah. Yeah. The "project"… Can't say it isn't cool…"

"You sure no – one but us two knows about it?"

"Huh? Ah! Yeah. I made sure of it: Dullahan doesn't know a thing because he's concerned with his own training and obsessions. The others go their own ways too so…"

"I heard Sieg tackled Shade Man. How it'd go?"

"They ended up in a stalemate."

"Hum. Well… Not bad for a beginner."

"Nope."

"But, really… Those jokes of yours… Sometimes they go over the edge, don't they?" Kuroban fumed.

"Well! Guess so…"

"Try to scale them down next time, alright, Gray?"

"Alright, alright. Lesson learned and… Whoa! There!"

"S-s…o-o…n-n… I am… Kzzzz!"

"Whoa!"

Kuroban turned to see the blurry hologram which this time tried to lift the right arm but it got frozen half-way through the motion and its message got replaced by a burst of static before the thing flickered and broke down into pixels which vanished.

"Correction: it's fixing itself alone. That's some program!" Kuroban was rather surprised.

"Sure… Maybe it was going to say "I am your father, the King"…?" Eisei suggested.

"Obviously… Well. Let's have patience and I'll eventually figure out what Father wants to tell me." Kuroban sighed.

"Okay… I'm off to spreading candy… See you around."

"Good. But don't start gossips about this: it's personal!"

"Roger, roger! You can trust me, ya know!"

15:14 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Let's see… Hum. No – one seems to have received any of those bloody Chips… Huh?"

Leon had been checking the persons in a Game Center to see if they had been given "Oreichalcos Chips" when he suddenly spotted someone entering the bathroom and something about him rang a bell.

"… Could it be?" He muttered.

He headed into the bathrooms and looked right and left before he spotted that one of the stalls was being used.

_There, on that angle…_

He positioned himself in the angle which would be hidden by the door when it opened and discreetly readied his gun.

_Good. I'm ready._

The toilet flushed and someone came out so Leon slowly pushed the door closed and spotted who it was: Sieg, sporting a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and whistling.

_I thought as much!_

He quickly caught up with him and pointed the gun at his back: Sieg stopped on his tracks and looked over his right shoulder.

"Been a while." Leon told him.

"Why, why! If ain't _Ani-Ue-Sama_… T'is must be yer fist recon mission, right? How's it goin' like?" Sieg amusedly replied.

"Hand over the stuff." Leon demanded.

"Ya wanna use it?" Sieg teased.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Leon grumbled.

"Heh, heh… Alright. Keep it. We've got tons of it at the HQ… See ya 'round the neighborhood, _Ani-Ue-Sama_."

Sieg calmly rummaged his raincoat pockets and tossed six or seven "Oreichalcos Chips" into the ground before he walked out, chuckling in a tone loud enough for Leon to hear.

"This guy…! Now I see his smug glare…!"

Leon quickly picked them up and hid his gun before he headed over to the sinks and pretended to be cleansing his hands in case someone came into the room.

_Let's wash and get out: recon's done. I intercepted him before he could start to spread the stuff._

Leon came out through the back-door and stepped into the street where the black Toyota was waiting at: he climbed into the rear seat and sighed in relief.

"How was it like, Leon – kun?" Kage asked.

"I got seven." Leon reported.

"Whose turn was it today?" Andy asked.

"Sieg was." Leon merely replied.

"What was his reaction?" Andy inquired.

"The usual: very good mood, teasing and sarcasm. He tossed them out his raincoat's pockets and then walked out." Leon reported.

"Hmmm… Something tells me he'll pull the same thing if you meet him again."

"It's obvious." Leon confirmed.

"Alright. Let's head back." Andy shrugged.

"By the way! I saw Ooyama – san struggling in the Level 10 and finally got beaten after trying some hybrid of Super Vulcan and Giga Cannon Program Advance which blew up…" Leon added.

"Hah! Ooyama – kun! He never learns! A hybrid… Of course it'll blow up: try a normal Battle Chip next time around! Heh, heh!"

15:48 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Tremble in fear, gentlemen! Waterloo is knockin' at our door, courtesy of Uncle Merton!"

"Crap."

Obihiro had been picking up some material to work with at the Net Police's Cyber CID's HQ and had had the bad luck of Oda walking into the work-space while he was on the midst of the process.

"Here's our hard-working type!" Oda laughed.

"Superintendent…"

"What are those fellas out there plottin', Mr. Universe?"

"For the last time… I'm not Mr. Universe. And just that you know: your half-brother is importing corn from California."

"Hum! I'll go speak with 'im: maybe we can come up with a new business… "Oda & Takayama Corn Inc."… Hah, hah, hah! By Merton! Uncle will rejoice at this!"

Oda walked out laughing in his crazy manner and Obihiro sighed in relief after he'd managed to shake him off.

"Phew!"

"Mr. Superintendent won't ya leave in peace, huh?" Torolov commented as he came in.

"No. He won't."

"Anyway… Laika wants more info about that "Sieg" guy… Where did he come out from?"

"He's the evil twin brother of a guy Golden Star picked up."

"That sums it up, then. I'll go tell 'im."

"Sure. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Attention everyone! By Merton! It's about to rain corn en mass starting today!" Oda broadcasted through the PA system.

"Swallow me, earth…" Obihiro groaned.

"Poll time! Who is Mamerto "Cernícalo"? A: my half-brother! B: my brother-in-law! C: my uncle!"

"None of those: it's a villain in Mortadelo & Filemón!" Obihiro complained aloud.

"Why! Obihiro – kun! Don't spoil it!"

"I don't think many here care about that, sir!"

"Ask the public!"

A chorus of groans, moans, grumbles, curses, coughs, shrieks, roars, hisses and other undecipherable sounds rang out through the building and Obihiro rolled his eyes: he groaned and let his head hit the table next to the laptop.

"Swallow me, earth…"

"Someone slam the brakes on the Boss!"

"Someone cut off the PA system!"

"Someone bring up headphones to muffle sounds!"

"Someone shower him with cold water!"

"Someone tell him to go tell this to the zoo elephants!"

"Someone tell him to go chat with Bert Saxby!"

"How lovely…" Obihiro clutched his head next.

"How magnificent! Everyone seems to be rejoicing!"

"He's either deaf or toying with us…"

"So, I was telling my Uncle Anatole that…"

"Swallow me, earth…!"

17:50 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Do we begin?"

"Please wait a min: I'll input some music."

"Go ahead."

Netto and Kuroshiro had gotten ready to make out today: Kuroshiro had suggested using some music, so he started it up.

"_Dori me, interino… Ayapare, dorime… Ameno, ameno… Latire, latiremo… Dori me…_"

"It's titled "Ameno" by a group named "ERA"…"

They both climbed into the bed and Netto began by taking Kuroshiro's cock into his mouth to harden it: he then carefully pulled the foreskin back and began to lick around the exposed head: Kuroshiro gasped and clutched the sheets: it felt incredible.

"_Ameno… Omenare imperave ameno… Dimere, dimere matiro… Matiremo, ameno…_"

Netto kept on taking it deeper until he reached the base and licked aroud it: Kuroshiro clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Ne-Netto – kun… I can't anymore…! I'm going off!" He cried.

He suddenly released and filled Netto's mouth with his own relase.

"_Omenare imperavi emunari… Ameno… Omenare imperavi emunari…_"

Netto took his mouth out of it and licked Kuroshiro's member to get it hard again: he opened his own legs wide and stood up just above it before he slowly descended and let it enter his ass so Kuroshiro gasped in surprise at the act.

"Netto – kun…!"

Netto smiled at him and lowered his body until Kuroshiro's member was fully inside of him: he began to move up and down thus making his lover moan in pleasure.

"_Ameno… Ameno dore… Ameno dori me… Ameno dori me…_"

Netto began to rub his own cock with some of the liquid he had on his mouth and watched how Kuroshiro's face displayed pure ecstasy.

_He looks so horny! This is why I never get tired of him: he's horny; he's got a perfect body and is totally devoted to me._

"_Ameno dom… Dori me reo… Ameno dori me… Ameno dori me… Dori me am…_"

Netto felt how he was about to release, so he aimed for Kuroshiro's wide open mouth: he soon released and filled his lover's mouth with his fluid: his inner muscles gripped Kuroshiro's cock.

"Netto – kun…!"

Kuroshiro released again and overfilled Netto's insides.

"_Ameno… Ameno…_"

"Hah… It was splendid…" Netto muttered with a low chuckle.

"It sure was…"

Netto climbed out of Kuroshiro's cock and picked his legs, which he placed over his shoulders: he then rubbed his own cock to harden it before he pulled Kuroshiro towards him, stopping his cock just as it pressed against Kuroshiro's entrance.

"Hold into something." Netto warned.

Kuroshiro quickly nodded and Netto began to quickly enter his asshe stopped once he was fully in.

"_Ameno… Omenare imperavi ameno… Dimere dimere martiro… Martiremo, ameno…_"

Netto began to thrust in and out while he helped Kuroshiro to rub his own cock.

"_Omenare imperavi emunari… Ameno… Omenare imperavi emunari…_" The song continued.

Netto leaned forward to closely survey Kuroshiro's face of pleasure: he pinched both of his nipples thus drawing short gasps from him.

"_Ameno… Ameno dore… Ameno dori me… Ameno dori me…_"

"I bet you're in Paradise by now, Oriol." Netto grinned.

"True, Netto – kun… A~h!"

He released and stained Netto's upper torso and face and Netto felt how Kuroshiro's muscles closed around his cock so he closed his eyes.

"Oriol!"

"_Ameno dom… Dori me reo… Ameno dori me… Ameno dori me… Dori me am…_"

Netto collapsed on top of Kuroshiro and panted while he felt his release slide down his cock.

"_Ameno, ameno… Ameno dori me… Ameno dori me… Dori me…_"

"Netto – kun… It felt… fantastic…"

"_Ameno… Ameno dore… Ameno dori me… Ameno dori me…_"

Netto suddenly kissed Kuroshiro and they began a passionate kiss while hugging each other.

"_Ameon dom… Dori me reo… Ameno dori me… Ameno dori me…_"

They soon broke apart, gasping for air, and having a string of saliva linking them: Netto then pulled out, moved beneath Kuroshiro, and stuffed his cock inside again while he began to play with his nipples.

"Oh… Oh… Netto – kun… Please… more…"

"_Ameno, ameno… Ameno… Ameno dori me… Ameno… Ameno dori me…_"

Netto pulled out again and hugged Kuroshiro after their mutual releases: they began to rub their cocks together and share another passionate kiss as well.

"Ne… Netto – kun…"

"_Ameno dom… Dori me reo, ameno… Ameno dori me… Ameno, ameno dori me…_"

They both released and stained their upper torsos and faces: they then broke apart and panted to recover their breaths while the song ended at the same time.

"I liked this one. It sounded more fitting." Netto told Kuroshiro as he massaged the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Netto – kun…"

"… Oriol. Can I confess something to you?" Netto suddenly asked.

"Huh? What is it?"

"… Back then… Before you appeared… I and Saito had formulated a plan, see…" Netto began.

"Huh… You'd never told me."

"… That plan consisted on this: inflicting amnesia to each other and then we'd pretend to be orphans to run away from all of those traumas… But after I met you, I realized it'd be pointless…" Netto confessed.

"Netto – kun… Amnesia is not a nice thing. It's one of the worse things which can happen to someone…"

"I know. But we were desperate and ready to try anything… Thankfully you showed up and everything progressed…" Netto admitted.

"Netto – kun… Let's not worry about that anymore. We're free. We're lovers. We love each other. We can overpower that." Kuroshiro told him as he massaged the back of his neck.

"Thank you…" Netto smiled.

"Netto – kun…"

"And I feel like doing it again and again today too. Heh, heh, heh! Let's keep at it!"

Netto pulled the covers over them and kept on making out…

17:57 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Ah… More… Thrust it deeper… Please… Legato…"

"Alright."

Saito and Legato were making out inside of the shower room: Legato had closed his arms around Saito's waist to keep him balanced and Saito looked ecstatic as Legato thrusted in and out.

"Heh, heh, heh. That face of yours is so hot."

Legato then moved Saito's right hand to close around his member and helped him rub it: Saito's moans turned louder while Legato smiled and played with his nipples in the meantime.

"I'm… you're overloading me… Legato… I'm… I'm coming to!" Saito moaned before crying.

Legato aimed Saito's cock upwards so that he stained his own upper torso and face: Saito's inner muscles closed around Legato's large and thick cock so he hissed.

"Saito – kun…!" He gasped.

He quickly lifted him so that his own entered vertically on Saito's insides and overfilled his insides: he then felt the liquid sliding down his own large cock and grinned.

"Heh, heh… You do it better than anyone else, Legato." Saito told him with a low chuckle.

"I sure do, Saito – kun." Legato admitted.

Saito detached himself and turned around before he descended to his knees and began to smell around Legato's sack: he then began to suck around it and massage it.

"Please…! Keep at it!"

Saito continued by picking the half-aroused cock and slowly taking it into his mouth: he began to lick it and Legato helped to set the pace.

"There, like this…"

Legato soon released and overfilled Saito's mouth so Saito grinned and stood up to kiss Legato and share a passionate kiss: they soon broke apart while gasping for air.

"Not bad…"

Saito then rubbed his own cock and stuffed inside of Legato's insides: he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Alright… I'm going for it, Legato."

Saito began to move in and out while Legato rubbed his own cock: Legato released and stained several spots around the surface his own upper torso and face.

"Legato!" Saito cried.

He also released into Legato's insides and felt ecstatic as he looked at the ceiling and chuckled.

"My turn."

Legato pulled out, descended to his knees, and took Saito's cock inside of his mouth: he then began to softly caress it before he began following the pace set by his lover.

"A~h! Legato!" Saito gasped.

He filled Legato's mouth with the thick and white fluid so Legato stood up and shared a passionate kiss with Saito while they rubbed their own cocks against each other.

"Whoa!"

They both released and stained their upper bodies and torsos before they broke apart from the kiss and watched the string of saliva linking them together.

"Let's call it quits, Legato. There'll be more soon enough!"

"Alright. Let's go say hi to Uncle Moran. Heh, heh, heh!"

18:04 PM (Japan Time)…

_Yo! I'm back!_

_Huh? What?_

Leon had been taking a nap when a familiar voice had echoed inside of his brain: he looked around in a puzzled manner.

_Don't tell me ye've already forgotten me! We met a few hours ago, Leon!_

_Sieg! But you're a split person by now! How can you talk to me? _Leon was puzzled.

_Heh, heh, heh! We left a chip implant in yer brain… It's tuned to mine, so, when I wanna play with ya, I can do so… _Sieg admitted.

_Che! How bothersome! I'll go and ask _Noir – _san to remove this thing right now!_ Leon grumbled.

_Deep inside, yer missin' me, I know it. It's useless not to pretend, Leon. You feel disoriented sans me 'round 'ere… _Sieg teased.

_I don't. Will you never leave me alone?_ Leon grumbled.

_Sorry. But I've grown to like yer responses to everythin'._ Sieg chuckled.

_Grftjx! I hate to admit it, but I do miss someone to speak to when there's no one else… As long as you don't try to rob me of sleep or lure me into traps, I'll tolerate you… But I'll be setting a limit. If you go above it then I'll say farewell._ Leon grudgingly told him.

_Thanks. I owe ya ten bucks._ Sieg chuckled.

_Don't you have stuff to plot with your pals?_ Leon tried this to shake Sieg off him.

_Oh true! We've gotta improve the merchandise's quality… See ya 'round, _Leon… _And beware of ducks!_

_The one who laughs last, laughs better… Just you wait… Sieg… I've struggled to gain my freedom and I won't lose it to the likes of you! Bring it on! I won't lose!_


	25. Chapter 25: Obscurity

**Chapter 25: Obscurity**

11:11 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday August the 12th…

"… Say. Oriol. I just had a random fancy idea."

"What is it, Netto – kun?"

Netto and Kuroshiro were talking while sitting in chairs set in front of the other and across the table inside of Kuroshi's room: Netto looked like he'd thought up of something.

"I thought we could visit the old Nebula HQ… I always wanted to see what kind of atmosphere the place in which you lived before founding Golden Star has." Netto told him while looking thrilled.

"Hum… We'll have to use a Converter to get in: it was wholly sealed up by the Army afterwards, if memory serves… Besides… It must be full of dust. But if you want to, we can go… Maybe we should invited Saito and Legato to come, too?" Kuroshiro recalled.

"Sure. Let's go suggest it to them." Netto grinned.

They stood up and walked down the connecting corridor until they reached the adjacent room's door.

"Oi! Saito! Legato! How 'bout joining us into one l'il trip?" Netto called out imitating Eisei's dialect.

"O.K., Skipper!" Saito called back.

"We're comin' 'long for the ride." Legato added.

"Excellent."

"But before that… Let's hear to the broadcast!"

"Wait a second. What time zone is the HQ at?"

"Huh… Ah! Las Vegas time…"

"Las Vegas time! So it was on Nevada?"

"Yeah. There was a huge desert so Regal though it'd do fine…"

"But I thought it was close to some city's outskirts?"

"True, true. Carson City, the capital city of the state…"

"Ah! Alright. Well then, bring on the broadcast."

"… V! B! N! VBN is back! With the… "Panymoja Chapter"! "… Where could she be carrying the phone?" … "The General Director had it on the rear pocket so I'll check…" … "With yours eyes' light my back gets jumpy!" … "Funny, ain't it? Ain't it?" … PTAF! … "S-she doesn't have a rear pocket, Boss…" … "Gosh! A swallow's cry between the Etna and the Celvino!" … "There!" …"Be quiet and leave me alone! They're calling me on the phone! Yes, yes! What did ya say, Boss? Stab the minister in a sneaky manner? Well! When the guy shows his hide around then I'll get to it, for my aunt's glory!" … "Did you see, Boss? She carries it there: between both… both…!" … "I saw where she carries it! We gotta take it back! Look! She stepped into the stage… Her singing is gonna begin!" …"

"Heh! Not bad. So to begin with: Mortadelo tried checking if the lady had a rear pocket only to find out she didn't and get smacked. Second: she stored the phone in a private lady-like spot. Third: she was told to stab a minister from behind." Kuroshiro grinned.

"…" Well! With my owl disguise I stick out the claw, I pick it and get out flying! ARGL!" … "And in my hands, my dear, the sweet goldfinch dropped by…!" … BLAF! … "A~gh! How repulsive! Take away that ugly-looking bird! They drive me mad!" … "I'm gonna teach ya! Ya damned bug! Eat guitar notes! Eat candle! Eat this!" … "Heh! Lucky me he wasn't playing a piano! OW! OW! O~W!" … "Did you stop flying around like a rheumatic botfly?"... "Quit the taunting! I'll switch to B plan! I'll use my fisherman's disguise with the bait and you'll see how I catch the phone! Thunders! The spotlight! I killed it!" … "Light me, my master… Grant me your beam of light…!" … CRONCH! … "Eat that! The whole hydroelectric plant!"… "Hah, hah, hah!" … "Hoh, hoh, hoh!" … "GL, GL, GL!" … "Gosh! What a buzzword! Wake up, Panymoja! Wake up, dear!" … "Bfff! I luckily had this plank disguise ready…"

"It's getting intense… and desperate." Saito snickered.

"…"Good! The bird is back to singing… Let's get the bloody cell-phone!" … "And in my Seville district they name me the "snub" 'cause my nose's always aiming for Barcelona~! A~H!" … "For Barcelona? It's aiming for Norway, for Norway!" … "Hah, hah, hah!" … "M-my nose! Ow! MY NOSE~!" … "Dear! Instead of "Panymoja" they'll have to name ya "Piminetomorrona"!" … "When I catch that rascal…!" … "Run, Boss! If the guitarist catches me he's gonna use my ribs to play the guitar! That's gotta be the "Underground" entrance so we'll escape through here!" … Opinions?"

"Fourth: M, as the owl, dropped on her hands and the guitarist began to hit him with the guitar… Fifth: M accidentally dropped the spotlight on her… Sixth: he then failed to aim the bait of the fishing rod and pulled at her nose!" Kuroshiro summed up.

"Terrific." Saito laughed as he came in.

"Excellent." Legato laughed too.

"What will Joanne – san opine of this, I wonder?"

"… Hey! That gal didn't have a bad hiding place but she had an omen hanging around her neck! Hah, hah, hah!"

"I asked Zero to let me listen to the corridor: apparently Joanne – san has just come out of the VR Room." Kuroshiro grinned.

"… "Heh! I'd rather say it's the coal depot! I don't see anything!" … "See, a trap-door! It's gotta be the emergency exit. Here we go!" … "Even if don't have dibs let earth swallow me if I were to stop loving ya~… EIA~H!" … "She got swallowed, for real!" … "Hah, hah, hah!" … "Pick another guy with dibs!" … "Ow! What a blow on my back! I'm so gonna twist your necks!" … "Heh! You look like excrements after being run over by the bus, Boss!" … "Shut up, shut up! It was worse: I was below!" … "Danger's over, Boss! You can come out!" … "Grftjx! You could've shaken the brains to see if they work, couldn't you? We gotta come close to her somehow and pick the phone!" …"

"Good point."

"…"Allow me, Boss! The folkloric gals always get along nicely with military so I'll drop by with my Hussar disguise to see if it works! Congratulations from the Afro-Prussian Army, my great madame!" … "Gosh! Who's this guy? Looks like Bismarck!" …"With the respects of Commodore… O… Oh!" … BANG! … "AH!" … "The phone! The phone!" … "S-she has a "Ful" dickey on, Boss! Montgolfier balloons!" … "Don't mind that and bounce away! What matter is that we've got the thing!" … "I'm gonna blow up that expired pill which ya carry over the shoulders!" … "Good work, but you'll have to head back!"… So?"

"Oho. Fake stuff, eh?" Legato grinned.

"They had to be small." Saito giggled.

"And she dropped atop F too! He got crushed." Netto laughed.

"Sure. It'd seem there's more to it, though."

"… "To avoid her "stabbing" the minister we gotta purge her brainwashing, see!" … "I'll handle it, fella!" … "Ow! Ah! A~H!" … PLATCH! PLATCH! PLATCH! … "Not like this! This isn't how you purge brainwashing! Not from the outside!" … "I kill 'im! I KILL 'IM!" … "Grmbflj! Our specialists will take care of that purge thing… You get rid of the thing no matter what!" … "OK, Mr. Super!" …"

"He took it too literally." Saito snickered.

"…"Well! Let's handle an urgent mission and then go back to work…" … BOOM! … "Why! He's gotta have eaten lot of chick-beans!" … "Mr. Super! It's done! We destroyed the phone! We attached it to a time bomb and we stuffed it on the restroom so that it wouldn't…!" … "DON'T KEEP ON! I KNOW THE REST! Don't run, no! I'm gonna show you another system to get rid of useless stuff!" … "Forget it, man, forget it! And wash with "Tururut" which cleanses better!" …. OK! So! Next time in VBN's broadcast... The "Barrigoulos Chapter"! What adventures will heroes have aboard the _SS Queen Redo_? Don't miss it! VBN! Off air!"

"Heh! Not bad. M thought that to purge brainwashing you actually had to cleanse someone's head from the outside?" Netto laughed.

"Hah, hah! That folk gal was the vengeful type!" Tozukana laughed in the corridor.

"Guess so." Lily was far from impressed.

"Oh my. She was amusing." Ikada muttered.

"To some extent." Sandra drily muttered.

"It'd seem this character was too _clichéd_… Hence the cold reactions from our misses…" Legato rubbed his chin.

"Okay! I'll put on my disguise, you put yours and we'll get moving to that den. Maybe we'll find the "THING" there too and the cat, Humberto's, coffin! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Oh come on." Saito rolled his eyes.

BLU~RPPPP!

"What was _that_?" Netto gasped.

"… That Eisei guy sent ya a mail, Joanne – chan…"

"Oho! What does it say?"

"… "Maybe that folk gal needed to be taught to use the hot-blood?"…"

"Hmpf! That's what I do!"

"Oh boy." The four guys rolled their eyes.

"That's counter-productive, and cha know it." Lily sighed.

"Who cares? Maybe the folk gal was a guy in disguise? Hah, hah!"

"How lame." The five of them (Lily included) inwardly muttered.

"Oh my. That wouldn't surprise me." Ikada giggled.

"Sheesh." Sandra sighed.

"Alright, Oriol. Let's be on our way there, shall we?"

"OK. Let's go there and have a look it up."

18:23 PM (Las Vegas Time), Monday August the 11th…

"… Over here…"

"Yikes. What an atmosphere…"

"This silence doesn't help either…"

"I never thought I'd be back here…"

The group of four appeared on what had the looks of a lobby where there was an opening behind them sealed up by plain bricks and concrete: two lock doors which had been locked open had been erected in front of them as well.

"This used to be the entrance hall… There used to be a CCTV camera above the door to check who came in and out… That sealed door led to the stairs to the surface. This is underground and hidden behind a set of half-demolished buildings… Their common garage was reconverted into this." _Noir_ explained.

They stepped into a narrow corridor and reached another set of doors which looked like they'd been forced open time ago and they had some burnt marks around them, too.

"Odd. I don't recall these doors being like that when I ran away." _Noir_ sounded intrigued.

"Maybe the Army forced their way in." Kage offered.

"Surely…"

They stepped into a large and mainly unlit room with some patches of fluorescent pain scattered around its surface: they also spotted something else: et in three rows of three were nine devices which looked identical to the one _Shunoros_ had used to transfer Sieg into his new body but they were all missing some components, were broken, burnt or deliberately sabotaged.

"Whoa!"

"What's this?"

Placed at the far end of the room and against a burn-mark-filled steel wall was a pyramid-like platform made of metal containing what looked like the beginning of a ring which was broken while the platform had several holes exposing circuitry which was melt or burnt: this machine also looked like it had been destroyed over and over again.

"… What the heck is this stuff? This wasn't here back then!" _Noir_ sounded taken aback.

"Hmmm… It looks like they were deliberately sabotaged… I'm afraid there's no possibility of recovering any data from them." Legato reported after having crouched next to one of the "chairs" and examined its composition.

"This is methodical destruction. Someone used this space after Nebula fell and I smell some secret department of the Army behind this stuff…" Andy added.

"I'd rather say the same thing… By the way… We have company." Kage had been saying only to take out his gun and cock it.

"Huh? Ah! Who goes there?" Andy seemed to have spotted someone.

"Two signatures confirmed." Legato announced.

"Whoa! Calm down… Uncle Moriarty's nephews…"

"And the competency's _Shachou_ is 'ere as well."

"… Eisei and Kuroban Howsad." Kage announced.

Both stepped out of a doorway and looked amused.

"You followed us or what?" _Noir_ demanded.

"Nope. Something about your Boss' figure picked my nose and we decided to come scavenge." Eisei admitted.

"I told you we wouldn't find anything: all of my copies come from a secret Army server." Kuroban told Eisei.

"What do you two make out of this stuff?" Legato questioned.

"They look similar to the machine I used to transfer Sieg into his cyborg body… But the specifications look somewhat different… I think they're supposed to do more than just tap into a person's consciousness in my opinion." Kuroban admitted.

"… Hmmm… Maybe they're the "sinister stuff" Twilight had mentioned one or two days before his death." _Noir_ seemed to have recalled something.

"You didn't take him seriously?"

"Eh… No. I thought he meant that scheme of his… You know what I mean, right?" _Noir_ replied.

"Yeah. I do." Kage dully replied.

"By the way… Does this guy ring a bell?" Eisei suddenly asked while tossing something towards them.

Andy caught the object: it was a printed color Polaroid which was slightly blurry thus indicating that it'd been taken in haste: a man removing a balaclava was pictured on it and part of his hair could be seen: it was blond while he had green emerald irises which shone with a lust of evil of them: the man had a smug smile on his face, too, and looked _highly_ reminiscent of Kage.

"… I'd say he's on his mid twenties. And he looks similar to me."

"Look behind." Eisei suggested.

Kage turned it around and gasped: the English word "Eliminate" was written there with a purple pen and in a gallant-like style.

"… I guess that this must be Twilight. You never saw his face, _Noir_?"

"No. And if this is in truth how he looked like beneath the balaclava, then he wasn't the ugly, old and boring man I always imagined him to be."

"This looks like Regal's own handwriting, doesn't it? And it makes sense: he was also aiming to get Twilight out of the picture. He surely caught him in a quick moment, took the photo, and then hid it… It was hidden?"

"Yep. There was a hidden rotating panel which contained this. I'd stake anythin' that the room was Regal's." Eisei grinned.

"… I've found something else, Vice President _Noir_, sir." Legato reported while coming in from the right.

"What is it?" _Noir _asked.

Legato generated some light with a flashlight and illuminated the far wall: something had been written there using an oil-based red spray.

"Wander in Hell, Twilight."

The whole thing had been sprayed in _Katakana_ and it had some creepy thin trails of paint which looked like blood.

"Oh. I remember… I wrote that to celebrate his death." _Noir_ admitted.

"Heh. Good motto, I'd say." Kage smirked.

"And that's what he's doin' nowadays 'long with Regal and Wily." Andy added with another smirk.

"Since you guys seem to be handling on yer own, we'll be goin'… We've got stuff to do… And we don't really know what was that other machine supposed to know before ye question us." Eisei told them.

"Arlight. Let's call it a truce for today." _Noir_ replied.

"Enjoy the next chapter of the show, my public." Kuroban smirked.

"Whatever. Let's make some photos of all this and try to put heads or tails into it." _Noir_ suggested.

"By the way, Prince Kuroban… Solo was allowed to leave the hospital so I believe he'll soon catch up with you…" Andy warned.

"Heh. Let him try again: I've prepared a new strategy."

"Fine. And your robot's design is based off Pegasus' "Sacrifice" Monster anyway." Andy told him.

"Heh. I knew that. I'm a rip-off. Bye-bye!"

10:49 AM (Philippines Time), Tuesday August the 12th…

"… So… You think that there's some reason behind all of that stuff, _Aibou_?"

"I do, Gray. And we _do_ know what that ring-like machine was."

Kuroban and Eisei were speaking while standing in the balcony overseeing the whole of the beach from which they could spot almost all of the others members swimming in the sea, playing hand ball, _Duel Monsters_, or sunbathing.

"Yeah. Ya used that ring machine to generate the portal to Mu. But it also allowed for us to "come" into "here"... From "somewhere else" and to shape the things to come…"

"Yeah. However… It could've just been there to allow for quick transportation between some other spots before the Dimensional Converters were fully developed."

"Say, _aibou_… Did those schematics include any other uses for those machines?"

"They suggested DNA modification and brainwashing. Obviously, since I had no need for any of those two, I just built it to tap into Sieg's consciousness and transfer him into the cyborg body."

"… But… Something… Something is bothering me. Twilight… _Where_ did he come out from? How did Regal find him? Or did Twilight find Regal instead? There's so little stuff about him as a person… The only things left are his schematics and notes about his schemes, like the one in which Umbra was supposed to kill Hikari Jr. in a totally cruel way which not even I would find nice… We can establish his personality from there… But… If he really was on his twenties then he must've been a genius… Geniuses often are noticed: isn't that right?"

"We need to dig. There _must_ be a record somewhere. Unless… Maybe he was one of those "geniuses" who happened to vanish in such a mysterious way around 1998 – 99." Kuroban muttered before he seemingly thought of a reason.

"It'd fit. Maybe there was a complot to use these geniuses to take control of organizations like Nebula and let the Army or other Government agencies take profit of them. If he was "educated" by one of those agencies, then it wouldn't be surprising he developed such a cruel personality beneath that façade of sarcasm and black humor."

"Then we'd have all of the pieces together. And I'm sure that Twilight approached Regal. Remember: Regal did have a double identity as the head of the weapons development lab and Barrel wasn't too fond of him to begin with 4 years ago."

"Yeah. Regal must've needed someone to take care of internal Nebula stuff while he kept his cover. However he soon found out that it'd been a mistake taking him in."

"… But the remaining problem is… _Who_ placed that stuff there?"

"Hmmm… Maybe the Army decided to put his inventions to practical use and began using that place as a temporary lab before the definitive one was established? Could they be researching on how to create perfect soldiers who have no qualms?"

"It's not a bad idea. They couldn't move the stuff from there so they just ended up blowing it up."

"Alright… Yeah. I don't know why we needed to think so much about it, really… It's so obvious."

"By the way… Project "A" or the "Project" is 85% complete. I estimate 15 days at the most by this stage."

"… Project "A", you say? It still makes me reel. You brought the topic up so suddenly back then that I thought you weren't being serious. But ye are. But… I've had some days to think about it… The deal looks intriguing. We'd be able to strike forth several times but they would be puzzled as to _where_ we strike from."

"Heh, heh, heh… Of course: only you and I know it for the time being. I plan on letting the others know 24 hours before D-Day. If they thought we're just playing around then they're very wrong!"

12:12 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Terror Land brings forth Fright! Go! Scare all those green dudes out there with yer Fear!"

"… You – are – a – failure – Alfed."

Leon had seen another of Alfred's videos and he kept on looking skeptical while Alfred made up some puns based on the similarity of the words.

"Come 'ere, ye ugly grunt! I'm so gonna beat yer cheap Jackie Lee moves! Try it, fatty!" Alfred assumed a combat posture and shouted at someone off-screen.

"Heh. Going to quarrel a dummy, Alfred?" Leon smirked.

_Yo! Sorry for the delay. I was bathin' in the beach._ Sieg suddenly engaged the chip implant to "speak" with Leon.

_I'd actually preferred you'd forgotten about me today._ Leon rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Take this! And this! And that! Ugly! Fatty! Thin guy! Short guy! Show-off! Scare-crow! Thief! Bandit! Goof! Outlaw! Wannabe!" Alfred was shouting off-screen while random objects flew pas the screen along with noises in the background and shaking of the camera.

_Who's he fightin' today, Leonel?_

_One: stop with the nicknames. Two: I dunno._

_Ya know how to summarize the situation, huh? Yer growin'!_

_Stop with the sarcasm already and try to boast your ego._ Leon told him.

_Heh, heh, heh! By the way… That move of yours wasn't nice._ Sieg chuckled and told him.

_It was. _Leon simply replied.

_But it matters not! _Danna_ already found another place to invest into. That place may've gone down 'cause ye let the address out to the cops, but it was expendable!_ Sieg sounded amused.

_Crap. Just how many of these things are out there? A million…? _Leon grumbled.

_It'd seem ye've gotten a diploma on mental math! Congratulations!_ Sieg sarcastically told him.

"… Huff… Huff… That cheap FBI fella got beaten up by a true revolutionary! I am - INVINCIBLE! BWAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!" Alfred laughed as reappeared onscreen.

_Cheap FBI fella… Sure thing... It was a mannequin._

_It sure was and it sure wasn't._

_Do you have anything else to boast about today or are you going to help Urateido with your tortures?_ Leon grumbled.

_I've got a deal with 'im for tonight… See ya around, Leonhart._

_Fine! Get out already!_

_Do I start to remind of you of the "Parasite Mind" Dark Bakura slipped into the Millennium Puzzle to try to find the "truth's door" before he gave up on it and then used him to slip into the Pharaoh's Memory World? The _manga _made it clearer, though, that this world just exists inside of the Millennium Puzzle… Heh, heh, heh. It ain't time-travel!_

_Well… Yeah… Guess so._

_Alfred will be the President of Alfred Land._

_Yeah. And you expect me to fall for something that cheap?_

_Cheap? Nah! It's middle-class!_

_Middle-class. Oh come on. I don't need you around anymore!_

_Alright. I'm off before ya bring up the Men In Black._

_Men In Black… You fail at being original!_

_Sure thing. But I excel at ripping off. Heh, heh, heh!_

_Man. This guy…! Ah! He's driving me mad!_

12:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So! You thought you'd covered your trails? We're sorry to break the bad news into you, but you're an _amateur_. Your boss already knows… What? We're to blame? No. You're to blame for trying to steal off money from your own corporation… Alright. It's not our stuff of what your boss does with you, but we warned you. Goodbye."

"What a stubborn dude."

Agoras had finished a phone call from a public phone booth and looked slightly annoyed: Victor (who was sporting jeans, a locket with his pattern engraved on its cover, two double-row belts, white sneakers and a greenish/bluish/brownish sleeveless t-shirt) was standing slightly behind him and was rolling his eyes: his hair was totally wild and had flocks pointing in all directions.

"Sure was. At least we solved another easy task. I rather prefer having to find out money leaks than being involved in other gruesome things. When it comes to divorces, affairs or such I leave it to the pro fellas. I'm content with the small fry." Agoras shrugged.

"So? What should we do? Do we head back, Joel – kun?" Victor suggested while shrugging as well.

"Yeah. Let's head back before that guy tries to ring up some of his "contacts"..."

"Speaking of ringing… Joanne – san's calling."

"Tozukana – san? Why. Patch her through."

"Roger, _Danna_."

"Joel!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Is Kage going out with the red-haired gal again?"

"I don't know. That isn't my competency: I prefer handling guys who try to run away with company money." Agoras replied.

"Che! Then look it up!"

"I cannot. It'd be an unfair thing to do to a partner."

"So you're admitting that!"

"I'm not admitting anything, Tozukana – san. Please stop jumping to rushed and one-sided conclusions."

"Yeah. Or else trouble knocks at the door." Lily warned on the background with a sigh of exasperation.

"Shoo, shoo!"

"Fine. But if Ms. Secretary then tells you that we're gonna ring your aunt again then don't say we didn't warn ya." Lily reminded her.

"That person…" Victor fumed.

"Yes, I know." Agoras sighed.

"You Brazilian half-blood! Do something!"

"I'm afraid I can't without a permit from President Hades."

"You bureaucrat!" She grumbled.

"I am not a bureaucrat: I take my hobbies seriously."

"I'll smash those silly glasses yet!"

"… Threatening a companion, Tozukana? Will you never learn to behave like an adult?" The icy voice of "Ms. Secretary" came in.

"Lily! Damn you! You brought them along!"

"No. You left the door open and your yells have been echoing all across the ship so I have been sent to check it out. The President and the Vice President will hear of this. You are a spoiled woman."

"What! Come back here, you…! I'll burn that hat yet!"

"Oh come on. The last thing we needed!" Victor groaned.

"Sure… In-fighting… How stupid!" Agoras grumbled.

19:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Oh… Ah…"

"Getting overwhelmed? It's your first time, after all."

Enzan was making out with Blues while on their apartment's shower: Blues had removed his bodysuit except for the helmet and shades and Enzan was thrusting into his entrance and teasing him by playing with his nipples and his sack.

"I'd never guessed… One could do this… And feel so great…" Blues admitted between gasps.

"That's why I wanted to take our friendship on step further. There won't be any more secrets between us, Blues." Enzan told him.

"I agree… Enzan – kun… Oh… Ah…" Blues agreed on it only to begin gasping and moaning again.

Enzan grinned and helped Blues stimulate his cock faster: Blues' moans grew in volume and he soon released thus staining his upper torso and face: his inner muscles then closed around Enzan's cock.

"Here I come." He told Blues.

He filled his insides with his fluid and let it slide down: Enzan quickly turned Blues around and captured his lips in a passionate kiss: Blues replied to it so they both began sharing it.

"Wow… It was… incredible…" Blues muttered.

"There's more to it!"

He descended to his knees and began to take Blues' cock into his mouth: he carefully licked around it and used his fingers to toy with Blues' sack so Blues moaned and gasped: Enzan kept on licking it until Blues released and filled his mouth.

"Heh, heh."

Enzan stood up and captured Blues' lips into another passionate kiss.

"W-wow…" Blues sounded totally baffled.

"Alright. It's your turn." Enzan announced.

He turned around to face the wall and spread his legs open so Blues wasted no time and slowly began to push his cock into Enzan's insides: Enzan smiled and closed his eyes while enjoying the rush which came with it: Blues closed his arms around Enzan's waist and began to move in and out.

"Whoa… It's overwhelming…!" He gasped.

He helped Enzan rub his own cock and teased him by playing with his nipples from time to time, too: Enzan began to moan from the overwhelming sensations.

"Blues…!" He gasped.

He clenched his teeth as a stream of his liquid came out and stained his own upper body and face: his own inner muscles gripped Blues' thick cock and Blues gasped.

"I can't hold it back…! Here it comes…!" He warned.

He released as well and overfilled Enzan's insides.

"Come, Blues… Have a taste of me." Enzan rallied.

Blues grinned and pulled out while Enzan turned around: Blues descended to his knees and began to lick and suck around Enzan's sack and base of his cock: he then began to take it inside of his mouth and enjoyed the feeling which came with it.

"Ah… Blues…!" Enzan gasped.

Enzan released and filled Blues' mouth with his fluid: Blues smiled, stood up, and hugged Enzan, who replied: they then began their third passionate kiss and shared the flavors on their mouths while they also rubbed their cocks against each other at the same time: both attained release and broke apart, gasping for air and seeing how they were linked by the string of saliva.

"Heh… Making out between guys… is funny…" Blues commented with his classical smile.

"Of course it is. Don't mind those conservative people out there: they're too block-headed. This is life, Blues." Enzan told him.

"I'm glad of it, Enzan – kun." Blues affirmed.

"Let's go have supper, then." Enzan suggested.

Both washed and then Enzan changed into his pajamas while Blues reformed his bodysuit: Enzan's PET rang.

"ENZAN!"

"Ooyama?"

"EMPEROR OOYAMA! BRING IT ON! TONIGHT I BEAT YA~!"

"Blues. Do me a favor and remind them what reality means."

"Sure."

"Don't be too rough either: just beat them."

"Alright."

Blues dematerialized and Enzan calmly sat on the sofa while looking at the holographic screen displaying Blues facing Guts Man.

"My turn! Super Vulcan, Hi Cannon, Hi Cannon! Mega Hyper Super Vulcan Program Advance! FIRE~!"

"FIRE, GUTS!"

A large explosion rang out as the improvise Program Advance blew up and blackened Guts Man's frame while knocking him off his feet.

"Damn it! I lost 400 of 750HP!" Dekao cursed.

"Ooyama. Trying to invent Program Advances like that will only lead to disaster, ya know?" Enzan reminded him.

"Shaddup! Bow to the Emperor!"

"The August sun has done you something, by Merton."

"Merton! Who's that?"

"He-Who-Eats-Your-Freezer's-Contents." Enzan chanted.

"A~H!" He yelled in terror.

"My turn, then. Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Slot In! Program Advance! Dream Sword!"

"The end!"

"GATTSU~!"

"YOU WIN!"

"A~H! NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLY HAPPENING!"

"It is happening. Hurry back at your place: Uncle Merton must be pillaging your freezer by now."

"ENZA~N! I knew it! You proposed to Meiru and such she ditched me, the Emperor!"

"What? I proposed to Sakurai, you say? Now… Where's the proof?"

"Who needs proof? I know it: my instinct tells me as much!"

"The police won't agree and if you say that again Sakurai will surely slap you on the face to snap you outta your idiocies."

"NO WAY!"

"Way."

CLONG!

"OW! MOM!"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU DISGRACED SON! INSULTING A GIRL'S HONOR! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Ms. Ooyama yelled off-screen.

"No, mom! This guy…! He's stolen my perfect wife from me! I must punish them, mom! It's my call, mom!"

CLONG!

"LIKE I'LL BELIEVE A SON WHO HAS TOLD LIES TO HIS FRIENDS OVER 1,700 TIMES EVER SINCE HE BEGAN MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"Ugh. That gotta hurt." Enzan grimly muttered.

"What do we do?" Blues whispered.

"Pull back!" Enzan whispered back.

"YOUR FATHER WILL TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HE THINKS OF YOU! WE'RE FED UP WITH HAVING TO PAY FOR TUTORS TO HELP YOU CLEAR THE EXAMS AT THE VERY LAST MOMENT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T PREPARE THEM AND SPENT THE TIME EATING, SLEEPING OR DOING IDIOTIC THINGS WITH THE COMPUTER! THIS TIME YOU WILL STUDY AND WORK THEM OUT ON YOUR OWN!" Ms. Ooyama kept on yelling.

"Ooyama… You didn't even learn the lesson 4 years ago…? Life isn't about being cocky: you gotta work to gain things. _Give & take_… Man. I'll quit this because I don't want to make my neighbors think that this angered voice is MY mother." Enzan grimly muttered.

He shut the screen and sighed as Blues materialized again on the apartment: both looked grim.

"I didn't know the sunlight messed with your head. I thought the heat could make you faint but…" Blues muttered.

"No, I think that simply has too much ego and he's building it up given how he's an idiot who doesn't shine."

"Ah. Then that's more logical."

"Sure…"

"Heh, heh, heh. Yo, _Shachou_. I applaud your extra hours."

"Eisei! You hacked my PET again?"

"Just wanna tell you I've been to the den."

"What den? Are you trolling me?"

"Nebula's den, see. We met your four buddies."

"How odd." He looked suspicious.

"Jr. wanted to know what the place felt like… And we all found more than we bargained for… Secret experiments and all… A photo of that Twilight guy and some graffiti by Umbra telling Twilight to wander in Hell… Heh, heh, heh. If ya wanted to make a terror film then that place would do perfect for setting. You can imagine a thousand terrors creeping around there without too much mental effort, too…" He described.

"Hum. I guess they'll eventually tell me about that."

"Sure thing, _Danna_… I heard the deal with Ooyama."

"Oh come on. That guy can't be taken seriously."

"Well! Yeah! But he helped Rock Man make it through the pyramid thing where Pharaoh Man lived at to get the "Saito Style"…"

"I'd forgotten that." Enzan admitted.

"So! Is the ghost in the machine gonna drop by?"

"Ghost in the machine? Dullahan? Or, rather, Laser Man?"

"Yessir. Ya never know: they could believe ya are the source of Styx's "treason", see…"

"Come on. I was busy battling Laser Man by then. Search Man and Rock Man were tackling on the other guy. If Laser Man wants a rematch so be it but I'll kick his ass again and again. My word!"

"My word too! I'll slice those tubes yet."

"Heh, heh, heh! Good, good! I like that mood of yours: I'll be lookin' forward to that, Holmes! By Moriarty! Let's have a showdown on the Reichenbach Falls next. Heh, heh, heh… Mwah, hah, hah!"

"He fled… The moron. But whatever. Let Laser Man come: I'll kick his ass yet! By Merton!"

"Yeah! Together we will defeat our enemies… Get ready!"


	26. Chapter 26: Night at the Graveyard

**Chapter 26: Night at the Graveyard**

09:49 AM (Japan Time), August the 15th…

"… Ta – dan! Open up or we'll break the door open with a berserk Harley – Davidson! Full speed ahead! Hah, hah, hah! Waterloo strikes back, gentlemen! Uncle Merton Direct Attacks!"

Oda, as always, was uttering nonsense as he entered the office and found Torolov talking with Obihiro.

"Crap." Torolov grumbled.

"We're doomed." Obihiro grimly muttered.

"What's this? Oh! Where's the hidden camera at? Hey! Hear me out! I'm so gonna win yer trip to Jawaii, like it or not!" Oda grinned and began looking around.

"… Laika has already returned to the HQ and I'm scheduled to return in two days… I came to say bye In case I couldn't drop by." Torolov was telling Obihiro while trying to pretend that Oda wasn't there.

"Thanks. I'll tell Ijuuin - kun as well. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"One, two, three. Hop."

In the blink of an eye both he and Torolov had run outta the office while at the same time leaving the door halfway open in their haste.

"Ops! They forgot their donuts! They're afraid I'm gonna devour 'em all! Heh, heh, heh! Tremble! I'm so gonna drive my Harley – Davidson 'round the district!" Oda looked very amused and laughed from time to time.

Still laughing, he walked out of the office and happened to meet an officer.

"Officer! Beware of man-eating books!" Oda told him.

"Yes, sir! Huh? What?" The officer saluted only to look baffled.

Oda kept on walking away, laughing, and the officer blinked.

"What was _that_?" He wondered.

"The Boss' craziness." Another officer who walked past him in a rush let out before becoming out of sight.

"His utter nonsense!"

"Ahem, ahem! Uncle Merton will pick off your donuts!"

"Nobody eats donuts here! This ain't Ameroupe."

"Yeah. We only eat rice cookies."

"Heh, heh, heh. Is that so? Then Rice Cookie Eater Man will come from Liverpool with the 4:44 PM express!"

"Oh man! Not the PA system again!" Someone groaned.

"Someone shut that thing up!"

"Yo. I applaud your extra hours, _Danna_."

"See, Uncle Moriarty's nephew joined the party!"

"That Eisei guy! He always shows up to troll us and unfortunately he always fuels the Boss' ego!" Someone grumbled.

"Gonna shake the shaking shaker of shakes!" Eisei joked.

"Good one, my young man! You're improving."

"But _Danna_ has far more experience than this jerk, see."

"Oho. No denying that! Bellows, crucible, castings! Beware of the insects below the stones! Do not try to access them or you will be added to the local Sentinels' targets list!" Oda laughed.

"Someone save us." A random officer groaned.

"Run for your sanity!"

"Run 'till ya beat the Olympic athletes!" Eisei laughed.

"Oho! Not bad! Well then! Let's see if any of these gentlemen here will make it to London next summer! Oda off the switch!"

07:02 AM (Latvia Time)…

_He should be about to come…_

Ernst was sitting in a corner of a small graveyard adjacent to a small church: fog covered the several rows of headstones and there was no artificial lighting while a part of the moon shone on the sky which was partly obscured by the clouds.

_Huh? He came!_

He heard soft footsteps stepping into the area and a flashlight examining the terrain but he merely remained in the same position and watched how the person walked down the central alleyway until they'd reached the far wall: they then turned around and began scanning around.

_Come on! Light this spot!_

When the person was about to turn to the right they quickly flashed the light towards the left and spotted Ernst: the person gasped.

"Good evening, Mr. Nikolay Simonov." Ernst greeted.

The person walked closer and some light from his flashlight illuminated him: he was a man on his early thirties, with combed short brown hair, brown eyes and clean shaven.

He wore gardener's boots and clothes along with a straw hat.

"Ernst! My God. I wasn't expecting to run into you here, of all places. What happened to you has been all over the village…" The man, Simonov, looked surprised.

"I did it on purpose. I needed to talk with Mr. Simonov about an important matter." Ernst admitted.

"What is it?" Mr. Simonov asked.

"It was something which my late mother wanted to tell you just before _that_ happened…" Ernst admitted.

"Huh? And what was it about?" Mr. Simonov inquired.

"Mother wanted to… propose to Mr. Simonov." Ernst revealed.

Mr. Simonov gasped and looked stunned.

"T-then… I had… thought of proposing as well… but I thought it would be a sin, thus I never spoke of it with anyone… Did the vicar…?" Mr. Simonov asked.

"Indeed. He gave Mother the "go ahead", so as to speak…" Ernst sighed with deep sadness on his voice.

"… Ernst…" Mr. Simonov muttered.

"I know. It won't change anything. But at least she will be in peace knowing that I could tell Mr. Simonov…" Ernst replied.

"… Indeed. God may bless all…" Mr. Simonov did the crucifix sign.

"Mr. Simonov… Can I…? Can I think…? No! That's not honest enough… Can I call you "Father"?" Ernst asked while standing up and looking troubled to finally looked up to him with tears on his eyes.

"… You can. Ernst." Mr. Simonov looked emotional.

Ernst actually headed over to Mr. Simonov and embraced him, looking relieved and smiling.

"… Thank you… Father." Ernst told him.

"… There's nothing to thank me for. Whenever you want to, we can meet." Mr. Simonov told him.

"Thank you. However… I think that great events are about to transpire. I wanted to confess this in case I could not come here easily." Ernst replied, looking up at the skies.

"… I see. Take care… Son." Mr. Simonov made a small smile.

"Thank you. I must be going. Good night, Father."

"Good night, Son."

_Mother… I finally have a _REAL _Father! You can rest in peace…! _

14:34 PM (Japan Time)…

"… What a bunch of crazy imitators! They can't compete with THE man: Alfred "Yellow"! Bwah, hah, hah! Yer all fired! Go sweep the streets with yer brooms and act like ye were in a rock band!"

"… Yeah. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

_Are ya sure of it, _ani-ue-sama?

Leon had been watching another crazy video in which Alfred was babbling nonsense yet again: Sieg sounded amused.

_What are you guys up to now?_ Leon demanded.

_Dunno. Eisei says _Danna_ has something important on the works, but he won't say anythin' till 11 days from now. Maybe we've won the summer lottery._ Sieg let out before adding his idea about what it was about.

_That's for sure._ Leon shot back.

_Nah. I'm sure we're gonna take over the Le Mans F-1 Race and use it to win a fortune. _Sieg laughed.

_Hmpf! I don't believe your Boss is the kind of person to do such pointless things._ Leon told him.

_Heh, heh, heh! Ya never know: he's an Oxford genius!_ Sieg announced.

_Isn't he from Asia?_ Leon frowned.

_It's just a way of speakin'_, ani-ue-sama! Sieg replied.

_Ah. You know: you wouldn't even impress a passerby._ Leon told him with a smirk.

_Wanna give it a try?_ Sieg suggested.

_No. Go bust some Viruses and tell Alfred to exhibit them._ Leon told him.

_I love how that sounds like. I'll go deal with that ASAP before the Viruses migrate to their nest in Stockholm. See ya 'round the neighborhood, _ani-ue-sama!

"… Phew. He left."

"VBN! Back with a vengeance!"

"It's begun!" Leon grinned.

"… "Well! Back to work! You gotta retrieve the phone owned by Crisóstomos Barrigoulos, the ship-owner! He's now onboard the _SS Queen Redo_ in Dock 7… Get there and you know the drill: don't come back sans the thing!" … "Hum! The gangway has vigilance… How do we get in?" … "Piece of a cake, Boss! I deposit you softly in the deck with the crane and then I come in with my swallow disguise!" … "Aha! The pincer is coming down…" … "CLAP! UA~H!" … "Huh! What? Thunders!" … "Ow! Ah! Ua~h!" … "G-gotta open the thing! With this lever...? Or this one…? Ah! It opened! Gosh! What a blow! Seven tiles cracked!" … * undecipherable curses * … "Calm down, Boss! Look: firstly get into an empty drum and then there'll be no danger! Aha! All's fine! Now I softly turn half-way around to aim for the ship… Crap! This ting's gone berserk! I can't halt it!" … "What the hell are you doing, you moron? What are you doing? Ua~h!" … "TROMPFL!" … "Y-you'll have to excuse me… The idiot of my assistant, see… The guy…" … "PTAF!" … "Gosh! What an oar blow from the downside up! What an oar blow!" … "OK, OK! The crane system is abandoned!" … Guess!"

"Let's see… Hum… The crane caught F by the nose first. And then he hit someone with an oar… An oar boat…" Leon deduced.

"Bravo! "Got it, see! I act as gangway and you can get in through the porthole!" … "I like it! Heh, heh! Especially that part of stepping over you! Huh! AH!" … "Ops! I forgot! My hair-growth lotion using monkey grease…!" "HELP! GL!" … "Don't worry, Boss! Stay there! I'll bring a rope!" … "The sea's rough today, eh? Even here in the port you can feel the ship swinging!" … "BOSS! Come on! Come on! See? You're out! Nothing's happened! If you had any better idea then you should've told me, huh! What a demanding snobby guy!" … "They're loading… We'll get into a container so that they bring us onboard! Get in! Quick!" … "And that container? We don't bring it up?" … "Not ours… The dredge which picks up all dirt and lode in the port left it there!" … CLICK! … "Are these your best ideas, Boss? Are they?" … "Shut up!" …"

"Yikes. The container wasn't empty." Leon gasped.

"Bravo!"

"… "Hey! If it ain't Mortadelo & Filemón! You don't ride in the boat?"… "Ride in the boat?" … "Of course! Today you can visit it for free because it's Saint Remo, the sailors' saint!" … "Boss, I think you shouldn't have done that… Poor Peláez…" … "Shut up!" … "A~JGLGLGL! Are you crazy, man? Get me outta 'ere~! GLGL!" … "See, see! There's Barrigoulos chatting with the phone!" … "He's pocketed it on the coat's pocket and is coming over here!" … "What an idea! Hide inside of that and when he gets here I'll distract him and you steal the thing!" … "Fine! But pay attention: I don't want more failures!" … "Huh? What's wrong with this guy?" …" Bejjj! When I step into a ship I get sick… I need to vomit! UARGLGLJJJ! Done! What a relief!" … "B-boss! What…?" … PTAF! … * undecipherable curses * … "That Barrigoulos guy is coming back! Let's try again! To be safer say "lovely day" when he gets here so there'll be no doubts!" … "OK, Bosss!" … "Brrr! After having to mop the deck I gotta pain the boats again… Lovely day!" … ZIP! … "Thunders! Could it be? Touch to me the… The… To me, the most brutal sailor in the seven seas! Eat touching, you cockroach! Eat this!" … TROMPF! ... So! What do you think?"

"Yikes. A guy threw up on the ventilation funnel and then a brute sailor was grumbling about "lovely day" so Filemón mistook the guy and ended up being punched!" Leon gasped.

"Excellent!"

"… "Boss! You OK…? NG!" … ZIP! CRONCH! RLON, RLON, RLON, RLON, RLON! "… Thunders! We've dropped atop the engine room's panels! This thing's turned on!" … FLOATCH! CRANC! … Run, Boss! We gotta get outta 'ere~!" … "Come on! Let's not act like two hold hysterical women! Let's use the head!" …"Well! You really use it in a weird manner, Boss!" … PLONC! …"L-let's go to the command bridge… We gotta turn around and return to the harbor! Quick! Turn the wheel! Head starboard!" … "Yes, Boss!" … "Not so fast!" … "Well… Not so fast… What's the deal? Why, Boss! Now we've turned around! Completely! Crap, Boss! What a mood today! You keep on seeing flaws… GLGL!" … "Sharks!"…"

"Sharks! Where, when?" Leon nervously asked.

"… Just that ya know! The whole ship capsized! Well! "…There are sharks in these waters!" … "What are you talking about, Mr. Barrigoulos? Pilchards and nothing else!" …"None, you say? Then look at this bite! The pocket where I had the phone!" … "Heh, heh! Luckily I've got a good stock of disguises, eh, Boss? Mr. Super! We got the phone of Barrigoulos!" … "Well then! Destroy it! But I want something safe and flawless, eh?" … "Allow me, allow me!" … "Hum! I don't trust them… I'll follow them to see what they do… They got in through that door… I'll follow them! I knew it! The left it here to rot! The…!" … "Done, Boss! I placed it on the power hammer! Now I gotta turn it on… And the gizmo's done for! Heh, heh! I'm going to pick the remains. M-Mr. Super!" … "PRRRRJTX!" … Good, good! Next is… The "Marshal Cimatárrez Chapter"! VBN! Off air!"

"Whoa. So they did have a plan to dispose of the thing but it accidentally hit Mr. Super…"

Leon's computer beeped and he looked at this email inbox to see a mail from Sieg: he opened it and found a picture of some gigantic black-colored demon-like monster.

"What? Great Evil God Zorc? He's trolling me again!"

_Sure I am! _ani-ue-sama_!_

_SIEG! Don't stick your nose where you're unaccounted!_

_Heh, heh, heh. I predict that Mr. Universe will drop by and leave a parcel on the deck which will be a pigeon's rotting corpse for Burner Man to dispose of "Marchando" style!_

_How annoying! Get lost!_

_Sure, but before that I'll chant you the hip-hop motto._

_OUT! GET OUT! _

_Heh, heh, heh. I love that yelling voice: it turns me on. See ya!_

"This guy…! Grah! Will he ever leave me alone?"

13:45 PM (Philippines Time)…

"… Trolling goes the troll of the cave… Heh, heh, heh! I'm a genius! A GENIUS!"

Eisei was standing in the balcony overseeing and listening to some music via his Link PET's headphones while chuckling: his Link PET rang and he looked at the screen:

"UNKNOWN CALLER"

"… Maybe they got the wrong number. Let's check it out."

He pressed the 'REPLY' button and paid attention.

"_Espèce de projectile guide! Espèce de zouave! Aux armes!_" Someone exclaimed in a rush.

"W-what? Excuse me?" Aaron frowned.

"_Bandit! Pirate! Gangster! Ouvrez, ou je fais un malheur_!" The voice told him next.

"What? I'm a bandit, a pirate and a gangster? And you also told me I'm some kind of guided projectile? And why did you rally me to get the "arms"? This is isn't a ship!"

"_Naufrageurs! Flibustiers! Frères de la côte! Troglodyte! Cornichons! Va-nu-pieds! Visigoths! Anacoluthes!__"_

"Filibusters? Troglodytes? And something else which I can't decode?"

"_Forban! Espèce de super-héro Ameropaine! Espèce de coupe-jarret! Tu as de la chance que je ne te fasse pas avaler ta machine! Mais file, vipère! Et que je ne te retrouve plus jamais sur mon chemin!_"

"I'm some kind of Ameroupe super-hero? I didn't understanding the rest of it except for "machine" and "viper". Who are ya?"

"_Au large, flibustier! Hors de ma vue! Sapajou! Marchand de tapis! Paranoïaque! Moule à gaufres! Cannibale! Ornithorynque! Boit-sans-soif! Bachi-bouzouk! Anthropophage! Cercopithèque! Schizophrène! Jocrisse!_"

"… Huh… What…? What did ya say…? Filibuster…? Paranoid…? Man-eater…? Platypus? Schizophrenic?"

"_Ectoplasme! Coloquinte! Rapace! Trompe-la-mort! Ostrogoth! Vandale! Bougre de mouchard!_"

"Speak clearly!"

"_Torpille à bâbord! La barre à tribord, toute!_" The voice gasped and sounded nervous.

"What's up now?

"_La barbe à rabord! Euh! Non! La barre à bâbord, 30º!_" The voice began commanding only to seemingly realize a mistake and fix it.

"You did a mistake?"

"_La barre à tribord, 45ª! Torpille à tribord! Tonnerre de Brest! Vite! Au transmetteur d'ordres! En avant, mille sabords! _Full speed_!_" The voice gasped and exclaimed the last two words in English.

"Full speed…? You're in a ship?"

"_Mille millions de mille sabords! Tonnerre de tonnerre de Brest! Le transmetteur d'ordres est bloqué sur "marche arrière"…! Vite! Un tournevis!__"_ The voice grumbled.

"What march? Do you mean a military march?"

"_Vite! Vite! Débloquer cette fichue mécanique!_" The voice grumbled.

"What about a mechanic? Did something get broken?"

"_PCHKRA~PRVT! TRRKHHKRA~H!_" The voice hissed.

"What are ya talkin' in now? Are ya talkin' Russian or what?"

"_Espèce de satané bazar de… Fourbi de truc! Tiens!__ OUWA~H!_" The voice grumbled before yelling in pain.

"Oi! What's going on? Is there a mutiny going on?"

"_Tiens! Saleté d'appareil à sous! Tiens!_"

Some "BING" and "PANG" noises of a hard object smashing something metallic could be heard on the background.

"_Allo? Allo, les machines? Allo?_"

"You're ringing up the engine room?"

"_Trop tard! Nous sommes touches!_" The voice gasped as an explosion sound was heard in the background twice.

"Oi! Who are ya? What's going on?"

"… Heh, heh, heh… You didn't do your idioms lesson, Eisei Aaron." A familiar voice told him in Japanese.

"_Noir_? Wha! You were the Frenchman?"

"How was my acting like?" _Noir_ laughed.

"I didn't get most of it."

"Heh, heh, heh! Don't worry: it's just in one _very popular bande desssinée… _It's said that Mr. Spielberg and Mr. Jackson are gonna portray to the cinema soon enough… This October! You could try findin' it! I'll give ya a clue: coal." _Noir_ amusedly told him.

"Coal?"

"Just that you know: I picked off your MAC address ever since we "interrogated" ya onboard _Purgatory_. That's why I knew your number. See ya around and beware of _sambouks_."

"Just what did he want to tell me?" He wondered.

"… S-s-o-o-n-n… I am-m, the K-King of…!"

"Wha! The ghost in the machine! Huh! They're gone!"

Eisei whipped around trying to catch a glimpse of the hologram but it was gone again: Kuroban rushed out while looking nervous.

"It's progressing! No doubt! It's my Father!"

"But what does he want to tell us…?"

14:57 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Mice can't run away… from a sniper's bullets…"

"Heh! Good motto."

Qong was practicing with Tom as his spotter in the VR Room and they had spotted his target: a limousine travelling across a bridge which was escorted by another four cars on the sides and two choppers above it which made it obvious that the occupant was not just anyone.

"Heh, heh, heh. Normal idiots would think we'll be targeting the one in the limo… But we're smarter than that." Tom smirked.

Qong didn't reply and zoomed on the front-most chopper: he could see a man in business suit wearing a pilot's helmet with shades and a microphone while a bodyguard was sitting at his right: the man was looking out at the panorama via the window.

"There you are."

Qong and Tom were standing in the attic apartment of a tall nearby skyscraper: Qong aimed towards the chopper and kept his aim steady as it slowly closed on the building to sweep the streets with its spotlight.

"… _Alea jacta est_." He emotionlessly announced.

He shot the virtual tranquilizer bullet which made it through the window and hit the person's left side of the neck thus making them fall asleep: both Qong and Tom quickly ran out of the apartment and down the emergency stairs.

"Phase 2: Retreat from sniping position."

They both managed to run out into the street and climbed into a motorbike which sped away and did a _detour_ to join the mass of rush hour vehicles in a nearby highway.

"They won't know who shot. Mission accomplished." Qong announced as he placed the safety in the rifle.

"Sure thing!"

The whole environment faded and Qong surveyed his detailed results screen before shutting it off: he then saw Zero leaning on a corner while having his arms folded: it was obvious that he'd been watching.

"Did this one suit you guys?" He asked.

"It was pretty clever." Tom grinned.

"Yeah. Not bad." Qong replied.

"Good!"

"Oi, Zero! I need ya."

"Need me, you say, Tozukana? What for?"

"To see if Kage is going out with that gal!"

"I'm not here to snoop into you guys' private time: my job is to locate criminals and terrorists. See you."

"Oi! Wait!"

Tozukana had suddenly run into the room while looking impatient and annoyed but Zero fumed and walked out while she brandished the closed right fist as a menacing gesture but he either didn't see that or didn't pay attention to her antiques.

"Tozukana… You never learn!" He grumbled.

He headed down the corridor and stopped in front of the closed armored doors: he dematerialized, entered a Cyber World corridor with several walls of energy blocking the path (which opened when he touched them with his right hand) and then materialized again inside of the super-computer room: he sighed and brought up a screen with a list of something on it which he studied.

"Why would _Shunoros_ ask for such a strange mix of materials and what do they plan on building with that?"

Shrugging, he switched to another screen and spotted Bubble Man creeping into a Cyber World somewhere.

"Hmpf. So he's sticking his nose out in the warehouse."

"… Puku! Heh, heh, heh! This place is decorated with Golden Star logos: if I tell someone then I'll be rewarded! Puku!"

"Unless that "someone" can drop parachute troopers there or has canoes then the info wouldn't be very useful, you see." Zero muttered.

"… It'd seem a damned mouse slipped inside…"

"YIKES! PUKU!"

"What, Bubble Man?"

"Yikes! You know of me, puku?"

"Friend-sellers are not welcome here! Flee before I turn you into cosmic dust! FLEE~!"

"A~H! PUKU~! RUN FOR YOUR BUBBLES!"

"Good job, Cosmo Man."

"Thank you, Zero. I can't stand the sight of that piece of rubbish." Cosmo Man grumbled back.

"I can't either."

"Oi! This is Golden Star's hideout, then? It better be worth the 7550Z you asked for the info!"

"Hmpf… Not the hideout but this place belongs to us, yes."

"Wha~h! There's security! I'm off, I'm off! I got fooled!"

"Tell something to your kind: Bubble Man cannot be trusted! You'd be better off beating them to a pulp."

"Oh yeah! Wait there you dwarf! I'll bury ya yet!"

"Good, good! Let's scare them away and then those Ameroupe idiots can't say we're indiscriminate when attacking!" Zero chuckled.

"Hmpf…"

"… Heh, heh, heh."

"Gray Thunderbolt!" Cosmo Man exclaimed.

"What!" Zero gasped.

"Yo. _Danna_. Did ya hear the news? _Noir_ can speak French!"

"We all knew that, you damned mouse."

"Oho! So now I'm a damned mouse, eh? How's this like?"

"Huh? What did you do?"

"Hello there~! Uncle Merton's favorite nephew, Superintendent Oda, on the line~! To troll and roll!"

"Thunders!" Zero cursed.

"That's bad?" Cosmo Man asked.

"You thought the VBN's trio gags were silly? These are worse and they're not rip-offs!" Zero cursed.

"No way!"

"Way of the ways goes Mr. Way of the ways."

"W-w-w-WHAT?" Cosmo Man blurted.

"And then Mr. Evil Shoes will devour Mr. Demon Shoes."

"By the Supernovas! I'm off before he drives me mad!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Uncle Merton: 1! Uncle Moran: 0! Heh, heh, heh."

"Damn it. And now he fuels his ego too!" Zero groaned.

"My aunt Emeralda was telling my uncle Rogio that his beard was pathetic when compared to King Melchior's own beard."

"Quick! Mute the line! Phew! That was close… Damned Gray Thunderbolt: he brings trouble along!"

_Show up again and I'll beat you with my tactics! My word!_


	27. Chapter 27: Digging up

**Chapter 27: Digging up**

09:49 AM (Philippines Time), Saturday August the 16th…

"… So! The smart guy began with calling me "kind of remote-guided projectile" and continued with "kind of goat" and he added "grab the arms" as well… What a mix."

Eisei had been listing all of the French stuff _Noir_ had told him yesterday and trying to translate it.

"Let's see… He kept on with three adjectives: bandit, pirate and gangster. He then shouted "open up or I'm gonna get angry". What was I supposed to open up, anyway?" He muttered after checking the next set.

He shifted to another page of his notes and checked the word with its translation.

"Ship-wreckers, filibuster, Brother of the Coast, Troglodyte, Gherkin, vagabond, Visigoth and anacoluthon… What a crazy list."

He shifted the page again and concentrated.

"Hum… Pirate again… Kind of Ameroupian superhero… Kind of medieval horse battle knight… "You're lucky that I'm not making you swallow up your machine! Whatever! Just run away, you viper! Make sure not to get in my way anymore!"… Swallow my Link PET, the jerk said? What nonsense is that? What else…? Hum…"

He kept on checking his notes.

"…Che. That guy… "Scram, filibuster! Get outta my sight! You primate! Carpet-seller! Paranoid! Sequel of the smallpox! Cannibal! Platypus! Alcoholic! Low-grade recruit! Cannibal! Old-World-monkey! Schizophrenic! Loony!"… What a list of titles…"

Sighing, he archived some of the papers before proceeding with the next lot of them.

"…"Ectoplasm! Colocynth! Rapacious! Die-hard-jerk! Ostrogothic! Vandal! Fellow of stool pigeon!"… Alright. This last one was utterly crazy."

He set the sheet aside and picked yet another one.

"…"Torpedo at portside! Spin the whole wheel to starboard!"… What? This is different, then! …"Bheel to wortside! Eh… No! _Wheel_ to _portside_, 30º!"… He made a typo, huh? That's a first."

He picked the next one and stretched.

"…"Wheel to starboard, 45º! Torpedo to starboard! Blistering Barnacles! Quick! The command transmitter! Ahead, a thousand thunders! _Full speed_!" … He's trying to over-speed the torpedo, then?"

Feeling caught in the excitement he turned the page around and quickly scanned down the text.

"…"A billion thousand thunders! Blistering of Blistering Barnacles! The command transmitter got blocked in "reverse march"… Quick! A screwdriver!'… So! He headed backwards and dodged but got stuck in that position? I'm feeling thrilled, man!"

He then finally got to the last two pages.

"…Hum! … "Quick! Quick! Let's de-block this rotten machine!"… And that's when he came in with that growling thing… I guess that he couldn't de-block it… Heh, heh, heh…"

He turned the page around to read it.

"…"You kind of satanic pigsty… Knack stuff! Take this!"… He yelled 'cause he must've wanted to hit it in frustration… "Take this! You stupid machine on legs! Take this!"… He must've broken it… "Hello? Engine room? Hello?"… Without waiting for a response two explosions ring out… "Too late! We've been hit!"… And that's where it ended. But I'll look it up nevertheless…"

He chuckled and then gasped when seeing something which glittered in the corridor for a second: he ran out and spotted the blurry hologram disappearing and Kuroban rushing out of the room.

"Damn it! This program thing… When will it fix itself properly and play the message? I'm fed up with this suspense thing!"

09:57 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… So… Urateido. How did ya start up this business?"

"Oh? Ya wanna know?"

Sieg and Urateido were talking while on an isolated corner of the cliff adjacent to the beach: they were both sitting next to each other and looking out at the horizon: the waves crashed against the shoreline but they didn't mind them.

"It's no big deal: my mom established her S&M – related stuff store. She showed me some videos about how it was done. I started in 5th grade by inviting some horny guys over, giving them sleep powder, stuffing them in _S&M_ gear and then have fun with them. I always had the video as insurance so they didn't say anything back then. After 6th grade ended I got a tip-off that one of them was gonna spill the beans, so I came up with an alternate ID and look (my first of many) and moved elsewhere. That's when I started with my "stars" and I kept at it until the twins stopped me. But now I've found someone worth my time: you, Sieg."

"Heh. Obvious. We masochists are always lookin' for a sadist to make good use of our bodies." Sieg grinned.

"Yeah! Like one of those natural things in which some creatures depend on others or come up with some cooperation." Urateido suggested with a smile.

"True, true!"

"… Hmpf…"

"Yikes!"

"Trouble."

Ernst had suddenly showed up while folding his arms and looking like he'd heard everything: both gasped.

"So that's how it was, huh?"

"W-well…" Both muttered.

"And you think it was funny for me."

"N-no!"

"Ernst!"

"Huh! P-Prince!"

"It's rude to peek in someone else's conversations." Kuroban warned as he folded his arms.

"Ah! W-well, I…" Ernst gulped.

"Come with me. We'll talk."

"R-roger, sir…"

"But this isn't favoritism: it's for the sake of the morale. In-fighting could lead to trouble." Kuroban warned.

"Y-yes, sir…"

Kuroban led Ernst away into a corner and whispered something to him: Ernst nodded and walked back inside of the base.

"Next time chat about that out of the island." He told them in a scolding tone of voice.

"R-roger, _Danna_…"

"It wasn't funny for Ernst. He depended on hatred to survive: and being raped by multiple men wasn't funny either. The only reason I tolerate you, Urateido, is because you can fight and make sure the funding come in properly. And… Sieg! You're here because you have internal information about Golden Star. But I also was interested in increasing the number of members. So no more talks about this stuff making it sound like it is something fun because I went through it once 12 years ago and it wasn't funny: you get me?" He listed.

Both nervously nodded while Kuroban fumed and seemed to direct a hostile glare at them before he turned on his heels.

_Remember your place! Don't abuse of my patience!_

13:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. Now that's its lunch time break let's pick the bike and head over to the usual place for our lunch."

"Alright, Martha – chan."

Suzuki and Akemi (who was wearing jeans, white sneakers, a long-sleeved yellowish shirt with the word "NEVADA" stamped on it colored black and a red cap) were walking across the DNN's parking and heading over to Suzuki's motorbike: both carried motorbike helmets and Suzuki's had the golden Alphabet "A" character engraved on its forehead while Akemi's just had a golden pattern on it.

"… Foul air!" Akemi whispered.

"Roger!"

They both tossed their helmets towards an unlit corner and they made contact as indicated by two THUD sounds: they then turned around and kicked two figures which had tried to jump into them from behind in the stomach: the figures were violently thrown into the ground and knocked out.

"Who wants more?" Both challenged.

Nothing happened, so they picked up their helmets, which had knocked out another two figures so Suzuki looked around: they were all women and they seemed to be on their thirties: they all wore street clothes but had short military-like hair.

"Hmmm… I found their IDs over here… They're written in Korean, though..." Akemi reported while holding two of them and looking slightly surprised.

"These two are also written in Korean, too. And since _South_ Korea _has_ access to some nodes, then it must be _North_ Korea's handiwork. At least they were considerate enough to send _women_ after us instead of some dirty men." Suzuki calmly assumed with a hint of sarcasm and raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Oi! What happened here?" A security guard called out.

"These persons tried to assault us. We dunno how they got inside but you should call the police." Suzuki easily summarized.

"Alright. I'll call for reinforcements to hold them."

Another five guards came in and cordoned the area off with cones: Suzuki and Akemi waited in a corner and she used the chance to make a call to _Noir_.

"… North Korean agents, huh… They're getting desperate, it'd seem. They're rather silly, though… Did they really expect you two to _actually_ know the codes?" _Noir_ commented after they'd reported.

"No. I'd rather say they planned to bargain us for some codes."

"Aha-hah! That looks more like their M.O. indeed! What a bunch of bad losers… You didn't get the lottery? Then don't blame the vendors."

"True, sir."

"Please call me if further happenings were to take place."

"Roger. Good-bye."

Suzuki finished the call and pocketed her Link PET while the police came in with a van and proceeded to take the women while two agents walked over to them.

"Why would they want to assault you, misses?" One policeman politely asked.

Suzuki held out her Golden Star membership card as a response and both looked surprised.

"Oh. They wanted to get some info, then?"

"No. They wanted to bargain us for access codes."

"Typical." One of the policemen shrugged.

"Isn't it?" They all sighed.

13:50 PM (Japan Time)…

"… I'm sure that this intense exercise will help me shake off those kilos I put up back when the winter."

"Of course. While you beat the gym machines over and over, I'll go set myself challenges in the pool."

Netto and Saito were walking down a corridor in a shopping mall: the whole building was active with people going up and down: Saito inwardly smiled because he'd noticed someone trailing them in a rather_ amateur_ manner.

"By the way… _Leech V4_ has been unlocked as new "Monster" in the "Monsters Inc." game." Saito told Netto.

"Oh. I dunno who'd want to use a _leech_ as a Monster, though. They're rather… Repulsive. Aren't they?" Netto looked like he thought the whole thing to be of a very bad taste.

"Dunno." Saito shrugged.

"… I feel bad doing this, really…"

"It can't be helped: we've got our orders, Dingo."

The "stalker" turned out to be Dingo who was hiding behind a column and peeking towards the twins: Tomahawk Man was projecting out of his Link PET.

"I dunno why Barrel told us to come to Japan just to check on them… He must be feeling resentful of when Kage Miquel and his pal along with some Navis raided our base roughly a year ago… And about the other day when they beat Colonel with some weird dragon and Slur forced him to run off…" Dingo muttered.

"You know our place: we've got to obey." Tomahawk Man sighed and sounded defeated.

"Is that Barrel?" Dingo asked as his Link PET began to ring.

"No. It's an encrypted number."

"… Patch it through nevertheless." Dingo told him.

The call got patched and Dingo could hear a low-toned grumbling sound on the line.

"… So! Stalking your old pal, Dingo? You've really stepped very low!" A voice told him.

"Ka-Kage Miquel?" Dingo gasped.

"Yeah. That's me. You're an _amateur_ when it comes to this."

"How can you know that?" Dingo questioned.

"We saw your passport being registered at customs two days ago. We guessed why. And I'm close by, also. I'm a shadow myself. I protect my friends."

Dingo gasped and looked around: it was impossible to distinguish him with the crowds filling the mall.

"Come on! You won't find me just like that. Lemme tell ya one thing: you suck."

"I guess so…" Dingo admitted.

"Alright, Dingo! Do you _really_ think they're guilty of anything? Wasn't your boss relying on them to defeat Greizer? Hmmm? Or he's already forgotten that?" Kage brought up.

"Now that you mention it…" Dingo brought a finger to his chin.

"Ask him _why_ he trusted them _back then_ and _now_ mistrusts them."

The line suddenly went dead and Dingo sighed in defeat before something suddenly fell on top of his hood and bounced off: the something turned out to be a ball of paper so Dingo looked towards the direction it'd come from and spotted Kage looking down on him with a smirk on his face: Dingo looked towards the south and spotted the twins still talking and walking: Kage signaled the ball of paper, so Dingo picked it up and unfolded it to see that a single word had been written in English across its surface.

"Run."

Dingo got the message and quickly made his way outta the place, feeling terrorized and didn't stop running until he was three blocks away where he stopped to recover his breath.

"Man! I'd never guessed you got scared off so easily, Dingo!"

"T-that guy…! He gave off a creepy vibe! I felt all blood on me chilling! He was a hundred steps ahead of us!" Dingo exclaimed in a rush.

"I won't deny it. And he had the _courtesy_ of writing that message in English in case you weren't good at reading written Japanese. Colonel ain't gonna like this, but we've gotta tell 'im." Tomahawk Man rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Y-yeah… You're right on that… Let's scram." Dingo agreed on it.

"Boo."

Dingo gasped and looked into a side alley to see Andy looming over him and making a scary face: Dingo yelled in pure terror and ran away while "Andy" faded to reveal Legato's frame.

"Thanks for the helping hand, Legato!" Saito whispered over his radio while sounding amused.

"Who could deny it now?" Netto laughed.

"Yeah, I know. No – one can question anymore that Kage Miquel and Hikari Netto are two separate persons! There are tons of witnesses there who can say that!" Kuroshiro giggled.

"Brilliant, Oriol – sama."

"Ain't it, my fellow conspirer?"

"Barrel will now find out that headaches are gonna rain down on him and only him!" Netto laughed next.

"He got it coming. Too bad for him but…" Saito sighed.

"Someone has to tell him to stop." Kuroshiro shrugged.

15:38 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Today I got a mail from one of my admirers, an honorable man who goes by the Latin title of "Ambassador": _Don _Legato!"

"Legato – san wrote to such a creep?"

Leon had been watching the latest video of Alfred's show and looked surprised as his announcement.

"Look at the terror face of this Yankee!" Alfred laughed.

He displayed Dingo's terrorized face over the screen and Leon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_A cosplay fella got scared by Legato's leech teeth! _Sieg announced while "coming" into Leon's mind via the chip implant.

_Stop messing around._ Leon grumbled.

"Welcome to Duck Land! In here, ducks and their wives live in harmony! I kicked out a Yankee who tried to steal off a couple two nights ago with my hammer!" Alfred laughed again.

"What a duck maniac…" Leon rolled his eyes.

_Heh, heh! Soon I'll have sucked the blood outta his ducks and he'll be bankrupt! _Sieg eagerly exclaimed.

_Shut up, will you?_

"A~nd…! It's music time! Dance! Struggle! Burn! Firm! Write! Sing! Hit! Blow! Crash! Hammer! Slice! Chop! Dice! Roll! Jump!" Alfred began to quickly exclaim.

"Yet again with his endless yells…" Leon sighed in defeat.

_It's better than endless torment, ain't it? _ani-ue-sama_?_ Sieg suggested with obvious amusement.

_Why don't you go dance with him, then, otouto?_ Leon shot back.

_Oho! I'd rather not expose myself in public. _Sieg replied.

_So? What's that super-terrific plan of you guys about?_ Leon questioned.

_I don't know yet. _Danna _is being very secretive. He just let out something about a "trip" and suggested that we wrap up all of our affairs and leave nothing important pending._ Sieg admitted.

_That sounds strange._ Leon frowned.

_I admit that it does, but I still don't see the whole point of it. And, from the looks of it, it'd seem I won't be allowed to let out not even a single hint. So, you'll have to play detective. _Sieg kept on admitting before sounding amused.

_You and your sarcasm…_ Leon rolled his eyes again.

_You love it._ Sieg laughed.

_I hate it._ Leon shot back.

_Don't be so cold! I've got a surprise for ya: I left some temptations for ya beneath the bed! Heh, heh, heh! Will ya fall for 'em? See ya around! _Sieg let out, laughing, before he "disconnected".

Puzzled, Leon stoop up, walked over to the bed, checked its underside, and found the case: he felt his insides turn upside down and his eyes went wide with fear: his hands shook and he suddenly felt very cold despite the hot air.

_Kami – sama! No! Not again! No! No!_

Feeling hysterical, he threw it out through the open porthole and it quickly sunk.

"Oi! Who threw that?" Burner Man called out from the deck while looking down.

"It was a dead pigeon!" Leon improvised.

"Huh! Then you did well throwing it out."

Leon sighed in relief and closed the porthole and then clenched his teeth, narrowed his eyes and closed his fists: his body shook with fury.

"… That's it. He's gone off the limit. I can't stand this anymore. He's trying to torture me by reviving the traumas I'd managed to bury… I'm so gonna get this bloody chip outta my head right here and right now…" He hissed with an icy voice while holding back his wish to lash out.

He stepped out of his room and walked over to _Noir_'s office door: he pressed the button in the interphone and let it ring.

"Come in!"

Leon stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Vice President _Noir_." He greeted.

"Oh. Leon – kun. Is something the matter?" _Noir_ asked while seeing how he still had remains of his anger build-up on him.

"Please let me explain."

"Go ahead. Take a seat."

"See, it's about Sieg, sir."

"You've met again?"

"No. He left a chip implant on my brain and…"

"What!"

"…he kept on talking to me. I was tolerating him but he then said there was something under the bed… I checked it out and… It was a case of horrible things…"

"Vibrators, so as to say?"

"Yes, sir. I've thrown it out into the bay and come to ask of your help to remove this thing from my head before he can try to torture me more with that, sir."

"You did well. I know how to remove those. I'll have to do a little surgery so I'll call for Legato and we'll soon have it done for."

"Go ahead, sir."

16:27 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Fua~h…"

"Alright, Leon – kun. It's over."

"Oh! Thanks you, sir."

"Don't mind it, really."

Leon yawned and woke up: he touched around his head and noticed a temporary bandaging: Kuroshiro, nearby, had a hammer on his right hand, and the remains of the chip could be seen on his table.

"But it demanded some effort from your part, sir."

"It's nothing. I'm sick of seeing Twilight's stuff actually being used for the evil means he was seeking. I know most of us Golden Star members use these things but that's because they're helpful to synchronize with the Net Navi and for biometric check-up."

"This thing was made up by that Twilight man as well? Why did he want such a thing?"

"Easy: he wanted it to "rule" over someone's memories. He could erase or replace them or even force a split personality on someone. He was seeking to add this to my electronic brain but he died before he had the chance to do so."

"He was a bandit, alright. "Good riddance" indeed."

"Yeah. See you around. I'm going to dispose of this."

Leon returned to his cabin and sighed in relief as he climbed into his bed and looked at the ceiling by placing his hands behind his skull.

_He's finally gone and he's not going to bother me anymore. What is bothering me is that hint about a "trip" which Kuroban let out… Why would he tell his subordinates to wrap all of their stuff up? Maybe they want to move out somewhere? Maybe they wish to switch hideouts because their current one has been compromised? Or are they looking for a new weapon to turn the thing around?_

"… VBN! Good, good! Let's get on with the business! "Crap! There's a sentinel watching the barracks' entrance!" … "Calm down! We'll use the coin trick! You know: we throw a 5Z coin a bit far and when he goes to pick it up we get in!" … "Yeah! But the coin's mine, right? There goes! Heh, heh! Get ready to come in, Boss!" … "Man! A 25Z coin! Mine!" … "25Z? Hey, man! Wrong coin! Give me back 20, they're mine!" …. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! … "You're a total and complete imbecile! You nitwit and greedy tightwad! You miser! You knack! You miserable~!" … "Man! Boss! You said 5Z! You want me to go bankrupt? I gotta think of old age!" … Heh, heh, heh!"

"Jeez. Is it that hard to part with just 25Z?"

"For Mortadelo it's like he had to part with 500Z!"

"Lovely."

"… Hum! Well! The first attempt to climb over the wall fails because the wire M tied to the fence fried F given how it was electrified. They then try to get in via the underground by caving a tunnel but M hits a howitzer which is sent flying! … "You know, right? Dig a little hole there for my wife to plan her azaleas." … "Roger, Marshal!" … BOOM! … "A~GH! You name that a "little hole", you big idiot?" … "I… I… Something flying fell here and… Yes, Marshal Cimitárrez… The guy's got these moods! He ordered me to broom this spot…until there's not a single grain of SAND left!" … The Kalahari Desert!"

"BROOM AN ENTIRE DESERT?" Leon gasped.

"I know: impossible! It's a version of the punishments in the _Naraku_: a living _Naraku_!"

"Living… _Naraku_…" Leon's eyes looked like he was starting to get angry and furious.

"VIDEO MAN! YOU GUYS! QUIT THAT WORDING! SAY IT'S A PARODY OF MILITARY PUNISHMENTS INSTEAD!" _Noir_ yelled at them as if guessing what was going on.

"R-roger!"

"Ah! Phew." Leon muttered.

"Ahem, ahem! M then throws F over the fence and he hits an artillery piece parked under the wall. "…Yes, my car… A clod and useless recruit… I'm about to explode! TO EXPLODE!" … BOOM! … "I r-rather think you should drink a bin of soothing tea, Marshal…" … M&F hide inside of a tank but it's unlit and M turns it on by accident! … "…Brrr! I had to bring the weekend car but the hood won't lower in the proper manner! Mechanic! Fix this stuck hood!" … "By your orders, Marshal, sir! I'll lower it, sir!" … "Brake, you moron! Brake~!" … "I dunno where the brakes are at, Boss! Light a match!" … "So, mechanic… Is that hood fixed? It lowered?" … "W-well, yes, lower it lowers but… A-and then he goes sand says "Do you like the beach, Mechanic? Do you like sand?" and I…" … "Don't tell me, man… Don't tell me…" … "Stop already or I'll hit you!" … "Calm down, man! Maybe this lever…" …"Grftjx! Now I can't find my residence's key: assistant! Open the door!" … "Yes, sir!" …"

"Huff. So he sent the mechanic there to be punished too?"

"… "Wasn't this lever either…" … BOUM! BRRRAM! … "I-it's open, Marshal…" … "Ah! I finally hit the brakes, Boss! Only I could do it!" … "Get out! Now!" … "He's telling to get out, Boss… How do we open the cover?" … "Like I knew! Try pulling that lever!" … "Grmblf! Let Earth swallow me if I don't make them come out!" … "Wasn't this lever, Boss…" … TROMP! … "GL, GL, GL! GRFTJX! I'm nervous! Too nervous! Somone light me a cigarette!" … "Try that other one, you fool!" … "I'm on it, I'm on it!" … FLOASH! … "No more Mr. Nice! This is gonna be Troy! Prepare the 400mm howitzer cannon! Get ready to blow this thing up!" … "Hear that, Boss? Hear to that brute-like guy? … "Heard it! Shift on the gear and get out!" … "FIRE~!" … "Huh! That was close, Boss…" … BROUMMM! … "G-Generalissimo Tranco!" … "Yes! And minister of war as well! I come to do a courtesy visit and I get this! But you'll regret it!" …"

"How crazy. How crazy." Leon sighed.

_I now prefer Alfred to this… Man! How crazy!_

"Tee, heh, heh. Bad boys will be bad boys."

"Ah. Bertha – san."

"Hmmm? Oh, my. Hi there, Leon. Guess what'll happen to our proud marshall?"

"He'll be sacked?"

Ikada happened to be walking down the corridor and met with Leon while asking him if he could guess the outcome.

"…"I'd tell him something but when I come close he sparks…"… Heh, heh, heh! Well! They jump off the tank and Mortadelo then hits a mortar which shoots a howitzer into a thermo-nuclear explosives truck… The whole barracks blow up! Wait for the penultimate chapter next! The "Engineer Hormigónez Chapter"! Off air!"

"He got exiled too… Huff. The Exiled Three, huh?"

"In essence."

"Cha better not be stirring up trouble." Sandra popped out behind Ikada while looking suspicious.

"So. Sandra."

"What."

"Did Dr. Jacinta say "yea" or "nay"?"

"What Dr. Jacinta? I know no Dr. Jacinta and I fail to see the point."

Ikada suddenly whispered something to her and her annoyance only seemed to increase while Ikada giggled.

"… How lame. Vulgar. Repetitive. _Clichéd_." She fumed.

She turned on her heels and walked away: Ikada giggled while Leon rolled his eyes and re-entered his room: he sat back on the chair and sighed: he could her Burner Man whistling in the deck.

_Phew. Now I'm free of that guy's haunting presence… But I'm still concerned about what they're up to… Something reeks in here… Will we be able to figure it out? I don't know… I've got a bad feeling about this…_


	28. Chapter 28: Trauma

**Chapter 28: Trauma**

06:46 AM (Philippines Time), Thursday August the 20th …

"… _No… No more… Let me go… I haven't done anything, Uncle! Why…? Why is Uncle doing this to me…? Uncle cannot be intending to actually harm me… Right? What…? No…! I don't want to die…! I'm too young…! Please! Uncle! No more… No~!_"

"… DAMN IT! WHERE'S MY SWORD! I'M GONNA KILL THAT DAMNED FUCKER YET!"

"… Eh… _Aibou_? Ya alright?"

"… Huh? Gray…?"

"Y-yeah… That me… It's the present, man."

"… Did I actually yell?"

"Well… Yeah. Everyone jumped off the beds."

"… My bad."

"Eh… I'm getting in the way so…"

"No. Stay. I need to talk with you."

"A-alright."

"Close the door."

Kuroban had suddenly and violently woken up from his bed and reached for the Dexia Sword leaning to his left: he picked it up and jumped on the bed while starting to brandish it around like mad before Eisei timidly popped his head into the room and called out to him: Kuroban gasped and looked ashamed by now: Eisei wanted to leave but Kuroban signaled for him to come in as he dropped the sword into the ground.

"Let's go into the balcony."

Eisei followed Kuroban into a balcony looking out into the rear of the island: the Sun was starting to rise in the horizon.

"… I almost lost it. But I dunno if it was by chance or not… My worst memory ever had to revive…" He muttered.

"Eh… An assassination attempt?"

"No."

"Ah! Wait! You told Ernst that… You'd been violated once, right?"

"Yeah. I did."

"So… You happened to revive that moment?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Gray. You know I'm no normal man."

"Y-yeah… That you really are a man of 4,000 years ago who survived by digitizing his mind and consciousness into the "Ultimate Orb" and were awakened about 2 years ago… You used the person who found the gizmo as host for a short time before you developed this new body for ya using the same tech for the "cyborg body" but yours is a 100% organic and natural body…" Eisei admitted.

"Yeah. And I thought I had left my past behind but… It's caught up to me, unfortunately enough. I'll show it to you because… It marked the turning point in my life. There mustn't be secrets between us two."

"A-alright."

"I was 12. I could've died that day. It shook my system and it collapsed: I thought that, as the Prince, I was safe inside of the palace's battlements and with the guards… They all had sworn an oath of honor and to remind them my father the King was as mortal as them, he often parried with them to test their strength and worth. So they were all loyal. No danger from that part. Our population was also content because there was a proper balance and the harvests were plentiful… Yet… The Grim Reaper's envoy lurked inside of those walls…"

"A mad assassin?"

"No. My Uncle Nadiewan."

"Your uncle!"

"Yeah. That same man. It went like this… Uncle was a married man. However! His problem was that he couldn't have sons. I guess he or his wife had bad genes."

"So… Your uncle was jealous of your father, then?"

"Sure thing. He directed all of his jealously towards me and always tried to make me look like a fool or an incompetent heir. He surely thought he could try discrediting me and then he'd convince Father to appoint him next successor instead. However, Father was way too smart to fall for that and told him that he didn't like his "conspiracies" at all."

He suddenly materialized the "Ultimate Orb" into the air and it glowed with the lush green color of the "Boundary" before it opened a holographic screen and brought up an image which looked like a young boy (not even 10 years old) looking at his reflection in a pool's water.

The young boy wasn't even a meter and fifty tall yet, more like around a meter and thirty: his hair was colored jet black and his eyes' irises were blue in color: his face displayed child-like curiosity.

He wore a simple wool white cloth which reached until the knees and was adorned with a band of bronze around his neck and around his cuffs: he also sported a pair of sandals.

"That's me. I wasn't 9 then but I was starting to gain notice of me as a "self", as a person… Well. I won't bore you with the details. I'll show you a scene with my father."

The screen changed to display a first-person's view of a tall man who clearly was over a meter and eighty tall and having long black hair with a dense beard and moustache: his eyes' irises were blue too.

He wore a simplistic-looking purple one-piece suit with no sleeves: the only decoration was a golden band around the neck and a pair of bracelets: he also wore sandals and had a crown over his head which was made of plain gold with no incrusted jewels or decoration.

He also sported a small pendant with a medallion picturing the three-layered "Boundary" hanging around his neck.

"My father… King Kuroban Gigastar."

"Whoa."

"This was around April, 2048 BCE. My birth was in June, 2057 BCE."

"_Father… Uncle told me to climb a tree and I then fell from it… But he then told to Father that I did it because I was reckless… Does Father really believe such a thing?_" A timid Kuroban asked the man.

"_No. Son, I know you are an honest man. Your Uncle is trying to make you look like a fool, but I know better. You aren't guilty of anything._"

"_Thank you, Father… What should I do, though? I like Uncle as much as Father…_"

"_You don't need to do anything, Son. I'll talk face-to-face with him. This can't keep on._"

"… I was relieved and Uncle did abide by Father's reprimand. For the next two or three years he travelled across the kingdom to issue royal decrees or inspect temples or military barracks. When he returned, though, he'd changed. His eyes shone with a fearsome lust on them and he always had a strange grin on his face. I always tried to be with someone else, like my tutor, or be in a place with witnesses. However, it happened."

The screen now depicted a more grown Kuroban sitting on the edge of the pool and looking at his reflection: while his clothes were just a bigger size than the ones he had in the previous memory, he'd grown to past the meter and fifty mark and he was starting to look like his current face as well: a soft wind could be seen blowing around given the trees' leaves movements and the rippling of the pool along with the grass.

"_So. Here you are, Prince._"

The young Kuroban gasped and quickly stood up: he turned around to see a man walking over him.

This man was about a meter and seventy tall or maybe closer to a meter and eighty: he had an evident resemblance to King Gigastar yet he was rather tanned.

His eyes' blues irises depicted amusement but also hinted at evil intentions: his black hair had tanned in several spots and become a more brownish tone along with his moustache.

"That's the fucker. Summer of 2045 BCE was the time." Present-day Kuroban grumbled.

"Yeah. He had the looks of being a bastard, alright."

"…_U-Uncle Nadiewan…!_"

"_The time has come._"

"_Huh? Ah! Uncle means to say that tomorrow is the summer festival! Is that not right?_"

"_Yes. It's going to be a festival full of _blood_._"

12-year-old Kuroban looked towards the closest perimeter wall and spotted no guards and no witness.

"_I called them off. I still have some authority in here. And, soon enough, there's going to be a new Monarch ruling over this land. But it shall not be you lowlife._"

"_U-Uncle, sir! What is that language, sir? If Father heard it, even though it's Uncle, he would not let it slip!_"

"_Hah! That senile old man is going to be dead and buried way before the next full moon… And you shall as well, spoiled brat!_"

His Uncle had then violently seized him, knocked the back of his head against the wall, and knocked him out as evidenced by the image going black and all sounds vanishing.

"By the time I woke up the fucker had brought me to one of the castle's dungeons and tied me up while blindfolding me. He violated me and then pressed the blade of a knife against my neck."

"… _No… No more… Let me go… I haven't done anything, Uncle! Why…? Why is Uncle doing this to me…? Uncle cannot be intending to actually harm me… Right?_"

"_Hah! You lowlife are still too naïve!_"

"_What…? No…! I don't want to die…! I'm too young…! Please! Uncle! No more… No~!_"

"_DIE!_"

A metallic sound rang out.

"_Brother!_"

"_I'd never imagined it! A murder attempt right in front of my noses…! You are no longer my brother! You bastard are but a Demon! Flee! Flee this palace before more blood is spilled!_"

"_Psh! I was so close… Whatever! My new allies will soon bring total war to you lowlifes! Farewell!_"

A noise of hurried footsteps was heard while the blindfold was removed and the face of King Gigastar could be seen looking at Kuroban with relief of knowing he'd made it on time: Kuroban's arms could be seen hugging him and water (or, rather, tears) began to slide down the screen.

"_Father! Father!_"

"_It's alright, Son. That Demon is gone. And they won't return._"

"_Father…!_"

"… And, thus, after that, I did my best to bury that memory. I then became obsessed with immortality and I didn't care who died as long as I always remained immortal. Twelve years later, on 2033 BCE… Like that man had sworn… He brought war: he'd switched to Mu's army. And you know the result: my body was slain in that battlefield by an Erand Soldier of Mu and so was my Father. However! Foreseeing the possibility, our scientists created the "Ultimate Orb" so that I could carry on our lineage in some future age: even though Mu seized it and only managed to split it into pieces none knew the passwords to access the kernel." Kuroban sighed.

"I see… You synchronized your mindset and memories with that thing and they became digitized…"

"Yeah. And also thanks to that chip implant thing it easies the process as well…"

"Say… What became of your Uncle, by the way? Did he also die in that battle?"

"Yeah. He did. I saw him and I wanted to settle it with him, but my Father told me off: it was a brotherly matter. Obeying his will, I kept on fighting. I saw how Father managed to kill him. I then made sure to deliver some lethal strikes in case he'd been acting up."

"I'm surprised, though, that it took him 12 years to come back."

"Mu was in no rush to start the war and was trying to find a better way of mass-producing Erand Soldiers and Denpa Bodies… It took time for the Demon to convince them… So they found us rather ready but we weren't expecting the new weapons. Or their coward attacks from behind."

"I see… Eh… What should I tell the others?"

"I had a bad dream. That's all."

"Alright… By the way… That mania of never taking off the Denpa – Henkan armor… You feel safer on it?"

"Yeah. Inert objects like blades and arrows can't harm me while I have it engaged: only energy objects can."

"I thought as much… By the way… About Project "A"…"

"4 days. On Sunday morning. I now plan on holding back the announcement until two hours before… I've transferred some of the material on ahead already… It'll be waiting for us."

"Project "A"… Hard to believe we're going to do something which no – one has attempted before… The film I showed you influenced you or what?"

"I'd rather say yeah. Anyway… I don't think I can continue sleeping so I'll go practice on the beach… Do as you like."

"Roger. I'll go give out more candy. Later."

10:08 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Fight! Fight for the chicken! Grab it! Here! Come 'ere, you bloody collaborationist chicken! Come 'ere!"

"How can you call a chicken "collaborationist"?"

Leon had finished his breakfast and morning training session so he was checking Alfred's show: the guy was chasing a chicken which was jumping all around the room before it ran off-screen.

"Moon! The moon shines! The moon is gonna shake and dance! The moon is gonna claim Duck Land exists!" Alfred exclaimed from off-screen.

"That's for sure." Leon put on his skeptical face.

"Huh? Huh! Who goes there? Ah! It's a Yankee! Pepita! Bring me the shotgun! I'm gonna make him fly all the way to Houston: we've got a problem!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What a… It's so silly, really…" Leon grumbled.

"Take shotgun and fly to yer nest, ugly!" Alfred exclaimed.

The sound of a shotgun discharging was heard off-screen: Alfred then came into the screen while proudly displaying a rather arcane model of shotgun.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! This is a memento from my grandfather! It's priceless!"

"Something tells me it's a prop." Leon muttered.

"Beware of something: legs and ducks don't mix well!"

"Another of his idiom jokes… You're fired, Alfred."

"Ahem, ahem! V! B! N! On air! Today! The "Engineer Hormigónez Chapter"! But let's finish up with some lines left from the previous chapter in the first place… "…Brrr! The phone ended up incinerated but we gotta purge the Marshal's brainwashing." … "I'll handle it, Mr. Super!" … "What? No basins like with the Panymoja, get it?" … Heh, heh!"

"I'll handle it! Hi there! _Marchando_ Man came! … "You must use the electronic de-circuiting brain wave device!" … "OK! Don't worry! I'll do that! Well! I'm off to purging!" … "Good. Go, go… What…? A brush! He carried a brush and a bar of soap! RARRRRRRG! What a suspicion! What a horrible suspicion!" … "You'll say what you want, Mr. Super, but the basin was better… With this thing this man's getting cramped even!" … "IA~H! IA~GH! Allow me to murder them! Allow me~!" … "Calm down, calm down! You're still popping volts outta the ears!" … "Electrocuting the minister… Grfjtx! I'm gonna fry your whole hide!" … "You had the idea of the electronic thing! Burn the moustache and claimed they're roasted noodles!" … Whaddya think of that, guys?" Burner Man asked.

"No way! Mortadelo emptied the machine and used it as a basin while filling it with water and plugging it at the same time?" Leon deduced while turning pale.

"Yeah! He still hadn't understood that the "purge" wasn't done from the outside!" Needle Man laughed.

"Someone save us…" Leon groaned.

"Next! M&F get to a construction site and put on hard helmets to look like construction workers. A foreman orders them to clog the holes in a contention wall: M thinks of using a concrete mixing truck but they fail to think that such a volume of concrete will only pour past the hole and into the other side thus ruining Engineer Hormigónez's car! They had to do it manually! The engineer pursues them with a concrete and steel pillar while they fail to realize why he's annoyed!"

"Lovely."

"… Shah, shah, sha~h! "Forget about the concrete and keep extending this pipe downwards!" … "Hey… If there's a spot where the pipe doesn't fit then what?" … "Make a hole, you assholes!" …"Look, Boss! We're done! It doesn't pass through there!" … "Don't worry! Ya know the drill: let's open a hole…" … "Two hours cleansing the car… Grfjtx! I'll take it back in case they scratch it and…IA~GH!" … "Why! That Hormigónez guy again!" … "What's the matter now?" … "My car! My car! MY CAR!" …!"

"… You gotta be kidding me! They continued the pipe through the car which was parked on the way?"

"Bravo! … "GRMBLFJ! I had to put in new doors… They cost me a fortune! Almost like if they were Fort Knox's doors! Devil! And what's more: they don't properly close! Instead of a door looks like a piece of faulty steel! I'm going to drag the mechanic here! He'll listen from me!" … Well! M&F get tasked with using the demolition machine and its ball but M swings it too far and it ruins the driver's door! Hormigónez goes mad and picks the ball to try to hit those two. The foreman charges them with using dynamite to blow some rocks: M thought of setting fire to the weed and trying to spot rocks but it happened to be that the dynamite had been left nearby: it blew up Hormigónez along with the car! M&F then get ordered to find the ball of the demolition machine!"

"What chaos." He groaned.

"M thinks of tying it secure with a rope just as Hormigónez comes in with a bike: his jaw gets deformed by hitting the rope! The guy sits on a boulder to reply to the phone just as M was trying to attach the ball back on place… It crushed his right hand and when the guy tried to pick the phone with his left hand they were crushed by a roller machine! The guy is taken to the HQ! … "Well! With the last phone crushed we only need to purge the engineer and…" … "I…!" … "The only thing you'll purge will be your ears! Just bring the gizmo! …"

"Wise thinking, Mr. Super, wise thinking."

"We've placed him in a hypnotic state… Nothing could wake him up! Nothing!" … "The machine, Mr. Super!" … CRAMPF! …"UIA~GH!" … "Mortadelo~! We purged the engineer guy already~! Ya should be feeling ashamed to be caught like that!" … "Well. But the NASA guys say they have almost finished with the Apollo XVII to pick you up!" … Heh!"

"How lovely. His car blown up, his jaw deformed, and his hands crushed: whoever sticks around those two ends up bad, it'd seem. And M should watch in front of him: he crushed the poor engineer's hands with the machine! And there's still 1 chapter left…!" Leon looked fed up already.

10:39 AM (Japan Time)…

"… I think I can guess what _Shunoros_ is going to make out of this stuff you've told me about, Zero."

"Yeah? Ya do?"

Zero was speaking with _Noir_ inside of his office: Legato was present and keeping his bodyguard pose.

"Some of these components are identical to the ones we used to assemble _Paradise_, our unmanned space station from which we can shoot down Dimensional Converters and store them. I guess they're building some kind of space station given the size of these cargo dispatches files you've intercepted." _Noir_ exposed.

"I hadn't thought of that one, truth to be told… Maybe they want to build a doomsday "satellite killer fort" like the ones the military dreamed about in the 50s?" Zero admitted before suggesting.

"Somehow it wouldn't surprise me. But they also depend on the satellite tech to use their Denpa – Henkan and the Wave Roads, so it wouldn't benefit them. I'd rather think they'll use it as a deterrence measure." _Noir_ suggested.

"That sounds more like their style. What should we do?"

"Hmmm… Let's do nothing for the moment. But if the thing turns out to be hostile then we shoot it down." _Noir_ decided.

"Alright. I'll go try to intercept more info. See you two later."

"… Then, Vice President _Noir_, sir, _Shunoros_ might be aiming at something greater than just their psychological manipulation of society?" Legato asked with a hint of worry to his voice.

"I'm sure of it. Remember: last time around, they used both Seraph Tower and the Mu Continent as big-scale acts. Yet the robot is pale compared to them. It can't be that they're short on resources. Whatever they're building in high Earth orbit must be their ace-in-the-hole." _Noir_ told Legato, looking towards him.

"True, sir. I am sure that it must be the case. And, knowing them, they won't take much longer to unveil it." Legato suggested.

"Leon admitted that Sieg had heard hints of some "trip" and that Kuroban told them to wrap up their loose ends: this thing is supposed to happen this week's Sunday but even Sieg knew nothing apart from the above mentioned things."

"Hmmm… Maybe it's a red herring?"

"It could be. Maybe they want us to lower the guard and then make something like making the robot attack a military facility or something like that to appeal for fanatical guys."

"He'd do us a favor if he did something about the Middle East… Things are a chaos there." Legato grumbled.

"Yeah. But it doesn't involve us. Let the armies and intelligence agencies do their job."

"Roger, sir."

"Oi. Legato." Zero called out through the radio.

"What's up?"

"Guts Man. He's trying to beat a node. What do I do?"

"Show him the "Blue-Eyes" and he'll run for his tail."

"Sure."

"GATTSU~! A MONSTER! GUTS! RUN FOR YOUR LEGS! GUTS! DEKAO – SAMA~!"

"Fight back, Guts Man! It's just a hologram…!"

"Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"A~H! Guts Man KO in one hit! No way! No way!"

"DEKAO! YOU IDIOTIC SON! COME HERE! TIME TO STUDY MATH!"

"NO~! SPARE ME, MOM!"

11:11 AM (Japan Time)…

"… The incredibly malign and sinister motorbike rider has come to say hi on the name of Uncle Merton! Its name… Superintendent Oda!"

Superintendent Oda did another of his dramatic-speech-accompanied entrances into the Net Police's Ciber CID HQ workspace: both Obihiro and Dr. Hikari rolled their eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Why! Dr. López came to visit us? How do we beat the gasoline outta those punks, Doc?" Oda asked with a grin.

"… I do not know." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Ask Koffi Annan." Obihiro suggested.

"Heh! I'm gonna beat 'im to the coffee machine and have a nice long talk with 'im! Hah, hah, hah!"

Oda walked out of the office, laughing, and the other two rolled their eyes again.

"What a pain… Isn't that right, Obihiro – kun?" Dr. Hikari asked him.

"Yes, sir. It's a nightmare, sir."

"Attention to the public! Uncle Merton will bring out his artichoke juice and bless us all with it!"

"WHAT?"

"That's crazy." Meijin muttered as he popped his head out of his workspace while looking annoyed.

"Totally!" Punk grumbled.

"Heh, heh, heh. Yo. Uncle Moriarty's nephew came."

"Not Eisei again!" Obihiro groaned.

"Obihiro will eat his hood with salt and pepper!" Eisei suddenly announced over the PA system.

"No way…"

"The Doc will discover Higgs' boson!"

"I'm not a particle physic!"

"Meijin will invent the Nagoya Coffee!"

"You gotta be trolling me."

"Punk will lead the Punk & Co. Beating Firm!"

"Don't fuck me!" Punk growled.

"Uncle Merton's favorite nephew is gonna get the Pong Prize of Humorists this year."

"Yessir! But of course!"

"Ijuuin will dress up as a rock 'n roll punk."

"What?" Enzan (who'd just come into the building) gasped.

"Blues will beat Mamerto "Cernícalo"!"

"How can I beat a comic book guy?" Blues growled.

"Laika is gonna kiss the concrete floor!"

"No good. If the guy hears that then we're in trouble."

"Search Man will mix purple and black!"

"Trouble. With capital T." Blues growled.

"Aragoma is gonna meet an otherworldly creature!"

"Sure." Obihiro was skeptical by now.

"King Man will be renamed Regent King Man!"

"That wasn't funny." Yuuichirou cursed.

"I'll become a star of the evil guys and the gals will ask for my autograph: that of Gemini Spark! Oh crap! I mean… That of Gray Thunderbolt! Heh, heh, heh!"

"How lovely."

11:30 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh! They were chicken! When they heard they were facin' the great and mighty Aragoma Torakichi, they ran away like the chicken they were! What a laugh!"

Aragoma Torakichi laughed after he'd sent King Man to fight some Reverse Internet Navis and beaten them up.

"True." King Man confirmed.

"Gruo~h…" A low-toned growl echoed nearby.

Surprised, Aragoma looked at the entrance of a side alley and spotted a normal Navi with the Oreichalcos crest looming over him: his hands had become claws and he had fangs on his mouth while his eyes shone with a red glow: he looked creepy enough.

"A monster! Run fer yer bucks!" Torakichi yelled.

"Fly 'till ye reach Hokkaido and stay there forever."

Eisei popped out next to the Navi and chuckled under his breath upon seeing the fleeing Aragoma: he then heard someone coming closer and spotted it was Dekao who looked defeated and depressed: he grinned and stepped back: the Navi then loomed over Dekao and he gasped.

"Dare to challenge Emperor Ooyama? Bring it on punk!"

He tried to punch the Navi's torso but was unable to inflict damage at the armor to begin with: he yelped and blew into his fist to try to soothe the pain from the hit.

"Converge! Oreichalcos Boundary!"

The Navi growled and formed a hologram of the Oreichalcos Boundary around them: it suddenly closed around Ooyama and it flashed before it disappeared but he'd fainted from the fright already.

"Heh! There's no – one which can stand to the Oreichalcos Soldiers! Too bad, Ooyama! Let's go to another district and then we'll spread some around the Cyber World to deliver a reminder."

He hummed a tune as he headed away and the Navi dematerialized: he stopped next to a street light.

"Plug In."

A LED on the control panel turned on and Eisei opened his holographic screen to see an avenue of Cyber City: the "Oreichalcos Soldier" suddenly walked out and everyone yelled or shrieked at the sight: it roared and began to punch the floor and walls: police Navi came in and tried to attack with Cannon Battle Chips but their attacks bounced off and the "Oreichalcos Soldier" simply drew two curved blades attached to its forearms which it used to cut through the Navis.

"Stop right there!"

"Oho. Blues came!"

"What are you? A pawn of _Shunoros_?" Enzan demanded.

"Grr… Orei… chal… cos… Bound… ary… Con… ver…ge…!"

"What! Damn! A mere hologram! And I got tricked! Eat Tank Cannon!"

"Mugro~h!"

"Hey! Ya weren't supposed to use that." Eisei complained.

"Blame me and my cheat codes." Enzan suddenly countered as he stood behind Eisei.

"Che. I forgot to encrypt the control signal…"

"Get ready."

"Oh! There! Urateido!"

"What! Where?"

"Too bad! See ya, Ijuuin!"

Eisei suddenly retrieved the Navi and got warped away by a "Dimensional Converter" while Enzan growled.

"Damned punk!"

12:05 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So… _Shunoros_ is building something in orbit but you don't know the nature of it, then."

"In a nutshell."

Kuroshiro had contacted Enzan to keep him up to date a while later: Enzan and Blues were both sitting in their living room's sofa.

"But we suspect we'll get to know more about it soon enough."

"Sounds likely. They're always eager to show their aces-in-the-hole. Like that of a while ago, that "Oreichalcos Soldier" thing…"

"We do agree on some topics, ain't that right, my predecessor?"

"Hmpf." Blues scoffed and acted the offended.

"Heh. I can see you're still stubborn when it comes to this."

"Hmpf."

"Don't begin your brotherly quarrel, Blues…" Enzan rolled his eyes.

"I've said it before: we have _nothing_ in common." Blues insisted with a hint of annoyance.

"Alright. We'll keep on monitoring them and try to find out their intentions. See you around."

"Bye-bye." Legato added.

"I will insist: we have _nothing_ in common." He insisted.

"Alright! Have it your way…" Enzan shrugged.

"Hmmm? Ooyama is ringing."

"Ooyama? Again? Alright. I'll handle that. Hello?"

"Enzan! What was that monster thing?"

"A clown _Shunoros_ came up with: you know who I mean! The guys from back in February."

"What! A clown! And they tricked me?"

"With the "converge" thing, you mean? Yeah. That was a show: but the thing can beat Guts Man in a breeze without even sweating."

"You jerk!"

"Not my fault."

"Where are they? I'll stop them and then Meiru will recognize me as a brave man!"

"Before that you'll have to stop trying to come up with hybrid Program Advances because they'll never work." Enzan warned.

"No way! I'm the Master Inventor of Program Advances: Emperor Engineer Ooyama – sama!"

"Emperor Engineer? Why don't you sell that to some RPG game and make a fortune of having invented something new?" Blues grinned.

"Wha~t? Blues! Ya punk! Bring it on, by melon!"

"You mean "Merton"…" Enzan corrected.

"Whatever! By Merton!"

"Then go ask for advice to Superintendent Oda."

"Oho! Yeah! He's a nice fella: he'll take me in a disciple! Heh, heh, heh, heh! Next time we meet I'll have beaten ya and Netto and Miquel! Mwah, hah, hah!" He laughed.

"Dream on, Ooyama… Dream on." Enzan rolled his eyes.

"He won't learn his place." Blues grimly muttered.

"His mother will remind me with the frying pan."

"Yikes."

"Let's go watch _Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back_!"

"Film time! Heh, heh, heh!"

11:28 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… How is it, Mr. Universe? Are ya gonna give us a sneak peek?"

"Hah. Not yet…"

Sieg had crossed paths with Eisei and was asking this out of him, so Eisei smirked.

"What… We're gonna take over the Pentagon?" Sieg jokingly suggested while laughing.

"Heh. Nah… Sorry. But I can't break a deal. You will know in four days' time, or so _aibou_ says."

Alright. I won't chase it, then. By the way… Beware of Bert Saxby's vengeful spirit… It's roamin' 'round the neighborhood again…" Sieg warned him in a hushed tone.

"I'll take that advice seriously."

"Perfect. Go tell 'in he's busted for real this time 'round." Sieg suggested with a hint of malice on his voice.

"He's so busted that he's full of extra ventilation holes."

"Heh, heh! That's the spirit, man. Let's rock 'em all." Sieg rallied.

"We're so gonna do that."

"And we'll tell 'em: you guys suck." Sieg added.

"Well. If you insist…" Eisei grinned.

"… Hmpf… Plotting?" Ernst suddenly walked up the corridor and looked rather unimpressed.

"Hey. Tell that to _aibou_: he's the one spear-heading a hush-hush scheme which you'll be told of in 4 days' time." Eisei argued.

"Ah. So the Prince has prepared something?"

"Yeah. But I can't say anything: I made an oath." Eisei admitted with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Ah. If it's that then…"

He turned on his heels and headed away while looking totally unimpressed: both sighed in relief.

"Phew." Sieg muttered.

"Remember to keep your trap shut around 'im!" Eisei warned in a hushed tone of voice.

"Y-yeah, _Danna_…"

"And here comes Fast as Lighting Man!"

Someone ran past them and suddenly seemed to collide with someone else given the sound: they looked at the right to see Kazebun who had collided with Umisama after trying out what looked like a skateboard having a photoelectric cell on it and an engine.

"H-hi~… Didn't see ya comin'…"

"This guy…!" Umisama grumbled.

Kazebun picked the thing and ran for his hide while Umisama chased after him: both looked on with obvious surprise.

"That looked like a Mortadelo & Filemón rip-off, even."

"Yeah. Totally. Are they contaminating us or WHAT?" Eisei wondered.

"Dunno. Don't ask me."

"I know. I was asking the jerk running this show." He fumed.

"And who would that be?" Sieg asked.

"Who else? Uncle Sam." He shot back with obvious annoyance.

"Huh…? Well… Dunno… More like Kazebun was acting like an idiot by not looking ahead of him…" Sieg scratched his head.

"Whatever… Heh, heh, heh… The Project "A" is almost ready… Too bad, Golden Star! You're powerless to stop it this time and the misinformation campaign will blind your eyes… Glory to _Shunoros_!"


	29. Chapter 29: Project Ark

**Chapter 29: Project Ark**

07:47 AM (Philippines Time), Sunday August the 24th…

"… We've exited the atmosphere by now."

"We're really going for it…!"

Flying out of the atmosphere and heading for high Earth orbit was a small shuttle which didn't seem to be using any kind of visible propulsion system but was moving very fast nevertheless: the shuttle crossed a steal field and stumbled upon a gigantic space station.

"WHOA!"

The space station was shaped like a circle with four cylinders coming out of its north, west, east and south points and was about five meters tall: the station also had four large plasma engine muzzles on the corners between the cylinders.

The top of the main circle had a small dome with eight triangle-shaped view windows set on its walls: eight straight lines spread across the upper surface and were covered in a metallic grid: the whole set looked about thirty meters long and twenty wide while the cylinders seemed to measure about twenty meters of length: each had had three windows on both sides and one of the ends contained a large hatch.

The whole thing was painted navy blue and white and contained some blinking lights around its frame: the station was obviously moving across its orbit.

"Wow…"

All members of _Shunoros _looked at the space station with awe on their faces: Kuroban, sitting in the pilot's seat, was grinning.

"Whoa… So this is the _Ark_…" Netsuhonoo muttered.

"It's incredible…" Umisama muttered next.

"I told ya guys it'd be way beyond yer imagination." Eisei grinned and directed a cocky glance at them.

"Sure is…" Sieg admitted

"I'd never guessed such a thing was being built by us…" Ernst looked awed as well.

"… It imposes reverence…" Urateido admitted with obvious awe.

"The ultimate spacecraft…" Kazebun was awed too.

"No doubt about it…" Kisei agreed on it.

"Impressive…" Laser Man, who was using a Copy Roid to materialize, also sounded impressed.

"We're gonna board in two minutes." Kuroban announced.

The craft matched up speed with the _Ark_ and entered the west arm's open airlock which sealed behind them and air was re-established into its interior: the passengers, all carrying bags, disembarked and passed through two lock doors and into a corridor.

"Follow me."

The corridor was metallic, about two meters tall, and was illuminated by fluorescent tubes: some unlabelled metallic doors were placed at each side: six in total.

"Alright. Six of us will be occupying the West Wing. The other four will take up the East Wing. The North and South wings, as I explained, are the cargo bays holding all of the important stuff. The Main Wing has the Control Bridge which is fitted so that all of us can be there at the same time. If you want then we can go there and have a good look before heading over to the "capsules"..."

They all headed east and crossed two sets of lock doors before reaching a round room containing a wide cylindrical column: two elevator doors had been built on the south side of room so they stepped into one the elevators and climbed one floor.

"So?"

"W-WOW!"

The main room contained several chairs set in a circle so that the view from the view windows could be enjoyed: two curved stairs climbed along the column to the top of the room where a command metallic cushioned armchair was placed: several graphs and holographic screen floated around it.

"That'll be the pilot's seat. It also serves as a central control post."

He climbed up into it and the other nine stood silent at the base of the command chair as Kuroban pressed some keys and one of the screens grew in size: a map of the Solar System was displayed and it filled the whole of the room.

"Look on, guys."

A purple blurry stain had been drawn beyond the orbit of Neptune and inside of the Kuiper Belt before the screen switched to show a small planet that had a reddish tint to it and no water yet it had ice caps.

The hologram zoomed into a spot of its surface: there was a still-under-construction dome-shaped building there: it looked reminiscent of one of the suggested "colonies" on other planets.

"That's our destination. As you can see… The base is still incomplete but it'll complete and functional by the time we get there."

"What's the name of the planet?" Eisei asked.

"Hmmm… Truth to be told, I hadn't thought of it yet… I would suggest "Kyutora", after another of the Gods in the On'Setsu religion... The God of War…"

"Cool. Let's name it this way, then."

"We will depart in two hours' time. I would suggest heading to your rooms and accommodating everything. We'll then start entering the "capsules" and prepare for our _two-month-long-trip_ to the Kuiper Belt and the time-space entrance into the region of the Milky Way where Kyutora is at… The planet has lesser gravity than Earth and no breathable atmosphere: it's like a mini-Mars, see, but colder."

"So… If I recall… The point of us leaving Earth and settling in Kyutora is not only to be beyond the normal reach of humanity but also to start a new phase in our Campaign?" Eisei asked.

"Yeah. Once in Kyutora we can tap into the time-space surrounding the planet to general stable wormholes which can be used to travel to Earth in a flash speed of less than a second. We will appear out of the blue, strike, and then disappear again. They might search the whole of Earth but they won't find us! We will have "transcended" the plane of normal existence altogether. We'll need some machines which I've already scattered around various spots in Earth. These machines are extremely well hidden. We cannot allow the others to get their hands on it: they're all designed to self-destruct in case anyone was to try to analyze or use it." Kuroban listed all of the arguments which had led him to organize such a colossal project in a commanding tone of voice.

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"In order to economize all of the resources onboard the _Ark_ then we'll enter _cold sleep_ and be like this for the whole trip. The _Ark_ is equipped with the latest on engines: the inertial drive. Its functionality allows movement sans any visible propulsion method. The plasma muzzles are for orbit maneuvering since other bodies' gravities may interfere with its working. This is the reason why the _Ark _has Earth gravity even though we're in orbit." Kuroban explained next.

"It's no surprise you waited until the last moment to tell the others. We couldn't let anyone get a hold of it."

"I know some registers of the materials used to build the _Ark_ have been intercepted but that alone won't let them guess it. I've already let some hints about something like the "space fortresses" the military dreamed of in the 50s. They'll fall for it."

"Heh, heh! Then we have nothing to worry about. No radar system will detect our parting and they won't get a hold of our trip across the Solar System…"

"Let's get on the move. Everything is running on a very tight timetable."

08:51 AM (Japan Time)…

"Good… Only I am left awake by now…"

Kuroban stepped into a small cubicle-like room which contained a horizontal cylinder-shaped capsule with a computer linked to it.

A bodysuit and helmet similar to the ones Sieg had sported once he'd come out of the capsule when he'd been transferred into his cyborg body were also there.

"Release "Denpa – Henkan", store for future use."

Kuroban released the Denpa-Henkan and h then changed into the bodysuit before he checked the computer: all graphics, stats and systems were green: there was nothing suspicious on the hard drives given how the computer was not connected to the Internet.

"Excellent. The others are starting to enter _cold sleep_. Laser Man has shut down his systems, too. All of us will wake exactly two months from now. We're at August the 24th, so we'll wake in October the 24th… Which will be… Sunday too! What a coincidence! Let's have a view of the Earth before that, though…"

Kuroban walked over to small round window and looked down on the large obscured patch of the Asian Continent and the Pacific Ocean: he seemed to frown under the shades and he stood silent and still.

"_Son._"

"_Ah. Father._"

"_You seem to like looking at the stars, Son. Are you trying to see our future in there?_"

"_Indeed._"

"_Hum. Learn one thing, son… Even if the flesh is gone… The spirit always remains. One day we shall conquest the stars, too. It does not matter how much time we have to wait. The day will come for us On'Setsu to conquer the ultimate frontier._"

"_Indeed, Father. It shall surely come to happen._"

"… Hum. That was when I'd turned 20… 4 years before the war. I'd been star-gazing… And now that I know that our technology came from the stars then maybe I'll find some remains on Kyutora too… Maybe that pocket dimension was an experiment by those "Creators" behind Slur's existence? Or it was a natural phenomenon?"

"… Son. I am the King of On'Setsu, Kuroban Gigastar. This is my last message left to you."

"Ah! The program! It fixed itself at last!"

A life-sized hologram of King Gigastar clad in a "Denpa – Henkan" armor design similar to Kuroban's and wielding a lance and shield could be seen standing in the room: it was flickering from time to time as if indicating that it wasn't totally stable.

"Whenever it may be the time when you awaken… And no matter which form you take… Go on! Don't falter. Prove that you are my worthy son: do not let the past haunt you! Look on forward! Be strong!"

"… True, sir… That's what I've done, sir…" Kuroban muttered.

"I hope to have trained you enough to be able to find a manner to live by your own… You're a warrior: and if you can make use of the "Ultimate Orb" then there'll be nothing to rival you. I have a premonition: even Mu will collapse. They will sooner or later have a civil war: a long and blood-stained civil war… We had one 200 years before our time to unify the Kingdom… All nations and empires will eventually fight themselves! So rejoice: at least Mu won't rule the Earth with its abominable fake deity for all eternity!"

"True, sir… They were sealed, sir… By their own members… And Ra Mu is but a wreck by now and Mu has been swallowed by the Pacific Ocean, Father…"

"I'm almost finished… Remember, son! Do not falter! You have intelligence and the tools… With them… You can achieve anything! Be strong! Farewell!"

The hologram smiled before it vanished altogether: Kuroban repressed the tears which were about to flow out of his eyes.

"… Father… I gotta be strong, yeah! Good-bye, Earth!"

"Attention to all personnel. Ignition of the _Ark_ will take place according to schedule in fifteen minutes. Please make sure to be inside of your capsules with the proper hibernation suits on and star the hibernation system. The estimated time of travelling is the following: 59 days, 1416 hours, 84960 minutes and 5097600 seconds." An automated pre-recorded voice announced.

"Time to go…"

Kuroban opened the curved lid of the capsule, which was already cold: he climbed inside and accommodated his body to be in face-up position before he used a handle to close the lid and put on the oxygen mask.

_Check oxygen flow, attach sensor and inject drugs…_

He checked that the oxygen was flowing in a proper manner as some sensor cables were attached to his body and two IVs also were placed on his forearms while another set of sensors attached to his helmet.

"Do have a good sleep, Master." An automated voice announced.

Kuroban felt almost nothing as his body temperature was lowered and his consciousness slowly faded into nothing.

"Ignition."

The _Ark_ ignited one of its plasma engines and maneuvered out of Earth orbit as it carefully used its onboard radar to check that there were no other objects (including space rubbish) on its path before it changed its orbit so as to receive a "gravity boost" from Earth itself: it was injected into its orbit which would make it reach the Kuiper Belt in two months' time.

"Gravity boost completed. Injection into planned course: successful. All crew life-signs: OK and stable. Do sleep, Masters. By the time thou awaken a new world will greet thou Graces…"

12:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Kage? Me. Burai."

"Ah! Burai. What's up?"

Kage had been driving his car and coming back from visiting _Purgatory_ when Burai had contacted him.

"It's about Kuroban and his thugs… I tried to sneak into their base to see what they were up to… It's all empty." Burai explained.

"Hmmm… Something must've happened because we've gotten no reports of Navi abductions and his robot has suddenly stopped coming out."

"Yeah. It's stored on the base. However! All rooms are devoid of personal belongings. I found that _Dullahan_ robot body, which seems to be empty, too." Burai reported.

"Laser Man left his body behind, huh? It was rather bothersome to walk around with it so I'm not surprised." Andy commented.

"Maybe they found an even better hideout, then… And since the robot fits so well in this shaft then they decided to leave it here in case they want to make it fool everyone again. I found something which they forgot to take: a Bible." Burai reported.

"Guess one of them was a devout Christian…"

"I don't think so: this one was in Kuroban's room. He seemed to be _extremely_ interested in the story of Noah's Ark. Large passages of it have been underlined in pencil. There are some hand-made notes on the margin… They're in the On'Setsu idiom… I know they call it "Enochian" nowadays…" Burai explained.

"Ah! So that's what the symbols in the Oreichalcos Card were. Switching topics for a moment… What do they say?" Andy asked.

"Hum… The rim has the word "Oreichalcos" on it twice. The title of the Battle Card, though, reads "Orichalcon". The text space reads the following… Wait a minute… Hum, hum…"

"Let's give him some minutes." Kage whispered.

"… Alright…"This Card cannot be used unless the owner possesses an Oreichalcos fragment. Field-affecting Battle Cards are disabled if used. It cannot be destroyed. If the user's HP falls below 100 Points or the user selects the "Release" button on the Menu then this Card's Effects shall be cancelled." … That's what it says." Burai translated.

"Thanks. Getting back on the topic… What do those handwriting notes mean?"

"Hum… It's a set of names which he seems to have been trying to pick off… "Vessel", "Ship", "Craft", "Station", "Habitation Platform" and "Ark" are written here... All of the others have been crossed over and only "Ark" has been left." Burai read aloud.

"Hmmm… Maybe he wants to use them for his "space fortress", then? But I don't see the point of naming it "Ark"… Maybe it's to fool everyone."

"Dunno. But something tells me he wasn't wasting his time with such small tricks." Burai replied.

"Hmmm… Alright. We'll try to analyze this info and the one we have. We'll get into contact with you if we deduce anything. Something tells me they're aiming for _a new stage_ in our conflict."

"Deal. See you two around."

"Very strange, really! We thought they were going to make a dramatic move like announcing the existence of that space station but they instead vanished… Maybe they moved there?"

"It's not a crazy idea. They must think they'll be safe from us once they're up there."

"Let's get home and we'll think it over, then! I'll write a summary for Oriol."

"Alright, Admiral Holmes."

"Oh come on. Skipper Watson!"

11:57 AM (Philippines Time)…

"… What else is around here? Hmmm… Spare Oreichalcos fragments and "Oreichalcos Boundary" Battle Cards… Hmmm… It'd seem some kind of machine was here but was disassembled…"

Burai had kept on inspecting the obscured rooms of the _Shunoros_ HQ while trying to find any leads as to what had been their ultimate intention: he'd found the adjacent room to Kuroban's throne room and the lab but nothing else.

"Psh. Where did that guy run off to? What a coward… Come out and face me face-to-face. I won't lose this time."

He spotted a garbage bin and rummaged inside of it to take out a paper compacted into a ball: he restored it and found something written with a pale green pen there.

"Project Ark"

"Project Ark… I'm sure it must be about his space station… No big deal, then. I'll just find it, board it, and deal with them." Burai smirked and sounded glad to have realized what he thought it was obvious as evidenced by the tone of his voice.

He quickly tossed the paper back into the garbage bin and ran out of the HQ by jumping into a "Wave Road" and speeding towards the horizon to try to find a way into High Earth Orbit: he was grinning along the way and glancing at his drawn blade.

_You're done for, Kuroban! This time, I'm so gonna beat you lowlife and claim Mu's victory! Not even your Oreichalcos combos are gonna save you lowlife this time around!_

He began to make his way upwards by a series of climbing pathways until he spotted a "Warp Point" which warped him to another "Wave Road" overseeing a large patch of the Earth.

_I can feel it… You're close by! I'll sneak in and then we'll fight like real men: no little tricks this time around! Bring it on!_


	30. Chapter 30: A new stage

**Chapter 30: A new stage**

10:22 AM (Japan Time), Monday August the 25th…

"… Ah… It feels good to come to the beach."

"Sure does."

Netto, Saito, Kuroshiro and Legato (who'd actually removed his helmet revealing his red and golden eyes beneath his shades but had altered them to blue to not stand out) were sitting on their towels while enjoying a day on the beach: they all were sporting swimming trunks.

"So… Legato. Do we have any news?" Saito asked him.

"Unfortunately, we don't, Saito – kun… Burai didn't find the space station, either. Maybe it was a setup to begin with." Legato replied.

"Something about the whole thing reeks but I don't seem to find the reason why…" Netto muttered.

"I get that same feeling, too."

"By the way… We picked one small report which would seem a triviality but bothers me for some reason or another… One of the Moon orbiter probes detected a slight shift in gravity like if another gravity field was "bruising" against the Moon's one. Houston has assumed it to be a mere processing mistake caused by some of the probe's instruments needing a new tuning…" Legato explained.

"… Do you think Choina sent some kind of probe which used some kind of advanced propulsion system to Mars? They're trying to catch up to the level of Sharo and Ameroupe…" Netto suggested.

"It sure looks like it. It wouldn't surprise me much."

"I think the same thing, too. A new race is underway."

"Let's try to think of something more cheerful… We still have about three weeks of holidays left. We better make sure to use it wisely."

"Sure!"

"One never gets tired of it."

"True, Netto – kun."

"Oi! Sorry we're late." Someone called out.

"Here we are!" Another voice added.

They turned to see Atarasei and Alex walking towards them: they both sported a simple t-shirt, the swimming trunks, sandals and caps: Atarasei had put on green contacts.

"Yo! Welcome to the Swimmer's Club!" Netto greeted with a grin.

"Hah. That's a good joke. I'd rather say: Bert Saxby's ghost invites you to the Whyte House!"

"And he goes off to rob the money off his boss' safe 'long the way!"

"Really… He totally deserved that "tell him he's fired!" yell from his boss, that Willard Whyte fella…" Netto chuckled.

"Oh yeah… That scene wouldn't be funny if Whyte hadn't exclaimed it after the guy was actually dead which makes it an ironic and black-humored motto."

"So! Saito – kun seems to have gotten thrilled… He needs some thrill 'long the way." Legato smiled as he began to tickle his stomach area.

"Hah, hah, hah! Quit it, Legato…! I can't hold it back!" Saito laughed.

"There they go." Alex shrugged.

"They go to Fright Land."

"Man! Alfred sure would deserve the year's Humor Prize… There's no beating his crazy home-made shows!" Netto laughed.

"Yeah! One day he'll accuse his parrot of being "pro-Yankee" or "collaborationist", even!"

"But Ibañez and the VBN Trio's radio broadcasts keep on being a success: the last one was short but funny too!"

10:39 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright! Yaito! What's you trick?"

"What do you mean by "my trick", Dekao?"

Dekao had come to visit Yaito to her mansion and had asked of her a strange question which she didn't seem to understand: Yaito sported her usual red dress and shoes while her forehead shone when light reflected on it, too.

"How do ya manage to get rid of bothersome rivals?" He asked.

"If ya plan on doin' that to win over Hikari – kun then give it up. I never have the need to fight any Net Battles and my "tricks" only work in the business world." Yaito giggled and made a dismissing gesture.

"Don't waltz around it! You must have some hyper Rare Battle Chip to win over all of those dudes outta there! I need them! Give 'em to me and I'll beat Netto over and over again along with that Miquel jerk!" Dekao rallied while shaking her armchair.

"Jeez! You're so helpless, did ya know that? Why don't ya go fight Bert Saxby instead?" Yaito grumbled.

"He must be green, then! I'll go and teach him who Emperor Dekao – sama is! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

Dekao ran outta the living room and Yaito exploded into laughter, banging the armrests.

"That Dekao…! Everyone falls for the Bert Saxby joke… He wouldn't even be able to beat a wild cat!" She laughed.

"M-maybe so, Yaito – sama." Glyde timidly muttered.

"Not "maybe so", Glyde! It's for sure!"

"Ah! A call from Meiru – san…"

"Meiru - chan! Good! Patch her through!"

"Roger!"

"Yaito – chan! The gorilla was here asking if "Bert Saxby" was his rival and my fiancée… I kicked them out: did you tell them something?"

"Well. I told 'em to go beat Bert Saxby…"

"Hmpf… Thought as much… That ego-filled gorilla…"

"Sure!"

"… They'll go pester Hikawa – kun next: don't be surprised if he calls you to complain or ask why the gorilla went there…"

"Roger! Ah! And drop by one day: let's have a bath in the swimming pool while it's still summer!"

"… Alright. Deal. See you around."

"Ah! Glyde! Increase the security too in case Guts Man tries to come in believing he can find some high-class Battle Chip!" Roll warned Glyde in a hushed tone.

"Alright, Roll – san."

"Heh, heh! That gorilla will be running across the town and sweating: it suits them fine!" Yaito giggled.

"Aren't we going a bit overboard, Yaito – sama?"

"Come on! That guy's lied to us over 1.500 or 1.700 times by now: it's about time we showed them we're serious!"

"Incoming call from Hikawa – san…"

"Hikawa – kun! Heh, heh! Meiru – chan can have prophetess skills from time to time, yeah!"

"Ayanokouji – san! Ooyama – kun says you sent him to challenge me and someone named "Bert Saxby"! I shook them off somehow, though. What part of it was a lie? And what part wasn't?"

"Well! I did tell him to go beat Bert Saxby 'cause I wanted to shake them off but they invented that part about challenging ya… I'm just testing their brains but it'd seem they have none to begin with!"

"I thought as much!"

"Desu! Guts Man tried some weird weapon and it exploded in front of him knocking him out! Desu! Then the Operator – san began to yell something about "sabotage", "treason", "spy", "double-faced jerk"… Desu! Tooru – kun had to show them the way out! Desu!" Ice Man protested.

"Oh yeah! I couldn't stand that ego of his anymore: it's his blame for trying to invent Program Advances out of the blue!" Hikawa fumed.

"Tee, heh, heh. Maybe he's gone to see Enzan next."

"Ijuuin – kun? Heh! Good luck if he lasts above 5 seconds." Hikawa wasn't impressed in the least.

"Sure thing! Tee, heh, heh!"

"Alright. See you around, Ayanokouji – san."

"OK, Hikawa – kun! Keep up the cute face!" She joked.

"E~H?" His jaw hit the floor.

"Kidding!"

"Ah! That's something!"

"Tee, heh, heh! Bye!"

"Ijuuin – san's calling, Yaito – sama…"

"Ayanokouji. Did you send Ooyama to challenge me?"

"No! I told him to beat Bert Saxby but the guy instead is trying to alter things at his manner and blaming someone else when his hybrid PAs fail, see!"

"He lasted 2.88 seconds." Blues admitted.

"Heh! Hikawa – kun predicted he wouldn't get past 5!"

"Whatever… He'll learn the lesson via the frying pan. Let's go, Blues."

"Tee, heh, heh! Dekao! You're so pitiful, really…"

11:02 AM (Japan Time)…

"… By Merton! Brace yourselves! A storm is coming… Waterloo is coming to say "good nightmares" to our public!"

"Crap."

"By all the…"

"We're doomed."

"Jeez!"

Superintendent Oda had walked into the workspace, to the annoyance of Enzan, Blues, Obihiro and Dr. Hikari.

"Ho, ho, ho! The summer lottery is forthcoming!" Oda announced while making a Santa Claus-like voice.

"Superintendent Oda. You wouldn't even impress Koffi Annan." Enzan told him with obvious annoyance on his voice.

"I'd even say more: you wouldn't even impress Colonel Ahmed." Obihiro added.

"Oho! That guy must be your friend the military instructor in Fright Land, then!" Oda laughed.

"Crap. He's gotten hooked into Alfred's show, too." Blues grumbled with obvious exasperation on his voice.

"Superintendent… Won't you _ever_ do something _serious_?" Dr. Hikari asked with obvious frustration on his voice.

"Hmmm… I know! I'll pit Mr. Universe against Mr. Silly! They'll annihilate each other like plus and minus! Ha, ha, ha!"

Oda finally departed the office, laughing aloud after making up another of his utterly crazy jokes.

"… So?" Enzan asked Obihiro.

"Where'd they go off to?" Blues asked next.

"No dice… It'd seem the whole "space fortress" thing was a diversion from the very start."

"Hmpf... Typical!"

"This is just another pause before jumping into a new stage. I'd say we go supervise the security at the Science Labs." Dr. Hikari suggested.

"Alright. Blues and I will go inspect if anything is out of place." Enzan announced.

"Alright. Good luck, Ijuuin –kun and Blues." Dr. Hikari told them.

"Thank you, Hikari – hakase. See you around, Obihiro".

"Good-bye."

_A new stage… We've entered a new stage altogether… What kind of stage will it be? It's too early to tell… _

"Attention to all staff! Uncle Merton says Uncle Moriarty's gone off into a vacation so we gotta focus on beating Uncle Moran!"

"GRA~H! RA~RGH! MUGRA~RGH!" Several voices roared.

"Man. That sounds like a beast gone berserk." Enzan rolled his eyes and didn't seem too surprised.

"Hammer the Hammer-driven Hammers!"

"_What_ was _that_?" Meijin cursed as he came out of his workspace.

"Fuck. There it goes again!" Punk cursed.

"Heh, heh, heh! I can hear the voices of delight!"

"Voices of delight… Yeah, sure." Enzan skeptically muttered.

"Alright! Bright in on! Feint the feint on the feint!"

"I prefer Alfred or Ibañez to this guy, really." Enzan grimly muttered.

"No wonder, Enzan – sama!" Blues grumbled.

"This guy…!" Meijin looked about to run out of patience.

11:50 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum! So! That's how it is, then! There's a Yankee complot hidden behind the rise in Calderón's popularity!"

"Man… He's so… dull…"

Leon had been checking another of Alfred's crazy videos and he looked exasperated with Alfred's mania to see "Yankees" all around him.

"You're fired, Alfred. And this time it's for real." Leon grumbled.

He stopped the video and switched off that blog section to return to the main menu.

"Nevertheless… Kuroshiro – san told me he'd arrange for me to go to middle school, so I better keep on working on the exercises he gave me so that I can get up-to-date and have the necessary level to not get lost in the classes. Hum… I feel a bit nervous all of a sudden… Of course… I'll make new friends… It's very exciting." Leon muttered, looking happy at first, getting worried for a moment, then smiling again.

He picked a textbook and began to study it while smiling.

_My life has changed for good now. And no-one will be able to ruin the peace I've been chasing after so hard…_

"… And such we come at the end! VBN! On air!"

"Alright. What have they got up their sleeves today?"

"… "Now you gotta arrest Mamerto "Cernícalo", the guy behind the phones' manipulation and wrap up the affair… Move out!" … "And where do we find that guy?" … "Piece of a cake, Boss! I'll look it up on the telephone guide! Aha-hah! Here he is! Mamerto Cernícalo… Toad Street, 9… Let's go, Boss!" … "Toad Street, 9… How do we get it?" … "Don't worry, Boss… I sent a message to make him come out!" … BOOM! … "See? We've got 'im!" … "I could've sworn the "Cernícalo" was bigger…" … "Psh! He's shrunk… There's been so much rain as of late…" … "Hey! You needn't worry anymore! Agent Caníjez has flawlessly arrested the "Cernícalo"!" … "Yes! He was crossing in front of the car, I speed up and…!" …"

"Huh? Then the other guy wasn't the culprit?"

"… "Devil! But then… This isn't Mamerto "Cernícalo"?"… "Mamerto Cernícalo? I'm Alberto Centrípeto! Karate expert, judoka and world champion of Greek-Roman fighting in my free time!" … "Alberto Centrípeto~? Oh! True! How silly! Of course: I didn't put on the reading glasses... People nowadays are so aggressive… What a mood for a little mistake!" … "Yes. Warn Ernesto la Soga, that specialist on sailor's knots, to come… Well! Case closed! No – one is going to take control of people's wills over the phone anymore!" … "Yes, Mr. Director… As you say, Mr. Director… By your orders, Mr. Director!" … "No, dear, I'm not hanging out with the buddies, I'm heading for home…" … "Of course, of course…" … "Yes, Mr. Manager… As you wish, Mr. Manager…" … "17 pages? For tomorrow? Yes, Mr. Editor! As you command, Mr. Director!" … "Yes, sir… Yes, yes…" … THE END! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Let me guess: the irony is that then people became dependant of the phones and what their callers told them… Thus giving way to an irony about that of villains controlling people over them because your superiors easily command over you via the phone…" Leon guessed.

"BRAVO!" There was a round of clapping.

"We'll show you the list of albums in the blog! We've linked to another blog depicting some of the best scenes in each album too so that you can get an idea of Master Ibañez's drawing style!" Video Man announced with pride.

"_Marchando_! And next time… Be wary of my omelets: they might have a green pepper inside! Check it out to see if it's spicy enough for you: if not you gotta say "_alfalfa!_" to prove it isn't!" Burner Man chuckled.

"Shah, shah, shah! And if those punks show up around 'ere then… We'll treat 'em to a cocktail of hallucinogens!" Needle Man laughed.

"Oh how lovely." Leon rolled his eyes.

_Let's hope they don't drive the crew crazy at this rate… But let's be optimistic: I can't wait to know new people and make new friends!_

11:58 AM (Japan Time)…

"… A vampire-film-otaku, that's what he really is! Oi! Are ya listenin', Felix Leiter?"

"… So what?"

Tozukana had been boasting again about her "discovery" to Qong: he was unimpressed as he checked his rifle.

"Cha too! First Lily, now ya, then Tom is gonna come next? Why doesn't anyone realize it?"

"… Dunno." He shrugged.

Pissed off, Tozukana walked away from him and headed for the far end of the room: she spotted Lily and Tom chatting in a corner of the room, so she grumbled something under her breath.

"Cha two! What are ya gossipin' 'bout, huh?" She demanded.

"It's nothing, Joanne – chan. You should really calm down a bit." Lily calmly replied.

"Don't say it's nothin'! Tom! Listen up: Oscar is a vampire-film-otaku, hence why he uses red contacts under those glued sunglasses!" She shouted out.

"And what if?" Tom calmly asked.

"I knew it! Why don't ya get surprise we've got such a weird dude onboard, huh? Normal people would be surprised!" She yelled at Tom: he didn't flinch.

"Tozukana… Cha tend to exaggerate things. We're all "strange" to begin with, so I don't see what makes Atarasei "stranger" than us." Tom told her while shrugging and looking unimpressed.

"Grah! I'm gonna explode!" She hissed.

"Then we'd rather call the bomb disposal squad."

"Sure."

Tozukana turned around and spotted Agoras and Victor looking towards her from the west side of the room.

"Ya two are also into the club! That ugly-fatty-faced Bertha must be financing it: that's for sure!"

"One: there's no such club. Two: we all have the same amount of salary. Three: I don't believe Ikada – san to seek such a thing." Agoras calmly listed with three of his right hand's fingers.

"It's very elemental." Victor smiled.

"I'm fed with this show! I'm gonna go to my room! Lily! Do whatever ya want to: but don't try to ignore me anymore! Hmpf!"

"Women…" Qong muttered.

"What, you wanna do something?" Tom looked suspicious.

"No."

"Ah! Then fine."

"Unless you consider ignoring Tozukana a crime…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course not. I've got brains, ya know?"

"Heh, heh, heh… Well. I should get on the move: the new course will start and chemistry class won't be any easier."

"'Course not…" Victor admitted with a sigh.

"But I can't say the VBN's trio's broadcast wasn't ironic in the end. Don't you think the same, Victor?"

"Yeah, I do, Joel – kun."

"Elemental, my fellow conspirer. Let's go catch a conspiracy."

"Sure. They're thrilling."

"Heh, heh, heh. Uncle Moran says Uncle Moriarty ran after smelling the flask of perfume in my right pocket."

12:09 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So? Have you spotted your next move, _Monsieur Mahjong Online_?"

"I've already done so, _Madame Perfume_."

"They keep at it?"

"So it'd seem."

Ikada and Zarashe were sitting in opposite ends of a cafeteria table and talking amongst them: Sandra and Beta X, sitting nearby, looked slightly surprised.

"If that's their way of getting to the topic…." Beta X shrugged.

"Besides! We'll soon have some new action… I'm glad that we got rid of those crazy women, though." Sandra smiled.

"You didn't have to look too far, right?"

"Of course not. All of the stuff was on the jeans' pockets." Sandra reassured him.

"Good. I wanted to make sure no-one could blame us for "inappropriate search". That's why we rather let you two handle it." Beta X looked relieved.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Sandra giggled.

"My. Our partners seem to be getting along quite well." Ikada commented while looking towards them.

"That's the spirit in 'ere." Zarashe shrugged.

"And the spirit of the chef is always present!" Dark Man added while bringing some cups of coffee, Coca-Cola and water, and laughing.

"Hello."

"Ah! President Hades. Ms. Secretary… Welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Dark Man… Ma'am… Do have a seat if you may: do you wish some refreshment?"

Hades and "Ms. Secretary" came in and seated in the chairs next to one of the tables: Dark Man quickly took out his notepad and the pen to write down their orders.

"A cup of water…"

"I will have water too…"

"Roger!"

"_Marchando_!"

"Hum! I rounded up some plebeians trying to sell weapons to foreign agents… How foolish!" Pharaoh Man was telling Burner Man.

"Perfect, Ou – sama!"

"I had to chase out Bubble Man from a node which he was trying to unplug to then sell it!" Cosmo Man grumbled.

"Bubble Man? Shah, shah, shah! I had to stop 'im from tryin' to sell fake "Oreichalcos Chips"! I kicked his ass!" Needle Man cursed.

"Why! He tried to steal off the audio clips from the blog too and say he picked them off the RNE or Spanish National Radio!" Video Man fumed next.

"I had to beat 'im 'cause he'd tried to steal off the inventory list of the cargo bays!" Burner Man added.

"Ah! That vile traitor… They tried to make a fool of me by saying we were using holograms!" Pharaoh Man hissed.

"He tried to steal my recipe too!" Dark Man protested.

"He said I was a museum exhibit!" Yamato Man cursed.

"Ki, ki, ki! He called me a rip-off from a Dracula movie!"

"And he said I was a punk from some heavy metal band!" Zero fumed.

"DAMNED BUBBLE MAN!"

"… Trouble… With capital T." Hades grimly muttered.

12:40 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Psh. No such luck… Where are they hiding at? What a bunch of useless mice…"

Solo was pacing along the port area, kicking an empty can over and over again in frustration.

"When I get the slightest hint of their location then I'm so gonna beat Kuroban!" He hissed.

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Huh? Hmpf! What do you want?"

"I'll beat ya to a Net Battle!"

"I don't have a Net Navi. Get lost."

"Hey! That's not how ya talk to Emperor Ooyama!"

"Aren't you a companion of Hikari and Rock Man?"

"Huh? Companion! Nah! I'm their ruler!"

"Oh yeah. Don't make me laugh, you weakling."

"Wha~t? How dare ya!"

"I dare 'cause it's true and I'm 10 years older than you lowlife. Get lost and stop being an eyesore."

"You're Bert Saxby then!"

"Bert Saxby died in the 60s."

"WHA~T? YAITO! YA TRICKED ME!"

Dekao had suddenly shown up to try to challenge him but Solo didn't bother about him: Dekao got annoyed and his jaw hit the floor when he was told the news.

"There's something named Wikipedia, moron."

"I can't stand large walls of text!"

"Then you're an illiterate."

"WHA~T? How dare ya! I have the best grades ever!"

"Liar. That's gotta be your 1800th time." Solo coolly replied.

"No way!"

"Way."

"Guts, guts! Wanna battle, guts!" Guts Man challenged.

"Beat your own intelligence first." Solo began to form a smug smirk and seemed to be getting amused.

"Guts? And how do ya beat that, guts?"

"Dunno. Ask your Operator: if he's so smart…"

"This guy…! I'm gonna beat you in the fisting showdown!"

BLOF!

"Mugro~h…"

THUD!

"Weak. Useless. Egoistical. Megalomaniac."

Solo easily delivered a fist on his big stomach which knocked the air outta Dekao and made him fall into the ground: he was unimpressed and ignored Guts Man's hysterical yells as he pocketed his hands on the suit's pockets and then headed down the avenue.

"Heh, heh, heh. Good stuff! Mine!"

PTAF! THUD! SMACK!

"What, a leech. Whatever. Learn your place, leech. There, on the ground: that's where you deserve to be at."

Solo beat a guy who had tried to catch him with a sack and then kept on while the guy lied out cold in the ground.

_Kuroban! Our battle isn't over! Bring it on! I'll win!_

12:26 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum… So… They've vanished, then?"

"Isn't that strange?"

Jake and Kei were talking with their father inside of their family apartment's living room.

"Obviously! It looks similar to what happened back in February, too… Maybe they've been located again and need to move elsewhere… I'm sure they'll be quiet for some months." Their father suggested.

"This is starting to look like a repetitive cycle, even…" Jake ventured.

"They appear on the scene, disappear, appear, disappear… And they'll surely keep on doing that the whole time."

"We shouldn't worry too much about it. Let's enjoy this summer: all of that gloomy air from some months ago is gone!"

"Alright."

"What do you think of the broadcasts?"

"Crazy." Jake admitted.

"Totally crazy." Kei added.

"Did you see that home-made show by the Mexican?"

"Yeah. And now we can't settle if he was crazier or not." Kei admitted with a sigh of exasperation.

"We'd need a judge." Jake sarcastically suggested.

"In my opinion they're all beaten by Net Police's Cyber CID's Superintendent Oda: even his employees fear his appearances while being in the mood to play jokes."

"By the way, Father… Have there been any problems with the Ameroupe Army? Didn't you say they'd chased out an agent?"

"Oh. That… No. Nothing's happened."

"Why would that be?" Kei wondered.

"They were trespassing: we had all the rights to force them out no matter what it took. A lawyer made it clear enough."

"Shadow Man the _ninja_ still lurks there?"

"I think so. He's been spotted from time to time on errands from the Ameroupe Army but he doesn't seem to have found out much: he also keeps his distance to avoid a run-in with Ms. Slur…"

"Seeing what she can do then it's no wonder." Jake gulped.

"Yeah. No wonder at all, man." Kei rolled his eyes.

"Are you looking forward to the start of 4th year?"

"Of course. We'll do our best, Father." Jake grinned.

"You can count on us, Father." Kei nodded in agreement.

"Perfect."

"Puku! Heh, heh, heh! Hey! Cha! I sell cha these "Ore Chalk Chips" for only 100,000Z! A lot of 10! 10,000Z the Chip! Puku!"

"What! This guy is Bubble Man! He got inside of my PET?" Kei gasped.

"He sure looks silly." Jake muttered.

"There you are! Wait there, you!"

"Yikes! Puku! The heavy metal band fugitive! Puku! Run for your bubbles and goggles, de puku!"

"That was Zero! It'd seem there's some pending score between them to begin with…" Daikani sounded surprised.

"Ore Chalk… Oreichalcos! He doesn't even bother to figure out the right spelling!" Kei groaned.

"This guy…" Jake sighed.

"I know. He's helpless." Daikani sighed.

07:55 AM (Moscow Time)…

"… And then I told 'im this: "Vodka controls ya!"… He got so pale that I believe he ain't gonna have a sip of it in ages!"

"Hah, hah, hah!"

Laika was sitting in a table inside of his base's cantina and finishing his meal while trying not to mind Ian's jokes to the rest of the platoon's soldiers.

"Laika – sama. All information points out that the _Shunoros_ organization has merely gone to lie low before surfacing again with a new strategy in a new stage of the conflict." Search Man reported.

"As expected... We will have to make sure they're not using Siberia as a hideout, but I rather don't find it logical to switch from a tropical weather to the tundra of Siberia."

"Oi! Laika! Did ya know somethin'? Uncle Igor is comin' to scare the crow outta ya!" One of the soldiers told him, looking like he'd had a strong dose of an alcoholic beverage: he was around his age, had short military-cut black hair and brown irises.

"Private Filippov! For God's sake! You reek of vodka! Someone go straighten him up." Laika grumbled.

"Leave it to me." Torolov announced.

He yanked Private Filippov's neck and dragged him off the cantina and towards the restrooms: they heard the noise of a tap filling up and a large SPLASH sound.

"Grah! It's frozen! Ian! You jerk! Ya wanna kill me or what?" Filippov yelled while apparently snapping out of it.

"No. And fix your appearance before a Conduct Inspector comes over and calls for a disciplinary detention."

"Grah!" Private Filippov hissed.

"That Flippov idiot…! He'll bring us the ruin yet!"

19:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… We're home!"

"Welcome!"

Netto and Saito stepped into their house and took off their shoes to pick the slippers: they were greeted by Haruka, who'd been reading a magazine.

"Good evening, Netto, Saito." Yuuichirou looked up from the daily newspapers while sitting on the sofa.

"Hey! Papa! You came!" Both greeted.

"I sure did."

They both hugged him and then sat down next to him.

"We went to the beach with Oriol and Legato. We needed something to shake the stress off us." Netto announced.

"Oscar and Alex also joined us. We had a great day." Saito added.

"That's nice to hear." Yuuichirou smiled.

"So… What happened with those rebellious young men?" Haruka asked as she sat down on the sofa next to Yuuichirou.

"They've vanished into thin air! But since they pulled the same stunt in February then… They'll be back sooner or later."

"But they're not very worrisome either: they know their encounters with us will only end up as stalemates and that we can't just attack each other head-on." Saito shrugged.

"Like a cold war but in a small scale…" Yuuichirou muttered.

"Yeah. In essence."

"But anyway… We're already gearing up for the 4th year. We'll give it our best too!" Saito switched topics.

"Good! I like that spirit."

"Thanks, Papa!"

"I prepared spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce: you deserve it after all the effort you've done!" Haruka blinked them an eye.

"Yum! Mama's specialty!"

"Let's have a shower before that."

"Go on ahead: I have yet to start boiling the water…"

"You spoil us too much, Haruka, dear…" Yuuichirou laughed.

"Oh my. You never know, dear." She smiled at him.

The twins headed upstairs: they took out the beach stuff from their sports bags and washed in on the sink of the bathroom: Netto then came out as Saito prepared to have his shower: he booted up the computer and heard a chuckle.

"Puku! Heh, heh, heh! Ore Chalk Chips, 20! At 200,000Z!"

"There you are! You won't run! I'll expose you as a scam right here and right now!"

"YIKES! PUKU~! RUN FOR YOUR SHADES, PUKU!"

"Bubble Man! That was Bubble Man!" Saito gasped as he came out while having tied a towel around his waist.

"And Zero chasing him like Filemón chasing Mortadelo too."

"Man. Whatever. Zero will handle the guy. And if Eisei thinks he can laugh at us he should try to improve before that."

"We won't lose so easily! _Fair play, fair duel_!" Netto grinned.

"Yup! Bring it on, Eisei! We're not afraid of what you come up with!"

"Our bond won't lose to wannabe guys like ya!"

They both laughed and looked in high spirits…

**THE END**


End file.
